La 3º Generación: 6º año
by Peare
Summary: El sexto año de Albus, Rose y sus amigos en Hogwarts...
1. El numero 4 de Privet Drive

Era un tedioso, aburrido y lento verano en el numero 4 de Privet Drive… o eso pensaba Rose, por las innumerables historias que le habían contado su padre y su tío Harry, pero para ella, en numero 4 de Privet Drive, era de todo, menos aburrido, gracias a los estrambóticos, Señores Dursley.

Casi un año después de que su casa fuese destruida por los criminales y los seguidores de Donovan Thor, su familia se encontraba sin hogar, y dado el nuevo cargo de su madre, necesitaban un emplazamiento, el lugar mas seguro de todos los que cabía imaginar, y su tío no tuvo dudas de que ese lugar, era Privet Drive, Rose no se lo podía negar, era el barrio mas maniático y pulcro del mundo, sus vecinos no parecían personas, sino pequeñas maquinas bien engrasadas… aunque no tan bien engrasadas como el Señor Dursley…

Nunca le había visto hasta ese verano, pero Albus y sus primos siempre bromeaban de las dimensiones de este hombre, Rose siempre se rió y no les tomo en serio, pero el primer día que le vio, la idea que le transmitieron sus primos, quedaba muy lejos con la masa corporal real de ese Señor, sufría una calvicie atroz, pero tenia curiosamente un pobladísimo bigote que hacia si cabe mas cómico su aspecto, pero el Señor no parecía nada cómico, tenia un carácter agrio y muy mal genio, lo cierto es que nunca se molesto en disimular su desagrado por las presencia de Rose y de su familia, por lo único que cedía ese hombre era por su Señora esposa.

La Señora Petunia Dursley era una de las personas mas curiosas y raras de todas las que Rose conocería en toda su vida, era una mujer muy menuda y huesuda, a Rose no le parecía guapa, pero pensaba que su corte de pelo y su flaqueza la afeaba mucho, pero esa Señora era la hermana de la abuela de Albus y era complicado sacarles parecido a ambas, era una cosa así como en vez de buscar las cinco diferencias, buscar las cinco similitudes, y Rose ni Hugo habían encontrado por ahora ninguna, pero lo que si sabia, es que esa Señora no era nada partidaria de la magia, mas bien, todo lo contrario, pero su idea empezó a cambiar gracias a su hijo, Dudley y a su tío Harry que por lo que Rose supo, logro llegar a su corazón con cosas que había descubierto, pero Rose no supo que eran esas cosas…

A quien Rose seguía sin conocer era al hijo de ambos, ya que en su exilio, durante el cual El Innombrable estuvo en auge se fueron a vivir a Dinamarca y allí el encontró a su mujer y nunca regreso a Inglaterra, ahora vive allí con su familia y el es policía muggle.

Rose aun recordaba el día que los Dursley vieron a su padre por primera vez…

-¡TU!-rugió el Señor Dursley en la entrada a su padre-¡Conducías ese coche del demonio! ¡Destrozaste mi salón! ¡A Dudley le crecía la lengua ni quiero acordarme cuanto…!

-Un placer volver a verle-le dijo contento su padre al Señor Dursley bajo la mirada compungida de su madre por el recibimiento- yo también le he echado de menos…-le contesto su padre ante la cara roja e hinchada del hombre.

Rose se rió al recordarlo, mientras miraba al cielo, Sius su lechuza había salido con dos cartas, de una esperaba la contestación pronto, pero la otra llevaba mucho tiempo esperando una respuesta sin conseguirlo, ya empezaba a perder las esperanzas y la paciencia, pero no podía mentirse, si la contestación de esa carta llegaba, se convertiría de pronto en el verano mas feliz de su vida.

-Rose-le grito la Señora Dursley desde la cocina-entra, tu hermano y Vernon se están tomando un tentempié-le informo a través de la ventana.

Rose se levanto como un rayo, los Señores Dursley era muy particulares, demasiado para algunas cosas, pero había que reconocer que la Señora Dursley si sabia cocinar.

-Gracias-dijo Rose mientras se sentaba y se acomodaba al lado de su hermano, Rose no lo noto, pero su padre y su madre alucinaron con el estirón de Hugo, lo cierto que Rose empezó a darse cuenta de el, cuando le superaba por una cabeza de alto, de todos los chicos ahora estaba segura que era el mas alto, siendo el de menor edad, su padre también lo era mucho, pero Hugo ya casi le ganaba a el, lo único que Hugo heredo de su padre fue su altura.

-Mi trozo es mas pequeño-gruño sin sorpresa el Señor Dursley desde el otro lado de la mesa que el solo ocupaba, en el cabecero estaba la Señora Dursley y Hugo y Rose enfrente del hombre y era cierto, su porción era considerablemente mas pequeña que la del resto.

-Vernon, tenemos invitados-le dijo por lo bajito la Señora Dursley ofreciendo una sonrisa convincente a los chicos, Hugo se afanaba en saborear de forma lenta y minuciosa su trozo ante la cara de pocos amigos del Señor Dursley.

-Llevan todo el verano aquí… no son invitados, sino ocupas…-gruño una vez mas el Señor Dursley.

Rose y Hugo se atragantaron al reírse, a pesar de sentirse acostumbrada le seguía resultando muy divertido ver a los Dursley con cara de tan pocos amigos, pero a Rose dejo de saborear el pastel cuando una bonita ave en tono rosado entró en la cocina y se poso sobre la pulcra encimera, provocando a los Señores Dursley como siempre…

-¡Chica, te he dicho que no me gustan esos pajarracos en mi casa!-le grito el Señor Dursley enfadado, con hambre se volvía cada vez mas irascible.

-¡Querida…!-le apremio la Señora Dursley que miraba con desosiego a la lechuza, Rose sabia porque, tenía miedo que lo manchara todo como la pequeña Pigwidgeon, que había dejado el salón como un lodazal por un día de tormenta.

Pero Rose ignoro a ambos, su corazón latía con prisa al observar una carta atada en su pata, se acerco inmediatamente, pero su emoción se evaporo casi de inmediato al ver de quien se trataba la carta, al reconocer o mejor dicho al no reconocer la letra de aquel que esperaba.

-¿Cuál de tus rubios es?-le pregunto Hugo con una sonrisa burlona.

-¡No son míos…!-le contesto por enésima vez Rose poniéndose un poco roja.

-Tampoco no se para que pregunto, si fuera de Scorpius ya estarías dando piruetas por toda la casa…-le contesto royéndose Hugo mientras que en un despiste le robo el trozo de tarta a Dursley y este le miraba con una furia desmedida.

-¡PETUNIA…!-grito el hombre. Pero su mujer le hizo callar de un golpecito en el brazo mirando a Rose con curiosidad.

-¿Tienes novio quería?-le pregunto la Señora Dursley, otra cosa que Rose noto era que esa mujer era una entrometida y cuando mas intimo e incomodo es el asunto, mas interés le provocaba.

-No…-grito Rose aun mas roja, en ese momento no le importaría que Pigwidgeon le salvase de ese momento incomodo.

-Algo mas o menos-le contesto de inmediato Hugo a la mujer, esta se quedo mirándole fijamente ansiosa de mas información mientras Rose se unía al Señor Dursley y fulminaba con la mirada a Hugo-pero no pueden estar juntos, nuestros padres les matarían…-la Señora Dursley le miro con una inocente sonrisa desconcertada-es que veras el padre de Scorpius fue seguidor de El-que-no-debe-ser-nombrado…

-¡¿Lory Voldecorse?!-pregunto alterado el Señor Dursley, dando un pequeño salto asustado como su esposa, Hugo se atraganto otra vez por la risa y asintió-pero se había extinguido, el chico le gano…

-Si, le derrotaron y murió-le contesto Hugo-pero no se extinguió, no era un dinosaurio, aunque seria de lo poco que no era…-le contesto Hugo de forma pensativa.

-Pues creo que tu padre tiene razón, bonita…-dijo la Señora Dursley con una mirada asustada y una poca temblorosa-esa gente no es de fiar, hay muchos chicos buenos por ahí… y en tu mundo también, supongo…-añadió encogiéndose de hombros…

-Ya…-dijo sin mas Rose mientras su lechuza se posaba en su cabeza-voy a llevar a Sius a mi habitación…-les dijo sin mas y desapareció antes de que Hugo pudiera detenerla de algún modo…

Subió los escalones de dos en dos de la casa hasta llegar a su pequeña habitación, era la que ocupaba su tío Harry en la infancia y Rose se quedo con ella, Sius abandono su atareada cabeza y fue a posarse a su jaula cerca de la ventana a descansar, y Rose se desplomo en la cama con un pequeño vació en el estomago…

A pesar de que la Señora Dursley podía considerase una ignorante en el mundo de la magia había tocado una pequeña fibra sensible en Rose _"tu padre tiene razón, bonita, esa gente no es de fiar…"_ estaba harta de esa tesitura, su padre por una lado, la historia negra de los Malfoy por otro lado y Scorpius en medio de todo, ella misma se sentía anonadada, ¿Es que nadie entendía que Scorpius era alguien especial para ella? ¿Que solo eran amigos?

Algunas veces se preguntaba de qué manera podía hacer entender a todos que Scorpius y ella solo serian amigos y que nunca serian nada más, y como si fuese una burda casualidad la respuesta había llegado volando.

Abrió la carta que su lechuza había traído como tantas otras veces en todo el verano.

_Querida Rose:_

_Yo y mi familia seguimos en Bruselas, mi hermano Anthony esta muy emocionado, porque esta especialmente interesando en la política (soy el único mago en mi familia, un bicho raro) y como seguro sabrás (eres la chica mas lista e inteligente que conozco y seguro del mundo) esta cuidad es el centro político del continente._

_La verdad este viaje me esta resultando muy pesado, suerte que tu lechuza es muy lista y espera que acabe de escribir, sino no sabría como hacerte saber lo mucho que me cuesta seguir separado de alguien tan increíble como lo eres tu…_

_Se que en todas las cartas que te he mandado y en todas tus respuestas sigues evadiendo mi pregunta, pero quisiera… no necesito que la contestes, aunque sea para mal, lo cierto es que aun no me hayas rechazado me anima mas pensando que tenemos una oportunidad, te juro que si me la das, se que no te arrepentirás._

_Espero con ansias tu respuesta._

_Atte:_

_ Kurt Soller Lance_

Rose aun seguía mirando la carta de Kurt, lo cierto es que había estado todo el verano en contacto con el, al principio como Lance vivía cerca del Caldero Chorreante, le hacia llegar sus cartas a través de Alice Longbottom, pero con su viaje, Rose decidió emplear a Sius, le resultaba agradable y tranquilizador hablar con alguien que parecía contento y despreocupado, sin estar en tensión constante por el por venir.

Rose inmediatamente recordó a Albus y a Eleine… le entristecía, sabia que había pasado algo pero no sabia el que, lo único que supo es que el resultado de aquello propicio que Eleine viajara de nuevo a Hogwarts, porque no quiso quedarse ni un minuto mas con Albus, eso es lo que le escucho a Lily, nadie sabia lo que les había pasado, pero Rose se preocupo mucho, tanto Albus como Eleine era la pareja mas estable de todos las que cabía imaginar, eran perfectos el uno para el otro, pero eso era antes del cambio de Eleine.

Con la muerte de Matt, el carácter de Eleine cambio y era algo lógico, pero por lo que James y Lily vieron, cambio de una forma completamente inesperada, algo que podía asustar a cualquiera, cosas como si Eleine se concentraba lo suficiente era capaz de mover objetos sin necesidad de su varita y era capaz de controlar el fuego en la palma de la mano, se volvió alguien reservada y un tanto distante, Rose se moría de ganas de ver a su amiga, pero temía encontrarse con algo que no reconocería, además… la Señora Prince, no se conocía su paradero, nadie la había visto ni sabían de ella, nadie sabia siquiera si permanecía con vida o había muerto.

En el mundo de la magia se había desatado el caos, los duendes se revolucionaron ante el débil Ministerio del que su madre se hacia cargo, había ataques casi a diario en barrios de muggles, a pesar de que esa guerra no tenia como estandartes el valor de la sangre, si abría viejas heridas y muchos simpatizaban con los antiguos ideales de los mortifagos, además una de las cosas que había echo mucho daño en el Ministerio es que por moción popular pidieron la dimisión de su tío Harry Potter, con la fuga y destrucción de Azkaban, con el golpe de estado perpetuado en el ministerio y tener al traidor entre sus filas, su nombre e historia cayeron en desgracia, nadie miraba ahora a Harry Potter como su salvador como lo fue durante años, sus padres tuvieron que aceptar presionados la dimisión de su tío Harry, ahora ya no formaba parte del Gobierno ni del Ministerio, provocando el forzado ascenso de su padre, que ahora se había convertido en el jefe titular del escaso y desbordado escuadrón de aurores.

El que un día fue el "niño que sobrevivió" se convirtió en la gran cabeza de turco de lo que había pasado, incluso algunos pidieron su arresto por incompetencia, pero ni el gobierno ni siquiera el Wizegamot, encabezado por su madrina Minerva McGonagall acepto semejante proposición, pero Rose sabia que en el fondo, lo único que quería su tío Harry era volver a los brazos de su mujer y sabia que desatada la guerra iba volver a luchar y levantaría una vez mas su nombre.

Sin su tío Harry ahora todos miraban al matrimonio de sus padres como la nueva esperanza contra todo eso que se avecinaba, algo que los tenia sobrepasado de fuerzas, su madre era la titular del gobierno mas escaso y débil desde los tiempos del Innombrable, sin la presencia de la Señora Prince ni Hogwarts parecía un lugar seguro, todos la criticaron y atacaron su desaparición como cobardía, dijeron que abandono a su suerte a aquellos que lucharon a su lado y Rose no podía negar que ella también lo había visto así, si Matt siguiera vivo no dejaría que se fuese, pero sin el, la Señora Prince ya no tenia nada de lo que preocuparse, ya que Eleine nunca la ato de ninguno forma, Eleine le había contado a Rose que nunca en su infancia había estado presente, casi nunca la recordaba en su infancia.

De repente Rose se incorporó de su cama al escuchar un poco de jaleo en la parte de debajo de la casa y sin esperar ni un minuto mas salio de la puerta y bajo los escalones de tres en tres hasta que se encontró con los que habían producido ese pequeño alboroto, eran su padre y su madre.

-¿Que tal todo?-pregunto emocionada, después de un año casi sin saber de ellos, verles bien, le animaba mas que cualquier carta, aunque si al fin llegaba la de Scorpius estaba segura que su estado anímico estaría empatado en eses momentos.

-Hola Princesita…-le dijo su padre contento cuando corrió a saludarle- mas o menos, ha habido mas ataques a muggles, los hombres lobo están movilizándose…-los Dursley miraban a sus padres con caras asustadas-pero hoy nada es tan importante como lo que llegara…

-¿Que llegara?-pregunto asustado y amenazado el Señor Dursley.

-Las notas de Hogwarts, la profesora McGonagall nos informo de que hoy salen los resultados…-les informo con cuidado su madre a todos.

El corazón de Rose dio un pequeño respingo, no se había parado a pensar en sus notas, y estaba preocupada, de esa nota dependía si su futuro como Sanadora iba a ser un futuro o se iba quedar en un ridículo sueño.

-¿Estas nerviosa?-le pregunto burlonamente su padre-tu madre pensaba que iba a suspender y saco matricula en todo…-se rió su padre.

-En todo no, Ronald-le contesto su madre un poco indignada-en Defensa…

-Es verdad… un examen de un nueve era tu boggart-se burlo su padre.

-¡Eso es…!-pero su madre no acabo de pronunciar la frase porque de repente los Dursley gritaron al unísono, porque una lechuza clara surco la estancia dejando una carta sobre la mesa y desapareció tan rápido como llego.

Rose se quedo paralizada un momento mirando esa carta, ahora volvía a su cabeza todas las preguntas que dudo en contestar y se preguntaba si lo que había puesto en el examen estaba bien o mal, todos la miraban expectante, incluso los Dursley miraban el sobre como si fuese a explotar de un momento a otro.

-Rosie, ¿a que esperas?-le pregunto emocionada su madre.

-Es que…-dijo Rose dudando, no quería decepcionar a sus padres, si abría esa carta y se encontraba malas notas su padre se llevaría una decepción tremenda y defraudaría a su madre, ya que consideraba los resultados muy importantes en la vida.

-Rosie…-dijo su madre con condescendencia-no te preocupes, el año pasado fue un duro año, no importa las notas que tengas…-añadió para darle ánimos y Rose asintió.

Tomo aire y empezó a abrir el sobre con cuidado, le temblaba las manos y no ayudaba que todos, incluidos los Dursley hicieran un coro para verla atentamente, saco el pergamino y observo al fin

CUALIFICACIONES DEL TITULO INDISPENSABLE DE MAGIA ORDINARIA

Extraordinario (E)

Supera las expectativas (S)

Aceptable (A)

Insatisfactorio (I)

Desastroso (D)

Troll (T)

RESULTADOS DEL TITULO INDISPENSABLE DE MAGIA ORDINARIA

Rose Hermione Weasley:

Astronomía: E

Aritmancia: E

Cuidados de Criaturas Mágicas: E

Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras: S

Encantamientos: E

Herbología: E

Historia de la Magia: E

Pociones: E

Runas Antiguas: E

Transformaciones: E

-¡HE CONSIGUIDO EL EXTRAORDINARIO EN POCIONES!-chillo Rose emocionada mientras abrazaba a su madre emocionada-¡PUEDO SER MEDIMAGA!

-Rosie cariño, enhorabuena-le dijo su madre mientras le daba un fuerte abrazo.

-¡Sabia que eras tan lista como tu madre!-dijo su padre contento-¡Hermione, mira! ¡Ha calcado tus notas!

-Lo peor que nos podía pasar… no pienso ir a San Mungo jamás…-dijo de forma sarcástica Hugo, pero Rose le dio igual y le abrazo lo mismo.

-Supongo que son buenas noticias…-añadió la Señora Dursley dudosa ante semejante estruendo a pesar que no entendía nada-así que habrá que celebrarlo con una buena cena…

-¡Por supuesto!-dijo inmediatamente su padre mientras acompañaba a la Señora Dursley a la cocina para ayudarla con la cena, seguidos de Hugo y de su madre, que dejaba escapar lágrimas nerviosas.

-¡Eh! ¡Romina!-le llamo el Señor Dursley que la miraba desconcertada.

-Es Rose…-le corrigió con una sonrisa, siempre se equivocaba, en todo el verano no dijo bien su nombre ni una vez.

-Si lo que sea…-dijo sin darle ni la mas mínima importancia el Señor Dursley-¿que es un "meditarmargo"?-le pregunto con curiosidad y como si fuera algo peligroso.

-Lo seré yo-le contesto feliz Rose, feliz realmente, sus sueños se hacían realidad… en el numero 4 de Privet Drive.

* * *

_¡He vuelto!_

_Ya tengo este año preparado, se que el capitulo ha sido lento, pero era necesario que había dejado muchos cabos sueltos y me hizo especial ilusión volver a los Dursley, siempre quise integrarlos, pero no pude hasta aquí…_

_Espero que os guste como siempre, y si no os gusta, comentarlo, que quiero mejorar como escritora, ser cada vez mejor._

_Un saludo y gracias por estar esperando a Albus, Rose, Scorpius, Eleine y a todos los demás…_

_**SSS**_


	2. Garras afiladas

Rose y Hugo se preparaban para partir bajo la atenta mirada de los Dursley, o mejor bajo la mirada asustada de la Señora Dursley y de la enfadada del Señor Dursley…

-No me gusta ese invento…-gruño una vez mas el Señor Dursley.

-Que sorpresa…-dijo Hugo sarcásticamente asegurándose de que solo Rose le escuchase.

-¿Estaréis bien?-pregunto preocupada la Señora Dursley mirando compungida a la chimenea.

-Si-quiso tranquilizarla Rose-hemos viajado mucho por la red flu, no nos pasara nada…

-No me gusta…-volvió a gruñir el Señor Weasley.

-En fin…-dijo Hugo perdiendo un poco la paciencia-llegaremos en unas horas...-cogió y desapareció de golpe en un mar de llamas verdes mientras los Dursley gritaban asombrados.

-No os preocupéis…-dijo Rose intentando formar una sonrisa tranquilizadora, pero un tanto forzada en su cara.

-Tened cuidado…-le pidió la Señora Dursley mirando aun no miedo a la chimenea.

-Lo tendremos…-añadió Rose mientras se internaba en la chimenea mientras volvía a escuchar al Señor Dursley… "No me gusta"

Rose giro en un mar de llamas verdes y chimeneas desconocidas esperando su destino, El Caldero Chorreante en Londres. Cuando por fin noto que su velocidad empezaba a descender peligrosamente estiro lo brazos a tiempo para evitar darse de bruces contra el limpio suelo del bar mas famoso de Londres, para los magos…

-Nunca aterrizaras bien, hermanita-se burlo Hugo desde una esquina riéndose con una chica de pelo rojo que Rose ya había reconocido como su prima Lily.

-Ya veras…-pero Rose se quedo callada al ver al chico serio y taciturno que le tendía la mano para ayudarla.

-¿Estas bien Rose?-le pregunto Albus amablemente, pero Rose aun seguía mirándole asombrada, Albus físicamente era es mismo, pero su rostro no expresaba mucha felicidad, al contrario, en vez de parecer triste parecía libido, sin mucha emoción.

-Yo si…-le dijo Rose, que a pesar de todo se alegraba de verle y le abrazo-te eche mucho de menos, Al…

-Y yo…-concluyo simplemente Albus en un susurro-más de lo que crees…

-¿Ya estamos todos?-pregunto una voz enérgica, rompiendo el momento de reencuentro que Rose había tenido con Albus, ese era James, que le guiñaba un ojo, a ambos lados de el estaban dos chicas muy guapas, una de ellas era Alice Longbottom que aun llegaba con un delantal y les sonreía de forma jocosa y al otro lado había otra chica, Alexandra Jordan, pero esta no sonreía, les miraba seria y con la misma expresión de Albus.

-Hola…-saludo Rose a las chicas, pero solo Alice de devolvió un guiño, en cambio Alexandra forzó una sonrisa poco convincente, al contrario que Albus, Rose si sabia con seguridad lo que le pasaba a Alexandra, después de ver convertido a tu novio en un hombre lobo y de los peligrosos no podías sonreír demasiado.

Ese día todos se habían reunido para ir a visitar a Fred, en el Golpe de Estado, en mitad de la lucha el terrible hombre lobo Gorka, se hizo con Fred y le convirtió en otro hombre lobo, pero había pasado algo terrible, como Gorka había nacido como un hombre lobo, sin rasgos de humanidad, paso la maldición a Fred convirtiéndole en un ser terriblemente agresivo y malvado, muy sediento de sangre incluso en su forma humana.

Nadie, ni sus padres se atrevían a acercarse a el, le había custodiado, debajo de la tienda con muchos hechizos y cadenas mágicas que le ataban, casi nadie le había visto, solo James reunía el valor y la cabezonería para ir a verle, pero cada vez que volvía, Fred siempre le intentaba atacar estando aun en su forma humana, pero eso no consiguió el suficiente efecto en James, el había organizado esto, había desobedecido a todos y irían a ver a Fred y lo cierto Rose lo estaba deseando, en todo el verano no pudo ver a ninguno de sus primos ni siquiera a sus abuelos, sabia que la situación era muy critica, pero no lo suficiente para hacerles dar marcha atrás.

-Me alegro que le dierais esquinazo a mis queridos tíos…-les comento James una vez que se acercaba a Hugo y le tendía la mano-y… ¿Que ha pasado contigo?-le pregunto desconcertado, porque Hugo le ganaba ya por una cabeza en altura y James siempre fue de los mas altos.

-Al viejo Dursley no es difícil convencerle, no quiere ni vernos en pintura…-se rió Hugo ante la cara de sorpresa de James.

-No me sorprende-se rió James mientras las llamas se volvían una vez mas verdes y por allí llegaron de forma mas elegante que Rose los mellizos Scamander.

-¡Lo habéis logrado!-chillo emocionada Lily, mientras se precipitaba sobre su mejor amiga.

-Si, le dimos un poción crece-pelo a un gnomo…-se rió Lysander contenta mientras los miraba a todos con un sonrisa picara-mi madre cree que por fin a encontrado a su Snockack de cuerno arrugado… tenemos tiempo de sobra, hasta que lo descubra…-se rió mientras se acercaba a los demás.

-Hola Lysa… nder-añadió Hugo cohibido cuando Rose dejo escapar una sonrisa burlona. Sabia que a Hugo le gustaba una tal Lysa, pero siempre le había insistido en que se trataba de Elisabeth Gutiérrez, de su mismo año en Ravenclaw, pero Rose creía que se trataba de Lysander Scamander y acababa de comprobar que Hugo la llamaba así aunque intento disimularlo.

-Hugo, que conste que no me gustan lo chicos tan altos…-le dijo Lysander con una sonrisa burlona, mientras Rose la fulminaba con la mirada-pero a ti no te queda mal…-añadió como si nada y Hugo parecía mas alto aunque de por si parecía casi imposible.

-Me alegro de que podáis venir…-dijo Lily muy cohibida sorprendentemente ante Lorcan, Lily era por termino medio todo lo contrario a tímida, Lorcan se limito a sonreírle y Lily se puso mas colorada que nunca.

-Si… todos estamos muy contentos de vernos… esperaremos un poco mas…-dijo James mirando a Albus, este simplemente se encogió de hombros dudoso y a Rose le dio un vuelco al corazón.

-¿Scor va ha venir?-pregunto esperanzada a su primo Albus con mucho ímpetu, Albus la miro sorprendido, pero se volvió a encoger de hombros sin contestarle - Al, ¿Podemos hablar en privado?-le pidió Rose con un tono de suplica añadido, ante el poco hablador Albus.

-Si, claro-le dijo al final Albus un poco preocupado mientras se retiraban un poco de los demás-¿que quieres saber Rose?-le pregunto con amabilidad aunque su expresión seguía siendo la misma.

-¿Que ha pasado entre tu y Eleine?-pregunto Rose sin dar ningún rodeo, la cara de Albus ahora si cambio para mostrar que no quería hablar demasiado del tema.

-De acuerdo, te seré sincero… la verdad no estamos en un buen momento, discutimos, fue la primera vez que discutimos en serio-le confeso Albus con la mirada perdida en el suelo, Rose empezó a sorprenderle y a temerse lo peor-pero seguimos juntos, yo la quiero, pero necesitamos mas espacio, además Eli, quería estar cerca de Matt, o lo que resta de el…

-Pero, es solo un problema, lo solucionareis, ¿no?-le pregunto un poco entrecortadamente Rose, la verdad se sentía incomoda preguntando esas cosas a su primo, pero su sed de información no podía esperar mas.

-Si, lo solucionaremos-le dijo Albus con una sonrisa al fin con confianza.

-Me alegro, pero…-Rose quería pronunciar la ultima pregunta, pero no se atrevía a hacerlo ya que miraba el fuego naranja con esperanzas- Scorpius esta tardando mucho, ¿verdad?

-Puede que no pueda venir con nosotros, hable poco con el, a penas pasa tiempo en el país, el espejo no funciona cuando esta en el extranjero-le informo Albus.

-¿Scorpius vino a Inglaterra?-pregunto Rose un tanto dolida y Albus lo noto porque la miro preocupada.

-Si, ¿no has hablado con el?-le pregunto Albus extrañado a Rose, ella simplemente negó con la cabeza- Rose… se lo de los orígenes sangrientos de Scorpius y que desciende de una rama de Vampiros… Rose, Scorpius se siente avergonzado y repudiado por sus orígenes…-le dijo Albus condescendientemente.

-Eso son tonterías… lo mismo paso con lo de la guerra del Innombrable y no le importaba…-le contesto Rose dolida-yo no le repudio…-le dijo mientras miraba hacia otro lado.

-Ni yo, pero Scorpius necesita buscar su lado bueno, siente que pase lo que pase el se convertirá en un asesino, porque desciende de asesinos, porque lo lleva en su sangre y genética…-le contesto Albus de forma piadosa.

-Pero eso no es suficiente razón para que ignore mis cartas…-se quejo Rose dolida, porque Scorpius no recurrió a ella como recurrió a Albus.

-Lo siento Rose, pero yo no puedo ayudarte con eso…-le dijo Albus con tristeza y un suspiro.

-Albus…-llamo de repente James mientras conjuraba su _Patronum_, un reno-que dices, no podemos esperar mucho o nos pillaran a todos…

-Scorpius…-dijo Albus mirando un trozo del espejo, pero este no reaccionaba-no esta en Inglaterra…-dijo desilusionado-James podemos irnos…-añadió Albus frustrando las ilusiones y esperanzas de Rose.

-Muy bien, todos aquí, vamos-le metió prisa James a todos, y los demás se pusieron alrededor de la mesa donde el se encontraba- mi querido primo esta muy irascible últimamente y estoy un poco cansado que se lamente constantemente de su desgracia, por eso os he querido reunir a ver si encuentra un poco su… humanidad-concluyo de forma apurada James ante la mirada desilusionada de la mayoría.

-Tranquilos, el bar esta cerrado y mis padres duermen placidamente…-añadió Alice mostrando su varita con una sonrisa de suficiencia mientras observaba a un nerviosa Alexandra que no paraba de mirar la puerta.

-No discutiremos el placidamente…-dijo James con una sonrisa burlona.

-Por cierto, ¿Cómo os habéis desecho de vuestros padres?-pregunto con curiosidad Alice a James y Alexandra.

-Yo me escape-dijo sin mas Alexandra-no saben que estoy aquí…

-Mi padre no esta, no idea donde se mete, siempre vuelve por la noche-dijo James simplemente encogiéndose de hombros-pero pensamos que trabaja para el tío Ron en la sombra…-dijo orgullosamente James.

-Y a mi madre le prepare una poción del sueño, no quería que se preocupase…-añadió Lily, Rose se quedo asombrada hasta donde llegaron sus primos, ella y Hugo simplemente tuvieron que falsificar una nota para los Dursley con la firma de su padre, que no era difícil, en cambio la de su madre era terriblemente elaborada.

-Bien, ya hemos visto que somos unos delincuentes en potencia-añadió Alice Longbottom-James, ¿a que esperamos?

Pero en ese momento apareció sobre la mesa una bonita Gacela plateada, Rose sabia que ese _Patronum_ solo correspondía a su prima Roxanne. Alice apunto a la puerta trasera de la taberna, la que da al Callejón Diagon y se abrió dejando pasar a una cambiadísima Roxanne.

Rose se quedo sorprendida, Roxanne desde que tenia memoria siempre había tenido el pelo muy largo y lo tenia de distintos colores, casi siempre pelirrojo mezclado con negro que era su tono natural, pero la chica que miraba, tenia el pelo todo muy corto y solo el flequillo largo, además de este primer gran cambio los grandes ojos castaños de su prima se mostraban aun mas tristes de lo que podía imaginar, tanto como los de Alexandra.

-¡Roxy!-chillo emocionada Lily y la abrazo como a todos.

-Hola chicos, no me esperaba veros a tantos…-dijo simplemente Roxanne, no parecía muy contenta, mas bien parecía preocupada-James…-dijo Roxanne

-Ya lo se-dijo si mas James-se que muchos no pueden utilizar magia por ahora, pero Alex, Alice y yo mismo estaremos en guardia, no necesitaremos mucho mas que eso…

-Sabes de lo que Fred es capaz, con poción incluida…-dijo Roxanne tristemente mientras levantaba con cuidado la manga derecha de su brazo dejando al descubierto dos enormes surcos en la piel producidos por un fuerte arañazo.

-Fred te hizo eso…-dijo Alexandra horrorizada, toda la vitalidad y alegría que la caracterizaba había desaparecido, Roxanne simplemente asintió.

-Roxy… ya lo se, pero… esta bien, que elijan, si alguien quiere volver a casa, puede hacerlo nadie ira detrás de el…-resolvió rápidamente James, Rose se asusto cuando vio esa marca, pero no iba a dar la vuelta, quería ayudar a Fred y lo haría.

-¿Estáis seguros?-pregunto Roxanne ya que nadie se movió.

-Si-dijo Lorcan con determinación, era la primera vez en el día que Rose le oía hablar, resultaba alguien particular.

-Vamos…-añadió si mas James-Por cierto, ¿Dónde esta Jay?-pregunto con curiosidad a Roxanne.

-No lo se…-añadió sin mas Roxanne-yo y Jaeson ya no estamos juntos…

Rose se sorprendió mas y ahora vio un poco normal el estado de tristeza de su prima, la verdad Jaeson le gustaba mucho como chico, era bueno, amable y muy entregado con el quidditch.

-¿Por qué?-le pregunto Lily, Rose considero que era una falta de delicadeza, pero viniendo de Lily no podía esperar otra cosa, ella no podía reprimirse.

-Porque no todo debe salir bien, el fue fichado por los Kenmare Kestrels y ahora vive en Irlanda…-les informo Roxanne.

-¡El principal rival de Puddlemere United el equipo que entrena Oliver Wood, su padre!-dijo Lorcan impresionado, era un acérrimo fanático de quidditch lo que le completaba como un chico muy raro.

-¿Que harás tu ahora Roxy?-quiso preguntar Rose para distraer la conversación, pero solo consiguió estropearlo mas con lo que le dijo Roxanne.

-Recibí una proposición de las Flechas de Appleby, pero me vi forzada a rechazarla, mis padres me necesitan con Fred y la tienda…-dijo si más Roxanne caminando tristemente.

Rose intercambio una mirada apenada con Albus, lamentaba que su prima no pudiera realizar sus sueños y lo lamentaba mucho por ella, tampoco no conocía otra forma en que podría ayudarla…

-¿Cómo te hizo Fred eso…?-pregunto asustada Alexandra, James iba delante portando su varita en alto y Alice iba la ultima haciendo lo mismo, parecía que se había puesto de acuerdo antes de salir.

-Cuando ayudaba a mi madre, casi…-y Roxanne paro para mirarla-Alex, aléjate de Fred mientras estés a tiempo, no vallas, abandónale-le dijo directamente Roxanne a Alexandra sorprendiendo de golpe a todos.

-Roxy, quiero a Fred…-dijo Alexandra como contestación y defensa, parecía ofendida por las palabras de Roxanne, ahora Alice se adelanto y se acerco a Alexandra y James a Roxanne, ambos intercambiaban miradas esa comunicación era algo inaudito.

-Fred ya no es el mismo, no lo será, si eres lista corre y aléjate de el…-le contesto si mas Roxanne.

-Eso es lo que quieres tú, ¿verdad?-le contesto molesta Alexandra-¿Quieres huir con Jay? ¿Abandonar a tu hermano?

-¡Pues claro!-le grito Roxanne dolida-¿Que no entiendes? ¡Le tenemos miedo! ¡Ataco a nuestra madre y derribamos la tienda sobre el para pararlo! ¡Mis padres no pueden mirarse mutuamente, se sienten culpables! ¡Tengo miedo de Fred! ¡Tengo miedo de que me mate! ¡Desearía poder vivir una vida lejos de el!

-BASTA-grito Lorcan, pero el al contrario que todos no miraba a las chicas, sino que miro hacia atrás donde Lily se había quedado rezagada…

-¡Lily!-llamo James preocupado, Lily les miro y echo a correr hacia donde estaban- ¿Que hacías allí? ¿No ves que es peligroso?-se enfado James, pero al verle la cara a su hermana pequeña su enfado disminuyó.

-Lo siento… solo que allí compraba los ingredientes de las pociones… ahora no queda nada-dijo melancólicamente Lily señalando a una tienda derrumbada y abandonada.

Rose miro a su alrededor y el callejón Diagon no parecía el centro de comercio que recordaba cuando fue allí la primera vez por su material de Hogwarts, la mayoría de las tiendas estaban clausuradas y si había gente, era de la peor calaña, el callejón Diagon ya no parecía el lugar seguro y llameante de gente que antes…

-Todos se han ido, los comerciantes, prácticamente todos abrieron sus negocios en Hogsmeade, aquí solo quedamos nosotros…-añadió Alice preocupada mirando todo a su alrededor- aunque cuando mi padre vuelva al trabajo, mi madre cerrara el bar y se ira a Hogsmeade también y la verdad me alegro, no quiero que se quede aquí ella sola…

-¿Por qué vuelven todos a Hogsmeade?-pregunto Lysander, Rose se sentía aliviada de que la discusión se olvidase momentáneamente, pero sabia que ni Roxanne ni Alexandra habían acabado.

-Se sienten seguros allí-dijo si mas Roxanne dándole la espalda a la mayoría-Hogwarts es el único lugar que no lograron aplastar, se sienten más seguros allí, pero ahora… sin ella… ya ningún sitio es seguro…-añadió con pesar y siguió caminando y todos la siguieron en silencio.

Rose sabia que "ella" era la Señora Prince, y era todo cierto, si su presencia, ya nada impedía a sus rivales abalanzarse sobre el débil Ministerio y el desolado Hogwarts, lo cierto es que era inquietante la inminente caída sobre ellos, ahora eran sus rivales los fuertes, ya no tenían nada con lo que atacar o defenderse, Aldara Prince se había marchado…

Siguieron caminando hasta llegar a la que era la tienda mas popular y llamativa de todo el centro de Londres, pero ahora ya no había nada de eso, el cartel había sido destrozado de forma intencionada y la puerta tampoco se había librado de los golpes, pero aun seguía cerrada con candados y cadenas, Roxanne sacudió su varita y las cadenas se soltaron.

-Ahora… andad con mucho cuidado y a la mínima… corred-les aviso Roxanne entrando col la varita en ristre, Rose se sorprendió y ella, a pesar de no poder hacer magia, la imito como los demás y entraron con cuidado.

Rose se horrorizo nada mas entrar, todo estaba derruido, los estantes aun tenia algunos productos rotos o desordenados, el color se había apagado y todo estaba predominado sobre una gran capa de polvo, lo que parecía cenizas y trozos de madera, cristal y porcelana rotos por todas partes, pero lo mas inquietante era en el centro de toda la tienda un enorme socavón en el suelo, al que descendían pequeñas escaleras de madera.

-_Lumus_-dijeron a la vez Roxanne, James, Alice y Alexandra, Rose hecho en ese momento mucho de menos su famoso Apagador.

Roxanne fue la primera en bajar y con una seña mando descender al resto, nadie había dicho silencio pero se había infiltrado entre ellos, incluso Rose no se atrevía a respirar profundamente, podía tocar con las manos el nerviosismo de los demás y el suyo.

La ultima en bajar, Lysander dio un pequeño paso en falso y casi se cae, no llego a caerse gracias a la rapidez de James y Hugo, pero provoco el suficiente jaleo para sentir el movimiento de cadenas en alguna parte del derruido sótano de la tienda.

Rose instintivamente agarro y apretó fuertemente la mano de Albus, y este se lo devolvió, cuando de repente empezaron a ver una forma que se acercaba hacia ellos arrastrando algunas cadenas atadas a sus piernas y brazos, era Fred…

Pero un Fred muy distinto del que recordaba, en eses momentos dejaba caer su pelo a rastas por mitad de la cara de forma sucia y desordenada, tenia una camisa echa jirones que mostraban múltiples heridas y arañazos por toda la piel, sus vaqueros estaban iguales que la camiseta, destrozados y con innumerables costuras rotas aunque seguían en su sitio de forma milagrosa, no tenia ningún calzado y pisaba los cristales sin preocupación, pero de todo lo que mas le llamo la atención a Rose era su pobre cara, estaba sin afeitar y parecía mas demacrado que nunca, considero a Fred como el típico chico desgarbado, resultaba mas atractivo que otros, gracias a su aspecto descuidado, pero ahora todo eso había desaparecido…

-Fred…-dijo Alexandra emocionada después de la primera impresión y corrió a verle.

-¡NO!-grito Roxanne nerviosa-¡_Incarcerus_!

-¡ALEX!-grito de pronto James preocupado.

Rose no supo reaccionar, en un abrir y cerrar de ojos Fred se abalanzo sobre Alexandra de forma agresiva, rompiendo algunas de las cadenas que le tenían atado, pero gracias a la rápida reacción de Roxanne, no llego a tocarla, Alexandra estaba tendida en el suelo conmocionada mientras James le abrazaba.

-¡Alex te lo dije!-le grito Roxanne nerviosa mirando a los demás-¡No sirve de nada! ¡No ha tomado la poción! ¡SALID!-les apuro rápidamente porque Fred se zarandeaba con violencia.

-¿Pero…?-quiso insistir Alexandra, pero James la cogía y empujaba.

-Alex… vamos…-dijo James alicaído mientras estando inmovilizado Roxanne le vertía con cuidado algo sobre la garganta con ayuda de magia, Rose supuso que era la poción mata-lobo o un potente tranquilizante.

Rose no siguió mirando porque Hugo la apuraba desde arriba y estaba seguida rápidamente de Albus, Lily temblaba un poco ante el susto, como Lysander y aunque Hugo quería disimular el también parecía realmente asustado, Rose imagino que ella tenia que tener el mismo aspecto que ambas ya que no había escuchado nada de Fred solo un montón de gruñidos.

Los demás salieron en seguida después de asegurar con mas hechizos a Fred, el no podía salir, la tienda había sido encantada, además ya no poseía su varita, era un animal salvaje, pero enjaulado… y por lo que Rose pudo comprobar… no había otra opción… atacaba al mínimo contacto, entendió porque sus tíos y su prima le temían, no era el mismo…

-Pensé que me reconocería… no me dejaron verle antes… me odia…-decía Alexandra dolida mientas James la consolaba, la verdad Rose nunca la vio así y le daba mucha lastima, pero mas lastima sentía por su primo Fred.

-Estoy seguro de que volverá a ser el mismo-dijo tozudamente James, era el único que no perdía las esperanzas, pero la mirada que Roxanne intercambio con el fue muy devastadora.

-Tenemos que regresar antes de que se den cuenta…-dijo Albus mientras entraban por la parte de atrás del Caldero Chorreante.

-Tarde…-dijo Alice con una falsa sonrisa piadosa-me la he cargado…

Los Señores Longbottom miraban furiosos a Alice y al resto de chicos, por lo que Rose vio de su padrino, no había sido un sueño placido precisamente ya que los dos apestaban a licor de Jerez…

-Alice, hechizar y cambiar el agua por alcohol… de esta no te libras….-añadió furioso y con resaca el Señor Longbottom-¡DE ESTA NO OS LIBRAIS NINGUNO!


	3. Reencuentros en el Express de Hogwarts

Rose caminaba de un lado a otro de la pequeña habitación, no era capaz de creer lo que había almacenado o lo que había llegado a desperdigar sus cosas en un espacio tan pequeño como ese, pero no podía dejarlo para otro momento, a la mañana siguiente irían a Hogwarts y ese era su ultimo día de confinamiento en Privet Drive, por el castigo de sus padres, ahora ni siquiera podía enviar a Sius con el correo, aunque llego muchas cartas para ella, pero ninguna de Scorpius, todas eran de Lance que esperaba una respuesta, peor Rose no se la podía dar, pero tampoco sabia que respuesta podía darle.

-¡Rose!-llamo desde la salita una voz, Rose salio al momento y bajo las escaleras para encontrare con su madre mientras ella separaba en dos montones mucha ropa, era la suya y la de su hermano Hugo para el colegio-Lleva esto a tu dormitorio-le contesto secamente su madre.

-Si…-dijo Rose un poco con remordimientos, sus padres aun estaban enfadados cuando se enteraron de su pequeña y peligrosa excursión al callejón Diagon, su madre se llevo un gran disgusto, en el fondo no contó con que les afectaría tanto su escapada.

-¿Sigue enfadada?-pregunto su hermano Hugo desde el fondo del pasillo, el cual era su dormitorio, Rose deposito la ropa sobre su cama y cogió el resto para llevársela a Hugo, que esperaba dentro.

-Claro que sigue enfadada-les contesto inmediatamente a ambos la Señora Petunia Dursley, que salía de su dormitorio, muy ataviada, ese día los Señores Dursley salían a cenar fuera, dejando intimidad a la familia en su ultimo día juntos-Mi Dudley nunca me dio ningún susto, ni me dio problemas, sino que era un buen niño…-siguió diciendo Hugo mientras cerraba de un portazo la puerta para no escuchar nada mas.

-Creo que algún día se les pasara el enfado…-dijo Hugo pensativo, pero ese día no iba a ser esta noche-pero cambiando de tema…-dijo Hugo con una sonrisa ladeada, Rose se preparaba para lo peor- ¿Sabes…?-quiso añadir suspense a la situación mientras caminaba en círculos alrededor de Rose- ayer por la noche tuve mis típicas noches de insomnio…

-Vamos que te levantaste a devorar los restos de la cena…-concluyo Rose, Algunas veces asustaba el enorme apetito de su hermano.

-Si… en otras palabras, pero ese no es el caso-dijo teatralmente Hugo, mientras Rose se reía de sus ocurrencias-Mientras yo calmaba mi apetito con un trozo del pastel de merengue de la Señora Dursley, escuche una moto que irrumpía en mitad de la noche…

-¿Moto?-pregunto Rose confusa, en todo el verano que había pasado allí no había escuchado ninguno de esos vehículos, era vehículos poco apropiados para los vecinos de Privet Drive, los monovolumenes grandes eran mas adecuados en ese barrio que un instrumento de cierta rebeldía, lo que podía considerarse una moto.

-Como entenderás ese pequeño ruido causo en mi sorpresa y admiración…-dijo poéticamente Hugo andando de una lado a otro con las manos cogidas a la espalda, Rose se armo de paciencia, la historia de Hugo no iba a ser corta.

-Ya…-dijo Rose cansada-Hugo, ¿esto concluirá pronto?

-¡Rose!-dijo indignado Hugo-Cada cosa a su tiempo…-Rose simplemente se sentó en la cama de su hermano.

-Sigue…-le dijo sin mas Rose mientras apoyaba la espalda en el cabecero.

-Me acerque a la puerta, raudo y nervioso…-siguió relatando Hugo-me asome a la ventana delantera, ya que el motor de dicha maquina se había apagado…-dijo susurrando, Rose se empezaba a reír, tenia curiosidad, pero mas resultaba entretenido-cuando mis ojos entornaron al enigmático visitante…

-Hugo, ¿es en serio?-pregunto Rose nerviosa mirando a su hermano con sorpresa, les habían encontrado, no entendía la despreocupación de Hugo, si de verdad les habían encontrado estaban en un serio aprieto.

-Rose, calma…-le dijo Hugo mientras le hacia sentarse con tranquilidad y inspiraba-el desconocido no resultaba tan desconocido al fin de cuentas…-siguió relatando sin mas Hugo-sus ropas eran oscuras que contrastaban bien con su piel clara, era alto y delgado, de pasos decididos y gafas de montura negra… pero lo mas llamativo era su pelo platino y sus ojos gris metálicos…-acabo poéticamente Hugo y Rose dio un salto de la sorpresa.

-¡SCORPIUS!-chillo de emoción Rose y Hugo se rió-¡¿ES QUE NO PODIAS HABERLO DICHO DESDE EL PRINCIPIO, IDIOTA?-ahora Hugo seguía riéndose pero retrocedía ante una furiosa Rose.

-Era mas divertido así…-dijo sin alterarse ni lo mas mínimo Hugo que seguía riéndose.

-¡¿DONDE ESTA?!-pregunto Rose inmediatamente-¡¿QUE HA PASADO?! ¡¿QUE TE HA DICHO?!-le grito Rose a su hermano pero se asomo a la ventana del dormitorio por donde podía ver la calle principal, no sabia porque, pero tenia aun esperanzas de ver a Scorpius sobre su moto en la puerta.

-No se quedo mucho tiempo-dijo Hugo ahora sin andarse por las ramas-llego y se fue…

-¿Entonces…?-pregunto Rose un tanto dolida-¿A que ha venido?-le pregunto a su hermano.

-El sabia lo de la escapada, me vio, luego se dio la vuelta, subió en su moto y desapareció por la calle…-le contesto sin mas Hugo.

-¡Pero Scorpius no tiene edad para conducir!-se indigno Rose, mientras Hugo mostraba una sonrisa piadosa.

-Rose es mago… y tiene mucho dinero…-se rió Hugo, mientras Rose miraba hacia otro lado-Escucha Rose, el no quería meterte en mas líos con mama y papa, por eso no dejo que te despertase…

-¡Que amable!-dijo Rose resentida, pero no podía reprimir la pequeña alegría que surgió en ella al saber que Scorpius había ido a verla a Privet Drive… al fin.

-Por cierto… también dejo esto…-dijo Hugo como quien no quiere la cosa, mostrando un pequeño sobre.

-¡Dámelo!-rugió Rose y le arranco la carta de las manos a Hugo, y se escabullo hacia su dormitorio.

Entro a prisa en su dormitorio ignorando las quejas de su hermano, cerro la puerta con brusquedad, también le pareció oír los gruñidos del Señor Dursley y las quejas de su madre, por el estrépito, pero eso no la aplacaba de ninguna manera, era la carta que llevaba esperando todo el verano, rompió el sobre con ansiedad y cogió el papel.

_Rose, se que estas muy molesta, puede que ni siquiera quieras hablarme… no te culpo si es tu decisión, pero necesitaba estar un tiempo solo y pensar por mi mismo y se que estando cerca influyes demasiado… pero he llegado a una conclusión, voy a volver a Hogwarts… por un motivo…_

_Tenemos que hablar Rose…_

_Scorpius_

Rose se quedo contemplando la escueta pero directa carta de Scorpius, la letra parecía apurada y menos pulcra que a la que estaba acostumbrada, parecía que le tembló el pulso a redactarla, Rose no sabia de lo que Scorpius quería hablar, pero después de cenar con sus malhumorados padres y un curioso Hugo, se fue a dormir o eso intento, ya hacia mucho tiempo que no pasaba una noche de verdadero insomnio antes de su partida al colegio, el nudo de su estomago era igual as de casi cinco años antes, ese nudo se igualaba al de su primer día en Hogwarts, Rose intuía que ese año iba a ser distinto para ella.

* * *

Rose por primera vez en su vida, fue la primera en levantarse de su casa, casi una hora mas temprano que su madre o los Señores Dursley y bajo a preparar el desayuno, no quería demostrar nada, ni tener un detalle con nadie en particular, simplemente no era capaz de mantenerse quieta ni un momento, quería olvidarse de esa sensación de nerviosismo y el nudo que tenia ene el estomago, sensación que poseía desde que leyó la nota de Scorpius.

-¿Rose?-pregunto su madre sorprendida y media somnolienta, cubriéndose con un albornoz por encima del camisón, Rose ya estaba completamente duchada y vestida.

-Buenos días-la saludo Rose mientras exprimía con fuerza algunas naranjas de forma manual, el echo de espachurrar algo le resultaba gratificador.

-¿Te encuentras bien?-pregunto su madre sin rodeos mirando a la mesa preparada y a ella al mismo tiempo.

-¿Resulta tan raro verme levantada?-pregunto Rose con cierto aire ofendido.

-No, quiero decir que… si resulta muy raro, Rose-dijo sin miramientos su madre, y lejos de molestar a Rose, esa clara sinceridad le gusto y divirtió-¿Sucede algo?-pregunto preocupada su madre.

-No, nada…-dijo Rose al momento, pero pensando en las mentiras que les había dicho a sus padres en los últimos días, quiso ser sincera de una vez- puede que algo, pero no se explicarlo…-se sincero mirando a su madre.

-¿Es algo malo?-pregunto inmediatamente su madre.

-¡No!-quiso despejar de su madre las dudas para no preocuparla.

-¿Entonces?-le pregunto compresivamente.

-Solo que no se… tengo la sensación que en poco tiempo mi vida cambiara del todo… y no se si para bien o si a vosotros os gustara…-le dijo Rose a su madre, no esperaba que la entendiese, pero sorprendentemente su madre la miro comprensivamente.

-Te entiendo Rose…-le dijo su madre con una mirada triste.

-¿De verdad?-pregunto Rose incrédula, porque sentía que ni se entendía a si misma.

-Tuve la misma sensación en mi sexto año, como el que tú comienzas, no fue un buen año para mí, pero no cambiaria ni un poco de lo que sucedió, gracias a las cosas que sucedieron, estamos aquí…-dijo simplemente su madre, mientras le acariciaban la mejilla.

-Mama, Scorpius vino hace dos días-le dijo Rose, no sabia porque se lo había dicho, pero lo había echo y volvió a contemplar que su madre no se sorprendió ni un poco.

-Lo se…-contesto sin mas su madre-no soy capaz de dormir tan bien como Ronald, por los ronquidos del Señor Dursley, a los de tu padre me he acostumbrado pero a los suyos no, note el ruido de la moto, que por cierto no debe conducir, y le vi hablando con tu hermano…-dijo sin mas su madre- no es mal chico, se salta normas a la torera, pero nada que me sorprenda…

-¿Estas enfadada?-le pregunto Rose con un poco de miedo.

-Estoy enfadada, pero conmigo misma, Rose…-le dijo su madre, pero Rose la miro sin entender-me siento culpable de juzgar a inocentes por culpables…

-A si que… ¿sigues odiando a Scorpius por ser un Malfoy?-le pregunto directamente Rose a su madre.

-Si-dijo su madre sin contemplaciones.

-¿Cambiaras de parecer?-le pregunto Rose esperanzada, odiaba la tesitura a la que estaba expuesta por su padre y el de Scorpius, pero su madre era su ultima baza.

-Yo y Ronald somos uno, si el no cambia, yo no lo haré, Rose-dijo con temple su madre decidida, Rose simplemente se desanimo y se sentó, pero noto que su madre se sentaba a su lado y le levantaba la mejilla para que la mirase a sus ojos castaños-pero si yo cambio… el lo hará…-añadió con una sonrisa.

-Gracias…-dijo Rose emocionada, se sentía mas feliz ahora que en mucho tiempo-y perdona todo lo que…

-Rose mientras no hagas que me olvide de ti… el resto de las cosas ya no tienen tanta importancia…-le sonrió su madre con dedicación.

-Buenos días…-saludo su padre que acababa de bajar las escaleras y se desperezaba-¿Estas lista para el regreso?

-Si-dijo Rose con una gran sonrisa, no sabia de lo que hablaría con Scorpius o lo que iba a suceder, pero sabia, que sus padres estarían donde les necesitase.

Al poco tiempo de desayunar y que Hugo al final decidiera que quería llevarse para el camino se despidieron de los Dursley, Rose a pesar de todo los echaría de menos, eran muy esquivos y molestos pero les habían ofrecido su hogar y se habían encargado de ella y su hermano, aunque el Señor Dursley no pudo disimular su descontento cuando la Señora Dursley les ofreció el hogar para las vacaciones de Navidad y Pascua.

Subieron en el coche de su padre y se pusieron en marcha hacia Londres y la estación de Kings Cross, tardaron cerca de hora y media en llegar a la concurrida estación, cuando sin previo aviso Rose escucho una voz a la espalda y Hugo inmediatamente puso muy mala cara.

-Hola Rose…-dijo una voz conocida y un poco entrecortada, Rose se giro y se dio de bruces con Lance que le miraba nervioso e incomodo.

-¡Kurt!-se sorprendió Rose, la verdad se había olvidado de el completamente con la llegada de la nota de Scorpius-¿Cómo estas?-pregunto Rose intentando parecer natural pero no le salía mucho porque dos personas adultas se acercaban a la espalda de Kurt acompañados de un chico mas alto y muy parecido a Kurt, Rose dedujo que se trataba de su familia…

-Buenos días-dijo la mujer de pelo claro y rechoncha que a Rose le parecía la madre de Kurt, tenia una sonrisa bondadosa-¿Ustedes son…?-intento preguntar la mujer señalando a su padre, del que Rose pudo comprobar que la sorpresa de la mujer era totalmente justificada al ver que su padre sacaba dos enormes baúles de un maletero mas bien pequeño.

-Si, mis padres todavía se sorprenden de este tipo de cosas…-le dijo amablemente su madre, mientras le tendía una mano a mujer- por cierto, me llamo Hermione Weasley… y este es mi marido Ronald, por lo que veo los chicos ya se conocen-le dijo su madre mientras le tendía la mano a la mujer, pero Rose seguía muy colorada y Hugo fulminaba a Kurt con la mirada.

-Disculpe…-dijo amablemente la mujer-Yo me llamo Margaret Lance y este es mi marido Hank-le dijo mientras saludaba su madre-y este nuestro hijo mayor Anthony, y bueno, y este de aquí es nuestra pequeña sorpresa y secreto, Kurt-presento la mujer, parecía muy habladora, pero no parecía aburrida y tenia una gran sonrisa, que contrastaba mucho al igual que del padre de Kurt, al momento de verla, Rose no pudo negar que sintió simpatía por ella.

-Mama, la Señora Weasley es la Primera Ministra de los magos…-le susurro un tanto avergonzado Kurt a su madre, con su declaración sus padre no supieron contener la sorpresa y su madre se sonrojó.

Rose y su familia por fin se pusieron en marcha, Rose contemplo con cierta sorpresa que sus padres y los de Lance parecían llevarse muy bien, ya que hablaban de forma alegre y relajada, Rose comprobaba que a pesar de ser muggles eran muy tolerantes con la magia, al contrario que los Señores Dursley, su madre hablaba con el hijo mayor del matrimonio Lance (recordó que quería dedicarse a la política) mientras la Señora Lance le informaba de la increíble sorpresa que se llego al comprobar que Kurt era un mago, parecía realmente orgullosa de ello, mientras tanto su padre y el Señor Lance hablaban despreocupadamente sobre coches, ya que parecía que el Señor Lance poseía un taller mecánico y tenia curiosidad como podían los magos cambiar las prestaciones de los coches, Rose caminaba con la cabeza gacha al lado de Lance mientras el arrastraba su equipaje y un poco alejado Hugo prefería arrastrar los baúles del ellos y seguía fulminando a Kurt con la mirada.

-Rose, siento lo de mi familia…-dijo Kurt incomodo mientras apartaba la mirada.

-Tranquilo, no sucede nada…-dijo Rose incomoda, no sabia porque, pero no le hacia ninguna ilusión aparecer en el anden con Lance y su familia.

-¿Estas… enfadada…?-pregunto Kurt entrecortadamente.

-¡No!-le dijo Rose al momento-¡Claro que no! ¿Por qué iba a estarlo?-le pregunto amistosamente a pesar de la incomodidad del momento.

-Porque no has contestado a mi pregunta todavía…-le dijo Kurt un tanto dolido.

-¡Por fin llegamos!-dijo Hugo y sin mediar palabra se abalanzo sobre la barrera.

-Le dejaremos para que se despidan-dijo su padre y este hizo una seña a Rose, mientras cruzaban la barrera-que buena gente…-dijo su padre encantado- ves Princesita-le dijo su padre en un susurro mientras su madre iba a ayudar a Hugo-por gente así te dije que son mejor los muggles-añadió encantado su padre.

-También hay muggles malos…-dijo dolida Rose.

-Ya, pero precisamente este no es el caso…-le dijo sin más su padre sin cuidado y se acerco a su madre y a su hermano para ayudarles.

Rose vio como Albus le saludaba desde la puerta y subía ya al vagón, no vio a Scorpius en todo el anden, así que supuso que ya estaba dentro, estaban sonando los timbres para apurar a los rezagados, iba a seguir a su hermano y a Lily cuando noto una mano en el hombro, se giro nerviosa, pero se trataba una vez mas de Kurt Lance.

-Rose… creo que me merezco al final una respuesta…-le dijo sin miramientos Kurt mirándole a los ojos, Rose se sentía culpable, el tenia algunos defectos, pero sabia que Kurt se preocupaba por ella y estaba siempre atento a ella, además el le había besado la primera vez y fue tierno con ella- si no me contestas ahora, ya no te lo volveré a preguntar…-le estaba mostrando su tesitura, era ahora o nunca y necesitaba meditarlo…

Rose le miro a los ojos, Kurt era una chico muy atractivo, pero no solo eso, era muy amable con ella y parecía haber cambiado mucho en los últimos años, además le hacia sentirse especial al notar que si le gustaba a alguien, era halagador y muy atento con ella, en todo el verano no la hizo esperar sin noticias, siempre se preocupaba por su bienestar y además sus familias parecían llevarse muy bien, los Señores Lance realmente parecían buenas personas y muy amables, hasta para el desconfiado Ronald Weasley, le resultaron encantadores… era gente normal sin pasado y sin futuro difícil… Kurt podía hacerla realmente feliz, sin tener que elegir…

-Kurt, yo…-dijo Rose nerviosa, quería cambiar su vida y esa era una forma, Scorpius la hizo esperar, el tendría también que esperar, esa vez, ahora era ella la que necesitaba a alguien a su lado sin temor a causar mas daño ni a ella ni a su familia- me gustaría estar contigo…


	4. Adonis Praxades

Albus caminaba distraído por el vagón, no buscaba a nadie en particular, ni siquiera a Scorpius, la persona que había visto en todos sus viajes, le esperaban los nuevos prefectos en el primer vagón, curiosamente su hermana, Hugo, Lorcan y Lysander había acabado también de prefectos.

-Hola-le llamo una voz conocida pero inesperada para el.

-¿Scorpius?-llamo Albus sorprendido mientras abrazaba a su amigo, en todo el verano solo lo había visto un par de veces-¿vuelves a Hogwarts?-le pregunto contento, al menos tendría una buena noticia y compañía al llegar al colegio.

-¿Que crees que hago aquí?-le pregunto con una sonrisa en la cara, Albus contemplo que Scorpius, poseía una curiosa novedad, llevaba gafas de pasta negras, parecidas a las de su padre, pero sin dudas que a Scorpius le quedaban mucho mejor que a el.

-¿Moda o necesidad?-le pregunto Albus con una sonrisa al verle, sabia que hablarían de cosas mas difíciles y tristes, pero no quería empañar ese momento de reencuentro.

-Necesidad… este año viajando tanto note que mis reflejos no eran lo mismos…-le dijo simplemente mientras caminaban hacia el vagón-¿Que tal tus resultados? futuro

Inefable, ¿si o no?-pregunto de forma amistosa.

Albus se quedo un momento meditando… había sacado un Extraordinario en Defensa, Supera las Expectativas en Herbologia, Estudios Muggles, Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas y Trasformaciones, Aceptable en Pociones (que pensó que la había suspendido), y Insatisfactorio en Astronomía, Adivinación e Historia de la Magia.

-Si-le contesto Albus con seguridad-a pesar de no poder seguir con Pociones, me he informado y puedo presentarme a un Departamento especifico gracias al Extraordinario en Defensa, realmente, si lo deseo puedo abandonar el resto de asignaturas…-dijo Albus pensativo, la verdad no podía negar que la idea era muy tentadora.

-¿Lo vas ha hacer?-le pregunto incrédulo Scorpius-¿Y que esconde ese Departamento específicamente?-pregunto Scorpius con curiosidad.

-Información clasificada-contesto Albus inmediatamente con tono solemne.

-No tienes ni idea…-quiso resumir Scorpius con una sonrisa burlona.

-Ni la mas mínima…-le contesto Albus sonriendo, al lado de su mejor amigo se sentía distinto, se sentía animado-Supongo que todo Extraordinario, como siempre, ¿no?-le pregunto burlonamente Albus.

-¡Para nada!-le contesto Scorpius un tanto impresionado-En Defensa no subí del Supera las Expectativas… no fue mi examen…-dijo Scorpius con melodrama.

-Menudo problema…-se burlo Albus con un resoplido-puedes hacer lo que quieras… ¿que es…?-quiso saber Albus, porque Scorpius aun no se había pronunciado.

-Hola chicos…-añadió a su espalda una voz indecisa.

-Rose…-llamo Scorpius, Albus miro a su prima y se sorprendió, miraba hacia otra parte y estaba muy colorada, intuyo que en cuanto se encontrase con Scorpius empezaría a gritar como una loca demente, pero ese comportamiento era muy nuevo por su parte, miraba al suelo callada-¿Que te… pasa?-le pregunto Scorpius dudoso, por su cara Albus también dedujo que se esperaba otra cosa de Rose.

-Rose…-llamo otra persona, alguien que Albus no se esperaba-después ven a buscarme…-añadió en un susurro que Albus y Scorpius oyeron sin problemas mientras le daba un corto beso en los labios a su prima… y se dio la vuelta y se fue.

Albus se quedo contemplando la escena como si le hubiesen abofeteado y no se molesto en disimularlo, ¿desde cuando su prima predilecta perdía el tiempo con el idiota de Lance?

-Rose…-llamo Albus a su prima con intención de preguntarle exactamente lo que pasaba por su pesada cabeza.

-Prefectos-llamo un voz autoritario del que parecía el nuevo Premio Anual, un chico de Hufflepuff y Rose aprovechó para meterse dentro del compartimiento esquivando a Albus y Scorpius.

-Al menos si escucho algo de lo que le dije…-susurro Scorpius para si, ya que el miraba al suelo, Albus recordó que el y Lance no eran precisamente lo que se llamaba grandes compañeros…

Después de la reunión de los Prefectos con los premios anuales, donde su hermana parecía nerviosa, Lysander y Hugo se reían y burlaban del pretencioso Premio Anual y de que Lorcan casi se queda dormido, salieron rápido, a Albus no le caía bien el pretencioso premio Anual, un tal Stan Petters, pero Albus comprobó que la mas rápida en salir fue Rose, el y Scorpius tuvieron que esperar a la enorme estampida del resto, nadie quería quedarse mucho con Petters. Cuando salieron, Rose ya había desaparecido, Albus supuso que en busca… increíblemente de Lance.

-¿Que… demonios acaba de pasar aquí…?-pregunto Albus un poco confundido mientras el y Scorpius deambulaban en busca de un compartimiento despejado-¿Que hace Rose con… eso?-pregunto frustrado, de repente en el había nacido un sentimiento fraternal muy grande del que Albus desconocía su existencia hasta ese instante- Rose es lista, debería saber que puede aspirar a mas…

-Les vi besarse antes del verano…-contesto Scorpius simplemente, del que Albus noto que permanecía en un silencio extraño en el.

-¿Tu sabias esto…?-pregunto Albus un tanto dolido.

-No… pero lo… sospechaba… le dije a Rose que le aceptase…-le confeso Scorpius aun sin mirarle, Albus no entendía porque no estaba tan indignado como el en un principio, ahora entendía eso al menos, Scorpius parecía impasible y esquivo.

-¡Pues pensé que tu también eras listo!-dijo molesto Albus, ya había llegado al ultimo vagón y en ninguno había sitio para ellos, busco a Rose, pero algunos compartimientos tenían las cortinas bajadas, muchas parejas se reencontraban en ese viaje y Albus medito seriamente cumplir sus funciones de Prefecto, para buscar a Rose.

-A Lance le gusta Rose, desde hace… bastante… siempre habla de ella, le gusta-añadió sin mas Scorpius, mientras ambos se sentaban en las incomodas escaleritas cerca de la puerta que daban acceso al anden.

Albus se quedo unos minutos en silencio, la verdad es que la sorpresa de Rose le había distraído de todo lo que pensaba, pero ahora ene esos momentos solo volvía a pensar en Eleine y en lo que le había dicho…

-Albus…-llamo indeciso Scorpius, Albus le miro y observo que Scorpius le devolvía la mirada con un poco de miedo-¿que paso con Eleine…?

Albus miro hacia abajo un tanto avergonzado, sabia que Scorpius le preguntaría eso de un momento a otro, supo escapar de la pregunta de su prima Rose pero a Scorpius le resultaba mas difícil, por no decir imposible, mentirle.

-Le grite algo terrible…-dijo simplemente Albus con culpabilidad-Eleine, era capaz de hacer cosas increíbles… y yo, simplemente no se que me paso, quiero que sea alguien normal, pero Eleine no es alguien normal, ella es extraordinaria y yo un mago con un talento mediocre…

-Albus, eres el mejor duelista de nuestro año… has ganado… ¡a mi!-dijo Scorpius intentando animarle-no se que le dirías, pero seguro que no es tan grave...

-No lo entiendes… le grite… que…- a Albus se le atascaban sus propias palabras en la garganta- le grite que si se convertía en la nueva Aldara McKinnon, no quería que siguiese conmigo…-dijo Albus con culpabilidad, sus propias palabras le creaban resentimiento sobre si mismo.

-Albus…-dijo Scorpius impresionado-acaba de perder a su padre, normal que sus poderes estuviesen desequilibrados…

-Ya lo se Scorpius, en el momento que le dije eso… salio corriendo de casa, nadie lo supo y cuando volvió… recogió lo poco que tenia y se fue…-añadió Albus con culpabilidad.

-Ya veo… -dijo simplemente Scorpius moviéndose un poco con el traqueteo del tren como Albus-así que… ¿ya no estáis juntos?-pregunto con cuidado.

-No lo se…-dijo Albus arrepentido- ella no contesto a nada que le envié, le pedí perdón en todo y quiero solucionarlo…-dijo Albus, pero se dio cuenta de algo que antes no- tu la conoces desde hace muchos años, ¿Crees que me perdonara?-pregunto a Scorpius esperando una respuesta sincera y agradable.

-No lo se…-le contesto Scorpius- la conozco, pero con lo que paso, ella cambio… no lo se, Albus…-dijo sin mas Scorpius.

El viaje siguió camino del colegio, Albus se sentía desolado y cada vez que oscurecía afloraban mas nítidamente sus temores sobre Eleine, la bruja del carrito les regaño por estar allí, así que se levantaron y siguieron deambulando por los vagones hasta que encontraron un vació, por lo visto sus ocupantes fueron a reunirse con el resto de sus amigos en otros lugares, en ninguno mas vio a Rose, casi llegados a la estación se cambiaron la ropa por sus túnicas y salieron al pasillo para cumplir con su misión de Prefectos, Albus tuvo que parar una pelea entre un chico de cuarto de Slytherin que amenazaba a unos de primer año, Albus comprobó descorazonado que sus compañeros nunca iban a cambiar de comportamiento y para mas hacer el viaje mas "agradable" Lía se cruzo con ellos mostrando una gran sonrisa en la cara mientras era seguida por todo su sequito, entre el cual destacaba sin poder remediarlo Zabini que aun poseía cuernos, gracias a las dotes de Rose.

-¿Que crees que hace tan feliz a Borgia?-pregunto Scorpius con resentimiento.

-Cualquier desgracia…-respondió si mas Albus.

Cuando la locomotora paro en seco salieron al Anden que se poblaba de estudiantes del colegio con sus túnicas negras, Albus con la ayuda de Scorpius intentaba controlar a algunos de Slytherin, por lo visto se habían metido en el vagón que mas abundaban las serpientes, cuando de repente escucharon una voz amistosa y potente, la voz de Hogwarts.

-¡Los de primer año por aquí!-gritaba Hagrid desde el comienzo del anden.

-Scor… ocúpate de estos-dijo Albus y salio corriendo para encontrarse con su padrino, el semigigante guardián de Hogwarts, Rubeus Hagrid.

-¡Hagrid!-llamo Albus, internándose entre los pequeños y nuevos alumnos-¡Hagrid!-volvió a gritar para captar la atención de Hagrid.

-¡Albus!-dijo Hagrid al fin que le había visto-¡Me alegro de verte!-le saludo cariñosamente Hagrid, Albus no se esperaba tanta efusividad de su parte, así que dedujo que Hagrid no tenia ni idea de su discusión con Eleine o si no ya podía darse por muerto.

-¿Donde esta…?-pregunto Albus incomodo, Hagrid esbozo una sonrisa y Albus se sintió incomodo-ya sabes…-le dijo en un susurro.

-Con su padre…-le contesto simplemente Hagrid-todas las noches lleva flores, además, me alegro mucho de verte, ojalá puedas ayudarla…-le dijo en un susurro Hagrid.

-¡¿Que le pasa?!-pregunto alarmado Albus.

-Solo tristeza, tanta… que casi no la reconozco…-añadió Hagrid y se incorporo, miro a la pequeña multitud y grito una vez mas-¡Los de primer año conmigo!-apuro a los alumnos y empezó a caminar, Albus se quedo mirándole sin entender muy bien lo que quiso decir.

Albus se dio la vuelta y empezó a correr hacia los carruajes o sino se quedaría en el Anden de Hogsmeade y llegaría tarde, o algo peor no encontraría a Eleine hasta la mañana siguiente si ella subía a su cuarto esa noche temprano. Con suerte vio a Scorpius y a su hermano esperando fuera de unos carruajes y mostrándole impaciencia así que camino deprisa hacia ellos.

-Albus, siempre llegando tarde a todas partes, ya eres como una chica…-pero James no pudo acabar la frase porque ya estaba colgando cabeza abajo y su varita voló de su bolsillo.

-¿Cómo ha dicho Potter?-insinuó Alice Longbottom amenazadoramente plantándose ante la cara del revés de James.

-¡Nada!-dijo James al momento con cierto miedo, Albus se reía al igual que Scorpius, pero Albus también estaría asustado si Alice Longbottom le mirase de esa forma a el-¡Soy idiota!

-¿Solo eso?-pregunto Alice con su tono amenazante, por lo visto esperaba algo más.

-¡Soy muy imbécil!-dijo James al momento, Alice seguía mostrando su fría mirada-¡Soy el rey de los idiotas!-contesto mientras empezaba a ganar altura-¡Vosotras sois reinas, princesas…! ¡DIOSAS!-grito James y Alice hizo un movimiento y lo dejo caer, pero James se dio de bruces contra el suelo enlamado.

-Conforme…-añadió sin más Alice y se metió en el carruaje.

-Después de todo, vale la pena…-dijo James feliz mientras le dedicaban un guiño a los dos y subió también.

-Al, creo que tu hermano es un poco masoquista…-añadió en un susurro Scorpius.

-¿Solo un poco?-dijo Albus riéndose y subió detrás de su hermano James.

En el carruaje, solo iban ellos, James, Alice y Alexandra, que poseía el mismo aspecto triste que había visto en el verano, Albus ya sabia que Fred no regresaría al colegio por su "pequeño" problema, además Albus entendió la presencia de Alice allí, intentaba por todos los medios hacer sonreír a su amiga, pero no conseguía gran cosa.

-¿Donde esta Rose?-pregunto con curiosidad James pasado un rato.

-Con…-empezó a decir Albus suspirando-James, mejor no quieras saberlo…-concluyo, Albus decidió que James se encontrase con la sorpresa y con un poco de suerte se pondría como un energúmeno, Albus nunca había visto la utilidad de esa faceta de su hermano hasta ese momento.

Con la llegada del carruaje al colegio, Albus espero a que entrasen su hermano y las chicas, se despidió de Scorpius, y empezó a andar camino al cementerio del colegio, mientras caminaba pensaba en lo que debía decirle a su novia, si todavía siguió siendo novia suya, y la negativa en esa tesitura hizo que a Albus le formase un nudo en el estomago…

Llego a la entrada del cementerio con increíble rapidez aunque noto que sus pasos eran mas lentos que de costumbre, supuso que su mente le engañaba y jugaba con el deseo de volver a verla y el pánico. Ahora se planto y esperaría a que ella saliera, no quería interrumpir su intimidad.

Pero al poco tiempo de permanecer allí, noto que alguien se aproximaba en la oscuridad, por unos instantes tuvo el impulso de esconderse, pero no iba a hacer eso, eran pasos suaves, un tanto dudosos e irregulares por el sonido que producían, hasta que por fin vio con nitidez a Eleine gracias a la luz de la luna y ella paró en seco al verle.

Albus contemplo a su novia, era la primera vez que la veía en varias semanas, tenia el uniforme de Slytherin, pero parecía que le quedaba un poco grande, supuso que había adelgazado bastante, además a pesar de la tenue luz noto su rostro demacrado y muy pálida, su tez morena había desaparecido después de todo un verano sin casi la luz del sol, su pelo era mas ralo y descuidado, ella siempre fue muy cuidadosa y coqueta, en esos momentos también había desaparecido, lo único que seguía manteniendo eran sus ojos, pero a Albus le resulto difícil poder leer en ellos, ya que miraba en otras direcciones.

-Eli…-dijo Albus animándose a dar un paso al frente-Lo siento… intente hablarte, intente verte, intente… disculparme…-dijo Albus mientras se detenía delante de ella, agradecía que no diera un paso atrás-Eleine… yo aun te quiero…

Albus se quedo mirándole después de decirle lo mismo que le había dicho en sus cartas pero Eleine parecía que quería contestarle pero no era capaz y cerraba los ojos nerviosa, Albus no supo que interpretar, pero siguió sus propios instintos, la abrazo y la beso como siempre lo había echo, si ella le apartaba, lo haría sin rechistar, pero Eleine no le aparto, realmente no hizo nada ni para bien ni para mal, a Albus sus besos ya no le parecían los de siempre.

-¿Eli?-pregunto Albus temiéndose lo peor, mirando sus ojos, en los que noto una sombra vaga…

-Esta todo bien…-dijo con voz áspera Eleine.

-¿De verdad?-pregunto Albus un poco emocionado, era lo que esperaba pero haberse librado con esa facilidad no le parecía normal.

-Si…-dijo Eleine con la misma voz, Albus simplemente se contento y caminando de la mano volvió al Gran Comedor, pensó que mañana seria otro día para hablar con más tranquilidad.

* * *

Rose había salido del carruaje con Kurt y el resto de sus compañeros de año de Gryffindor, nunca había pasado tanto tiempo con ellos, realmente parecían muy buenos amigos todos. Al principio se sorprendieron cuando Kurt les dijo que estaban saliendo, pero al poco tiempo la recibieron bien, Rose nunca había pasado mucho tiempo con ellos porque despreciaban y rehuían a Scorpius…

Scorpius… volvió a su mente, no pudo negarse que se emociono al verle de nuevo, una parte de su ser quería gritarle, pero otra parte mas fría en ella, le pedía ignorarle, hacerlo mismo que el había echo con ella, hacerle probar de su propia medicina, pero se resultaba realmente difícil apartarle de su mente además, había cambiado, reconocía que las gafas no le gustaban, pero le parecía increíble como aquellas resaltaban el atractivo de Scorpius…

-Rose-pronuncio Kurt espantando sus últimos pensamientos sobre Scorpius y no pudo evitar ponerse colorada por estar pensando en aquello, ahora ella y Kurt eran pareja, solo debía pensar en el-nos miran todos…-añadió emocionado Kurt.

Rose miro con miedo y era cierto, ¿Por qué demonios Hogwarts estaba tan interesado en su vida?, ella simplemente aparto la vista al suelo y se soltó de Kurt como auto reflejo y se fue a sentar rápidamente seguido de Kurt y todos sus amigos, Rose no quería poner a Kurt a tiro de James, puede que en presencia de sus profesores fuera mas comedido.

-¡Por merlín!-dijo Rose fastidiada, porque algunos se daban la vuelta para verles-¿Es que no tienen nada mejor que hacer?-se quejo y maldijo mientras Kurt parecía divertido con la situación.

-Rose, eres muy popular… ¡la mejor de Hogwarts!-añadió Kurt con alegría.

Rose simplemente gruño, pero al momento intento esconderse porque su hermano la miraba fulminándola, y se sentó muy cerca de donde empezaría la selección para ayudar a los nuevos, como Lily que habían terminado de Prefectos.

-Creo que a tu hermano no le hago gracia…-dijo en un susurro Kurt, Rose levanto la mirada y vio que James llegaba acompañado de Scorpius, cuando llego a su altura se quedo mirándola, porque Kurt imprudentemente no eligió el mejor momento para abrazarla por la cintura, James siguió caminando pero la miraba sorprendido mientras hablaba con Scorpius, en una milésimas de segundo las miradas de ella y de Scorpius se encontraron , pero Rose, dejo rápido de mirarles para participar en la conversación de las gemelas Wilkins, sus compañeras de Gryffindor.

La selección había pasado y sin asomos de ninguna sorpresa, una inmensa mayoría fueron a parar a Hufflepuff y la minoría a Slytherin, en la mesa, allí encontró a su mejor amiga a la que estaba deseando ver, Eleine parecía realmente cambiada, pero ella y Albus estaban juntos y parecían bien, aunque algunas veces descubría en el rostro de su primo desconcierto y así siguió el banquete.

-Os pido un momento antes de retirarnos todos a nuestras calientes camas-llamo la atención la Directora McGonagall, Rose con el apuro de intentar parecer simpática a los amigos de Kurt y de buscar a Eleine entre las cabezas no puso mucho interés en la mesa de los profesores que miraban todos en eses momentos.

Rose se llego una sorpresa, la Directora McGonagall seguía en su puesto, el centro de la mesa como siempre, pero sorprendentemente, Abundio Homelore, ocupaba el asiento de Matt en la mesa, a la derecha de la Directora, el asiento de siguiente al Señor Homelore estaba vació, era el que pertenecía a la Señora Prince y por consiguiente al profesor o profesora de Defensa, luego estaba Hagrid que ocupaba un tercio de la mesa, a su lado el profesor Neville. A la izquierda de la Directora, como siempre Flitwick, como subdirector, la profesora Sinistra, la enfermera Pomfrey y el resto de profesores de Hogwarts, pero en el ultimo asiento lo ocupaba un hombre que Rose no conocía.

-Con los terribles acontecimientos que han sucedido y que permanecen en nuestro recuerdo, me enorgullece haceros llegar una noticia sin penas… -añadió en tono solemne, Rose sabia que hablaba del fallecimiento de Matt-os presento a Adonis Práxades, que retomara las clases de Transformaciones- el Señor que Rose no conocía se levanto y se inclino, surgió un pequeño aplauso, muy débil en comparación a cualquiera que Matt producía, sin el la alegría y vitalidad del colegio parecía haber fallecido con el.

Rose se quedo mirando al nuevo profesor, y resultaba curioso, era de todo menos un adonis, era mas bien pequeño y rechoncho, pálido también con escasa barba y tenia una enorme calva en el centro de la cabeza y alrededor un escaso pelo castaño y blanco.

-No se parece en nada a Matt…-le susurro Kurt mientras seguía aplaudiendo sin ganas, Rose ya había parado.

-Cierto, Matt si que era todo un adonis…-añadió pensativamente y sus compañeras aplaudieron mas sus respuesta que a su nuevo profesor.

-Pueden retirarse…-añadió sin más la Directora McGonagall y se sentó y eso suscito el pequeño bullicio del Gran Comedor.

-¿Y el profesor de Defensa?

-¿La Señora Prince ha vuelto?

-¿No dijeron que se marchaba?

-¿Tendremos Defensa?

-¡A sus habitaciones!-grito con rudeza el Señor Homelore silenciando de golpe a todo el Gran Comedor, Rose se puso en pie de un salto como todos, el Señor Homelore era el mas duro de los profesores, tanto dentro como fuera de clase.

-Kurt espera aquí…-le pidió Rose mientras buscaba en la distancia a Eleine.

-Mejor voy contigo-añadió con alegría-¡no me importa!-dijo Kurt amablemente pero Rose prefería que no…

-Gracias…-acepto resignada y empezó a meterse entre la multitud de estudiantes que salían llenos del Gran Comedor, Rose no pudo contenerse cuando reconoció a Eleine cerca-¡ELEINE!-chillo con alegría y se abalanzo sobre ella como siempre hacia.

-¡Rosie…!-chillo Eleine nerviosa, Rose se aparto de ella sorprendida ya que la miraba con los ojos muy abiertos y le agarraba con demasiada fuerza los brazos, pero tan rápido como eso, cerro los ojos de golpe y le llevo una mano a la cabeza.

-¡Eli! ¿Estas bien?-pregunto Rose asustada mirando a su amiga, Albus también sujeto a Eleine sorprendido.

-Si… solo estoy cansada…-dijo Eleine con voz pausada y lenta.

-La llevare a descansar-añadió Albus pensativo mientras la rodeaba con los brazos y la acompañaba a la Sala Común de Slytherin.

-Que cosa mas rara…-dijo Kurt en un susurro, Rose no le contesto, aun seguía sorprendida y anonadada ante la primera mirada de Eleine.

-Estoy cansada… vamos, Kurt-le dijo Rose y juntos subieron los escalones de vuelta ala torre de de Gryffindor, Kurt le hablaba de algo, pero Rose no le prestaba atención ya que su mente divagaba aun en Eleine, hasta que llegaron a la Sala Común y de repente…

-¡¿Que demonios estas haciendo con ese Rose?!-le pregunto sin reparos Hugo ante la concurrida Sala Común, sorprendiendo a Rose de golpe, contemplo que todos los miraban, James y Alexandra estaban en un lado y por la cara de James se enorgullecía de Hugo, Lily miraba nerviosa a Rose y a Hugo como si fuera un partido de ping pong, además intentaba apartar a Hugo de Rose sin resultado.

-¡¿Cómo dices?!-pregunto alterada Rose a su hermano, Hugo no era nadie para meterse en su vida-¡¿QUEIN ERES TU PARA HABLARME EN ESE TONO?!-le grito Rose, ahora si que ya no se contenía y la rabia acumulada estaba desbordándose, pero su hermano no retrocedía como la mayoría a los que gritaba.

-PUES RESULTA QUE SOY TU HERMANO, POR SI NO LO RECUERDAS-le grito Hugo en el mismo tono que el de Rose-¿POR QUE PIERDES EL TIEMPO CON ESTE IDIOTA?

-TU NO ERES NADIE PARA DECIDIR CON QUIEN PIERDO O NO MI TIEMPO HUGO-le grito Rose dolida a su hermano.

-¡ES CRUEL Y TAN IDIOTA QUE NO SABE CUANTOS SON DOS MAS DOS!-le soltó de repente Hugo enervado.

-¿Que?-soltó de pronto Kurt.

-¡¿LO VES?!-vocifero Hugo con burla y prácticamente toda la Sala Común soltó una carcajada a un tiempo, James casi se cae de su sillón por la risa y los niveles de furia de Rose estaban alcanzado los niveles necesarios para una sarta de sus propios maleficios hacia Hugo.

-¡BASTA HUGO!-grito una voz autoritaria que aplaco como si fuese una bomba los instintos fraticidas de Rose, se trataba de Scorpius que acababa de llegar.

-¡Tu no te metas!-le amenazo Hugo a Scorpius, enderezándose todo lo que podía, Rose comprobó que su hermano si era muy alto, tanto que sacaba una cabeza a Scorpius y parecía muy amenazante.

-Si me meto-le contesto Scorpius sin retroceder como el hacia cuando discutía con Rose- si sigues comportándote de este modo, haré que te quiten la insignia, soy Prefecto de mayor rango.

-¡Pues por mi encantado!-le contesto Hugo sin alarmarse.

-Puede que a ti no te importe, pero… ¿a tu madre que?-le pregunto con fanfarronería Scorpius.

Rose comprobó que las palabras de Scorpius habían echo mella en Hugo ya que abría y cerraba los ojos furioso y respiraba jadeante por la rabia, Scorpius había dado con el método infalible de calmar a la bestia.

-Solo te diré una cosita…-le dijo Hugo furioso con sus furiosos ojos penetrantes-los Weasley no somos enemigos fáciles…

-¿De verdad?-dijo Scorpius con sorna-no puedo imaginar de lo que me hablas…-añadió Scorpius sarcásticamente, haciendo reír otra vez a la Sala Común, James incluido.

Hugo se dio la vuelta y subió hacia su habitación echa una autentica furia, Scorpius con todo no tardo en seguirle y ni siquiera miro ni una vez a Rose, a la que su intervención dejo sin palabras.

-¿Rose?-le pregunto Kurt que no parecía nada afligido.

-Estoy cansada…-le dijo sin mas y subió las escaleras de su dormitorio, sin ni siquiera despedirse de Kurt, tenia su mente muy pesada, con todo lo que había pasado.

-Rosie…-le llamo Lily que intentaba alcanzarla en las escaleras.

-¿Dime?-le pregunto Rose sin ganas ni ánimos para disimularlo.

-Nada, solo que me fijaba que nos gustan el mismo tipo de chicos, rubios, guapos y de ojos claros…-le dijo Lily con la voz pastosa que ponía siempre que hablaba de Lorcan.

-Scorpius, no es…-empezó a decir Rose inmediatamente.

-Rosie… me refería a Lance…-le dijo Lily con una cara de niña traviesa que hizo algo malo y disfruto hacerlo, mientras Rose enrojecía mas y mas-buenas noches…-se despidió Lily con una voz cantaría y burlona.

Rose se sintió tan extasiada y avergonzada que sin pensarlo golpeo su frente contra la dura piedra, mala idea mientras se maldecía a si misma, ahora tendría que añadir el dolor del golpe a su atareada cabeza y solo era su primer día…


	5. Amortentia

Rose se despertó con la cabeza dolorida no resulto ninguna novedad para ella, porque gracias a ese dolor casi no había pegado ojo en toda la noche anterior. Se desperezó con parsimonia recordando todo lo sucedido, no entendía como Scorpius la defendió delante de su hermano, ni tampoco entendía esa reacción por parte de este, pero siendo sincera consigo misma… si entendía la reacción de su querido hermanito, Rose volvió a observar sus acostumbrado dormitorio vació… y miro el reloj enloquecida…

Solo tenía cinco minutos antes de la primera clase…

Rose se levanto de un salto maldiciendo todo a su paso, se deshizo de su ropa de dormir de forma poco decorosa haciéndola saltar por todas partes, después la recogería, se puso la blusa, la falda y con los zapatos aun en la mano y su túnica bajo de dos en dos los escalones como un posesa, no entendía como no escucho su nuevo despertador, se juro a si misma tirarlo por la ventana esa misma tarde.

-Rosie…-dijo una voz conocida, era Kurt…

-¡No tengo tiempo!-le contesto rápido Rose sin tapujos mientras se calzaba delante de toda la Sala Común-¡Aun no se lo que me toca…!-le grito nerviosa mientras miraba en todas las direcciones.

-Yo si, te toca Pociones, tengo tu horario, yo tengo varias horas libres…-le dijo Kurt como si nada-podríamos quedar en algunas…

-¡Gracias!-le grito Rose quitándole de un manotazo el horario-_Accio equipo de Pociones_-convoco y ordenadamente bajo todo lo que necesitaba desde su dormitorio y sin dirigirle una palabra mas a Kurt se fue corriendo a su clase.

Mientras corría como una posesa por las escaleras casi todo el colegio se giraba para mirarla pero eso no le importaba mucho, lamentaba no haber tenido tiempo para ducharse, pero mas lamentaba ver las mesas vacías cuando paso por delante del Gran Comedor, pero ya no tenia tiempo, tenia que llegar a Pociones de una buena vez.

Era la asignatura que mas le había costado estudiar y sus esfuerzos fueron recompensados con ese Extraordinario, no podía poner a prueba la poca paciencia de Homelore por su falta de sueño y su puntualidad, y nada mas llegar al sinuoso corredor, entro como un rayo en la clase prácticamente vacía, a excepción por el profesor Abundio Homelore y de Scorpius.

-Ya que la Señorita, se ha dignado en presentarse, no pierda mas el tiempo y siéntese…-le dijo con rudeza Homelore y Rose mas colorada que un tomate se sentó en la primera fila, cerca de Scorpius.

Rose sabia que Homelore era el mas difícil de sus profesores, pero siempre pensó que le tenia un cierto apego o cariño, la verdad que sus palabras de recibimiento fueron lo peor de toda la mañana.

-Me sorprende ver que lo valientes pueden demostrar ser inteligentes, solo sois vosotros dos-añadió sin mas al mirarlos, con sus ojos morados-bien en este año os mostrare las pociones mas poderosas de nuestros hallazgos como raza y para el siguiente algunas de mi propia cosecha, y contra esas… seguro que a ambos os encantaran-añadió con una mirada recelosa añadida de un bosquejo de sonrisa, Rose no quería imaginarse el efecto de la que estaba imaginando Homelore- pero si deseáis abandonar, podréis hacerlo… ahora mismo, si seguís aquí, será hasta el final… es un compromiso-añadió con temple y fuerza.

Rose dudo durante unas milésimas de segundo, lo que le esperaba en esa clase no podía ni imaginárselo, pero no se iba a ir, ella quería ser Medimaga y ninguna poción por muy oscura que resultase le convencería de lo contrario. Rose no se fue y ni Scorpius tampoco.

-Me vuelvo a sorprender, ¿Por qué sigue aquí, Señor…?-pregunto con curiosidad el profesor Homelore.

-Malfoy, Señor-añadió Scorpius al mirarle con decisión, Rose pensaba que si Homelore le estuviese mirando a ella de la misma manera que miraba a Scorpius empezaría a tartamudear-quiero convertirme en Medimago…-añadió mientras ahora si bajaba la mirada ante el rostro de Homelore, pero Rose le miraba sorprendida, ella no lo sabia, sabia que Albus quería ser Inefable y sabia que Eleine quería estudiar Encantamientos, pero no sabia lo de Scorpius, la verdad, tampoco lo pregunto.

-¿Por qué motivo?-le pregunto el Señor Homelore con la misma tónica en el rostro.

-Por admiración, hace unos años… mi madre casi muere… y ellos la salvaron…-añadió sin mas Scorpius y siguió bajando la mirada, Rose recordó su primer año, era cierto, la Señora Malfoy estuvo cerca de morir pero los Medimagos la salvaron.

-Motivo donde los haya…-dijo sin mas Homelore mas o menos conforme con su respuesta y se volvió hacia Rose-¿Desea compartir sus reservas?

-Por la misma razón no me fui…-añadió Rose un poco entrecortada-quiero ser Medimaga, pero por motivo distinto, deseo ayudar, pero sin luchar…-añadió Rose sin estar muy convencida de si misma.

-No rehúsas del enfrentamiento, sino que tomas una vía distinta… no es mal motivo-dijo sin mas Homelore sin mas apreciaciones, mientras se levantaba y hacia levitar un pequeño caldero tapado, el les hizo un gesto a ambos y se acercaron al caldero, Homelore lo destapo y les mostró lo que contenía-Jóvenes, os muestro la poción mas poderosa del mundo…-añadió con respecto al mirar el recipiente.

Rose se acerco, ya sabia lo que era, y no le parecía tan poderosa, era Amortentia, y en eses instantes sus fosas nasales quedaron embriagadas del aroma del Azahar, tierra mojada y de… Rose eso ultimo no lo entendía.

-¿Weasley?-pregunto el profesor Homelore desconcertado, Rose supuso que no pudo disimular su estupor-¿Sorprendida?

-Si…-dijo Rose simplemente sin entender-yo huelo a Azahar, recordando el árbol de naranjo que plante con mi padrino en casa, tierra mojada, donde jugaba con mis primos en La Madriguera las tardes lluviosas cuando éramos pequeños, pero huelo a menta… y la menta no me gusta…

-Pues la Amortentia dice lo contrario-dijo categóricamente Homelore sin prestarle mayor importancia.

-Pero…-quiso rebatirle Rose insatisfecha su curiosidad.

-¿Insinúa que la Amortentia esta mal… preparada…?-añadió Homelore con un tono de ácido sarcasmo.

-No… no quería insinuar eso…-dijo Rose intimidada, mientras bajaba la mirada.

-Bien, Señor, usted también tiene la misma cara de insatisfacción que la Señora Weasley, ¿debo pensar que perdí mi talento con las pócimas?-pregunto sin mas el Señor Homelore, pero tenia cierto aire de superación en la mirada, como si supiera la respuesta.

-No, para nada, solo… es personal, Señor-dijo sin mas Scorpius, Rose se mordió el labio de la curiosidad, pero se abstuvo de intentar preguntar algo.

-En fin, la Amortentia no crea amor, ni tan siquiera un poco de cariño, solo un esbozo, muestra obsesión… no se puede luchar contra ella, si lo que creemos que nos es amado, seremos sus esclavos, contra _Imperius_ podemos imponernos pero no así al amor-les dijo Homelore con cuidado mientras se sentaba mirando los complicados remolinos de la poción rosada-no menosprecie la obsesión que es capaz de producir, mucho de los dolores no tan olvidados de hace veinte años tuvieron su origen en esa sustancia abrumadora…-añadió con aire místico Homelore, Rose no lo entendió del todo, pero en su mente formaba una imagen posible-y para todos es distinta, solo nos muestra lo mas amado, querido o lo que nos obsesiona, en cualquier caso su uso corto o prolongado no producirá amor sino su curioso acompañante y némesis, dolor…-añadió sin mas Homelore mientras reposaba su espalda en su silla.

Rose se quedo contemplando la poción, siempre la ridiculizo, pero pararía mas seria de lo que había imaginado, si eran cierto lo que decía Homelore, nadie podría luchar contra ella ni pensar claramente, ni tampoco podrías escapar, hasta que la persona decida liberarte…

-Pero con lo que respecta a mi…-añadió el Señor Homelore en un tono menos serio-siempre que la preparo me entra una necesidad insana de pastas escocesas…-dijo y Rose dejo escapar una sonrisa, ya sabia a quien se refería-os dejare unos minutos para meditar sobre esto y por cierto Señorita…-le dijo Homelore acercándose a Rose y le miro directamente con sus ojos morados-personalmente me parece divertido encontrarme con alumnos con la túnica del revés, pero puede que a la extrita Directora no le haga mucha gracia-añadió mientras la puerta se abría y Rose contemplo avergonzada que se había puesto la túnica del revés y todo el mundo la había visto así.

-Gracias por el aviso…-añadió Rose avergonzada de si misma mientras recogía sus cosas, pero se dio prisa en seguir a Scorpius ya que el se marchaba-¡Scorpius!-grito Rose un tanto incomoda mientras se ponía bien la túnica y hacia malabarismos para que sus cosas no acabasen en el suelo, era curioso ver sus amaños y la organización metódica de Scorpius.

-¿Si?-pregunto sin más Scorpius sin prestarle más atención porque seguía manteniendo esa cara de molestia y mal humor que tuvo en clase por la poción.

-Solo quería darte las gracias…-dijo sin mas Rose abochornada en ese momento porque Scorpius la miraba directamente con cara de no entenderla-ya sabes… por defenderme de mi hermano ayer…

-No lo hice por ti-le contesto Scorpius directamente, hablaba muy claro, demasiado, sin confianza, eso le produjo a Rose un poquito de desasosiego, ella y Scorpius habían pasado de amigos a compañeros y no sabia si ese cambio era lo que quería realmente…-se perfectamente y te he visto con los maleficios, Hugo es buen chico, no se merece pasearse como un toro por todo el colegio como has hecho con Patsy-le contesto claramente Scorpius mientras le daba la espalda a una Rose aun mas abochornada y impactada- por cierto-añadió Scorpius y se giro un momento, Rose aun no se había recobrado mucho de la sorpresa- supongo que te levantaste a ultima hora, pero para evitar las burlas de Borgia, deberías peinarte también-dijo sin mas y se fue por una esquina del corredor, Rose noto toda la presión sanguínea en su cara, ese no era su día y para colmo todo el mundo ya la había visto con su aspecto mas ridículo.

* * *

Albus llevaba unos minutos en silencio observando a su novia mientras Eleine leía silenciosamente, no era la primera vez que la contemplaba en silencio en la Sala Común de Slytherin, pero era la primera vez que sentía que a Eleine le importaba muy poco su presencia, añoraba los días en los que se ponía nerviosa o se sonrojaba cuando la miraba, de esos recuerdos apenas hacían meses, pero Albus los recordaba como si fuesen años.

-Eli…-le llamo Albus indeciso. Eleine simplemente levanto la mirada, pero no parecía complacida-¿que… lees…?-pregunto Albus sin saber muy bien porque.

-Nada importante…-le contesto simplemente Eleine mientras miraba en otra dirección.

-Eli, ¿qué nos pasa?-pregunto preocupado Albus, sabia que había algo que no iba bien con Eleine.

-No pasa nada-insistió una vez más Eleine.

-Eleine…-quiso insistir Albus.

-¡Olvídalo Potter!-le grito Eleine de forma inesperada, con mala cara.

-¿Que me has… llamado…?-pregunto Albus incrédulo a su novia, Eleine era la primera vez que lo llamaba por su apellido, nunca lo hizo hasta ese día.

-Albus… lo siento…-dijo Eleine cerrando los ojos de pronto y se abalanzo sobre el, Albus se quedo paralizado ante el abanico de reacciones de Eleine, tanto que no supo que hacer-Albus yo…-le quiso decir mientras le miraba asustado, pero de pronto volvió a cerrar los ojos y se llevo las manos a su cabeza.

-¡Eleine!-grito Albus preocupado mientras le ayudaba a sentarse con cuidado, esa misma respuesta era la que había tenido el día anterior con Rose- Eli, tienes que ir a la enfermería…-le pidió Albus abrumado…

-Me encuentro bien…-dijo sin mas Eleine fijando su vista en la pared.

-Buenos días, pareja…-insinuó la odiosa voz de Borgia, pero para el asombro de Albus le dedico una sonrisa y desapareció, sinceramente, prefería a Borgia enfadada, feliz le gustaba menos.

-Eli…-intento insistir Albus.

-Estoy bien-le corto Eleine con seguridad poniéndose en pie, mientras que por la entrada de la Sala Común llegaba la profesora Vector, la Jefa de Slytherin.

-Señor Potter-le llamo con claridad la profesora Vector- el nuevo profesor de Defensa desea verle-añadió con su voz explicativa habitual, aunque Albus nunca había ido a Aritmancia, había tenido trato con ella por sus funciones de Prefecto y por otros problemas menos agradables con Borgia.

-¿Que?-pregunto incrédulo Albus mientras aun miraba a Eleine que me desviaba la mirada hacia otro lugar para no cruzarse con la suya.

-Potter, no le haga esperar-le apresuro la profesora Vector.

-Señora, Eleine…-intento decir Albus, pero Eleine le cogió de la mano y negó con la cabeza.

-¿Si?-pregunto la profesora Vector.

-Nada, Señora, solo tuve algunas dudas sobre mi horario, pero están solucionadas…-añadió Eleine ante los ojos de la mujer, Albus se quedo callado mirando la seguridad con que la que Eleine le mentía, sabia que era buena actriz, pero nunca había sido capaz de engañarle como en ese momento hasta a si mismo.

-Me alegro Señorita Prince-añadió la profesora Vector conforme con sus palabras- Señor Potter-añadió una vez mas al mirar a Albus-haga el favor de ir inmediatamente al despacho del profesor de Defensa-le apuro mientras le señalaba la salida a su espalda.

-Eleine…-le llamo Albus sin estar convencido.

-Luego nos veremos, Albus-le dijo Eleine y Albus no pudo quedarse más tiempo ya que la profesora Vector espiro en señal de impaciencia.

Albus salio de la Sala Común acompañado de la profesora Vector, pero al poco tiempo ambos tomaron caminos distintos, después de la sorpresa mañanera de Eleine no se había parado a pensar, había al fin un nuevo profesor de Defensa y lo que le parecía curioso, se trataba de un hombre, siempre en Hogwarts le había enseñado Defensa una mujer, la mejor Auror del mundo, y se preguntaba quien había sido el valiente para intentar sustituirla, también se preguntaba que quería de el, porque le llamaba a el, la verdad Albus no sabia que pensar, pero supo menos cuando vio a sus hermanos, James y Lily acercarse a la puerta de la clase de Defensa lo mismo que a el.

-¿Te han llamado a ti también?-pregunto inmediatamente Albus mirándoles extrañado.

-¿Que nos querrá a nosotros?-pregunto Lily nerviosa mordiendo los labios.

-Como sea uno de eses que pone a caer de un burro a papa…-dijo James con gesto amenazante-me importara poco la expulsión…-añadió ceñudo.

-Entremos-dijo Albus simplemente Albus, James tenia razón, si ese estaba o decía algo en contra de su padre, a el tampoco le importaría la expulsión, pero la persona que vieron era la ultima a la que atacarían…

El padre de Albus les miraba apoyado desde la mesa del profesor, Albus como sus hermanos se quedaron paralizarlos al verle allí, esperándolos.

-Entrar-les mando su padre y ellos le hicieron caso como autómatas.

-¿Papa?-pregunto Lily confusa mientras le miraba y miraba alrededor buscando a otra persona.

-¡¿TU SERAS NUESTRO PROFESOR?!-le grito James todavía mas sorprendido.

-Eso es lo que Minerva McGonagall me había pedido, pero creo que voy a renunciar…-dijo sin más su padre, ponía cara resignada.

-¿Que… quieres decir…?-le pregunto Albus intentando retomar un cierto control en la conversación.

-McGonagall me ha pedido que sea su nuevo profesor, pero no quería firmar nada…-dijo su padre señalando a un trozo de papel que flotaba cerca de el, Albus supuso que se trataba del contracto-hasta hablar con vosotros, pero habéis sido…-añadió su padre buscando las palabras-reveladores…

-Papa no pienses eso…-dijo Lily inmediatamente intentando sonar normal-pero… ¿y mama?-pregunto preocupada, Albus también lo pensó, su madre había mejorado mucho, casi era la misma de siempre, aunque confundía el orden de algunos hechos de su vida, lo que si no había recuperado era su talento con la magia y empezaba de cero, en esos momentos era mas vulnerable que nunca.

-Si acepto el trabajo… viviremos en Hogsmeade, en el apartamento en el que vivíamos antes de que James naciera…-añadió su padre en un susurro y recordó el apartamento en el que sus padres vivieron antes de arreglar y segurizar Grimmauld Place.

-¿Estaremos cerca de mama?-pregunto Lily emocionada, solo con eso Lily ya estaba convencida y lo cierto es que Albus también le parecía suficiente.

-Haremos un trato…-le dijo James inmediatamente y su padre solo le miro con cara de pocos amigos-acepto si no te metes en nuestras…-dijo abarcando a el mismo, Lily y Albus-pequeños asuntos…

-Me parece bien…-le contesto su padre-pero como profesor aun tengo potestad de imponer castigos según lo considere necesario-añadió mientras cogía una pluma y firmaba, en el momento que su firma se instalo, el pergamino se evaporo-ahora a clase-les ordeno su padre con voz severa-será divertido volver a Hogwarts…-añadió en un susurro mientras Albus y sus hermanos salían de la clase que ahora pertenecía al profesor Potter…


	6. La ultima pieza

Rose empezaba a despertar de un sueño un poco inquietante, veía que su mejor amiga se alejaba y que gritaba su nombre mientras se perdía en una oscuridad a la que ella no podía alcanzar, cuando de repente abrió los ojos de par en par al notar presión en su mejilla.

-¡Ay!-grito Rose de repente incorporándose mientras acariciaba su mejilla ya que alguien la había pellizcado.

-Perdona Rose-dijo riéndose una chica alta de raza negra a la que ya conocía como Claudia Stenson, que era una de sus compañeras-pero si seguías durmiendo te ibas a quedar dormida otra vez…

-¡Maldito despertador!-chillo Rose indignada mirando a su pequeño despertador, pero comprobaba agradecida que señalaba una hora antes de la primera clase, desde que había comenzado el curso se había quedado dormida todos los días, siempre que se levantaba encontraba su despertador apagado.

-No te sulfures, hoy no tendrás que correr…-le dijo con cuidado Claudia mientras ella ataba su pelo largo en un moño muy cómodo.

-Muchas gracias por despertarme…-dijo Rose agradecida, lo cierto desde que había comenzado a salir con Kurt, a pesar de que su hermano la increpaba a cada rato, se había echo bastante buena amiga de Claudia Stenson y de su novio, Mohamed Aban, ya que ambos parecían los mas maduros de todos y Mohamed le había comentado a Rose que sentía todo lo que le había echo a Scorpius en el pasado, el acababa de llegar a Inglaterra desde Marruecos y lo único que quería era sentirse aceptado por sus compañeros aunque fuese haciéndole la vida imposible a Scorpius…-no se porque siempre se me apaga…-dijo Rose entre dientes molesta, lo había probado un millón de veces y siempre le funcionaba menos cuando tenia que hacerlo.

-Rose…-le dijo Claudia mirándole detenidamente-prometes… ¿quedarte tranquila?-le pregunto sin miramientos Claudia, era muy directa y no se andaba por las ramas nunca.

-Depende…-era lo único que Rose podía prometer y por la cara de Claudia eso no le bastaba-esta bien, prometido-cedió Rose.

-Cristin Leark, apaga tu despertador todos los días-le dijo con templanza Claudia.

-¡¿Que?!-grito indignada Rose.

-No me dejas acabar…-suspiro Claudia con poca paciencia.

-Pues acaba-dijo Rose mientras se vestía mal humorada, preguntándose lo que le había echo a su compañera Cristin, no se llevaba mal con ella pero de todas era con la que menos simpatizaba ya que sentía que la molestaba.

-A Cristin se gusta Kurt desde cuarto-le informo Claudia mientras Rose se quedo paralizada mirándole con incredibilidad- solo esta celosa, así que debes entenderla…

-¿Pero…? ¿Por qué la toma conmigo?-pregunto Rose mirándole sorprendida.

-Rose cuando te enamoras haces idioteces sin sentido todo el tiempo…-le dijo Claudia mientras cogía unos libros a pesar de que no tenia clase a primera hora-¿Tu nunca has hecho ninguna tontería así?

-No-sentencio Rose con autentica certeza, pero era mas demostrarlo que creérselo, algunas veces si se comportaba de forma estúpida.

-Pues si, mira cuando me empezaba a gustar Mohamed, el estaba coladito por Alexandra Jordan… como todos-añadió con una sonrisa cómplice-pero en vez de decirle cosas malas sobre ella, le animaba a que se lo pidiese o salieran juntos, era estúpido, lo pasaba mal y sufría yo muchísimo, pero el parecía feliz a pesar de que no veía lo mal que lo estaba pasando…-Rose se quedo muda al escucharla, realmente parecía dolida y esa historia no le resultaba desconocida, por Eleine y por ella misma también- así que cuando ella y Fred Weasley empezaron a salir, pues se sintió dolido, pero estuve a su lado y en fin… llevamos mas o menos un año juntos-concluyo Claudia mucho mas animada

-Ya…-dijo Rose pensativa y a su mente volvieron las palabras de Scorpius donde le decía que le diera una oportunidad a Kurt.

-Cristin es muy buena, no se lo tengas en cuenta y Rose como sigas así volverás a llegar tarde…-le dijo Claudia riéndose mientras Rose se ponía a toda prisa.

Se aseo, se peino, y se puso la capa cogiendo los libros de Transformaciones y bajo a la Sala Común, en el sofá mas cómodo veía a Claudia y Mohamed hablando tranquilamente ya que ellos no habían pasado el TIMO de Transformaciones (igual que Kurt) y tenían esa hora libre.

-Buenos días-la saludo con alegría Mohamed, pero Rose se había quedado paralizada al ver que en la mesa al lado de las ventana estaba sentado Scorpius como era costumbre en el-Kurt sigue arriba durmiendo, creo que ha aprendido eso de ti…-se rió Mohamed y Claudia, aunque Rose se lo agradecía, hubiese preferido que no le mencionasen ya que Scorpius se levanto y se fue de la Sala Común en menos de un suspiro.

-Gracias chicos…-dijo Rose y salio todo lo deprisa que puso detrás de Scorpius, tenia que reconocer que con el cambio Scorpius se había convertido en alguien difícil de seguir, pero ella era muy cabezota para darse por vencida, hasta que le alcanzo en el quinto piso-Scorpius…-le llamo Rose sofocada, este se dio la vuelta un poco sorprendido-¿que hacías en la Sala Común…?-le pregunto inmediatamente Rose-es raro en ti, nunca pasas mucho tiempo…-quiso explicarse.

-Si te volvías a quedar dormida iría a despertarte-le contesto sin mas Scorpius.

-Gracias por preocuparte-le dijo agradecida Rose sorprendida.

-No me las des, Albus me obligo, siempre me tocan las peores partes-le contesto secamente como últimamente hacia.

-¡¿Desde cuando soy la peor parte?!-le grito furiosa Rose-¡¿A que viene ese tono conmigo?! ¡¿Que te pasa?!-le grito Rose mientras seguían bajando-¡HABLAME!- le acabo por chillar Rose desde el alto de la escalera del tercer piso porque Scorpius seguía andando endiabladamente y llegaba al segundo piso.

Scorpius se dio la vuelta de forma pausada y subió los escalones que restaban hasta donde se encontraba Rose, esa tranquilidad y serenidad desconcertó a Rose y retrocedió unos pasos, mientras el se acercaba y le miraba por encima de sus nuevas gafas.

-Eres la peor parte porque mi amiga Rose nunca hubiese cambiado a Eli por Claudia, a Albus por Mohamed y a mi por…-se detuvo Scorpius un momento-ya no tenemos nada de que hablar y no vuelvas a elevarme la voz, Weasley-sentencio Scorpius con rencor y se dio la vuelta.

Rose se quedo paralizada, no fue capaz de formular una palabra después de las crueles de Scorpius, no fue capaz de hacer nada mientras el se perdía de vista porque tenia un enorme nudo en la garganta y un gran peso ene le estomago que relaciono con la culpa porque…

Era cierto, en los últimos días Rose había pasado muchísimo tiempo con Lance y sus compañeros en Gryffindor, no lo hacia por desprecio, solo que ya no soportaba estar con Albus y Eleine en la misma habitación, todo había cambiado radicalmente, Albus y Eleine se pasaban el día discutiendo de cualquier cosa, Albus siempre le recriminaba esa distancia que parecía haberse colado en su relación desde la muerte de Matt, además peleaba con cualquiera que se dispusiera a llamarle la atención, el único que parecía no asustarse ante Albus era precisamente Scorpius. Por su lado Eleine no disimulaba su mal estar y se alejaba de todos, no le gustaba estar con nadie y en sus rondas Rose algunas veces la vio deambular por sitios que no debería o no solía frecuentar, Rose quería entenderla y un poco la entendía, pero no era capaz de reconocer a su amiga en esa nueva persona y con Scorpius, desde el comienzo de ese curso había ido mal, Rose sentía que le traicionaba por estar con alguien que le amargo la vida en sus primeros años en Gryffindor, pero Rose sabia que llevaba razón, Zabini la increpaba a cada momento y Scorpius siguió con ella hasta que le dejo por lo que había pasado con Lily, a Scorpius no debía pedirle disculpas, pero a su mejor amiga y a su primo favorito si, ellos estaban pasando por uno de los peores momentos de sus vidas y Rose no estaba a su lado.

Rose hizo un acopio de fuerzas, trago saliva para intentar respirar mejor y bajo los escalones que le quedaban hasta el Gran Comedor donde seguro se encontraría con Albus y Eleine.

No se equivoco, en el Gran Comedor encontró a toda su familia, la que restaba en Hogwarts, además de sus amigos, Rose contemplo con cierta satisfacción que Cristin Leark se sorprendía de verla en eses momentos allí, pero por respecto a Claudia no le hizo nada, también contemplo que Eleine estaba sola en un rincón de la mesa de Slytherin, mientras que busco a Albus en la mesa de Gryffindor bastante alejado del resto y con un Scorpius que discutía de pie a su lado pero que Albus hacia un gran acopio y le ignoraba, Rose supo lo que tenia que hacer y sin pensarlo un momento rehusó la invitación de las gemelas Wilkins, sus compañeras de Gryffindor y fue hacia Eleine…

-Buenos días-dijo Rose al momento saludando a su amiga, Eleine levanto la mirada extrañada mientras Rose se servia su desayuno, no solo Eleine la miraba extraño sino el resto del Gran Comedor, a pesar de que la norma de las mesas había sido abdicada ningún alumno que no pertenecía a Slytherin se había sentado allí, que Rose supiera….

-¿Que haces…?-pregunto Eleine en un susurro, Rose comprobó que tenia un aspecto mas pálido y mas ojeras de las que recordaba en su cara y eso la hizo sentirse mas culpable.

-Acompañarte, ¿no lo ves?-pregunto Rose con un tono jocoso de despreocupación, aunque contemplo con satisfacción que Albus y Scorpius, al igual que el resto de su mesa se sorprendían de su comportamiento.

-Rose, pero…-intento decir Eleine pero ya no hizo falta.

-¿Que haces en mi mesa?-pregunto en tono amenazante Lía Borgia y que se sentó enfrente de ellas, esta vez sin su sequito.

-Te informo de que no es tu mesa y yo me siento donde quiero-le contesto Rose sin retroceder ni un palmo soltando de repente la tostada en el plato.

-Fuera de Slytherin-le dijo sin contemplaciones Lía-esta es la mesa de la elite y tú no perteneces a ella…

-Si lo hago-dijo Rose sin amedrentarse, si Lía quería discutir sobre influencias le daría donde mas le duele-por si no lo recuerdas soy la hija de la Señora Ministra, supongo que ahora si puedo sentarme donde me de la gana, ¿verdad?-le pregunto con burla Rose y Lía se enfureció, ya que la despreciaba porque Lía se mostró de acuerdo con los estándares de la pureza de la sangre, de los que criticaban a su madre por ser una "sangre sucia".

-Tirando de enchufe, ¿verdad?-pregunto Lía con un mueca despectiva, ahora Rose y Lía estaban de pie cara a cara mientras notaba a alguna gente poniéndose a su alrededor, reconocía a Scorpius, Albus, Hugo y los demás entre esa multitud-como Potter con su papa...-Albus, James y Lily quisieron meterse en la discusión, pero ni Scorpius ni Alex ni Lysander respectivamente les dejaron

-Lo mismo que tu, por si no lo recuerdas, tus padres financiaron la restauración de Hogwarts, sin eso tu estarías expulsada hace siglos-le contesto enfurecida Rose.

-Basta Rose-le grito de pronto Eleine que la miraba asustada, pero al mismo tiempo bajaba la mirada ante Lía de forma parecida a que lo hacían sus compinches- ya vale…-y ella se fue, haciendo hueco entre la multitud.

-Creo que acaba de recordar que ella ya no tiene influencias-se rió Lía y los de su casa siguieron esa carcajada mientras una furiosa Rose se internaba en la multitud en su búsqueda.

-Eleine-llamo Rose ya que la encontró apoyada en la pared cerca de la entrada del Gran Comedor-siento si algo te ha molestado…

-No te preocupes-dijo sin más mientras tenia los ojos cerrados con la cabeza inclinada.

-Eli, no se que hacer… creo que he metido la pata pero…-intento disculpase Rose.

-No te preocupes-volvió a repetir Eleine, ahora parecía además muy cansada.

-¡¿Por qué no has dejado que le plantase cara a Lía?!-le pregunto Rose esta vez cansada.

-Nos puede hacer mucho daño, ya nadie puede protegernos…-le contesto Eleine, ahora si que la miro directamente, Rose se asusto un poco, ya que Eleine habría mas los ojos de lo que Rose pensó que podría-No te acerques a Borgia, pase lo que pase…-Rose simplemente asintió sorprendida, mientras veía a Eleine marcharse, pero sabia que algo estaba pasando y que iba mal…

* * *

Albus salio al lado de Scorpius de una aburrida clase de Transformaciones, su padre no dejo que abandonase el resto de sus asignaturas como tenia planeado, aunque solo prepararía el EXTASIS de Defensa intentaría sacar también los de Transformaciones, Herbología y Encantamientos.

Pero la gran diferencia, ahora Transformaciones no la impartía Matt, Práxades se mostró como un maestro aburrido y monótono, costaba seguir la lección, porque en lo que mas se esforzaban los alumnos si no eran Rose o Scorpius, era en no quedarse dormidos, repetía las instrucciones de memoria, sin ninguna gracia y sin interactuar, nunca practicaban en clase, solo eran lecciones teóricas, una clase totalmente diferentas a las de Matt.

-Odio Transformaciones-le contesto Scorpius a su lado indignado, desde el primer día se mostró molesto por la aptitud tan aburrida y distante de Práxades, supo que se quejo a Hagrid de eso, pero Hagrid simplemente se encogió de hombros, el no podía decir nada, ya que era un hombre muy preparado curricularmente, aunque nunca ejerció como docente, según Hagrid y realmente parecía no entender la dinámica de las clases ya que pasaban por alto las sugerencias de sus alumnos y no respondía a las dudas de ninguno.

-¿No era tu asignatura preferida?-pregunto Albus distraído mientras observaba como Eleine y Rose se alejaban en silencio, esa mañana tampoco había sido una buena, Eleine y el habían vuelto a discutir, Albus intentaba ser cariñoso, atento, darle intimidad… pero parecía que todo lo que hacia salía mal, Eleine siempre le acababa alejando de ella.

-Definitivamente, era Matt mi favorito…-dijo Scorpius convencido, con cuidado ya que Praxádes pasaba cerca de ellos-le hecho de menos, ¿Sabes?-le pregunto con un deje de tristeza en la voz.

-No eres el único…-le contesto Albus aun con la mirada clavada por donde Eleine y Rose habían desaparecido.

-Venga Albus-le intento animar Scorpius-en dos noches es el maldito baile de Halloween, intentar pasarlo bien y olvidar vuestras cosas…

-Cumplimos un año-dijo pensativamente Albus, lo cierto es que le tenia preparada una bonita sorpresa por esa fecha. Le había comprado un anillo, como conmemorando ese primer año juntos.

-Es un buen motivo para arreglar todo, ¿no?-pregunto Scorpius con un poco de burla.

-Supongo…-le contesto Albus- ¿Tu, con quien iras?-quiso saber Albus ya que Scorpius no tenia pareja y sentía curiosidad por quien se lo iba a pedir.

-Se lo pedí hace unos días a tu hermana-le contesto Scorpius sin una pizca de vergüenza.

-¿Cómo dices?-pregunto Albus confuso y alarmado, sabia que Scorpius había regresado por un motivo o por motivo de alguien, pero Albus se imagino que seria cualquier chica menos su hermana pequeña, realmente Albus sospechaba y casi estaba seguro que si Scorpius había regresado por una chica, ella era también muy cercana para Albus.

-¡No es lo que crees! ¡Ella no quería!-dijo Scorpius al momento-le estoy haciendo un favor a alguien, digamos… que necesito a ese alguien para caer bien… o lo necesitaba… -dijo pensativamente-mira Albus, no puedo decirte nada, pero no es nada malo, con el tiempo te enteraras.

-¿Y mi hermana que pinta en ese favor?-le pregunto molesto Albus ya que no le gustaba que su hermana estuviese en algún juego.

-Albus, nunca le haría daño a Lily, además recuerda… Lily no esta encaprichada de mi, ¿verdad?-le pregunto Scorpius a la defensiva.

-Lo se…-dijo Albus aunque le fastidiase… James y Albus en el verano descubrieron que Lily se había enamorado de Lorcan Scamander, realmente el que lo descubrió fue James ya que Lily no había escondido bien sus cosas y era el primer verano que James podía hacer magia, cosa que les recordaba a cada instante-Lorcan... sabia que mi hermanita era rara… pero el…

-Si tu supieras…-se rió Scorpius y Albus le miro interrogante- Al confía en mi, ¿vale?-le pidió Scorpius- en cuanto lo sepas lo entenderás todo.

-Cuida de Lily, solo te pido eso…-le pidió Albus mientras se separaban, Scorpius tenía clase de Pociones- ¡Ah! y una cosa mas-Scorpius se paro en seco con una cara de resignación- como me entere…

- …de algo raro, …de que paso algo mas, …de cualquier cosa, te mataremos-termino Scorpius por Albus la frase y a Albus se le escapo la risa-ya me se el discursito… ¡lleváis seis años amenazándome con lo mismo!-se quejo Scorpius en tono burlón- Adiós Al-se despidió-Suerte-le deseo y así sin mas se fue.

Albus siguió caminando sin detenerse hasta su Sala Común, donde tenia guardado ese regalo para Eleine, quería dárselo antes del baile, para que el día de su primer Aniversario llevase ese anillo que había elegido para ella o más bien que su madre y su hermana le habían ayudado a elegir. Llego a la Sala Común, donde encontró a poca gente relativamente, la mayoría eran pequeños que aun no conocían bien el castillo y no salían mucho por temor a perderse, eso a Albus no le paso, cualquier pasillo oscuro era mejor que su Sala Común, a no ser que Eleine estuviese con el, añoraba los días en segundo donde dormían juntos desafiando las normas del colegio y a las de Slytherin, de haberlo sabido, cualquier, empezando por Lía se habría chivado, dejo la pesada tarea de Transformaciones a un lado, no tenia intención de hacerla, el profesor siempre mandaba deberes pero nunca se tomaba la molestia de corregirlos, busco entre sus cosas y encontró la pequeña caja con el anillo, también busco el mapa y lo activo intentando encontrar a su novia, no tardo mucho, ya que por inercia siempre que intentaba buscarla empezaba por el punto donde todo había empezado, en aquella roca a las orillas del lago donde se sentaron para hablar después de haberse besado la primera vez…

Guardo todo y se dispuso a salir con su pequeña sorpresa en el bolsillo, esperaba que a pesar de todo fuera una buena sorpresa que les haría olvidar esta pequeña mala racha o Albus eso esperaba, ya que no quería perder a Eleine y era un buen sitio para recordar los momentos felices. No tardo mucho en andar hasta ese lugar, era bastante escondido, los estudiantes apenas pasaban por allí, ya que quedaba muy lejos del castillo, y en diciembre esa parte era de las mas resbaladizas, por eso le gustaba a Albus y Eleine, les daba intimidad, ni a Rose, ni a Scorpius ni a nadie les habían hablado de ese sitio, era de los dos y de nadie mas, cuando buscaban intimidad siempre iban allí.

Cuando llego vio a la Eleine que estaba acostumbrado a observar, apoyada en la roca, con la cabeza gacha, mal aspecto y los pómulos rojos por el viento, ya que Eleine se le había olvidado su bufanda, Albus le paso la suya y la rodeo mientras le daba un beso en la mejilla y aprovechaba para agrazarla, aun recordaba todas sus discusiones, pero en ese sitio nunca habían discutido.

-Gracias…-musito Eleine, Albus la notaba rara en los últimos días, pero al momento se separo de ella sorprendido, seguía con los ojos marcados por la tristeza y el cansancio, pero algo había cambiado, Albus notaba que sus ojos volvían a brillar de otra manera, distinta a la de los otros días, ahora brillaban como siempre, como le gustaba recordarla y eso le alegro.

-¿Sabes una cosa?-le pregunto Albus con una sonrisa, por el momento iban las cosas bien- dentro de dos días hacemos nuestro primer año…

-Lo se… he estado pensando en eso…-le dijo Eleine y Albus ya noto que las cosas ya no iban tan bien, porque la noto contenida.

-Eli… no vamos a discutir mas, mira te he comprado esto-le dijo Albus mientras le mostraba el anillo, Eleine lo cogió con manos temblorosas, le miro y se lo devolvió…

-No puedo aceptarlo…-le dijo sin mas Eleine.

-¡Como que no!-dijo Albus dolido, no entendía porque Eleine se separo de el, volvía a llorar, pero esta vez era distinto a las demás, cuando discutían se iba sin mas, nunca había llorado hasta ese día y menos de la forma que lo hacia ahora.

-No puedo…-dijo simplemente Eleine con la voz tomada, mientras se pasaba las manos por el pelo y lo apartaba de la cara mientras cerraba los ojos con fuerza.

-Es mi regalo de aniversario…-insistió Albus, ahora preocupado.

-No, no… porque no…-le dijo Eleine mientras se daba la vuelta, aun tenía su bufanda por los hombros- porque no lo vamos a cumplir…

-¿Que…?-dijo simplemente Albus, y se hizo el silencio entre los dos.

-No… puedo… otro año como este… no…-balbuceo simplemente Eleine.

-¡¿Crees que tengo la culpa de las miserias que te han pasado?!-le grito Albus, ahora notaba una presión y un fuego, mezclado con rabia en el cuerpo que le abrasaba-¡¿Tengo la culpa de que ella se largara?! ¡¿Tengo la culpa que no tenga ningún remordimiento por que te abandonase?!

-Albus por favor… no…-le pidió Eleine, pero Albus ya no fue capaz de parar.

-¡¿CREES QUE TENGO LA CULPA DE QUE MATARAN A MATT?!-le grito Albus fuera de si.

-No le… nombres…-le pidió Eleine entre lagrimas de rabia- no entiendes porque hago esto… tu no entiendes…es lo mejor… solo es por ti…

-¡¿POR MI?!-chillo furioso y fuera de si Albus.

El dolor que sentía en las entrañas era muy superior, toda la rabia y insatisfacción que sentía en el mundo estaba presente en cada centímetro del cuerpo.

-TE VOY A DECIR LO QUE ENTIENDO-bramo Albus- QUE ERES UNA NIÑATA ISOPORTABLE Y VICTIMISTA. QUE NO ERES CAPAZ DE ACEPTAR QUE NI TU PROPIA MADRE TE SOPORTA POR ESO SE LARGO-bramo Albus consumido por la rabia- Y QUE TU PADRE SOLO ES POLVO, PASTO DE LOS GUSANOS.

Y sucedió, Eleine le pego, nunca antes lo había echo, le pego una bofetada y se fue. Albus no intento ni seguirla, eso le había aplacado del todo, sus propios gritos retumbaron en sus oídos, no podía creer lo que el mismo había dicho, sabia que su propio mal genio podría provocar en el, cosas terribles, pero nunca imagino que de su boca podría salir tal crueldad…

Albus había roto la última pieza de su relación con Eleine, se había acabado, para siempre, solo vio sobre la roca donde habían empezado todo, el anillo…

* * *

Conteste a algún comentario anterior :)

_**SSS**_


	7. Nunca sola

Albus en eses momentos se encontraba en su habitación mirando hacia el techo, era el día del famoso baile de Halloween y había rehusado la invitación de Scorpius de acompañarle a el con su hermana…

No había ido, realmente llevaba dos días sin salir de su habitación avergonzado por lo que había pasado con el y con Eleine, por lo que le había dicho, no era capaz de creérselo ni el mismo lo que le grito, no pensaba nada de eso, solo que se sentía muy agobiado y desesperado.

Experimentaba todos eses sentimientos amargos cuando escucho de repente que algo caía y se rompía en la que seria su Sala Común, se levanto de inmediato pero bajo poco a poco y con cuidado de no hacer ningún ruido ya que notaba la voz de alguien abajo.

-… si vuelves a jugármela…-le amenazo Lía Borgia, Albus se acerco con cuidado y como se esperaba, a quien amenazaba era a Eleine- ya sabes lo que pasara…-dicho esto se le dio la espalda y se fue vestida de fiesta, Albus podría decir que estaba guapa pero un mounstro siempre es un mounstro, pensó.

Albus bajo las escaleras y se acerco a Eleine, que se sobresalto al sentir su presencia y se quedo mirándole, pero no por mucho tiempo ya que se giro malhumorada y se acerco a lo que parecía el motivo del ruido, había un jarrón con flores roto en el suelo.

-¿Te ayudo…?-le pregunto Albus con cuidado y miedo, ya que Eleine no estaba teniendo el suficiente cuidado y temía que se cortase con los cristales rotos, además parecía enfadada y dolida, y Albus algo le decía que después de Borgia, verle a el era lo que menos deseaba Eleine.

-No-contesto simplemente mientras tiraba todo a una papelera sin miramientos y se daba la vuelta, se acerco a las estanterías, donde Albus reconoció su mochila y una botella de agua, que le parecía raro, Eleine siempre tomaba zumos…

-Eleine, ¿De que hablaba Borgia?-pregunto Albus sin miramientos, estaba preocupado, pero ante Borgia y las amenazas, sus propios problemas quedaban oscurecidos.

-De nada- le dijo Eleine sin más y se dirigía a sus escaleras, pero Albus fue más rápido y la cogió del brazo.

-¿Que te quería?-le volvió a preguntar y Eleine tiro del brazo para deshacerse de Albus de un tirón.

-¡A ti que te importa!-le grito Eleine furiosa.

-¡Si me importa!-le grito Albus nervioso-¡¿Si ella te esta amenazando…?!

-¡No me estaba amenazando!-le chillo Eleine- ¡se enfado conmigo porque cogí por error una de sus plumas y la transforme en ese jarrón!-le grito mientras señalaba al cubo de la basura.

-¿Te amenazaba por eso?-pregunto Albus extrañado.

-Es Borgia-contesto simplemente Eleine, Albus pensó que con eso bastaba, todo lo que tuviese que ver con Eleine, Borgia lo sacaba de quicio, hasta se mostró emocionada ante la idea de entregarla a un asesino como cambio por el colegio cuando estaban en segundo.

-Y… ¿Por qué lo has hecho?-pregunto incomodo una vez mas, ahora se daba cuenta que era la primera vez que hablaba con ella desde que rompieron hace dos días, y tal vez no tendría mejor oportunidad de pedirle disculpas que ese momento…

-Le llevaba flores a la tumba de mi padre…-le contesto secamente Eleine, mientras apartaba la vista de él disgustada.

Albus se dio cuenta que no estaba preparado para esa contestación, era al tema que quería llegar pero no de esa manera tan brusca y abruta…

-Eleine, quería pedirte perdón por lo que dije el otro día…-quiso sincerarse Albus, pero Eleine le miro.

-¿Me pides perdón por decirme la verdad?-le pregunto con amargura Eleine mientras le miraba detenidamente, Albus no se sentía capaz de seguir mirándole de frente, no podía imaginar que la mirada siempre amable de la que fue su novia podría mirarle a él con esa rabia y dolor.

-Eli… nada de lo que dije, fue verdad…-quiso explicarse Albus.

-Que parte de que mi madre se largo y que mi padre murió… ¿que no es verdad Albus?-le pregunto Eleine con amargura y dolor mientras dejaba sus cosas a un lado y le señalaba de forma acusadora y retadora, Albus no supo como reaccionar, solo miraba hacia otra parte, eso si era cierto, pero no la parte en como él se lo dijo, pero no parecía posible razonar en ese momento-tenias razón, me he quedado sola… y no lo supero…

-Eso si que es mentira…-quiso convencerle Albus-nos tienes a nosotros, tienes a tus amigos, me tienes a mi…-su ultima frase sonó como un tono de suplica, pensaba por un momento que las cosas, podrían ir de otra manera, que podía ser distinto a ese momento.

-¡¿Amigos?!-le pregunto Eleine de forma jocosa y sarcástica dándose la vuelta- Por si no lo sabes, Rose me ignora, Rose tiene mas y mejores amigos ahora con Kurt, yo ya no pinto nada…-le soltó con amargura Eleine-para Scorpius me sentía importante, pues también me equivoque, para Scorpius donde este Albus o Rose que se quite Eleine y aprendí a hacerme a la idea-siguió amargadamente Eleine, Albus se sorprendía de eso que decía-y tu familia, solo son mis amigos si estoy contigo… no nos engañemos…

-Me tienes a mí…-dijo Albus dando un paso adelante-Eli…

-Te tenia…-dijo Eleine apartándose todo lo pasible de Albus- te quería muchísimo Albus, creedme que mas que nada en el mundo…-le confeso Eleine, Albus se quedo paralizado ante su declaración, sin saber que hacer o decir-pero eso cambio… ya no soy la misma Eleine de antes, no soy la persona de la que te enamoraste y eso lo sabemos tu y yo… lo sabemos bien, era lo que intente decirte…-acabo de decir Eleine mientras bebió toda la botella de agua de un trago para aliviar la presión de su garganta.

-Eleine, solo te pido una cosa…-dijo Albus medio desesperado y se acerco a ella sin pensarlo y la beso, intentado buscar aquello que les había unido hace un año, pero como los últimos… no era igual… no era los mismos de antes… Albus se separo mirándola, negándose a creer lo que ella le dijo, pero no supo nada mas que decir, mientras que notaba que se iba a su dormitorio, Albus se quedo mirando por donde se fue, era cierto, era la verdad mas devastadora de la que se había imaginado, Eleine no era la misma chica de la que se había enamorado…

* * *

Las pruebas de quidditch habían llegado, pero su novio no paraba de hablar una y otra vez del tema que mas molestaba a Rose…

-¿Os acordáis cuando Malfoy y Potter desaparecieron del baile?-se rió Kurt a un lado de Rose, mientras que ella se aferraba a morderse el labio con toda la fuerza que era capaz- ya me imagino a donde irían o lo que harían…-se rió Kurt alegremente mientras Rose descendía el sendero con sus compañeros de Gryffindor, donde Kurt y Mohamed iban a hacer las pruebas con la intención de ingresar en el equipo de quidditch.

La verdad es que Rose también rumiaba una y otra vez la escena, se sorprendió de ver a Scorpius y a Lily juntos en el baile, lo que Rose aun no daba crédito, ya que al principio Lily parecía triste y alicaída, pero Scorpius se había desvivido en animarla y lo consiguió siendo ambos el centro de atención en el Baile de Halloween, Rose tuvo que soportar los chismorreos de algunas malas pécoras que se reían y la miraban disimuladamente, eran las mismas que habían insinuado que el año pasado por ir juntos ella y Scorpius podría pasar algo entre ellos y que ahora solo cotilleaban de Lily y de Scorpius, que también ayudaba mucho Kurt y a Rose le hervía la sangre cada vez que oía algo.

-Chicos atención al quidditch…-pidió Claudia que Rose en eses momentos se lo agradecía tremendamente o explotaría de un momento a otro.

-Por cierto, Clau, ¿Por qué no te presentas?-le pregunto Kurt con burla-¿tienes miedo a que te deje en evidencia?

-Para que me dejases en evidencia primero tendrías que saber volar…-le contesto Claudia y todos se rieron de su comentario y la cara que se le quedo a Kurt, Rose no rió ni dijo nada rumiando aun su tema, pero se despisto del todo al ver a Eleine apartada en una ladera a la que nadie iba porque resultaba muy resbaladizo.

-¡Oye!-se quejo Kurt mientras seguía andando y empujo sin querer a Rose que perdió de vista a Eleine porque el resto le arrastraban al campo de quidditch-¡que yo vuelo muy bien!

-No mejor que yo-sentencio Claudia-pero prefiero centrarme, quiero conseguir mis EXTASIS o no haré nada de provecho…

-Vuelo muy bien-le quejo por lo bajo Kurt.

-¡Claro que si!-le animo Cristin Leark, Rose simplemente esbozo una sonrisa, ya lo había notado, Cristin estaba colada por Kurt, se preguntaba como no lo había visto, pero ahora se preguntaba como Kurt no lo había visto el antes, porque podía decirse muchas cosas de la buena de Cristin, pero no era una persona disimulada.

Llegaron al campo, Rose contemplo con un poco de rabia que el resto del equipo ya sobrevolaba las cabezas de todos los aspirantes, y veía a Scorpius y a Lily reírse de algo que parecía que Scorpius le estaba contando, Rose remonto vuelo en su escoba (que recordó con rabia que era regalo de Scorpius) y se puso a la altura de los otros de forma tan brusca, tanto, que sin querer había tocado la cola de Scorpius apartándole de Lily y ella se quedo en medio, Scorpius le miraba tan aturdido que Rose se sintió un poco ridícula y el resultado de estar entre Lily y el, no le parecía una maniobra que podía considerarse "sin querer".

-Ya que Rose se ha dignado en aparecer a tiempo, podremos empezar…-dijo James un poco serio, Rose sabia porque, James ese año era el capitán de Gryffindor, pero su insignia no iba a parar a el, el elegido había sido Fred, pero con lo que había pasado… los cosas habían quedado así…-lo mismo de todos los años, vuestro puesto no esta confirmado al cien por cien en el equipo, así que si queréis mantenerlo tenéis que ser mejores que los que esperan a entrar en el-dijo mientras señalaba de forma disimulada con el balón a la muchedumbre que aguardaba debajo de ellos.

Rose observo que Kurt la miraba desde abajo con un sonrisa cómplice, Rose pensó que necesitaría algo mas que eso para meterse en el equipo, le había visto jugar, incluso el día anterior la convenció para que practicasen juntos y Rose simplemente no quiso decirle nada, porque si lo comparaba con las veces que había practicado con Scorpius, realmente con cualquier persona que le comparase, Kurt salía bastante mal parado.

-Ya que mi querida prima fue la ultima en llegar será la primera en defender su posición-dijo sin mas James y Rose se preparo, intento respirar profundamente mientras abajo James llamaba a todos los que querían presentarse a la prueba de buscador, Rose descendió, prometiéndose a si misma que la siguiente vez que despegara olvidaría y dejaría sus cosas en el suelo, pero a eso no ayudaba que Lily y Scorpius estuviesen hablando sin parar.

A pesar de todo y que Rose no consigo vaciar su mente del todo consiguió defender su puesto en el equipo sin problemas ya que los nuevos no se mostraron muy rápidos en encontrar la snitch y ella tenia mucha experiencia en ese campo. En la de los golpeadores recibió muy emocionada, al igual que Claudia el puesto en el equipo de Mohamed Aban, resulto ser un grandísimo golpeador, pero Rose sabia que si Fred estuviese allí, Mohamed no habría pasado de reserva, James también supo defender su plaza bien, Rose vaticino que no iba a ser un mal capitán…

La de los guardianes no se hizo de esperar y quien se mostró demoledora era la reserva del año pasado, (Jaeson ya la había señalado) se llamaba April Grint, cursaba cuarto y no dejo colar ninguna de la quaffles de Lily, pero Scorpius le había metido cinco tantos, la verdad Scorpius parecía mejor incluso que el año pasado y se había lucido, algunos que ostentaban a entrar en el equipo ya decían que Scorpius no iba a regalar su puesto, Rose se dijo para su interior que Scorpius, para ella, seguía siendo el mejor cazador que habían tenido en Gryffindor después de su prima Roxanne, aunque nunca se lo diría a nadie en alto.

-Muy bien April Grint-le felicito a la chica castaña que había descendido de su escoba, estas en el equipo-le dijo James mientras la apuntaba en el equipo oficial.

-Muchas gracias-dijo April feliz mientras se iba a celebrarlo con sus amigos, Rose tuvo nostalgia por ese momento que había vivido con Scorpius, le parecía aterrador y bonito a la vez recordar cualquier cosa buena y emocionante de su vida y darse cuenta que también era buena y emocionante para Scorpius, ambos había conseguido sus logros y victorias de forma paralela, no se imaginaba lo tonta que podía llegar a sentirse por no haber reparado en eso hasta ese momento.

-Cazadores…-llamo James y la prueba dio comienzo.

Rose alguna vez deseo no ver lo que pasaba en el aire, resultaron pocos cazadores los que querían entrar, solo cuatro personas, tres chicas que no conocía y Kurt, las chicas se reían y no hacían nada mas que el tonto, hasta que James se canso y las mando bajar a las tres de un pitido.

-¡¿A que demonios habéis venido?!-grito molesto James a esas niñas, Rose supuso que no seria mas de tercero o cuarto.

-¡Me ha mirado!-dijo una y se fue toda feliz sin alterarse ni lo mas mínimo ante la cara de enajenado de James.

-FUERA-les grito James sin sensibilidad ninguna.

-Scorpius tendría que haberse puesto gafas antes…-dijo pensativamente una voz detrás de Rose que la sorprendió, se trataba de Alexandra, con el jaleo de las pruebas ni había reparado en su presencia.

-¿Por qué dices eso?-le pregunto molesta Rose, pero no sabia con quien estaba molesta.

-Oí a la que grito que Scorpius era el chico mas… ya te imaginas-le dijo sin muchos ánimos Alexandra, Rose se volvió a sulfurar.

-¡¿Es que a todas les gusta ahora?!-grito exasperada, tanto que no solo Alexandra le miro raro, sino también sus compañeros (Cristin la miro muy mal) y James le miraba con cara de pocos amigos, pero Rose tenia que explotar, pensó ceñuda y por otra parte agradecía que Kurt y Scorpius estuviesen en el aire lejos de sus gritos.

La prueba siguió y para bien o para mal, Kurt podía considerarse dentro del equipo, a pesar de que en un pase, Scorpius casi le tira de su escoba y Kurt intentando devolverle el favor le lanzo el quaffle a Scorpius con tan mala puntería que le dio a una despistada Lily en la cabeza, lo que desato la desbordada paciencia de James.

-¡¿Que hacéis?!-grito James desde el suelo-¡Para derribar jugadores tenemos las bludgers! ¡Si por lo menos fuera un contrario no lo vería mal! ¡Pero no a un compañero!

-James… y su sentido de la deportividad…-suspiro Alexandra pensativa-Fred nunca diría eso…-añadió en un susurro que Rose pudo oír y se levanto y se fue, James que ahora se fijaba en que su amiga ya no estaba salio en su busca.

-Por hoy se acabo, Lance estas dentro… ¡Pero de milagro!-le grito James ante los demás y Kurt se puso muy rojo ya que algunos se reían-¡practicaremos otro día! ¡Scorpius ya que desbordas energías recoge todo!-y James se fue a correr.

-¡Oye tu malpar…!-le grito Kurt a Scorpius, que sacaba su varita en menos de un momento.

-¡Calla!-le grito Rose a Kurt que la miraba dolido.

-¿Pero tu has visto que…?-quiso decir Kurt.

-Scorpius siempre lanza así-quiso decir Lily para suavizar el momento-así conseguimos que los rivales no se atrevan a interceptar nuestros pasases, lo estábamos hablando hace un momento, yo no estaba segura y Scorpius solo quiso hacerme una demostración… Kurt deberías intentar relajarte, no es para tanto, accidentes y malos entendidos tenemos muchos como este, deberías acostumbrarte, ¿a que si Rose?-le pregunto amablemente Lily.

-Si…-dijo Rose, pensando que era eso de lo que hablaban antes ellos dos, algo bastante alejado de lo que Rose se imaginaba.

-No me gusta que hagan trucos conmigo, Malfoy-le dijo de todas maneras Kurt, mientras se daba la vuelta, Scorpius solo puso una mueca de suficiencia-Rose, te espero después de la cena, ya sabes donde siempre…-le dijo en un susurro mientras se acercaba, pero al momento Rose giro la cabeza un poco incomoda, y Kurt se fue, con los demás.

-Scorpius, mi hermano se pasó un poco, creo que me quedare a ayudarte o tu solo hasta tarde no darás con todo…-quiso decir Lily mientras cogía unas escobas.

-¡No puedes!-grito de pronto Rose, Lily se quedo mirándole raro como Alexandra hace un momento, mientras Scorpius les daba la espalda, parecía de mal humor de repente.

-¿Por que no?-pregunto de pronto Lily con curiosidad inocente.

-Pues… porque…-Rose intentaba pensar rápido-mi hermano te espera en la lechuceria, me pidió que te lo dijera…-contesto Rose de pronto, era una mentira como un templo de grande.

-¡Pero si queda al otro lado del colegio!-grito Lily indignada, mientras cogía su escoba-¡Este Hugo siempre…!-y desapareció murmurando cosas sobre Hugo que eran ciertas, pero en ese momento no y Rose deseaba que Lily tardase en encontrar su mentira…

Rose ahora mismo se encontraba sola con un Scorpius al que veía recoger unas escobas de prueba y que aun no se había dado cuenta de que Lily se había ido, así que Rose se acerco a el y le hizo la pregunta que llevaba rumiando tantos días sin miramientos.

-¿Que pasa con Lily y contigo?-le pregunto Rose sin ninguna vergüenza.

-¿Donde es "te espero donde siempre" según Lance?-le pregunto sin miramientos Scorpius a Rose de vuelta.

-¡Eso es personal!-le grito Rose poniéndose colorada hasta la raíz del pelo.

-Pues lo mismo te digo, es personal-le dijo sin mas Scorpius mientras cargaba con la caja de las pelotas de quidditch.

-¡Así que es cierto!-le grito Rose molesta, mientras le seguía al almacén- tu y Lily… es mi prima, ¡me preocupo por ella!-le grito una vez mas molesta y furiosa.

-Pues no debe preocuparte tanto cuando la mandas a la lechuceria cuando tu hermano esta en la sala de los menesteres…-le contesto Scorpius.

-¿Que hace Hugo y como sabes que…?-le pregunto Rose extrañada-¡no me cambies de tema!-termino por gritarle

-Rose, Lily es la hermana de mi mejor amigo, no puedo verla como una chica, Albus digamos que me lo dejo muy claro…-le contesto Scorpius.

-Entonces, ¿Por qué has ido con ella?-le pregunto Rose ansiosa de saber las respuestas.

-Le hacia un favor a un amigo, nada mas, además, no me parecía bien que Lily tuviera una desilusión en su primer baile, se merecía disfrutar y ser el centro de atención, y por lo que oí mas tarde, lo consiguió-se rió Scorpius-y también compruebo con tus celos, que también te lo has creído tu…

-¡NO ESTOY CELOSA!-grito indignada Rose-¡No tengo motivos para estarlo!

-Nadie lo diría con tanta preguntita…-le soltó Scorpius con una mueca de superioridad-pero aun no se cual es el motivo de tus celos, que no has sido el centro de atención o que ella viniera conmigo…-le dijo en un susurro mientras se acercaba a ella

-Con tanta niña tonta a tu alrededor se te están subiendo los humos, mas de lo normal… no eres para tanto, solo un chulo insoportable…-le soltó Rose de pronto muy incomoda, no le gusto a las conclusiones que había llegado Scorpius, conclusiones no muy alejadas de la realidad.

-Lo que tu digas, vete o ayúdame, no quiero perder mas el tiempo…-le dijo Scorpius mientras salía del almacén.

Rose salio y le ayudo, al final no sabia porque pero se sentía menos enfadada y ahora lo único que rumiaba era un sentimiento de culpabilidad por mandar a Lily al otro lado del colegio por culpa de unas chismosas. Después de recoger todo el materias, (dejar sus propias escobas allí también) que les había llevado una hora en hacerlo se pusieron de camino al castillo, cuando Rose recordó de pronto algo.

-¿Que hace Hugo en la Sala de los Menesteres?-le pregunto Rose a Scorpius.

-Yo ya he contestado a tus preguntas, pero tu no a las mías…-le dijo sin mas Scorpius.

-Kurt queda con sus amigos en la clase 345, para jugar al snap explosivo, ellos lo hacen todas las noches, me piden que sea indulgente por mi condición de prefecta, pero nunca voy, tengo mucho que estudiar…-se sincero Rose y comprobó que Scorpius no parecía molesto.

-Lo mejor será que hables con tu hermano directamente, no tenia intención de decirte nada, solo se me escapo cuando gritábamos, pero no debía decírtelo…-le contesto Scorpius y si parecía arrepentido.

-¿Por qué tanto secretismo? ¿Pasa algo malo?-le pregunto Rose preocupada.

-No, para nada Rose, solo que… bueno, Hugo y yo hicimos un trato y… -empezó a suspirar Scorpius clavando la mirada en otra parte-no puedo decir nada, pero no es nada malo, ¿vale?-quiso convencerla Scorpius, Rose aun tenia sus reservas, pero estaba segura que si fuese algo malo, Scorpius no se callaría.

-Vale…-dijo Rose sin mas, mientras miraba hacia el lago y veía una luz azul que la desconcertó-Scorpius… mira…-dijo Rose señalando el lugar.

-¿Fuego fauto…?-pregunto Scorpius sorprendido-¡Ni algunos de séptimo pueden lograr ese Encantamiento!

-Scorpius, esta tarde vi a Eleine allí…-dijo Rose, ella y Scorpius se miraron un instante y sin pensarlo se pusieron a correr en esa dirección como locos.

El suelo era un desnivel totalmente embarrado, pero a pesar de los resbalones y lo humedecido del terreno ni Rose ni Scorpius pararon ni un momento hasta acercarse cada vez mas a la luz, Rose estaba segura de que Eleine seguía allí... Con el trote y sus respiraciones agitadas la otra persona que había conjurado el Fuego fauto se puso en alerta en poco tiempo, y las sospechas de Rose se dieron por confirmadas.

-¡Eleine!-le grito Rose mientras se quitaba la capa de su uniforme de quidditch-¡¿Que haces aquí?!-le pregunto sin mas mientras le pasaba su capa por los hombros-¡Debes estar muerta de frió!

-¡¿Que haces aquí sola?!-le pregunto Scorpius enfadado-¡Sabes que no es buena idea a pesar de la protección del castillo!

-Ya estoy sola, no se que hacéis aquí…-les contesto sin mas Eleine mientras intentaba quitarse la capa de Rose, pero ella no se dejo hacerlo y la abrazo para que se quedase quieta, una reacción que pillo por sorpresa a Eleine.

-No digas esas tonterías Eleine, tu no estas sola… ¿Por qué piensas eso? ¿Albus donde…?-intento preguntar Scorpius, pero al ver ambos la cara de tristeza de Eleine, supieron lo que había pasado.

-Eli, nunca te vamos a dejar sola…-le dijo Rose en un susurro mientras la abrazaba con mas fuerza.

-¿No?-pregunto Eleine dudosa.

-No-dijo Scorpius con toda seguridad y el también se quito la capa y la puso sobre las dos y las abrazo a ambas, hacia tiempo que Rose no se sentía tan bien a pesar del frió como en ese momento, desearía que no se acabase y al ver un poco la cara de Eleine, Rose pensaba que ella también.

-Nunca sola…-dijo pensativamente Eleine mientras la veía Rose sonreír un poco.


	8. Anamorade

Cuando sonó la campana del final de la clase Rose no dudo ni un solo momento en recoger sus cosas a toda prisa, esa había sido su peor clase de Pociones de toda su vida, no había conseguido preparar la Esencia Belicosa requerida, sino que se había equivocado en un ingrediente y había saltado todo por los aires comprometiendo la integridad tanto de Homelore como de Scorpius, además eso había provocado la caída de muchos recipientes y con sus fluidos que todos juntos lograron una reacción en cadena que consiguió corroer el suelo de piedra maciza de la clase, nunca se sintió tan humillada.

-Señorita Weasley, no tan deprisa…-le llamo desde su asiento el profesor Homelore, Rose cerro los ojos todo lo que pudo, mientras sintió un breve apretón en el brazo y la puerta se cerro de un solo golpe, Rose supuso que Scorpius le había intentado dar apoyo, así que de forma silenciosa y esquivando los agujeros del suelo, provocados por su culpa se acerco al profesor, sabiendo que su veredicto iba a ser el que temía…

Homelore la iba a echar de su clase, por no estar al nivel y todos sus sueños de ser Medimaga se habían quedado en los agujeros del suelo…

-¿Si profesor…?-pregunto Rose con la mirada baja, no se sentía con ganas o fuerzas de mirar a los ojos morados de Homelore mientras le decía que no valía para seguir en esa clase y Rose no pudo evitar pensar en las caras de decepción de sus padres.

-¿A que se debe tu poca destreza y tu mucha torpeza en mi asignatura?-le pregunto el Señor Homelore sin miramientos, aunque su voz no parecía demasiado furiosa ni recriminadora.

-No, no tengo motivos…-le dijo Rose un poco culpable.

-Rose, sabes lo que significa, el Señor Malfoy fue muy bien hoy y tu…-dijo el profesor Homelore mientras se acercaba a una estantería-digamos que tendré que emplear gran parte de mi tiempo libre en crear de nuevo mi pequeño surtido de pociones, que por cierto, pequeño, como has comprobado, es solo un decir…

-Señor, yo…-dijo Rose con un nudo en la garganta- lo que mas deseo en el mundo es ser Medimaga…

-Rose, con esa poca disciplina en la concentración, no puedes ni debes ser Medimaga, una cosa es hacerle perder tiempo a un viejo y otra que alguien ya no disponga del suyo-le contesto sin contemplaciones el Señor Homelore.

-Lo siento…-dijo simplemente Rose, conteniendo las ganas de echarse a llorar, sabia que en el momento de abandonar esa clase sus aspiraciones desaparecerían-lo entiendo…-dijo sin mas Rose y cogió una vez mas sus cosas.

-Sin embargo, te daré un ultima oportunidad de demostrarme tu valía…-Rose le miro esperanzadora y feliz- pero te advierto que se trata de la tarea mas difícil que le he encomendado a mis alumnos estrella en el pasado-Rose sabia bien de quienes estaba hablando, la Señora Prince, Matt y Donovan Thor- quiero que prepares la Amortentia en una semana gracias al Anamorade, ya que solo podrás encontrarlo esta semana, si dentro de una semana no lo traes, excusas de cruzar esta puerta.

-¡¿Que?!-pregunto Rose estupefacta, la Amortentia era de las pociones mas laboriosas de crear, era imposible cortar de golpe el tiempo de cocción y las fases lunares en tan poco tiempo-Señor… no veo como puedo…

-La Amortentia lleva de media si se hace bien, cuatro meses de preparación, aunque todos los ingredientes deben añadirse en la primera semana-le dijo sin más el Señor Homelore, aunque Rose ya lo sabia.

-Pero Señor… ¿Que es el "Anamorade"?-pregunto nerviosa Rose.

-Es un acelerador, el mejor de todos, para fabricar largas pociones en poco tiempo, pero me temo también que es una sustancia con solo una vida de cinco minutos, normalmente de color granate, pero que debe añadirse a la pócima cuando su color pasa a negro-añadió sin mas el profesor Homelore sin percatarse de la ansiedad en crecimiento de Rose.

-¿Donde encuentro eso… aquí?-pregunto Rose asustada y preocupada.

-Eso es lo que tendrás que averiguar-le dijo simplemente el Señor Homelore abriendo con cuidado la puerta y invitado a Rose a salir.

-Señor… ¿Cuál encontró la solución de sus alumnos?-pregunto Rose nerviosa, no sabia como seria capaz de hallar esa respuesta, además no sabia si había metido la pata, de sus alumnos estrella uno había muerto, otro era un asesino sanguinario y la otra se hallaba en paradero desconocido.

-Solo Matthew-le contesto simplemente el Señor Homelore con tristeza, mientras cerraba la puerta a espaldas de Rose.

Rose se sentía un poco culpable al recordarle al profesor Homelore a Matt, pero le sorprendió la respuesta, estaba casi segura que seria la Señora Prince quien había encontrado la solución.

Se dio la vuelta y siguió caminando despacio, pensando en lo que le dijo el profesor Homelore y donde podría encontrar esa sustancia tan rara y difícil en Hogwarts, ya que no podría salir del castillo, cuando al girar una esquina para llegar a las escaleras se tropezó con alguien conocido.

-¿Cómo te fue?-le pregunto con amabilidad Scorpius, después de aquel momento que ambos tuvieron con Eleine habían dejado de lado algunas cosas que les distanciaba, realmente Rose evitaba que Scorpius la viera con Lance, aunque le resultaba bastante difícil.

-Depende de que encuentre y sepa utilizar el Anamorade…-le contesto simplemente Rose.

-¿Que diablos es eso?-le pregunto Scorpius con mucha curiosidad.

Rose simplemente suspiro y se lamento, de esa respuesta dependía sus sueños…

* * *

Pero Rose durante la primera semana de Noviembre no solo pudo preocuparse de esa endiablada sustancia, sino que tenia que dar el todo por el todo en los entrenamientos de quidditch ya que el partido contra Lorcan y los Ravenclaw se acercaba, además de una nueva e incomoda novedad no solo para ella sino para todos sus compañeros.

Las clases de Aparición y desaparición, al día siguiente apareció un cartel en la Sala Común que citaba a todos los alumnos de sexto a las cuatro de la tarde en el Gran Comedor, para la primera clase practica y ese día, Rose tuvo que bajar de la mano de Lance mientras veía a Scorpius ir delante suya a bastante distancia, el solo…

-¿No os sentís emocionados?-pregunto Kurt sin mas, muy contento-es la primera vez que lo hago, me pregunto que se sentirá…

-Ganas de vomitar-le respondió Rose sin contemplaciones, desgraciadamente, ella conocía y sabia bien esa sensación a parte de que sabia muy bien los riesgos de escindirse…

-Aun con todo no me quitan las ganas de hacerlo-dijo muy feliz Kurt mientras llegaron al Gran Comedor.

Al llegar Rose vio que probablemente era el ultimo grupo en llegar, además estaba divididos según las casas a las que pertenecían, todos los Ravenclaw se arremolinaban entre el pequeño Flitwick, la profesora Sinistra intentaba poner un poco de orden entre los numerosísimos Hufflupuff, entre ellos Rose vio a una nerviosa Cataline Hoyne, a la que no se le daba muy bien esas cosas y lo pasaba bastante mal con los encantamientos complicados. En cambio la profesor Vector no necesitaba poner en orden a los Slytherin, ya que la mayoría se reunían alrededor de Lía, en cambio Albus y Eleine permanecían solos a una buena distancia de Borgia y los suyos y entre ellos también, Rose lamentaba mucho ver que la relación entre Eleine y Albus había llegado a su final de forma tan brusca y dura, pero no podía imaginarlo de otra manera, Eleine había cambiado mucho y en algunas ocasiones sentía que no la conocía o que pasaba algo raro y en otros momentos parecía normal y tranquila, aunque seguía con el semblante triste, Rose quiso imaginarse que ese comportamiento era normal, pero tantos cambios en una misma persona y de forma tan rápida, no le parecían aun normales.

Rose camino hacia donde se encontraba Hagrid el cual hablaba con Scorpius ya que era el único allí hasta que ella había llegado con los demás de Gryffindor, también observo que su padrino también estaba allí, el profesor Neville Longbottom hablaba sin preocupaciones y muy amablemente con un hombre calvo y muy delgado, por la forma de reírse ambos parecían buenos conocidos y amigos.

-Chicos y chicas-llamo la atención el profesor Longbottom- me alegro que halláis sido tan puntuales, así que no os molestare mas, además os quiero presentar a vuestro instructor de Aparición, que llego esta mañana desde el Ministerio, Ernie Macmillan…

-Gracias, Neville-dijo el hombre calvo, Rose se dio cuenta.

No le conocía personalmente, pero era de los nombres que le sonaban cuando su padre hablaba de la guerra, por lo visto había sido un amigo y aliado de ellos en los tiempos oscuros, que por lo que veía debía ser mas o menos de la edad de sus padres y de su padrino.

-Os hablare un poco de este arte mágico tan complicado-se hizo escuchar por encima de la multitud, Rose no pudo evitar pensar que era un poco pomposo a la hora de hablar, le recordaba lejanamente a su tío Percy-consiste en desaparecer en un punto y aparecer en otro simultáneamente, ya que transformáis cualquier cosa, os defendéis bien y podéis hechizar todos los objetos que os podéis imaginar, pensareis que es una cosa fácil, ¿no?-pregunto a la multitud, Rose escucho que su novio soltaba una risa bobalicona, algo que la molesto, Kurt como mucho sabia defenderse pero el no había pasado el TIMO de Transformaciones y el de Encantamientos lo aprobó por la mínima…-pues debo decir, que estáis totalmente equivocados-añadió con seguridad el hombre mientras seguía soltando su discurso-la Aparición puede llegar a ser peligrosa, requiere toda la concentración mental que se pueda…-añadió mientras la puerta del Gran Comedor se abrió y por ella entraron la Directora McGonagall, el profesor Homelore y su tío a Harry, estos se reunieron con Neville, ahora cada persona se dirigieron a un esquina del Gran Comedor-los pasos a seguir son…-intentaba proseguir Macmillan, aunque todo el mundo parecía mas pendiente de lo que hacían los profesores-tener claro el lugar a donde queremos ir, confiar en ser capaces de conseguirlo y finalmente creérselo, así que Destino, Determinación y Decisión.

Rose intercambio una mirada con Scorpius, por lo visto el no parecía mas confiado que ella, además noto que su tío Harry se había colocado en el lugar mas cercano a ella.

-Muy bien, gracias a vuestros profesores ya se puede Aparecer, solo en esta habitación, cualquier que lo intente fuera de estas paredes, no se lo aconsejo porque no lo conseguirá, ahora coger cada uno un aro-dijo el hombre mientras hacia una floritura con la varita y aparecieron aros de todos los colores, Rose cogió un azul que era el que tenia mas cerca, mientras vio que Kurt se rió por un gesto de McLaggen, Rose vio enfadada a que venia eso y era porque Scorpius le había tocado un aro rosa, Rose se indigno y se avergonzó, pero Scorpius simplemente lo ignoro-ahora bien, separaos todos, dejar por los menos dos metros entre unos y los otros-pidió el hombre y Rose hizo lo que pudo para separarse todo lo posible de Kurt, con el que arreglaría cuentas mas tarde y se coloco cerca de Scorpius, demasiado cerca, como mucho solo había un metro de distancia.

-Weasley, sepárate mas…-le pidió desde atrás su tío Harry y Rose lo hizo un poco a regañadientes, la verdad era que quería hablar con Scorpius para dejarle claro que le parecía mal las burlas de Kurt y McLaggen.

-Dejar vuestro aro delante vuestra y concentraron en querer aparecer en la superficie que este limita, como yo…-y sin mostrar mucha novedad el hombre apareció dentro de su aro sin problemas-es un ejercicio de gran concentración, no os frustréis si no lo conseguís, así que mentalización, debéis desear ocupar ese espacio del aro, a la de tres todos lo intentareis…una-Rose solo miraba el aro y se preguntaba a si misma si cogía en el ya que en eses instantes lo veía pequeño-…dos-Rose simplemente dejo de pensar y intento concentrarse- … y tres.

Lo único que hizo Rose fue dar un salto en la misma posición, vio a lo lejos como Kurt de las ansias saltaba sobre su aro, pero se cayo estrepitosamente porque resbalo con el borde, la verdad ella se rió y vio que Scorpius también, le parecía justo por las burlas que le había echo antes, vio como Eleine no conseguía nada porque miraba perpleja a Albus que si estaba dentro de su aro…

-ALBUS ENORABUENA-grito sorprendido el profesor Longbottom que era es que estaba mas cerca de el-Ernie, Albus Potter lo ha conseguido a la primera.

-¡¿Eso es cierto Señor Potter?!-pregunto sorprendido el Señor Macmillan mientras le arrastraba a regañadientes a Albus hacia el centro de la Sala-no se ponga nervioso, inténtelo de nuevo delante de sus compañeros.

-Señor, solo fue suerte… no creo…-intento decir Albus estaba tremendamente colorado, tanto que no tendría que envidiarle nada a ella y Rose no pudo evitar mirar a su tío Harry que tenia una cara de total incredibilidad.

-Por favor-le pidió amistosamente el Señor Macmillan.

Albus simplemente cerró los ojos un momento y miro con detenimiento su aro, volvió a cerrar los ojos unas milésimas, ajito su varita y volvió a aparecer dentro del mismo aro donde el instructor Macmillan lo hizo antes.

-¡Increíble!-grito el instructor-¡En todos mis años nunca…! ¡A la primera!-le dijo mientras posaba su mano en el hombro-¿Se lo habíais enseñado antes o algo, Harry?-pregunto sin pizca de delicadeza el Señor Macmillan a su tío, mientras que el bochorno de Albus iba en aumento ya que los Ravenclaw y los Hufflepuff le ovacionaban con Rose, Scorpius y Eleine también, el resto de los Gryffindor no porque Albus era un Slytherin y los de Slytherin no porque Albus era un Weasley, Rose contemplo con placer que Lía entrecerraba los ojos molesta.

-Por supuesto que no, Ernie-le contesto sin mas el tío Harry que parecía igual o mas sorprendido que el resto de los profesores.

-Muy bien Albus, Aldy siempre decía que eres el mejor en concentración mental, por eso eras su favorito-se rió Hagrid orgulloso, pero Rose sabia que eso solo aumentaría la enorme vergüenza que Albus padecía en esos momentos.

-Bien muchacho, ya no tengo nada que enseñarte, puedes ayudar a tus compañeros o seguir practicando…-le dijo el instructor Macmillan, mientras Albus no dudaba en acercarse a Scorpius.

-¡¿Cómo lo has hecho?!-le pregunto Scorpius en un susurro que Rose logro oír.

-No lo se, solo que…-le dijo en un susurro Albus-intentaba impresionar a Eli…-le escucho decir Rose a su primo, y ella contuvo la risa.

-Bien, ahora todos concentración de nuevo, ahora tienen un ejemplo, inténtelo como el Señor Potter, a la de tres-dijo el hombre una vez mas-… una, …dos, …y tres.

Ahora algo había pasado, Rose escucho un grito a su lado y vio en el suelo una mano con un anillo que conocía bien y grito, Albus intentaba sujetar a un Scorpius que había perdido un brazo y una pierna, su tío, McGonagall, Homelore, Longbottom y Hagrid no tardaron en llegar, Homelore saco una de sus botellitas mientras la Directora hacia muchos aspavientos con la varita, Rose se quedo tan sorprendida y asustada que no supo racionar, pero pasado unos momentos no perdió el tiempo y se acerco a toda prisa.

-¿Que…?-intento decir, pero ya no hacia falta, Scorpius estaba sentado en el suelo con todo en el lugar donde correspondía, aunque tenia la cara desencajada por el susto.

-Scorpius estira el brazo y cierra la mano tres o cuatro veces…-le pidió su tío Harry que era el único que aun le miraba preocupado, Scorpius lo hizo-todo esta bien…-sentencio su tío.

-Chicos calma-pidió el instructor, muchos como Rose se acercaron a Scorpius-ese es de los peligros que mencione, poca concentración…

-Scorpius, ¿estas bien?-le pregunto preocupada Eleine que había sido de las personas que se habían acercado.

-Si, mas o menos…-contesto Scorpius, Rose se dio la vuelta el tiempo suficiente como para reunir una mirada asesina y callar de un soplo a Kurt y a los demás que se reían, en cambio Claudia y Mohamed se había acercado como el resto, preocupados.

-Será mejor que vallas a la Torre a descansar-le aconsejo el profesor Longbottom- es una experiencia desagradable…

-Si, yo le llevare-se ofreció Albus mientras ayudaba a Scorpius a levantarse y le ayudo a salir del Gran Comedor, ahora entero.

-Bien, sigamos…-intento el instructor Macmillan, pero casi nadie consiguió nada, además que Rose no lo intentaba sinceramente, después de cinco intentos mas sin ningún resultado el instructor les dejo irse sin mas, Rose corrió a la salida y noto que Eleine la siguió.

-¡Rose! ¿A dónde vas?-le pregunto Kurt en un grito molesto.

-¡Déjame en paz Kurt!-le grito de vuelta Rose sin vergüenza y subió los pisos hacia la Torre de Gryffindor ella y Eleine, pero al llegar a tercer piso se encontraron con Albus.

-¿Cómo esta Scorpius?-le pregunto Eleine directamente, Rose observo la reacción tan correcta de ambos, seguro que era de las pocas veces que se encontraban cara a cara después de la ruptura.

-Bien, ahora esta descansando, me dijo que no le dolió nada era la sensación lo peor…-les informo a ellas-además Homelore le dio una poción para reactivar no se que sistema neunomal o algo así.

-Sistema neuronal-dijo Rose de inmediato.

-Si, eso-les dijo Albus a ambas-creo que será lo mejor dejarle descansar…-y juntos bajaron de nuevo, donde si Rose veía a Kurt, le iba a dejar algunas cosas muy claras.

* * *

Los días siguientes fueron de los peores para Rose, como le había dicho Homelore había añadido los ingredientes en el orden y de la forma que debía, pero algo iba muy mal, aun a tres días de la fecha de entrega no sabia lo que era "Anamorade". Rose miro en todos los libros de pociones que pudo encontrar al alcance de la mano, pero en ello ni mencionaban una sustancia capaz de acelerar el crecimiento de las pociones, incluso llego a pensar que era una palabra griega, porque Homelore era de Grecia, pero no encontró nada, incluso miro en diccionarios de varios idiomas y en un portugués encontró una palabra muy parecida "Anamorada" que venia significando enamorada y Rose le parecía muy irónico que el "amor" fuese el ingrediente secreto.

Al principio de esta búsqueda pensó que era poco ético que le preguntase a los demás profesores, pero con tan pocos días para la entrega ya le daba lo mismo la ética, le pregunto a Longbottom por si se trataba de una planta y su padrino presumió que si no sabia lo que era no era un planta, fue con Hagrid porque sabia muchas cosas sobre criaturas y Anamorade podría ser un cruce entre Hada y Doxy, pero tampoco no era nada de eso, en algún momento Rose pensó en ir al despacho de McGonagall y preguntarle al retrato de Matt, pero no se sentía capaz de hacer algo como eso por un motivo tan egoísta, incluso se le paso por la mente que Homelore se lo inventase para jugarle una mala pasada, pero no quiso desistir, Homelore era un mago que conocía cosas que Rose ni sospechaba de su existencia.

Y como si no fuera suficiente ver tus sueños desaparecer, Rose también tuvo que lidiar con la peor discusión que había tenido con Kurt, por lo de Scorpius, al final todo se había arreglado de alguna manera, pero seguía sin gustarle como Kurt trataba o veía a Scorpius, Rose sabia que lo que Kurt mas odiaba era que ella pasase lo que pasase defendía a Scorpius, aunque Rose veía que el también tenia en parte culpa de los encontronazos entre ellos y si esto era poco…

Quidditch.

El partido con Ravenclaw iba a ser esa mañana y Rose estaba a una noche de encontrar el Anamorade, algo que había dado por perdido y se encontraba desayunando sin ganas con un enorme hueco en el estomago.

-Hola Rosie-le dijo Eleine, ese era un día donde veía a la Eleine normal que tanto había echado de menos, Rose lamentaba de si misma no estar mejor para poder disfrutar un poco mas de su amiga-tienes muy mala cara, ¿estas nerviosa?

-No-le contesto sin mas Rose con voz triste.

-¿Entonces?-le pregunto con cuidado Eleine.

-Necesito Anamorade, ¿tienes tu un poco?-le pregunto Rose a Eleine con cierta ironía y desesperación.

-No, pero…-iba a decir Eleine pero James llego de pronto ante Rose.

-Concentración y al campo-ordeno sin mas James y con el se encamino al campo de quidditch, al llegar a los vestuarios ya vio a todos preparados para el agotador partido, Kurt estaba sentado con aspecto libido y nervioso, Rose como seguía molesta con el ni se acerco a el para darle unas palabras de animo-Ravenclaw es de nuestros rivales mas difíciles, Lily, Kurt y Pedacitos-añadió James, Scorpius suspiro cansado, desde el accidente James se tomo la molestia de que Scorpius aun no lo olvidase tan rápidamente-sabéis el punto débil de Darling, marcar siempre al poste izquierdo siempre tuvo una inclinación a defender los postes centrales y el derecho-les dijo James, los tres asintieron, pero Kurt parecía que se había atragantado-April solo preocúpate de Lu y Brenan, las dos intentaran engañarte con sus pases para marcarte…

-¿Y Scamander? ¿No es el mejor de su equipo?-pregunto preocupada April que era la nueva guardiana.

-Tranquila, nosotros nos ocuparemos de el-dijo James mientras se señalaba a si mismo y a Mohamed.

-¡James no le hagas daño a Lorcan! –le grito Lily a su hermano.

-Lily, esto es quidditch-dijo sin mas James sin alterarse-Rose, conoces a Coen, es buena, espero que tu seas mejor…-le dijo James pero con su tono lo ponía en duda algo que la molesto-¡Vamos!

El partido comenzó y todos pusieron en practica las ordenes de James, pero pronto se vio que Kurt no estaba a la altura, que Lorcan ya sospechaba un bombardeo sobre el y por eso volaba cerca de los jugadores contrarios, por eso James no podía mandar el alud de Bludgers que tenia pensado sobre el, las cazadoras hicieron todo lo contrario y lanzaron directamente, algo que cogió por sorpresa a la nueva guardiana… el plan de James no servia de nada… Lorcan goleaba sin clemencia…

El partido finalizo con victoria de los Ravenclaw, 340-130, además lo peor para Rose, Kathy Coen le gano en la batalla de la snitch, a Rose le pudo sus preocupaciones… por eso espero para ser la ultima en ducharse (James fue el primero en irse) para también ser la ultima en irse al castillo y no aguantar los reproches de James en la Torre de Gryffindor, pero al salir de la ducha había alguien que si la esperaba.

-¿Cómo estas?-le pregunto amablemente Eleine, Rose le miro agradecida, mientras ella estaba en la ducha, Eleine se tomo la molestia de recoger su ropa y lavar sus botas y la escoba.

-Mejor…-le contesto Rose sin mas mientras comenzaba a vestirse-no fue el mejor partido de mi vida, pero no será el último…

-Me alegro, esa es la actitud-le dijo con cuidado, pero aun seguía con la mirada triste de siempre, Rose supuso que tendría que acostumbrarse a ella-por cierto… ¿para que necesitas Anamorade?

-Por una cosa de Homelore…-empezó a decir Rose, pero se dio cuenta de otra cosa al mismo instante-¡¿TU SABES LO QUE ES?!-vocifero Rose tanto que Eleine dio un brinco en el aire.

-¡Si! ¡Claro que lo se!-le contesto Eleine mientras Rose se abalanzaba sobre ella con lagrimas en los ojos por la emoción- pero que…-intento decir Eleine aturdida y asustada por la reacción.

-Gracias, gracias, gracias…-repetía una y otra vez Rose mientras balanceaba a su amiga por el abrazo tan repentino-¿que es…? bueno no me importa… ¡Lo necesito ya!-le volvió a gritar.

-Vale tranquila-se rió Eleine, la verdad hacia mucho que Rose no la veía sonreír de esa manera- yo te ayudare, tiene que ser esta noche en el lago, donde me encontraste el otro día, allí nos veremos y te lo explicare.

* * *

Esa noche Rose bajo con su caldero de pociones a donde Eleine le había pedido, había ido con mucho cuidado además de que no necesitaba grandes cantidades de poción con lo cual se decidió por un caldero mas manejable, bajo con cuidado el enorme sendero tan escarpado hasta el lago donde vio el Fuego Fauto que Eleine era capaz de conjurar.

-Por fin llego-dijo Rose feliz de no haber derramado toda la poción por todas partes-¿Ahora me dirás lo que es el Anamorade?

-Son huevas de sirena-le dijo simplemente Eleine mirándola con detenimiento-solo se producen una vez al mes en la primera luna nueva de cada mes, hoy-añadió sin mas Eleine.

-¿Cómo lo sabes?-pregunto Rose emocionada, ya sabia porque la había mandando al lago, allí cerca vivía la colonia de Seaine.

-Para los magos griegos es una tradición cuando te vas a casar, si coges una Anamorade, dicen que serás afortunado en el amor y el matrimonio-le informo Eleine-quitando eso no tiene mucho merito porque se marchitan pronto si el tritón no fecunda ese huevo, siempre hay mas sirenas que tritones, es como debe ser, es su naturaleza, por eso no importa que cojamos un Anamorade…

-¡¿Cómo sabes todo eso?!-le pregunto Rose estupefacta a Eleine.

-Rose… yo soy griega, nací en Atenas…-le recordó Eleine riendo un poco de la cara de avergonzada de Rose, ella se maldijo un millón de veces por no recordar eso.

-Si me vieras en la biblioteca intentando descifrar la grafía Griega como una tonta… no lo recordaba, lo siento Eleine, pensé que podía yo sola, yo y mi estúpida suficiencia…-le quejo arrepentida Rose, pero ahora pensó un momento, tuvo el presentimiento que Homelore también quería que llegase a esa conclusión, por eso le había pedido algo tan común que hasta los niños griegos como Eleine conocían… Rose pensó que en sus clases de pociones conocería algo mas que pócimas secretas.

De repente Eleine le dijo algo que Rose no fue capaz de entender, ni siquiera de explicar, hablaba en otro idioma muy diferente del suyo y la miraba una vez mas sorprendida.

-Tranquila, solo te acabo de decir en griego que no pasa nada y que no te preocupes-le dijo Eleine con una sonrisa, parecía muy contenta en eses momentos.

-Nunca te había escuchado hablar en tu idioma natal-le dijo Rose maravillada una de las cosas que ella carecía era de fluidez en otros idiomas diferentes al suyo.

-No lo hago, aquí nadie sabe griego, solo intente aprenderle algunas palabras a Albus, pero no salio bien, no se le da…-dijo sin mas Eleine mientras contemplaba la superficie del lago, con la mirada perdida.

-A mi me gustaría aprender-le dijo inmediatamente Rose convencida, Eleine simplemente le sonrió.

-¡Rose mira!-le dijo Eleine al momento señalando la superficie- Hay tienes el Anamorade…

Rose se acerco a la superficie con Eleine, era ya noche cerrada y la luna nueva brillaba sobre la superficie negra y lisa del agua, pero de repente empezaron a ver trocitos de color granate que se acercaban a la superficie, algunos no llegaban porque Rose era capaz de ver como los tritones los cogían y los empujaban de nuevo a las profundidades, mientras que otros si llegaban a la superficie.

-Ya esta, los que llegan a la superficie son los que podemos usar…-le dijo Eleine mientras convocaba un Anamorade, Rose lo vio de cerca y se sorprendió-tienen forma de corazón, por esa la tradición del matrimonio, dicen que las parejas deben romperlos a la mitad entre los dos y cada uno se come la parte que le quedo a su pareja y vivirán felices, o eso me contaba mi abuelos Prince…

-Valla…-Rose se sentía sorprendida, no solo por el Anamorade, sino por todo lo que estaba descubriendo de Eleine sin proponérselo- ¿ellos lo hicieron así?-le pregunto Rose con curiosidad, Eleine parecía muy contenta cuando los nombro.

-Si, para mi abuelo que era inmigrante americano le resultaba ridículo, pero mi abuela era muy supersticiosa y murieron después de muchos años felices, así que… yo si creo en eso y mi padre... por eso mi padre me puso Eleine, una mitad de cada…

-¿Una mitad?-pregunto Rose confusa mientras veía como el Anamorade se oscurecía poco a poco.

-Si, mi nombre es una sigla de los nombres de mis abuelos, Lorien y Nadin, L y N, Eleine…-le confeso Eleine, mientras depositaba el Anamorade en la palma de Rose, que la miraba sorprendida.

-¡No tenia ni idea!-le contesto Rose sorprendida-¡Pero me parece precioso!-le dijo Rose emocionada, mientras veía que el Anamorade aun no había alcanzado el negro que Homelore le había dicho.

-Yo también lo pienso-le dijo Eleine con una sonrisa-mi padre lo quiso así, aunque también me dijo que a mi madre le gustaba mas al revés, Eniele… aunque prefiero Eleine-le dijo sin mas, Rose comprobó con sorpresa que no la había mencionado con rencor a la Señora Prince o que la había mencionado al menos-además si no añades ahora el Anamorade a la poción, desaparecerá…

Rose a pesar de la sorpresa, por todo lo que le contaba Eleine y que parecía feliz al recordar todo aquello, su niñez y a sus abuelos paternos, pero Rose no perdió el tiempo y echo el Anamorade a la poción ya que se había convertido en negro total, al añadirlo rápidamente se produjo un chispazo y brotaron de su caldero unos humos en espiral característicos de la Amortentia.

-¡Ya esta! ¡Funciona!-dijo Rose contenta, mientras olía una vez mas la tierra mojada, el azahar y la dichosa menta que no le gustaba, pero que era su Amortentia, la misma que había olido en la clase de Homelore el primer día, eso quería decir que estaba bien echa- ya lo he… ¿que sucede?-le pregunto con cuidado Rose al ver la cara de tristeza de Eleine una vez mas.

-Huelo a Albus…-dijo simplemente Eleine y Rose se acerco a ella y le paso un brazo por encima para reconfortarla, en ese momento Rose no se alegro de haber echo bien su poción...


	9. Orden Ministerial

Rose se despertó de pronto en su cama por el frió, era muy temprano y se dio cuenta que todas sus mantas estaban por el suelo, además miro la copiosa nieve que se acumulaba en el descansillo de la ventana, Rose maldijo en silencio y alcanzo a recoger como puedo las mantas y echárselas por encima de mala gana, tenia una sospecha a quien echarle la culpa, Cristin Leark seguía incordiándola, la verdad es que Rose ya había tenido unas palabras con ella, pero no quería seguir las discusiones, además al día siguiente volvería a su calido hogar, al día siguiente le darían vacaciones por las Navidades, algo que estaba deseando con toda el alma, estaba deseando ver a sus padres.

Pasados unos minutos y dándose cuenta de que no seria capaz de concebir el sueño otra vez… cogió una bata, se la puso y bajo los escalones a la sala Común, se sentó en el sofá mas mullido cerca de las pocas ascuas que quedaban y espero a que las horas pasasen hasta que llegara la hora de Pociones, que con la ayuda de Eleine se convirtió en su mejor asignatura y Homelore parecía mucho mas complacido con su nuevo comportamiento en la clase, cuando noto el retrato de la Dama Gorda abrirse y vio que su hermano llegaba a altas horas con la ropa de abrigo y un gorro de lana mal echo como los que les hacia su madre, cubierto aun con nieve.

-¿De donde vienes?-pregunto inmediatamente Rose poniéndose de pie de un salto al reconocerlo.

-¿Sabes que cada día que pasas te pareces mas a papa?-le pregunto con fastidio Hugo.

-¿Que hacías a estas horas?-le pregunto Rose de forma directa mientras se acercaba a su hermano.

-Corrijo, a papa no, ¡a mama!-le espeto Hugo incomodo mientras intentaba escabullirse-déjame en paz Rose ¡no soy un crió!

-Pero quiero saberlo…-dijo Rose mientras apuraba el paso porque su hermano subía rápidamente los escalones hacia su habitación.

-¡Eres una cotilla!-le corto de golpe Hugo y cerro la puerta de pronto de su habitación dejando a Rose al otro lado, muerta de curiosidad.

El nerviosismo de su hermano y su incomodidad solo podía significar una cosa, había estado con alguien hasta esa hora y Rose quería averiguarlo de una vez, así que entro son dudarlo en el dormitorio de los chicos de su año, Scorpius le gustase o no le daría unas explicaciones sobre su hermano Hugo y sobre todo, tendría que contestar a la pregunta que Rose se repetía un tanto curiosa y dolida, ¿Por qué su hermano prefería confiar en Scorpius y no en ella?

Entro en el dormitorio y vio… todo un desastre, los chicos no se inmutaban ante el poco orden que había y Rose contemplo con cierta vergüenza que el hueco mas desordenado con diferencia pertenecía a su "queridísimo" novio, en cambio el de Scorpius parecía menos desordenado, el tenia mas cuidado con sus cosas aunque Rose vaticinaba que Scorpius si quisiera podría vestirse todos los días con ropa nueva y tirar la del anterior.

Como también estaba acostumbrada, Rose vio en el alfeizar dormitando a la lechuza de Scorpius, Aurum, desde que había pasado lo de primero Scorpius dormía cerca de su lechuza, donde pudiera protegerla siempre y se avergonzó al recordar quienes habían sido los responsables de eso, por aquellas fechas y también recordó como ella misma había atacado al que es su novio entonces, para ayudar a Scorpius…

Rose paro de recordar algunas cosas y se acerco a la mochila de Scorpius y cogió una pluma cualquiera, pero como todo lo suyo parecía muy cara, se acerco a su cara y le empezó a tocar el nariz con ella, Rose casi se carcajea al ver las muecas que hacia pero no era capaz de despertarle, así que abandonó todas sutilezas, cogió su vaso de agua y empezó a salpicarle agua en la cara.

-¡¿Pero que..?!-grito de pronto molesto Scorpius pero Rose se puso la mano en la boca para callarlo a tiempo de despertar al resto de sus quejas.

-No grites…-le pidió Rose-soy yo…-le dijo Rose mientras comprobaba que los demás seguían durmiendo placidamente.

-¡Es que porque tu no puedas dormir me tienes que fastidiar siempre a mi!-se quejo en susurros Scorpius molesto.

-¿En que esta metido mi hermano o con quien?-le pregunto directamente Rose ignorando olímpicamente sus quejas.

-¿De que me hablas?-pregunto Scorpius de pronto bastante incomodo, mirando en todas direcciones.

-¡Tu sabes en lo que anda metido mi hermano y no me voy a ir hasta que me lo cuentes!-le grito Rose entre susurros ella también.

-¿Estamos bajo el _Muffliato_?-pregunto Scorpius mirando detenidamente a Rose.

-No…-pregunto Rose una tanto confundida.

-¿Tienes tu varita?-le pregunto otra vez Scorpius con mas interés.

-No…-le volvió a contestar Rose confundida, pero de esa vez en la cara de Scorpius se dibujo una sonrisa un tanto maliciosa.

-¡ROSE!-grito de pronto Scorpius, mientras la cogía de las muñecas y la empujo sobre el.

-¡¿QUE PASA AQUI?!-grito ahora enfadado Kurt al que Rose miraba con cierta culpabilidad mientras intentaba de forma muy poco decorosa levantarse, la verdad Rose ni intento defenderse, supuso que ver a tu novia sobre tu peor enemigo y en su cama no le gustaría a nadie.

-Kurt solo…-intento decirle Rose.

-Que conste que yo respecto a las novias de mis conocidos, pero ella es… indomesticable-le insinuó Scorpius con una voz inocente-suerte que me desperté a tiempo…-en un susurro irónico, sugiriendo lo contrario.

-¡SERAS…!-bramo Rose, mientras intento lanzarse esa vez si, furiosa sobre Scorpius, pero Mohamed había sido mas rápido y no le dejo hacer trocitos a Scorpius, mientras la cara de Kurt estaba alcanzando en ese momentos un rojo casi morado y Pete McLaggen y Shen Fo, simplemente se limitaban a cuchichear.

-¡COMO TE ATREVES…!-grito Kurt pero Scorpius ya se había protegido y había desarmado a Kurt, Rose si no estuviera tan furiosa con el seria capaz de admirar su talento con los hechizos no verbales, en los que últimamente su tío Harry insistía tanto.

-Yo me voy, para que concretéis diferencias-dijo simplemente Scorpius recogiendo algunas de sus cosas y marchándose por la puerta del dormitorio, por la que Rose podía ver ya algunas cara de enfado de distintos chicos de Gryffindor, entre ellos a James y a su hermano, que este se fue con Scorpius dejando a Rose todavía mas molesta.

-Kurt, no es lo que te crees…-intento decir Rose terriblemente abochornada.

-¡¿Que hacías con el?!-le pregunto Kurt molesto ante la congregación de gente que se reunía allí, que solo aumentaba el bochorno de la escena.

-Lance, ¿Necesitas que te haga un mapa?-se burlo James que al contrario de lo que es normalmente, encontraba el accidente muy divertido- poco discreta Rose, no te pega...

-¡JAMES!-vocifero Rose muerta de vergüenza, esa Scorpius se la iba a pagar y si le quedaba tiempo, James y Hugo también.

* * *

Albus notaba una luz plateada muy cerca de su cara, cuando logro abrir los ojos se le enrojecieron por esa claridad.

-¡Dichoso Scorpius!-se quejo Albus mientras que de un manotazo difuminaba del todo el pequeño dragón, al que había reconocido como el _Patronum_ de su amigo-¡¿Que querrá este?!-pregunto para si Albus molesto, mientras comprobaba como sus compañeros seguían durmiendo y roncando placidamente, este cogió el uniforme que tenia a mano y se vistió para salir, bajo a su Sala Común, preguntándose donde encontraría a Scorpius, pero al atravesar la pared no hizo falta, ya que Scorpius le esperaba en el corredor.

-¡¿Se puede saber que haces a estas horas?!-le grito enfadado Albus-¡No tengo clase hasta dentro de tres horas!

-Necesito protección de los Gryffindor, puede que de hasta de ti y tu familia… pero sobre todo de Rose-le pidió Scorpius con cara inocente, Albus simplemente decidió mirar en otra dirección un momento y luego a Scorpius.

-¿Que has hecho esta vez?-pregunto Albus armándose de paciencia, a pesar de todo, jamás podría enfadarse con el.

-… y eso fue todo-le dijo sin mas Scorpius, Albus estaba tentado en darle su merecido o felicitarle, no sabia muy bien que hacer.

-Solo te digo, como esto llegue a oídos de Ron, te matara-le contesto Albus con seguridad mientras se reía- ¿y se puede saber que te traes entre manos con Hugo?

-Yo nada, te lo juro…-le contesto Scorpius, Albus le miro de soslayo-mira tío no puedo decirte nada…

-Por lo mismo que no podías decirme nada cuando invitaste a mi hermana al baile, ¿no?-le pregunto cansado Albus de lo secretos que se traía Scorpius.

-Mas o menos…-le dijo Scorpius con cierta culpabilidad.

-Ya no preguntare mas, además, ¿tu no tienes ahora Pociones?-le pregunto Albus a Scorpius.

-¡¿Y ponerme a tiro de Rose?!-le pregunto Scorpius sorprendido-Ni de broma, por lo menos hasta que se le pase el enfado, así que ahora que tenemos clase "libre" los dos-le dijo con señas-vendrás conmigo a recoger mis cosas y me iré lo antes posible, Rose me da miedo…

-Para ser un Gryffindor no detecto tu valentía-le dijo Albus con sarcasmo.

-Ser valiente no implica ser estúpido, y ahora vamos…-le pidió Scorpius, Albus simplemente no dijo nada, pero eso lo discutía, hacer lo que hacían Rose y Scorpius, para no aceptar estar juntos implicaba ser muy estúpidos, valientemente estúpidos…

Las clases fueron pasaron y Albus volvió rápido a su habitación para recoger todo, Albus sabia que su padre, había vuelto al apartamento que tenia en Hogsmeade con su madre y ambos había vuelto a Grimmauld Place, para pasar las vacaciones allí y que cuando llegase el tren a Londres les irían a buscar.

Por su parte, Albus descubrió que Rose tampoco había ido a su clase de Pociones, con el jaleo que se había montado en la Sala Común de los Gryffindor, la Directora McGonagall la llamo a su despacho y le puso una amonestación, el que las chicas no tengan prohibido el paso a los dormitorios de los chicos no implicaba que puedan hacerlo, además le había amenazado con quitarle la insignia por comportamiento improcedente. Albus estaba seguro que los niveles de ira de su prima estaban alcanzando el nivel de peligrosidad máxima y la verdad no le apetecía cruzársela, ni siquiera para cuidar de Scorpius, así que este se había escondido en uno de los pasadizos que llevan a Hogsmeade, el de Hoynedukes, concretamente, mientras Rose, su novio Lance y los amigos de este, McLaggen y Fo le buscaban por todo el colegio.

Albus estaba acabando de hacer su equipaje cuando escucho a alguien tocar con suavidad la puerta de su habitación.

-Esta abierto…-dijo dudoso Albus, ya que los únicos que querían entrar allí eran Goyle y Flint, por eso se sorprendió tanto cuando vio a Eleine cruzar el umbral de la puerta cargada con una paquete.

-Espero no molestarte…-añadió dudosa Eleine, mientras observaba algunas de las cosas de Albus aun desperdigadas.

-No… estaba acabando…-le dijo Albus distraído pero se sorprendía de verla allí-Eli, ¿qué haces aquí? ¿Recuerdas que no se puede subir a los dormitorios de los chicos?-intento bromear Albus un poco forzado, pero se sintió aliviado cuando vio que Eleine sonreír también, la verdad se sentía siempre forzado y cohibido en su presencia.

-Tranquilo es un momento, además, Scorpius no esta aquí para gritar…-le dijo Eleine con una sonrisa mientras dejaba la caja que traía, cerca de sus cosas.

-¿Que es eso?-le pregunto Albus con curiosidad.

-Es tu regalo de Navidades… Enaire lo trajo esta mañana…-le informo Eleine.

-¡¿Que?!-le pregunto Albus sorprendido.

-Espero que te guste, hacia meses que lo tenia pedido y llego hoy…-le explico Eleine con cuidado.

-Eleine, yo no puedo aceptarlo-le dijo Albus con seguridad aunque también se preguntaba que podría ser, porque sentía curiosidad.

-No puedo devolverlo y si te sientes mejor sabiéndolo, podría dárselo a Scorpius, pero si Rose le encuentra no hará falta…-le dijo con una sonrisa convincente.

-Eli… yo no tengo nada… además no deberías gastarte el dinero así sin mas…-le dijo Albus intentando sonar cuidadoso, porque Eleine era huérfana y no sabia como estaba económicamente hablando, aunque no iba a dejar que lo pasase mal por eso.

-No te pedí nada, además mi padre me dejo una buena herencia que no gasto porque vivo aquí, así que acéptalo sin remordimientos…-le dijo Eleine mientras se daba la vuelta para irse, pero Albus no pudo evitar fijarse en una quemadura que tenia en el cuello.

-¡Eleine! ¿Que te ha pasado?-le pregunto de pronto preocupado Albus, mientras le apartaba el pelo para ver la quemadura de cerca, algo que incomodo a Eleine.

-No, es nada…-le dijo al momento Eleine mientras se llevaba la mano al cuello para taparlo-¿A ti nunca te salio mal un encantamiento?-le pregunto sin mas Eleine.

-A ti no te salen mal los encantamientos-le dijo al momento Albus.

-Este si, además el que mejoro en esto de la magia de forma magistral has sido tu, te felicito por tu aparición, creo que no lo hice antes, lo demás tenemos pequeños accidentes, no te preocupes-le dijo sin mas Eleine mientras salía de su habitación.

Albus se sintió una vez mas avergonzado por eso de la aparición, además quiso creer a Eleine, últimamente en clase no le había visto muy coordinada, ni siquiera en Encantamientos, por lo cual no puso en duda lo que le paso, pero no le gustaba verla así y las clases de aparición se habían convertido en un suplicio para Albus, después de tres clases la única que logro desaparecer y aparecen completamente, había sido Lía Borgia, los demás descargaban su frustración contra en instructor Macmillan, el que se empeñaba una y otra vez que le demostrase una y otra vez sus habilidades al resto de sus compañeros, pero lo que mas le avergonzaba es que cada vez que lo hacia felicitaba a su padre.

Albus se quedo mirando la caja que le había traído Eleine, se acerco a ella y la abrió, era un abrigo negro del estilo muggle, que ya había visto antes, Albus recordó con cierto resentimiento y pena donde lo había visto entonces… estaba paseando con Eleine, por las calles de Londres a principios de verano cuando su noviazgo aun parecía sobrevivir a todo lo que había pasado, miro el escaparate de una tienda y lo vio, bromeando con Eleine, le dijo que no tendría mas remedio que regalarle aquel abrigo, porque era lo que mas le gusta y ella lo acepto, como broma y le pidió que la llevase de vuelta a Grecia por vacaciones, Albus se sintió mal al ver el abrigo, el no podría cumplir su parte del trato, pero Eleine no se había olvidado de la suya, pero el deseo que en algún momento poder cumplir su parte, quería llevarla a Grecia… quería que todo volviese a ser como en aquella tarde…

* * *

Albus ya se encontraba sentado en su compartimiento, con su abrigo nuevo, después de la furiosa intromisión de Rose, que seguía buscando a Scorpius por todas partes, Albus simplemente se encogió de hombros y le dijo que no sabia donde estaba, lo que no le dijo es que sabia que Scorpius se había ido a su casa en el Autobús Noctámbulo, porque no quería volver a Londres en el Expreso de Hogwarts, donde no podría esconderse de su prima, así que Rose se fue echa una furia y volvió a buscarle por todo el tren, sabiendo Albus de antemano que no le iba a encontrar pero no seria el quien se lo dijese, temía que Rose desatase su furia sobre el.

Así que se acomodo todo lo que pudo sobre el asiento y empezó a leer unos libros que le había aconsejado su padre, sobre la Defensa y las Artes Oscuras que según sus propias palabras, podría decirse que rozaban la legalidad, pero también la había dicho que el Departamento de Misterios estaba fuera de lo legal, como los Inefables y Albus siempre que sabia algo mas de ellos, mas ganas tenia de ingresar. Era misterio, emoción y experimentación, quería pertenecer a los Inefables y su pequeña proeza con la aparición, parece haberle ayudado, ya que su padre le había recibido una carta donde decía sentirse impresionado por su dominio en las Artes Mágicas y estaba firmada por un Señor Red, Albus se rió, pero su padre le informo que bajo ese apodo es al que conocían como el Director del Departamento de Misterios, al que solo los Inefables y el Ministro, ahora Ministra, conocían personalmente y Albus nunca se sintió tan alagado en su vida, había empezado bien su relación con su futuro jefe, del que no tenia ni idea, solo su color favorito.

Después de unas horas, vio pasar a Hugo varias veces con Lorcan Scamander, por unos instantes sintió ganas de encararlo, para resolver de una vez el dichoso misterio que se traía con Scorpius, pero Hugo tenia cara de pocos amigos, algo le decía a Albus que ya se había encontrado con Rose varias veces, así que no quiso meterse. A la hora de la comida su hermana Lily le había encontrado, además con ella venia su amiga Lysander y un chico al que le presentaron como el novio de Lysander, se llamaba Eduard Blunt, era del mismo año que su hermana y Lysander, jugaba como golpeador para Hufflepuff y a Albus le cayo muy bien, le resulto agradable, aunque no fue muy hablador con el, podía ser porque se sentía cohibido o por su fama como Slytherin.

Su hermana con sus amigos no tardaron mucho en irse, dejándole otra vez mas solo, la verdad no le importaba, quería a su hermana, pero otra cosa era aguantarla, era muy infantil para la edad que tenia, siempre había sido una niña pequeña y se comportaba como tal y podía llegar a exasperar bastante, además Rose paso una cuantas veces mas, pero no paro mucho ya que seguía con su cara de mal humor y Albus prefería como compañero de viaje a un rinoceronte en celo que a esa Rose. Hasta que de pronto se volvió abrir la puerta de su compartimiento, y por ella entro una de las ultimas personas que Albus imaginaba, Alice Longbottom.

-Hola-le saludo de pronto, sentándose sin pedir permiso mientras sacaba un pergamino y una pluma, y sin esperar respuesta…-¿Cuándo es tu cumpleaños?-le pregunto sin mas y sin que Albus pudiera poner cara de sorpresa-mi padre quiere saberlo porque será el monitor de los que irán a examinarse de aparición en Marzo.

-Cumplo el 7 de Febrero, así que si que cuente conmigo-le dijo Albus encantado con la noticia.

-Por lo visto solo vas a ir tú, si los demás no se ponen las pilas…-le contesto Alice de golpe de mal humor.

-Pero Borgia es capaz de aparecerse…-intento informarle Albus.

-Acabo de verla, por eso estoy de tan buen humor-le dijo Alice con sarcasmo- no cumple la mayoría de edad hasta el 23 de Junio…

-¡¿Cómo dices?!-se sorprendió Albus, Alice le miro interrogante por su reacción- es un día después de Eleine, por eso me sorprendo…-quiso explicarse Albus.

-Las casualidades existen-le dijo Alice sin mas-yo nací en 31 de Julio como tu padre y un día después del mío, mi padre no para de recordármelo…

-Ya lo se-dijo sin mas Albus-solo que me sorprendió…-añadió al ver que James y Alexandra pasaban en ese momento por delante del compartimiento, tomados de la mano y escucho un pergamino desgarrarse.

Albus miro a Alice que también había visto la escena y había atravesado el pergamino donde escribía sus datos con la pluma y la cara de enfado después de encontrarse con Borgia se convirtió de repente en la de pena contenida, Albus sospecho algo…

-Alice, ¿estas bien?-le pregunto Albus al momento- eso no significa nada, Alex esta en nuestra casa desde siempre, además con lo que paso con Fred…-quiso explicar Albus aunque no sabia porque lo hacia.

-Ya lo se, Albus-le corto de pronto Alice- pero ellos…-dijo Alice pensativa-deberían estar juntos…-le dijo de pronto mas para ella misma que para Albus, mientras se levanto de un salto.

-Espera Alice-dijo de pronto Albus sin dejar que se vaya- dices cada tontería… mi hermano lleva colado de ti… ¡ni se desde cuanto! ¡Y además esta Fred! Jamás le harían eso, están juntos en esto por Fred, no por nada más…

-Albus yo te repito que lo se, pero es que…-Alice le miro de frente y Albus se sorprendió de ver a la dura y arrogante Alice Longbottom con lagrimas en los ojos- quiero ser auror y Jamie también, pero mis abuelos Longbottom… ¿Y sin nos pasa lo que a ellos? ¿Y si nos pasa lo mismo que a los Potter? ¡¿Que pasa si nos encuentran?! ¡¿Y si desde entonces no somos capaces de reconocer a nuestros hijos o de verlos morir?!

-Tienes miedo de perder a James…-dijo Albus despacio como si llegara al fondo de un gran misterio-¿Por eso llevas toda la vida dándole tantas calabazas?

-Albus, solo quiero…-empezó a decir Alice.

-Protegerlo-ahora había sido Albus el que no la dejo hablar-¿Por qué pensáis que los Potter somos tan débiles?-le pregunto Albus a Alice mientras le secaba una lagrima con su abrigo-Eleine me decía lo mismo una y otra vez, corto conmigo diciéndome lo mismo y lo odio, no lo hagas tu con el...-le dijo Albus mientras la abrazaba con fuerza, reconocía que en su momento le había caído mejor Ángela Cuddy, la ex de su hermano que Alice, pero que Alice hiciera o pensase lo mismo que Eleine, a Albus le daba mas confianza que todo, a pesar de su chulería y arrogancia, que era todo fachada.

-Gracias Potter-le dijo Albus, mientras aun la tenia abrazada, Albus sonrió sabiendo lo que iba a decir- si le cuentas una sola palabra a James…

-Me mataras-volvió a interrumpirla Albus sonriendo mientras noto que ella también sonrió, la abrazo un poco mas hasta que llego una Rose furiosa y volvió a romper ese bonito momento que Albus había tenido con su futura cuñada, probablemente…

* * *

Hacia dos días que había llegado a su casa y la verdad Albus noto que lo había echado mucho de menos, su madre no paraba de enseñarles todo lo que había aprendido… de forma increíble había aprendido en unos meses lo que a cualquier persona le costaría años, pero no era nada nuevo, su madre era una bruja de talento excepcional.

-Albus-le llamo su padre desde su despacho, la verdad estaba subiendo a su habitación para coger a Fher, su lechuza para mandar los regalos a Scorpius y a Eleine, como chiste le había comprado a Scorpius una docena de patitos de goma, desearía ver su cara al desenvolverlo y no tener ni idea para que se usan, y a Eleine le había regalado un vestido que había visto en la misma tienda por la que habían pasado en verano, para que ella lo recordase también, Albus pensó que una cosa era no ser pareja y otra no ser amigos, y puede que algún día dejarían de ser amigos para volver a lo que eran.

-¿Que quieres?-le pregunto Albus directamente, mientras dejaba la bolsa de la compra a un lado, temiéndose noticias del instructor Macmillan.

-Necesito que leas una cosa…-le dijo su padre mientras le señalaba una bonita lechuza que tenia alrededor del cuello una especie de collar púrpura con el seño del Ministerio, Albus sabia que esas lechugas solo eran uso del despacho del Ministro, en ese caso de su tía Hermione, así que cogió el pergamino y lo leyó.

_**Real decreto estamental para la educación Nº 670**_

_Por la consiguiente, la Ministra como el Consejo del Winzemagot, ordena la entrada en vigor de una ley que promulga el entrenamiento de los jóvenes alumnos del Colegio de Magia y Hechicería de Hogwarts, en las artes de duelo mágico, con la esperanza de acomodar destreza por parte de los alumno en este arte como seguridad propia y del sus allegados ante la época oscura que se avecina_

_Fdo la Ministra:_

_**Hermione Jane Weasley**_

-¿Nos quieren entrenar?-pregunto Albus sorprendido.

-Eso parece y Hermione, en una carta adjuntada menos rimbombante, me pide, junto a la Directora McGonagall, que yo me encargue de eso, pero necesito ayuda, al menos uno de cada clase-le dijo su padre.

-¿Y supongo que quieres que yo te ayude…? ¿Yo…? ¿Estas seguro?-le pregunto incrédulo Albus, en su clase había muchos mejores que el, empezando por Rose y Scorpius.

-Albus, lo que quiero enseñarles es a aceptar la muerte, porque de algunas cosas no puedes defenderte y solo mentes poderosas pueden hacerlo… y se presupone que la tuya es una de ellas-le dijo con mucha claridad su padre.

-Dais por hecho mas cosas de las que puedo hacer…-le contesto Albus, pero no se sentía mal por las amargas palabras de su padre, al contrario, se sentía muy alagado.

-Tus hechos hablan de lo contrario-le puntualizo su padre- si no quieres no te obligare, pero al menos quiero que lo pienses…

* * *

El día de Navidad había llegado y como siempre todos o casi todos estaban en La Madriguera. Como siempre Lucy y Louis se sentaron en lugares opuestos por sus padres, aunque ya hacia meses que los dos vivían juntos, Louis estudiando y trabajando en la Reserva de especies de Newt Scamander y Lucy trabajando de jornalera en el Ministerio, ya que ahora necesitaban más que nunca personal. También como se había echo costumbre en poco tiempo, el centro de atención era el pequeño Cedric, que había crecido mucho desde que Albus no lo veía, ahora era capaz de pronunciar algunas palabras pero la mayoría mal, lo que era regocijo de los demás, su madre, Dominique había acabado su carrera de Economía y trabajaba para Gringotts, Ben había ascendido en el Departamento de Control de Criaturas, pero de la peor manera, muchos de sus compañeros habían muerto o heridos porque las poblaciones de vampiros y hombres lobos estaban muy agitadas, por su parte Molly seguía con su mismo puesto, pero ahora no era la única, ya que los conflictos estaban creciendo de forma alarmante y no había suficiente personal, Victorie había dejado Gringotts, para meterse en las patrullas de control ciudadana del Ministerio, a las ordenes de Theodore Nott padre, ya que había sido de los sectores mas vapuleados por el golpe de estado, tanto era así que Samuel Turner también había pedido el transado a la misma oficina, desde el Departamento de Cooperación Mágica Internacional, donde trabajaba y su novia Daniela Creevey había postulado para entrar en el mismo escuadrón y lo había conseguido, después de trabajar en Flourish y Blotts, Teddy ahora era la mano derecha de su tío Ron con los Aurores y Theodore formaba ya parte del escuadrón especializado.

Albus se sorprendió de ver lo bien que se vivía en la burbuja irreal de Hogwarts, la guerra estaba sobre ellos y el en lo único en que se preocupaba era de no llevar sus deberes atrasados, cuando la gente fuera de esos muros se preparaba para la lucha o para resistir el inminente envite de lo que estaba por llegar, pero con la nueva medida, Albus se dio cuenta que tendría que despertar de ese sueño, iban a ser entrenados para luchar.

-¡Habéis venido!-grito emocionada la abuela Weasley cuando vio que por la entrada de la casa aparecer a la tía Angelina, Albus se sorprendió de verla, siempre considero de todas sus tías a Angelina como la mas divertida y mas despreocupada, pero ahora su rostro estaba muy marcado por las preocupaciones y parecía tener la misma mirada permanente de Eleine.

-Traemos a Fred…-dijo sin mas Angelina mientras sacaba su varita de de la túnica, la familia hizo lo propio y Albus vio como Dominique cogía de la mano a Cedric y le alejaba de la entrada.

-Es Fred, no un mounstro-le contesto dolido James que era el único que parecía realmente feliz junto a los abuelos Weasley.

A poco tiempo apareció una Roxanne con el mismo aspecto de su madre por la puerta de la cocina, pero ella parecía mas despierta que su madre, su pelo seguía corto y sin ningún color, la verdad a Albus le asemejaba extraño, porque siempre vio su pelo de todos los colores vivos, menos de negro como el de ahora, y de pronto entro al que todos esperaban, Fred, Albus se quedo sin palabras, como había estado sin palabras el día que casi les ataca, la única diferencia con ese día, es que la ropa que llevaba en esos momentos era limpia, pero el pelo y la piel tenían las mismas heridas y suciedad.

-Fred… cariño…-le dijo la abuela, pero el tío George no le dejo acercarse.

-Fred, siéntate aquí-le dijo George, conjurando con cuidado una silla bastante distante del resto de la familia-quiero que te quedes quieto, ¿me has entendido?-le pregunto su padre y Fred simplemente asintió una vez con sus ojos oscuros clavados en un punto.

Albus noto que el habiente con la presencia de el allí se había enrarecido bastante, pero pronto Cedric hizo un amago de sorpresa y balbuceo algo que nadie entendió señalando a Fred, pero que resulto como una esperanzadora lluvia en el desierto, aunque Albus noto que Roxanne a pesar de todo muy tensa y alerta.

-Comida…-dijo de pronto de forma gutural que sonó como un gruñido Fred, a todos sorprendió, menos a sus padres y a Roxanne.

-Bien-le contesto George que era el único que permanecía cerca de el y convoco unos trozos de fruta, a los que Fred hizo un movimiento de repulsión, mas propio de un animal que de una persona, así que George no le quedo mas remedio que convocar los restos del asado y Fred descubrió sus encadenadas manos que guardaba debajo de la túnica.

-Es por seguridad…-le escucho susurrar a Angelina a la tía Fleur.

-¡Ay!-grito Lily que estaba jugando con Cedric-¡No me tires así del pelo…!

Pero todo sucedió en unas milésimas de segundo, después de que Lily se despistara soltó a Cedric que se puso a correr y se acerco demasiado a Fred, lo que propicio su reacción, aun con las manos juntas y encadenadas asesto un tremendo golpe sobre el pecho de George inmovilizándolo en el suelo y se abalanzo como una bestia sobre el pequeño que se puso a gritar, al mismo momento que Ben y Dominique se abalanzaban sobre su hijo para intentar protegerle, pero en ese instante Fred había sido vapuleado por un potentísimo hechizo… que dejo a Fred entre los escombros de la que había sido la encimera, ahora destruida por ese hechizo.

Albus miro quien había sido el que hizo el hechizo y se sorprendió comprobar que a pesar de estar rodeada de tres aurores de elite y del personal mas que preparado del Ministerio, fue Roxanne la que había sido capaz de reaccionar en el momento justo, para evitar un desastre.

-No… pensé… pensé…-empezó a gimotear su tía Angelina mientras entre la tía Audrey y Hermione intentaban consolarla.

-Creo que le ha partido el pecho, hay que llevarlo al hospital…-dijo de pronto su tío Percy muy preocupado, junto a su hermano Bill y Ron fueron los que antes se acercaron a el.

-Menuda brutalidad…-dijo asombrado e impactado su tío Bill-solo de un golpe…

-Llevarlo al hospital rápido-les pidió su tío Ron y ellos no dudaron, lo cogieron entre los dos con cuidado y salieron al jardín para desaparecer.

-Yo me ocupo de Fred…-le dijo Roxanne a su padre y a Ron, mientras Albus veía como Dominique y Ben intentaban calmar a su hijo, pero ambos temblaban por los nervios, Lucy y Louis rompieron la barrera de acercamiento y se abrazaban-puedo yo sola con el…

Y sin necesitar ayuda de nadie, volvió a conjurar cadenas y elevo al inconsciente Fred y salio afuera para desaparecer, mientras los demás intentaban recobrarse del susto y como hacia su madre Albus, intentaba ayudarle a recoger algo de la destrozada cocina aunque a el también le temblaban las manos.

-Fred… si supieras la falta que le haces a tu hermano…-escucho que se lamentaba su abuelo, mientras el tío Charlie intentaba calmar el disgusto de la abuela, Albus se fijo que había lágrimas en el rostro de su madre y no eran las únicas…


	10. La llegada de Nadia

Rose, se había despedido de sus padres en casa, cuando sus tíos Harry y Ginny pasaron a recogerla, ya que su madre y su padre debían volver al trabajo en seguida, normalmente en esta labor se daba gran prisa, pero no hacia falta, porque habían pasado las vacaciones de Navidades en el numero 4 de Privet Drive, pero con una curiosa sorpresa.

-Habéis tenido suerte de que mi primo se llevase a Vernon y a la tía Petunia a Dinamarca…-se río su tío Harry mientras ayudaba a su padre a cargar su baúl y el de Hugo en el ya llenísimo maletero del viejo Land Rober de su tío.

-Di más bien milagro…-añadió su padre mientras provocaba las carcajadas de todos, en especial las de James.

-Ronald…-le llamo pacientemente su madre-Ginny, ¿no podéis quedaros un poco?-le pregunto mientras se despedía de ella.

-Lo siento, pero no podemos, nos queda un viaje muy largo hasta Hogsmeade…-le dijo su tía Ginny, mientras apremiaba a ella y a Hugo para entrar al coche.

-Nunca entenderé porque os lleváis el coche a Hogsmeade…-dijo pensativamente su padre.

-Ron, a mi me gusta conducir-se quejo su tía Ginny mientras cerraba la puerta de atrás, donde Rose se había sentado con Albus, un asiento mas adelante, estaban James, Lily y Hugo.

-Pues antes no…-le dijo sin más su padre a su hermana.

-Las cosas cambian-se dijo su tía mientras montaba en el coche con el tío Harry y se ajustaban el cinturón, precisamente ella conducía.

-Cambiaron muchas cosas…-dijo su padre mas en un susurro mientras se inclinaba en la ventanilla y le dio un beso a Rose en el pelo, Rose recordó lo que le había pasado a su tía Ginny, no fue capaz de recordar su propia vida por si misma y la había tenido que ver como en una película en el pensadero, pero había perdido muchas cosas, cosas que solo ella podía saber, la verdad Rose solo pensó en la suerte que habían tenido sus primos de que a pesar de lo que había pasado, sus padres aun seguían juntos…

-Cuidaros mucho y no hagáis nada malo…-les pidió su madre a Rose y a Hugo, aunque Rose vio como sus primos se reían, y ella ya sospechaba que era por motivo de sus diferencias con Scorpius.

-Lo mismo te digo, mama…-le dijo Hugo con la cabeza gacha- y gracias…-añadió en un susurro.

-Hugo…-suspiro su madre mientras le sonrió.

Esa había sido otra sorpresa con la que se había levantado Rose, vio a su madre y a Hugo conversando y cuando entro en la cocina, ambos se sintieron incómodos y rápidamente se quedaron en silencio, además su hermano rehuía de su mirada, algo que además había molestado mas a Rose, primero se traía un secreto entre manos que parecía que su madre ya sabia de que iba… Rose se sentía muy dolida, ella siempre había tenido una relación envidiable con su hermano, pero sin saber porque motivo y sin saber que hizo mal, Hugo ya no confiaba en ella… Pero también reconocía, que después de hablar con su madre, Hugo parecía extrañamente aliviado, porque en casi todas las vacaciones no había salido de su cuarto y estaba muy en silencio, aunque vio muchas veces por su ventana a Ámbar, la lechuza de su hermano, salir y entrar constantemente…

-¿Estas bien?-le pregunto de pronto Albus haciendo recobrarse a Rose de sus pensamientos.

-Claro…-intento disimular Rose pero no le salio tan bien como debería…

-¿Aun molesta por lo de Scorpius?-le pregunto aburrido Albus en susurros para que los demás no le escuchasen-tu querías sonsacarle algo y el solo se escabullo.

-¡Con que estas de su parte!-le grito molesta Rose sin preocuparse de bajar el volumen, tanto fue así que su tío se inclino a mirarles-¿NO?

-¿Que pasa hay atrás?-pregunto su tío Harry con su mirada recriminadora.

-Nada-añadió Albus al instante-Rose, quieres hacer el favor de controlarte…-le pidió Albus en un susurro a Rose- y no me pongo de parte de ninguno… me tenéis harto…

-También me tiene harta que todos prefiráis a Scorpius antes que a mi-le soltó dolida Rose a Albus en un susurro, pero en eses momentos se acordaba mas de Hugo que de Albus.

-¿A que viene eso?-pregunto Albus preocupado, porque Rose estaba al borde de las lagrimas-Rosie…-le susurro

-Es la verdad…-le dijo Rose mientras miraba hacia otra parte, sabia que su respuesta era muy infantil, pero agradecía que nadie mas que Albus la estuviese mirando.

-Si, confió mas en el que en ti…-le dijo Albus a Rose, mientras la forzaba a mirarla- pero se que te quiero mas a ti que a el, de todas, eres mi favorita, siempre hemos estado juntos, me enfade con Scorpius, con mis hermanos, incluso con Eleine, pero jamás contigo… ¿eso no te dice nada?-le pregunto Albus con una sonrisa

-Albus…-susurro Rose mientras se escondía en su hombro-¿Pero porque no confiáis en mi?-le pregunto en un susurro Rose.

-Pensaba que era obvio…-le dijo Albus con una sonrisa.

-¿El que?-pregunto Rose extrañada mientras le miraba…

-Rose eres una chica… no podemos contarte ciertas cosas…-le dijo Albus con una sonrisa convincente que Rose simplemente acepto, aunque sabia que Hugo tenia otros motivos, ya que por lo que parecía, su madre también ya conocía ese secreto.

El viaje siguió sin ningún contratiempo de interés, lo cierto es que su tía Ginny si demostraba que le gustaba conducir, porque parecía realmente contenta, su tío hablando con ella comento que se debía a que sentía parte de la velocidad que experimentas al volar, algo que aun no dejaron que practicase, aunque había sido en el pasado una gran deportista de quidditch.

Pararon una ultima vez hasta adentrarse en los caminos velados de Escocia, los paramos montañosos, pequeños pueblos e incluso aldeas abandonadas. Las carreteras se convirtieron de pronto en calzadas estrechas y de difíciles de transitar, hasta que cambiaron radicalmente a caminos de tierra que se incursaban en las montañas, Rose estaba mas que segura que a ningún muggle iría por allí de casualidad porque para ellos no había nada, pero lo que se encontraron Rose y los demás fue en el horizonte la imponente figura de Hogwarts a un lado…

Sus tíos les dejaron a la entrada del castillo, donde Rose y Hugo cogieron sus cosas, se despidieron rápidamente de sus tíos, ya que a sus primos les iban a ver en breve, además querían dejarle un momento de intimidad a la familia, mientras encaraban juntos la cuesta de camino al castillo, donde parecía que eran de los últimos en llegar…

-Hugo…-le llamo Rose dubitativa a su hermano ya que parecía muy callado y mas serio que cualquier día- ¿va todo bien…?

-De maravilla, Rose-le dijo su hermano de repente con una sonrisa enorme, mientras llegaban al vestíbulo, Rose vio como Hugo se iba al Gran Comedor donde Lorcan le esperaba con la misma cara de sorpresa de siempre, Rose simplemente suspiro y se resigno a que Hugo aun no hablase con ella, además se preguntaba el motivo por el cual había elegido a Scorpius, el ya tenia a su amigo Lorcan, como Albus tenia a Scorpius, aunque bien pensado… Lorcan tenía la misma expresión y las mismas palabras tanto si le hablas de un tema muy personal como si le pides la hora, no era la persona más expresiva del mundo…

Rose camino a hacia su Sala Común, la verdad no le apetecía pensar en esas cosas, además por mas que pensaba, siempre llegaba a la misma conclusión, que por mucho que insistiese no iba a conseguir nada. Cuando se encontraba cerca de sexto piso, empezó a escuchar un estruendo y caerse piezas metálicas al suelo, Rose rápidamente reacciono y empezó a correr todo lo deprisa que podía hacia la fuente de ese ruido y estrépito, porque estaba segura que eso que había tocado el suelo se trataba de alguna armadura, cuando llego al sitio donde se producía los gritos no dio crédito…

Scorpius y Kurt se estaban batiendo en duelo y los dos parecían realmente enfadados.

-¡¿Como te atreves…?!-le escucho decir a Scorpius mientras un hechizo, que Rose reconoció como _Desmaius_ pasaba rozando a Kurt, por lo que Rose podía comprobar ni en esas ocasiones Scorpius perdía sus dotes en las artes mágicas-¡ERES BASURA!

-¡Pues siendo eso sigo siendo mejor que tu!-le espeto Kurt mientras derriba otra armadura-¡Eres un vil mortifago, como tu padre, estáis igual de podridos! ¡_INCARCERUS_!-grito Kurt, pero Scorpius logro apartarse a tiempo.

-¡NO LE NOMBRES!-bramo fuera de de si Scorpius y el hechizo produjo en Kurt que se golpeara contra la pared y su varita salio a unos metros de distancia, Scorpius volvía a empuñar su varita molesto, ante la mirada asustada de Kurt, ninguno había reparado en su presencia allí, pero no podía permitir que Scorpius volviese a hechizar a Kurt.

-¡_Petrificus_ _totalus_!-grito Rose con la esperanza de no herir a Scorpius, pero como ya le había pasado antes, por las varitas hermanas, su hechizo no logro ni rozarle a Scorpius sino que salio rebotado y disparado hacia ella, impactando de lleno y Rose se quedo petrificada y muy mareada.

-¡Rose!-grito Kurt mientras se dirigía hacia ella, recogió su varita y descongelo a Rose de su propio hechizo-¡Lo ves eres un peligro!

-¡Cuéntale porque estamos peleando!-le grito Scorpius sin amedrentarse-¡Cuéntaselo! ¡COBARDE!-le vocifero Scorpius, Rose a pesar de estar tan enfadada con Scorpius, solo le había visto tan furioso una vez, aquella donde le gritaba, y como entonces, se sentía paralizada.

-Rose vamos… nos alejaremos de esta escoria…-le dijo Kurt mientras le ayudaba a levantarse.

-¡ROSE ESE TE ESTA MINTIENDO!-le grito Scorpius mientras seguía con la misma cara de enfado que tanto asustaba a Rose.

-¡EL QUE MIENTE ERES TU!-le grito de vuelta Kurt-¡NO LE CREAS NI UNA SOLO PALABRA ROSE, QUIERE SEPARARNOS!

-¡Menuda tontería!-le soltó Scorpius de forma despectiva-¡¿A quien crees que creerá Rose?! ¿A mi o a ti?-le soltó en tono de burla.

-¡YO SOY SU NOVIO! ¡NO TU! ¡ELLA ESTA CONMIGO! ¡NO CONTIGO!-le grito Kurt furioso-¡LOS WEASLEY NUNCA ACEPTARAN AL HIJO DE MORTIFAGOS!-concluyo su alegato.

-¡Ya me aceptan!-le contesto Scorpius enfadado.

-No, no lo hacen-le dijo con una sonrisa maliciosa Kurt-es lo que hablabas con Hugo Weasley, ¿verdad?-le informo maliciosamente Kurt, Rose simplemente miro a Scorpius con los ojos como platos-el padre de Rose no quiere verte ni en pintura…

-¡BASTA!-les grito a ambos Rose-No quiero saber nada de lo que tengáis que decirme ninguno, habláis de mi vida como si fuera la vuestra, estoy harta de los dos…

Termino por decir Rose y se dio la vuelta y fue corriendo a su Sala Común, todos hablaba de ella y planeaba a su alrededor como si fuera una estrategia, que si su padre, que si su hermano, que si Scorpius, que si Kurt… estaba harta, ¿cuando iba a llegar el día en que ella podría tomar sus propias decisiones?… por el momento no lo veía en el horizonte…

* * *

Albus había empezado pletóricamente ese nuevo trimestre en el colegio… solo por un motivo y no paraba de recordarlo con emoción a pesar de haber pasado mas o menos dos semanas… las cosas no podían irle mejor… y lo volvió a recordar una vez mas…

_Después de haber llegado al colegio y de haberse despedido de su madre, fue a su Sala Común, pero no llego a ella, porque desde un rincón de las mazmorras alguien le cogió de la mano y le empujo en un pequeño armario del mantenimiento, Albus sabia quien había sido, era Eleine, y se alegraba al comprobar que llevaba puesto el vestido que le regalo..._

_-¿Que haces?-le pregunto divertido Albus, cuando recordaba ese sitio, no era la primera vez que se metía allí con ella a escondidas._

_-No quiero que nadie se entere…-le dijo Eleine con una mezcla de miedo y nerviosismo._

_-¿No quieres que se enteren de…?-pregunto Albus con deseos de que fuese lo que mas ansiaba desde hacia tanto tiempo._

_-De esto…-le dijo simplemente Eleine…_

_Y le beso, era lo que Albus mas había esperado y la beso con ganas, la ultima vez que había pasado fue amargo, pero ahora había sido ella quien le había buscado, quien le había cogido de la mano, buscado y esperado. La beso con todas sus ganas como ella a el, como lo hacían antes, cuando solo estaban ellos dos, nadie mas…_

_-Eleine…-le dijo en susurros Albus mientras no paraba de acariciarla y de besarla-no sabes lo tanto que desee que todo volviera a ser lo de antes…-le dijo mientras quiso volverla a besar, pero ella se alejo._

_-No puede ser como antes, Albus-le dijo Eleine un poco asustada y no paraba de mirar en todas direcciones._

_-Eli, no puedes hacerme esto…-le dijo Albus dolido y un poco molesto- ¿Por qué me haces esto?_

_-Albus, lo único que se es que no puedo vivir sin ti…-le dijo Eleine, mientras una lágrima resbalaba por su mejilla._

_-¡Yo también!-le grito Albus emocionado, pero confuso a la vez-¿Entonces? ¿Por qué no pueden ser las cosas como antes?-le pregunto ansioso._

_-Albus, no puedo… no puedes entenderlo…-le decía Eleine nerviosa con arrepentimiento- nadie puede saberlo…_

_-¿Que?-pregunto Albus confuso-¿Por qué no pueden saberlo? ¿De quien nos escondemos ahora?-quiso saber Albus al fin._

_-No, no de nadie…-le dijo Eleine, pero Albus sabia que le mentía y Eleine vio que no le estaba creyendo-si me quieres confía en mi…_

_-Eleine… no lo entiendo, ¿quieres que estemos juntos y sin que nadie lo sepa?-le pregunto Albus sumamente confuso, pero si esa era la condición…_

_-Se que no puedo pedirte esto, pero es así…-le dijo Eleine sin mas entre suspiros angustiosos- entiendo que no aceptes…_

_-Si, lo acepto, si tiene que ser así, lo haré…-le dijo Albus y Eleine le sonrió con sinceridad mientras le abrazaba y le besaba una y otra vez, pero Albus aun no había acabado-pero tengo que saber porque…_

_-No puedo decírtelo, no puedo Albus, no me hagas mas preguntas, quiero estar contigo…-le dijo Eleine mientras le besaba otra vez y Albus ya no pregunto mas…_

Después de ese momento, su relación con Eleine había pasado a un terreno secreto y esquivo, quedaban a altas horas de la noche aprovechando sus insignias de prefectos y en lugares donde nadie buscaría… La condición de Eleine aun le intrigaba, pero no había vuelto a preguntar, no quería perderla otra vez, ni siquiera Scorpius ni Rose lo sabían, Eleine le había pedido total discreción y así había actuado.

Estaba tan ensimismado, recordando un momento con Eleine que no se dio cuenta de nada hasta que estaba tendido en el suelo.

-¡Albus!-le grito Hagrid, que era con quien se había tropezado-¡Deberías mirar…!-le iba decir Hagrid, pero ahora le miraba con otra cara-¡¿Sabes donde esta Eleine?!-le pregunto de inmediato Hagrid.

-¿Por qué?-le pregunto Albus sin entender a su padrino, no sabia porque la buscaba.

-¡Encuéntrala y tráela a mi cabaña!-le grito Hagrid al momento nervioso-¡No puedo buscarla durante mas tiempo! ¡O sino habrá una masacre!-Albus empezaba a preocuparse-¡Tiene que ir a el claro de los hipogrifos!

-¿Por que?-volvió a preguntar Albus.

-¡Albus alguien busca a Eleine!-le grito Hagrid mientras veía que los alumnos empezaban a bajar para la cena, Albus en eses momentos tenia clase libre-¡Es importante! ¡MUEVETE!-le grito Hagrid mientras se iba y Albus dio un salto, sabia donde estaba Eleine, y alguien estaba con Hagrid y además la buscaba, esa solo podía ser…

-¡Eleine!-grito de pronto Albus en la biblioteca, sin importarle el rostro enfadado de la Señora Pince, ella le miro con furia, ya que la biblioteca estaba casi llena de la gente de su año, ya que solo Rose y Scorpius tenían Pociones.

-Albus no…-le dijo con aprensión Eleine mirando hacia todos los lugares…

-¡Eleine alguien te espera en la cabaña de Hagrid!-le dijo Albus con alegría mientras veía la cara de Eleine iluminarse-¡Debe de ser tu madre!

-¡CORRE!-grito de pronto Eleine, incluso sobresaltándole a el-¡ALBUS VAMOS!-le grito un poco asustada mientras le cogía de la mano y le empujaba corriendo fuera de la biblioteca, sin atender a los reproches de nadie y olvidando todas las cosas allí. No entendía la reacción de Eleine, pero no le importaba ya que seguían corriendo cogidos de la mano, como hacia tiempo que no lo hacían.

Eleine no paro ni un solo instante, era bajita y por consiguiente Eleine tenia las piernas cortas, pero en eses momentos corría con una rapidez que Albus no podía creérselo, realmente parecía emocionada ante la perspectiva de ver a su madre, hasta en el rostro de Eleine solo podía distinguir una sonrisa tranquilizadora mezclada con nerviosismo.

-¡¿Donde esta?!-pregunto al momento Eleine nerviosa.

-Con los hipogrifos…-le dijo Albus mientras seguían corriendo, hasta llegar al bosque y internarse en el…

Pero lo que vieron, no era a quien esperaba, Albus no siquiera podía imaginárselo… en el claro estaba Hagrid intentando calmar a los hipogrifos que se comportaban de forma amenazante, sobre todo Humberto y a otra criatura que le sobrecogió… se trataba de una esfinge… solo había visto esfinges en bocetos, todos de las imágenes de las construcciones egipcias… pero esa era real… tenia dos enormes alas y la punta de estas rozaban el suelo, eran de múltiples colores las plumas, de una gamas de grises y amarillos, el cuerpo de leona era de un castaño tan claro que podría mimetizarse con la arena del desierto, tenia poderosísimas garras, pero lo que sorprendió a Albus, era su cara, era la de una mujer, de una mujer egipcia de los tiempo faraónicos, su rostro era suave sin rasgos animales, tenia una pequeña corona dorada que recogía su pelo entrelazado y largo, también sus dientes era perfectos, sin rastros de violencia, pero lo mas inquietante… eran su ojos completamente blancos, no tenia ni pupila ni iris… era blancos del todo…

-Nadia…-llamo Eleine desilusionada.

-Me esperaba otra cosa después de tantos años, pequeña Eleine…-le dijo la descomunal esfinge con una voz rasgada y de un acento que Albus no lograba ubicar mientras se acercaba a ella, Albus tuvo el impulso de apartar a Eleine de esa criatura que se aproximaba a ella-si temes que te mate, ya lo habría echo…-le dijo sin mas la criatura mientras volvía su vista a Eleine.

-Nadia, ¿Dónde esta ella?-le pregunto con suplica Eleine mientras miraba en todas direcciones.

-Me ha mandado a darte un mensaje-dijo la esfinge mientras seguía con la mirada en Eleine-vivo desde hace cuatro mil años y nunca había visto a nadie tan nervioso…

-Es que debes traer a mi madre, Nadia…-le contesto Eleine mientras la miraba dolida.

-No conozco su paradero-le dijo sin más la esfinge con solemnidad.

-¡Pues encuéntrala!-le grito Eleine perdiendo los nervios.

-Eli…-le dijo Hagrid en un momento se despisto y Humberto aprovechando ese despiste se abalanzo ante la extraña criatura, pero la esfinge se dio cuenta y en menos de un movimiento, Humberto yacía bajo las garras de esa criatura.

-¡Humberto!-grito Albus mientras se lanzaba sobre ese hipogrifo al que quería tanto, sin preocuparse de la nueva criatura.

-¡Aparta de ellos!-le grito Hagrid mientras cogía a la esfinge de la cola y la apartaba del resto de los hipogrifos-¡Ellos no son tu comida!

-No esta muerto-dijo la esfinge, Albus comprobaba por el mismo que Humberto aun respiraba de forma dolorosa, mientras que observaba con horror que las alas de Humberto formaban un arco imposible en condiciones normales y en sus cuartos traseros había cinco heridas profundas donde la esfinge había clavado sus enormes uñas.

Hagrid intentaba controlar a los demás hipogrifos, sobre todo a una Berta a la que coceaba y se agitaba con un animal salvaje, mientras la esfinge se paseaba de un lado a otro sin compadecerse.

-Deberíais agradecer que no se matase-le dijo la esfinge sin más mientras se acomodaba y limpiaba la sangre de su pezuña en la hierba.

-¡Humberto no es un Nundú a los que entrenas, Nadia!-le chillo Eleine que también estaba cerca de Albus con Humberto, Hagrid logro calmar al resto de hipogrifos, que parecía a la vez asustados y amordazar a Berta, que ya después del ataque sobre su padre, no parecía nada asustada y quería lanzarse sobre la esfinge.

-El mensaje de mi ama es _**"Siempre que veas tu reflejo, estaré allí"**_-le dijo simplemente la esfinge.

-¡Nadia! ¡Necesito que le digas a mi madre que tiene que volver!-le dijo Eleine nerviosa.

-Ya te he dado el mensaje, no hay motivo para que me quede-le dijo la esfinge mientras alargaba sus alas y despegaba el vuelo con una facilidad que dejo a Albus impresionado a pesar de ser una criatura de semejante tamaño.

-¡Nadia! ¡Nadia! ¡NADIA!-grito Eleine intentando seguir la sombra de la esfinge, pero al poco tiempo desapareció-Se ha ido…

-Eli, quieres ver a tu madre verdad…-le dijo Hagrid de forma cariñosa mientras ayudaba a Albus con Humberto, Eleine simplemente miro atrás y Albus no supo que pensar…

Después de unos minutos y de que Hagrid le prometiera que iba a cuidar de Humberto y que se pondría bien, Albus y Eleine se fueron de vuelta al castillo…

-Eleine, ¿qué significa…?-le pregunto con cuidado Albus, se sentía mal por haberle dado esas esperanzas a Eleine para nada, fue el es que le dijo que era su madre sin saberlo realmente.

-No lo se…-dijo Eleine con un hilo de voz, parecía asustada.

-Eli, ¿Por qué deseabas tanto que ella volviese?-le pregunto Albus sin poder contenerse-¿Es por la misma razón que nadie puede saber lo nuestro?

-Albus, te dije que no preguntaras, ¿Vale?-le dijo simplemente Eleine.

-Eli…-intento decir Albus.

-Basta Albus…-dijo simplemente Eleine.

-¡Me estoy hartando de esto!-le contesto Albus malhumorado-¡No soy el ultimo mono en todo esto! ¡Estoy contigo!

-Ya lo se, ójala algún día pueda decírtelo…-dijo sin mas Eleine mientras le daba un pequeño beso en los labios-Te quiero quédate con eso por ahora y nunca, nunca lo olvides, pase lo que pase…-le dijo mientras subía los escalones de forma lenta e indecisa, se miro una ultima vez con los ojos anegados.

-Yo también te quiero, Eleine…-le dijo Albus mas calmado por lo que ella le había dicho, pero sentía que algo pasaba y subió a su habitación.

Ni siquiera se había cambiado de ropa, se acostó sobre su colcha a pensar en lo que acabaría todo eso, y en que significaba ese mensaje de la Señora Prince, cuando de pronto alguien entro en su habitación sin mediar palabra y de forma sorprendente.

-Tienes que venir y con el mapa…-le dijo sin mas su padre con es gesto desencajado, sin sorprenderse de verle allí despierto y vestido- Algo malo le esta pasando a Eleine…


	11. Pregunta sin respuesta

Albus se quedo mirando a su padre sin saber que decir o como actuar, pero su padre le devolvía una mirada apremiante.

-Albus, dame el mapa, ahora-matizo su padre y Albus al final pudo moverse, fue a su mesilla y saco el gastado mapa y se lo entrego a su padre, aun en sus oídos sonaban sus ultimas palabras que Albus no sabían lo que significaban.

-¿Papa…?-intento preguntar Albus una vez que se sentía que la presión del pecho empezaba a crecer por el miedo.

-Ven conmigo-le dijo y salio de su dormitorio, Albus no quiso rezagarse y le siguió a toda prisa, no sabia lo que había pasado, no entendía nada…

Primero, Eleine no mostraba signos de superar la muerte de Matt, lo dejaba por su protección, luego volvían juntos en secreto, aparecía una esfinge con un mensaje indescifrable y ahora… y ¿Ahora que?, se preguntaba preocupado Albus mientras no perdía el paso de su padre que parecía mas inmerso en el mapa que en cualquier otra cosa.

-El bosque…-escucho Albus que murmuraba su padre y Albus se adelanto para alcanzarle.

-¡¿Quien esta en el bosque?!-pregunto Albus nervioso, intentando mirar el mapa, pero su padre no le dejo.

-Vamos-le apremio y siguieron subiendo los escalones hasta hallarse en el vestíbulo, donde Albus contemplaba con gran sorpresa que estaban allí parte del profesorado, Homelore, que parecía el mas preocupado, la Directora, que miraba a su padre de forma esperanzadora, Flitwick y Hagrid, que ambos tenían el mismo aspecto de asustados a pesar de ser completamente distintos el uno del otro… pero Albus vio a un figura mas que no esperaba, era un centauro, Albus ya le había visto en otra ocasión, sabia que ese centauro era el líder de la manada y su nombre era Firenze.

-Harry, di que sabes donde esta…-le dijo la Directora adelantando un paso hacia su padre.

-Como dijo Firenze, se encuentra en el bosque…-dijo Harry preocupado.

-Mis compañeros le están custodiando, para que no se escape, pero ninguno quiere acercarse después de lo que le paso a Galius-le informo con esa voz profunda el centauro.

-¿Que le paso?-pregunto Albus sin entender, por primera vez noto que los ojos de los demás se posaban en el y no en su padre.

-Míralo por ti mismo-le dijo el centauro mientras le señalaba la escalinata que llevaba al patio, Albus sin dudarlo se acerco y vio horrorizado como cinco centauros mas arrastraban con mucho cuidado el cuerpo de otro, ese centauro no se movía-necesitamos explicaciones, ¿porque un alumno a matado a uno de los nuestros?

-¡NO!-vocifero Albus asustado, sin creer lo que estaba viendo-¡ESTAIS EQUIVOCADOS! ¡ELLA NO FUE! ¡NO PUEDE SER!-gritaba mientras miraba a todos los que se encontraban allí, pero su mirada se detuvo en el Señor Homelore.

-Si, lo hizo-dijo con contundencia el profesor Homelore, mientras alzaba una varita que Albus reconoció inmediatamente como la de Eleine, toco la punta de la varita de Eleine con la suya y de la varita de Eleine, salio un rayo de color verde que le puso los pelos de punta, Albus sabia que clase de hechizo era ese, ese hechizo había quitado la vida de muchas personas, entre ellas la de Matt.

-No…-dijo Albus asustado-NO-volvió repetir mirando a todos y todos le devolvían la mirada incrédulos-¡NO!-bramo mientras los demás centauros arrastraban a su compañero, un centauro muy joven, hasta el vestíbulo, no había rastros de pelea ni dolor, pero sin dudas que había muerto.

-Nuestras leyes son claras-añadió el que parecía el mas enfadado de todos y uno de los mas mayores, mientras miraba con desprecio a los profesores y a Albus- el alumno pagara con el mismo precio-sentencio el centauro.

-¡CALSIUS!-grito de pronto Hagrid mientras se acercaba al centauro furioso-¡¿COMO TE ATREVES…?!

-No somos salvajes, hermano-dijo Firenze acercándose al centauro furioso, llamado Calsius- entiendo tu dolor, desde los tiempos oscuros no tuvimos que lamentar la perdida de uno de nuestros hijos, pero, a pesar de todo, somos una raza justa.

-No hay dudas-añadió otro centauro de color gris muy claro, parecía blanco según la variabilidad de luz mientras se acercaba a ellos, aun portaba un arco en las manos-encontramos al alumno ante el cuerpo de Galius, con la arma, yo lo vi, vi como moría mi amigo-dijo en el susurró mientras bajaba la mirada hacia el centauro que permanecía en el suelo- y como el alumno empleaba su magia en hacernos daño, no tuve opciones, tense mi cuerda…

-¡¿LA HAS MATADO?!-vocifero Albus, noto como cada pequeña parte de su cuerpo hervía de dolor, no podía ser cierto lo que hablaban de ella, no podía ser cierto, no debía estar pasando eso, cuando noto que su padre le paralizo, sin dejarse moverse, porque intento abalanzarse sobre el centauro.

-No soy un asesino como vosotros-le dijo de forma despectiva el orgulloso centauro blanco- soy Firento y no soy un asesino, solo atravesé su mano y su arma cayó al suelo.

-¿La habéis herido?-pregunto preocupada la Directora-¡Esta herida!-le grito mientras miraba con sorpresa al que era el líder-¡No nos has informado de eso!

-No es de gravedad-dijo el centauro que se llamaba Firenze.

-¡Pero eso no es motivo!-le grito la Directora indignada-¡Traerla al castillo para que podamos curarla!-ordeno enfadada la Directora

-¡No recibimos ordenes de un humano!-grito el centauro Calsius mientras pateaba al aire cerca de la Directora.

-¡COMO TE ATREVES!-bramo Hagrid mientras daba un paso gigantesco hacia el centauro que retrocedía ante el inmenso semi-gigante.

-Hagrid, amigo, tranquilo…-le pidió el centauro Firenze mientras intentaba poner orden entre los suyos.

-¡VOY A IR A POR LA PEQUEÑA Y POBRE DEL ANIMALITO QUE SE INTERPONGA!-bramo Hagrid mientras salía del castillo rumbo a los bosques, Albus quiso acompañarle, pero notaba que la magia de su padre aun hacia efecto sobre el porque no logro moverse ni un centímetro.

-Firento, acompáñale, tiene mi permiso para traerla aquí-dijo el centauro líder.

-¡Quiero justicia!-grito el centauro Calsius mientras empuñaba una pequeña daga hacia su líder, pero con una rapidez que dejo a Albus apabullado, el centauro blanco ya tenia una flecha preparada en su arco para asestar el golpe.

-Tendrás justicia, pero no con sangre-dijo Firenze mientras daba un paso atrás y bajaba el brazo del centauro blanco, del que Albus le miraba impresionado por su rapidez y reflejos-el alumno debe ser juzgado no ajusticiado…-le dijo el centauro Firenze con sabiduría.

-Calsius, muestra reverencia ante nuestro líder o serás acusado de traidor y desterrado-le amenazo con rabia el centauro blanco llamado Firento.

-Firento, ignorar una orden de un líder también se castiga con el destierro…-le dijo el centauro Firenze, pero ahora con voz mas severa, el centauro blanco bajo la mirada.

-Intento atacarle…-le dijo con rabia mientras se reverenciaba el centauro blanco, como suplica.

-El afecto y el dolor, nublan nuestra sabiduría-dijo el centauro mientras se acercaba al blanco con cuidado-Calsius siente ambos-dijo con sabiduría el centauro Firenze-ahora acompaña a Hagrid, rápido-le apuro el centauro, a sus palabras el centauro blanco no espero mucho y salio a los jardines a toda prisa, Albus pronto dejo de escuchar el cabalgar de ese centauro, por lo visto era un ser igual de rápido al correr como de reflejos.

-Si fuera Firento, en vez de Galius el caído, no les entregarías a su asesino-le dijo con rencor el centauro Calsius, ahora los demás centauros también miraban con rabia a su líder, Albus noto que se podía mover.

-Ella no fue-repitió Albus por enésima vez conteniéndose-ella es hija de la Señora Prince, es amante de las criaturas nunca haría daño a ninguna de ellas, para Eleine una colonia de sirenas es su familia, nunca mataría a otro ser vivo, nunca seria capaz de hacer daño nadie-repitió con cuidado, aunque no quería convencer a nadie de lo que decía, porque sabia que cada cosa que decía era totalmente cierta.

-Entonces porque la encontraron ante el cuerpo de mi vástago…-le contesto el centauro Calsius con voz cruel-¡Responde!-le ordeno mientras se acercaba amenazante a Albus.

-Calsius…-le llamo el centauro líder, Firenze, para apaciguarle.

-Siempre te han gustado los humanos…-le dijo con desprecio el centauro llamado Calsius, Albus y los demás solo miraban la escena que estaba teniendo lugar entre la manada, por lo visto, ese acontecimiento, del que Albus estaba completamente seguro de que Eleine era inocente dijesen lo que dijesen, desencadenaría una guerra entre los centauros.

-Profesora…-llamo alguien desde la entrada del vestíbulo, Albus miro esperanzado a Hagrid que traía en los brazos a Eleine, Albus se asusto y se acerco ella, porque veía como sobresalía una flecha de su brazo, sin dudas era Eleine de quien estaban hablando pero se negaba a creer ni una sola palabra que decían-no entiendo… mírela...

-Flitwick, avisa a Madame Pomfrey, pero que…-dijo una vez la Directora mientras que se acercaba a Eleine-¡Abundio!-llamo asustada y Albus le inclino para ver lo que le asustaba.

Eleine tenía los ojos abiertos, pero parecían velados, no parpadeaba lo necesario y parecía ausente a la misma vez que respiraba con aceleración, aunque su cuerpo parecía lívido…

-_Imperius_…-susurro el profesor Homelore-¡alguien esta en su mente, esta siendo controlada por _Imperius_!-dijo enfadado mientras sacaba su varita-déjala en el suelo-le dijo a Hagrid-lo de la flecha es lo de menos, voy a saber quien le hizo esto…

-¡¿De que están hablando?!-le pregunto Albus al momento, mientras notaba que su padre le sujetaba para separarle de la escena-Ella no… no puede…- pensaba Albus, pero no lo entendía, Eleine había vuelto con el, ella… o puede que no… otra persona, ¿quien?

-Abundio…-dijo asustada la profesora McGonagall-si te descubre… puede que no la abandone…-le dijo preocupada, y eso acentuó mas la preocupación de Albus, sabia que Eleine era inocente, pero no por ese motivo.

-Soy un buen mago, he educado a los mejores-dijo con orgullo y solemnidad el Señor Homelore-puedo con esto mientras se inclinaba sobre Eleine y cerro los ojos.

Albus vio como su padre le obligaba a retroceder a la fuerza, algo a lo que se resistía, los centauros se arremolinaban espantados por la idea, su disputa había pasado a un segundo plano, Hagrid también retrocedió, la única que no lo hizo fue la Directora que seguía en su sitio sin dudar.

-Mi nombre es Abundio Homelore, dueño y creador de la estrella, la luna y el sol de Ankara-recito con los ojos cerrados mientras posaba su varita sobre la frente de Eleine, a la que cerró los ojos al momento, pero algo había pasado, porque de repente Homelore se había tensado y Eleine gritaba.

-¡Abundio!-grito la profesora McGonagall, pero no se atrevía a acercarse a el, lo centauros empezaron a ponerse nerviosos y coceaban, Albus escucho a Madame Pomfrey gritar lo mismo que Hagrid y Flitwick, y su padre le agarraba con mas fuerza.

-¡ELEINE!-bramo Albus mientras intentaba soltarse de su padre-¡¿QUE LE HACES?!

-Se lo que quieres…-decía Homelore entre susurros mientras sus brazos temblaban y Eleine no paraba de gritar, seria capaz de despertar a todo el castillo y Albus no paraba de sacudirse para librarse de su padre, pero no era capaz-ella no esta… no volverá… déjala… se lo que quieres… se… se… quien eres…-y a esa ultima declaración el Señor Homelore cayo hacia atrás empujado por otra fuerza que Albus no entendió y permanecía tirado en el suelo con los ojos abiertos de par en par y exhalando con fuerza.

-Abundio…-dijo preocupada la Directora mientras se acercaba al hombre que seguía tendido, pero a Albus el no le importaba, Eleine seguía en ese sitio, tendida sin moverse, pero ahora ya no gritaba, parecía en calma, relajada, parecía que dormía y Albus simplemente la miraba porque no sabia que mas hacer, porque no entendía nada mas.

-Es el…-dijo el profesor Homelore mientras era ayudado por la profesora McGonagall a incorporarse.

-Abundio, no te entiendo… ¿quien?-le pregunto preocupada la Directora McGonagall.

-El poder, es ser de la mascara, le vi…-dijo el profesor Homelore en un susurro, Albus no supo donde mirar o que creer, noto que los centauros le ponían mas nerviosos y el resto de profesorado miraba hacia Eleine.

"_Nadie puede saberlo..."_

Esas palabras volaron una vez mas a la mente de Albus, Eleine lo sabia, Eleine sabia a quien se estaban enfrentando, por eso tenia que ver a su madre, por eso le suplico a la esfinge que la trajese de vuelta, por eso se alejo de el, por eso no podían decírselo a nadie si estaban juntos, Eleine volvía a protegerle alejándole de el, pero ahora no sabia de quien…

-Sobrevalore mi poder…-continuaba el profesor Homelore mientras Albus seguía mirando el rostro de su novia sin entender todo lo que le venia encima-no le dejara marchar… Aldara no me perdonara… me dijo que la niña le pertenecería para siempre…

-¿Que esta diciendo?-pregunto Albus conmocionado mientras intentaba despertar a Eleine, Madame Pomfrey se había acercado y con un simple gesto le había curado la herida del brazo-Eli… ¡Eleine! ¡ELEINE! ¡DESPIERTA!-le gritaba Albus mientras intentaba que volviese en si-Eli… por favor…

-Aldara no me perdonara…-dijo una vez más el profesor Homelore mientras se apoyaba en la Directora, la que miraba con pena y lastima los intentos inútiles de Albus.

-Albus…-le llamo su padre con cuidado-ven aquí…-le pidió su padre, pero Albus le ignoro mientras notaba que la enfermera, no de dejaba que siguiera zarandeando a Eleine.

-Muchacho, no le perturbes mas…-le pidió con cuidado la enfermera.

-¡Práxades!-grito indignado el profesor Flitwick con su aguda y triste voz, Albus recordó que Eleine formaba parte de su alumnas predilectas- ¡este retraso es inaceptable…!

-Lo siento, es que me perdí en la mazmorras…-dijo Práxades con miedo mientras miraba al centauro muerto en medio de la sala, Albus levanto la mirada y vio a dos de las personas que menos deseaba ver allí.

-¡¿Que hacen ellas aquí?!-pregunto dolido Albus mientras miraba a Lía Borgia y Alexia Goyle.

-Señoritas-intento recobrarse la Directora ignorando a Albus-Hoy, ¿la Señorita Prince salio sola o estaba acompañada?

-No la vimos-contesto Lía Borgia que no apartaba la mirada del centauro muerto mientras que Alexia parecía de lo más asustada.

-¡Eso es mentira!-le grito Albus a Borgia-¡Me despedí de Eleine hoy! ¡Vi como subía a su habitación!

-Pues no llego a la habitación, Eleine casi no duerme con nosotras, no sabemos lo que hace…-dijo Alexia de corrillo mientras apartaba la mirada-¡Quiero irme de aquí!- gimoteo.

-¿Que ha pasado aquí?-pregunto Lía Borgia mientras señalaba al cadáver del centauro y luego a Eleine.

-No es asunto tuyo-le contesto Albus de mal humor y dolido.

-¿Han notado algún comportamiento extraño en la Señorita Prince?-les pregunto la Directora McGonagall volviendo a ignorar a Albus.

-Lleva todo el año rara…-les contesto Alexia con miedo mientras seguía mirando al centauro-vamos Lía…-le suplico asustada Alexia a su amiga.

-No quiero perderme el espectáculo-dijo Lía con una cruel sonrisa de medio lado.

-¡Esto no es un espectáculo!-le grito indignada la profesora McGonagall mirando a Lía Borgia- Señor Práxades lleve a las Señoritas de vuelta a sus habitaciones-le ordeno al profesor.

Y Práxades no se hizo esperar, se llevo a ambas de vuelta a Slytherin de la cual no debían haber salido, aunque ellas le habían dicho algo a Albus que no sabia, Eleine se pasaba muchas noches fuera y el no se había dado cuenta.

-Ellas no saben nada de Eleine, sus amigos somos nosotros…-dijo Albus mientras volvía a arrodillarse cerca de Eleine.

-Los magos sois demonios y solo creáis dolor por todas partes-dijo una vez más con odio Calsius.

-El asesino de tu vástago no es esa niña…-le dijo su padre al centauro mientras se acercaba de forma cautelosa a ellos- Firenze, la alumna no es la culpable, alguien actúa a través de ella, no es culpable de esos acontecimientos que acaban de pasar esta fatídica noche-le dijo con cuidado-le doy mi mas sincero pésame-le dijo su padre esta vez volviéndose hacia el centauro que seguía mirando furioso el lugar donde seguía Eleine.

-¿Puede la magia hacer eso?-pregunto molesto el centauro Calsius.

-Si…-dijo sin más su padre-la magia puede hacer cosas maravillosa y otras, terribles… como convertir a una persona inocente en culpable, como ha pasado...

-Creo amigo, que aquí no hallaremos los responsables de nuestra perdida-le dijo con cuidado el centauro líder Firenze-nos llevaremos al nuestro y cuando sea el momento, descubriremos al culpable y saldaremos esta cuenta pendiente con el verdadero responsable, para entonces, ¿seguirás en mis filas, hermano?-le pregunto el centauro Firenze a Calsius mientras posaba una de sus manos en el hombro del otro.

-Si-dijo sin mas el centauro Calsius mientras correspondía con el mismo apretón a su líder-dejemos a mi vástago en el lugar que se merece y que pueda descansar para siempre-pidió el centauro y todos sus acompañantes, entre ellos Firento se acercaron al cuerpo para volver a arrastrarle hasta el bosque, pero Hagrid se adelanto a todos ellos y cargo con pasmosa facilidad el cuerpo inerte del centauro a sus hombros.

-Dejar que os ayude, este era un buen chico…-se lamento Hagrid con sus pequeños ojos azabaches brillantes- aquí ya no puedo hacer nada…-se lamento y salio seguido por los centauros que partían con la cabeza baja y de forma solemne.

-Creo que debemos llevar a la Señorita Prince a la enfermería…-dijo en un susurro Madame Pomfrey mientras intentaba mitigar la pena mirando a la Directora.

-Me parece una buena idea Poppy, pero… sabes como debes actuar… no intentes nada, seria inútil y el otro ser podría causarte mucho daño…-le aconsejo la Directora McGonagall.

-No intentara actuar mediante la niña otra vez, sabe que le vi… -le dijo con arrepentimiento el profesor Homelore- la dejara así de por vida…

-Nunca conocí una mente capaz de dominar a alguien dentro de este colegio…-dijo el pequeño Flitwick asustado.

-No nos enfrentamos a algo normal-dijo en un susurro la Directora, mientras que conjuraba una camilla y posaba a Eleine sobre ella.

-¡¿QUE ESTAIS DICIENDO?!-volvió a gritar Albus indignado mientras seguía a la Directora hacia la enfermería porque ella se llevaba a Eleine-¡¿VAIS A DEJARLA ASI?! ¡¿NO HAREIS NADA POR ELLA?!-pregunto indignado a pesar de las miradas de reproche de su padre, ahora todo no le importaba mucho.

-Potter no podemos hacer nada…-le dijo con remordimientos el profesor Homelore mientras miraba como la Directora y Madame Pomfrey acostaban a Eleine en un cama de la enfermería, su rostro seguía siendo el mismo, parecía que dormía placidamente.

-¿Cómo que nada…?-pregunto Albus en un susurro incrédulo-¡TENEIS QUE SACAR A ESA PERSONA DE ELEINE! ¡HACER LO QUE SEA!

-Potter, tiene total control sobre su mente…-le dijo con cuidado Flitwick.

-Pues borrarle la mente como a mi madre, y se podrá igual de bien que ella…-sugirió esperanzadoramente Albus.

-Potter no se puede hacer eso, no se trata del mismo hechizo, no podemos ayudarla…-le dijo la Directora McGonagall con tristeza y culpabilidad.

-Pero no… no puede ser… no…-se lamentaba una y otra vez Albus mientras notaba que a su alrededor todo el mundo se iba, el no podía dejar así a su novia, pero no sabia que podía hacer, lo haría todo por ayudarla, pero no había nada, ni nadie sabia como hacerlo.

-Albus…-llamo con cuidado su padre-si quieres quedarte, puedes hacerlo, pero prométeme que no harás ninguna tontería…-le pidió con un tono que mas le pedía un favor.

-¡¿Quien le esta haciendo esto?! ¡¿Quien le ha convertido en una asesina?! ¡¿Por qué ella?! ¡¿Por qué no nos deja en paz?! ¡¿Por qué no esta aquí la Señora Prince para ayudarla?!-pregunto una y otra vez Albus mientras dejaba aflorar toda su desesperación y dolor, mientras su padre le ponía una mano en el hombro para intentar apoyarle.

-Hay muchas preguntas sin respuesta, Albus y me temo que solo Eleine podría responderlas...-le dijo con condescendencia su padre, antes de marcharse, mientras Albus no conseguía serenarse y lloro durante casi toda la noche sobre el cuerpo de una Eleine que no se inmutaba, sin ninguna respuesta a ninguna pregunta, las que mas le importaban en ese momento eran.

¿Cuál había sido la verdadera Eleine? ¿La que le dejo o con la que volvió?

¿Quien le había echo aquello?

¿En que momento los caminos de Eleine y el ser del que hablaban las leyendas se habían cruzado con este resultado?

¿Donde estaba la Señora Prince? ¿Que significaba su mensaje? ¿Que hacia en eses momentos?

Preguntas y más preguntas surcaban la mente de una abatido Albus y sin ninguna respuesta.


	12. El desheredado

Rose contemplaba hundida emocionalmente la figura de su primo Albus mientras le explico todo lo que había pasado con Eleine… Rose deseo no seguir escuchándole porque cada cosa que pronunciaba le hacia mas daño, intentaba aparentar serenidad, pero poco a poco no era capaz de seguir manteniendo la compostura, hasta que noto la mano de alguien en su hombro, no necesito mirar para saber de quien era, su hermano.

-No puede ser-repitió otra vez más Scorpius andado de un lugar a otro ante las miradas del resto, parecía un león enjaulado y lastimado.

-Eso es todo lo que paso, pero no se que es la verdad…-repitió Albus mientras se sentaba todo lo alejado posible de todos, el les había reunido a todos en la Sala de los Menesteres para contarles lo que había pasado.

-No tiene ningún sentido, ¿Por qué Eleine iba querer matar a uno de los centauros?-pregunto en alto James.

-Ella no fue…-repitió Albus otra vez molesto con un toque amenazante en la voz.

-Albus, se que estas afligido, pero no voy a discutir contigo la evidencia…-le dijo James condescendientemente.

-¡Ella no fue, estaba bajo _Imperius_!-le grito Albus molesto a James, Rose no pudo quedarse mas quieta y se acerco a Albus y le hizo retroceder.

-Lo que vio el centauro no es tan irrefutable como parece…-le discutió Scorpius mientras miraba al resto que permanecían allí callados.

-¿Cómo?-pregunto James sarcástico-La vieron a ella, su varita… con maldición incluida, fue ella…

-James…-volvió a decir Albus y Rose empezó a preocuparse, porque nunca vio tanta ira en los ojos de Albus y eso que le conocía de toda la vida, Lily también se asombro porque se acerco a su hermano.

-No escuches lo que dice James… sabes que es un insensible, Sev…-le dijo con cariño Lily mientras intentaba tranquilizar a Albus y mandaba miradas asesinas a su otro hermano.

-Solo digo…-quiso decir James, pero Scorpius le interrumpió.

-¡Alguien pudo estar bajo una capa invisible y matar al centauro con la varita de Eleine!-le grito enfadado Scorpius, Rose sabia porque estaba enfadado el también, de todos era el que mas conocía a Eleine, el que tenia la amistad mas larga con ella-¡Sola la encontraron enfrente del cadáver con la varita! ¡Nada más!

-La ultima vez que lo mire, soy yo la que tiene una capa invisible, ¿me estas acusando?-le pregunto amenazadoramente James.

-¡James!-grito ahora Lysander-¡la mayoría de las capas están echas con la piel de Desmiguise o son hechizos! ¡Tu capa no es la única del mundo!-le informa Lysander de forma acalorada, porque James la miraba enfadado.

-James, después de lo que ha pasado con Fred…-le dijo Alexandra con la voz contenida mientras miraba a su amigo-¿Cómo puedes condenar con tanta facilidad a Eleine?-le pregunto con suavidad, pero Rose contemplo que las palabras de Alexandra si había echo mella en James que la miraba con culpabilidad.

-Yo no quiero condenarla, solo me da miedo…-dijo ahora con cuidado James-no entiendo porque lograron manipular tanto a Eleine solo para matar a un simple centauro… lo que quiero decir… una maldición asesina es la misma para un centauro, como por ejemplo para la Directora o Albus, ¿me entendéis ahora?-les pregunto James, preocupado mientras les miraba a todos-se que ella no es una asesina, pero quien lo hizo, podría volver ha hacerlo otra vez mediante ella…

-… y la victima podría ser cualquiera del colegio-añadió por James, Alice que había entendido a la primera a James-no había reparado en eso-dijo pensativamente- tal vez solo era una prueba para medir si Eleine podía hacerlo, pero salio mal, la descubrieron…-añadió Alice pensativamente, Rose se quedo en silencio horrorizada, era algo espeluznante, pero no tan imposible como parecía.

La sala se quedo en silencio, a Rose le hubiese gustado decir algo para exculpar y despejar esa idea de los demás, pero por mucho que buscaba y buscaba un punto débil, no era capaz de encontrarlo, hasta que…

-En el bosque no hay muros-dijo de forma decidida e inesperada Lorcan.

-Ya… ¿y?-le pregunto sin entender su hermano Hugo.

-El bosque es la entrada mas segura del castillo, pero gracias a los centauros, son los muros allí-explico Lorcan sin mirar a la concurrencia, ya que mantenía la mirada puesta en un punto fijo- los centauros controlan todo y a todos los que pueblan el bosque, cualquier cosa que sucede ellos informaran y son los protectores vivos y mas eficientes del castillo, pero si creen que nuestro bando, el de la Señora Prince, especialmente, les traiciona se pasaran al lado contrario, con todo la elección de Eleine no fue una casualidad, ella aun representa a la Señora Prince y su magia, sin los centauros de nuestro lado, tendrán total acceso al castillo, Hogwarts puede defenderse de atacantes externos, pero no puede defenderse del propio Hogwarts, lo que también es el bosque-termino de decir Lorcan.

-Creo que es la vez en la que mas te oí hablar en mi vida…-dijo Hugo impresionado, Lorcan ni se inmuto-pero creo que tiene razón….-y Rose también lo creía.

Después de las palabras de James, Alice y Lorcan nadie parecía tener mucho mas que decir o alguna otro tipo de teoría que compartir, además nada mas acabar Lorcan, Albus se marcho echo un furia, Rose sabia que a pesar de todo iba a tardar en olvidarse de las palabras de James, pero tampoco no sabia que mas podría decir.

-¿Estas bien?-pregunto alguien con cuidado a su espalda, Rose se giro y contemplo a un Scorpius que parecía igual de afligido que ella.

-No lo se…-le dijo simplemente en un susurro Rose-todo ha pasado tan rápido…-pero algo distrajo la atención de Rose a la espalda de Scorpius, Hugo y Lysander se separaban del resto de forma sigilosa, tanto que ni Lorcan ni Lily se habían dado cuenta- he quedado con…-quiso darle una excusa Rose a Scorpius para seguir a su hermano, pero maldijo su poca sensibilidad ya que Scorpius…

-Con tu novio supongo…-dijo Scorpius molesto-perdona, no quiero retrasarte…-le dijo con parte de rencor y Rose solo se maldijo a si misma y a pesar de todo fue detrás de Hugo y Lysander, ellos apuraron el paso, hasta que Rose les vio entrar en un aula abandonada, Rose medito mucho que debía hacer, pero su curiosidad no podía aguantarla durante mas tiempo, así que entreabrió la puerta un momento y se puso a escuchar a la expectativa de descubrir el secreto de una vez…

-Hugo, tenemos que parar de una vez…-le dijo cansada Lysander-Ed me pregunta mucho y se que le molesta, no entiende porque coqueteamos juntos…

-Lys solo es por un tiempo mas…-le suplico Hugo-solo para que Rose no sospeche nada…-Rose se impresiono, ¿qué no tenia que sospechar?

-De verdad, no se el miedo que le tienes a tu hermana-le dijo enfadada Lysander-Rose solo se vuelve loca cuando el tema va con el chico de siempre y Hugo… tu no eres ese…-le dijo Lysander para convencerle, Rose se sintió avergonzada de que pensase eso de ella, ella nunca se volvía loca por culpa de un chico, aunque no se atrevía a discutírselo a nadie.

-Ya lo se, pero… ¿Y si no lo entiende?-le pregunto Hugo preocupado-no soportaría que Rose no me hablase…-le dijo compungido, Rose simplemente no supo que pensar, le iba a dar igual cualquier cosa, nunca iba a dejar de hablarle a su hermano.

-De verdad piensas que medirle y hacerle creer que hay algo entre tu y yo… ¿no le parecerá mal?- le pregunto Lysander con cierto sarcasmo.

-Nunca le dije que eras tu directamente…-se excuso Hugo indignado.

-Lo que sea…-dijo Lysander suspirando resignada-mira Hugo, Eduart me gusta mucho, cuando empezamos no pensé que podríamos llegar a estar así de bien y no quiero que eso peligre, además, no por una mentira…-le dijo Lysander en un susurro pensativo.

-Lys, no tienes que darme mas explicaciones, se algo de Eduart, todo el mundo coincide que es un gran tipo…-le dijo en un susurro Hugo-escucha, hablare yo con el, se lo explicare todo y ya no te preocupes por nada mas…

-¿De verdad?-le pregunto emocionada Lysander.

-De verdad…-le dijo Hugo mientras se reía.

-Muchas gracias-le dijo muy contenta Lysander-pero sigo sin entender porque te encargas tu de todo… no es una cosa solo tuya, deberías imponerte un poco… te tiene atontado…-se burlo Lysander.

-Un poco atontado si que estoy-se rió Hugo sin problemas- solo quedan Rose y mi padre, y dejara de ser un secreto…-le dijo Hugo a Lysander, pero Rose no puedo seguir escuchando a hurtadillas ya que noto que los pasos de Lysander y de Hugo se acercaban a la puerta y tuvo que salir corriendo…

Rose se escondió entre unas armaduras mientras vio como su hermano y Lysander pasaban de largo hablando de Eduart Blunt, Rose simplemente no pudo creer lo que había escuchado de su hermano Hugo, a ella le iba a dar igual con quien quería estar, en el fondo entendía un poco su miedo, pero le dolía que pensase eso de ella, le iba a dar igual de quien estuviese enamorado, aunque fuese alguien como Borgia, siempre iba a estar a su lado.

* * *

A pesar de todo lo que había pasado, el colegio tuvo que continuar, Rose sorprendentemente no escucho muchas cosas relativas a Eleine, muchos preferían no decir nada o si lo hacían, lo decían en un tono bajo y lejos de donde Rose o cualquiera de sus familiares o amigos no pudieran escucharlo, las clases siguieron igual de duras, su tío Harry se vio especialmente motivado en hacerles memorizar y entender la importancia de defenderse contra cualquier cosa. El ministerio le autorizo a usar _Imperius_ sobre los alumnos con la condición de que estos desarrollasen la concentración mental para deshacerse del hechizo, a Rose le resulto imposible, su tío la mangoneaba como si nada, como al resto, el único que no dejo que entrase en su mente, fue Albus, desde luego su primo les estaba haciendo una exhibición de una mente fuerte, además que había aprobado su examen de aparición, pero muchos padres no autorizaron estas practicas, por lo tanto muchos alumnos no iban a ser medidos ante _Imperius_, entre ellos las gemelas Wilkins, Learks, Borgia, Flint, Hoyne, los hermanos Goyle y los Abrecombie. Una decisión que a Rose le parecía estúpida, por lo que había pasado a Eleine, pero no fue una imposición y su tío no quería enfrentarse a los demás padres.

El quidditch también había seguido, pero sin Gryffindor, estaban de últimos ya en la clasificación, habían perdido su partido contra Hufflepuff y contra Slytherin, en este ultimo Rose se sintió especialmente dolida, de haber visto como Borgia se hacia con la Snitch sin poder hacer nada para evitarlo, el mayor problema del equipo, es que los Cazadores no se entendían, Rose notaba la tensión de Scorpius y Kurt aun palpable entre ambos y Lily no podía hacer el trabajo todo ella sola, la guardiana se encontraba de repente sola ante el ataque de los demás y James no lograba adaptarse al nuevo golpeador, aunque el chico se esforzaba mucho, James no se resignaba a cambiar las tácticas de juego que tenia con Fred, el no entendía que Mohamed no era Fred, por eso el equipo había caído.

Los demás parecían mucho mas motivados, Rose presintió que la final seria Ravenclaw contra Slytherin, pero se había equivocado, los tejones habían salido como maquinas demoledoras, encontraron el punto flaco de Lorcan y le estaban interceptando, y el punto débil de el era simple, si no tenia el quaffle no hacia nada, así que los Hufflepuff se concentraron mas en interceptar pases, por parte de los golpeadores y los cazadores que de meter goles mientras que Lysander se hacia con la snitch, fue una victoria un tanto pitada por las gradas de Ravenclaw, pero no había nada de ilegal o de juego sucio en ella, así que la final que se disputaría después de pascua seria los Slytherin contra Hufflepuff, victoria que ya daban a los Slytherin…

Pero Rose no solo podía preocuparse del quidditch, pasaba muchas tardes en silencio en la enfermería, al lado de Albus y de Eleine, siempre que la miraba parecía que dormía placidamente, pero nada había placidamente, Rose casi todos los días discutía con Kurt por algún motivo estúpido o si estaban de acuerdo, acababan discutiendo o gritándose igual, sabia que su relación con Kurt estaba mas que muerta, pero no se atrevía a dar el paso, no sabia como hacerlo.

Además las clases se había convertido en un suplicio, Homelore nunca había estado tan enfadado y presionaba a Rose y Scorpius mas que nunca, Flitwick les enseñaba encantamientos, pero ofensivos, quería prepararlos a su manera también, el profesor Longbottom les regalaba ciertos esquejes de ciertas plantas peligras con la promesa de que las plantarían en sus casas, ya que resultaban efectivas. Rose empezaba a asustarse de todas las armas y posibilidades que le ofrecían todos los profesores, el único que no hacia nada por ellos de esa manera, era Práxades, que parecía muy asustado a todas horas y se sobresaltaba con mucha facilidad, a nadie le gustaba su clase porque era un recital mas aburrido que el del profesor Binns, pero ahora parecía a punto de histeria en todo momento.

Rose se sentía tan mal y tan agobiada por Kurt, por su hermano, por las clases y por no poder contar con su mejor amiga, que el día que vio a sus dos padres en la estación de Kings Cross resulto como un tónico restablecedor, nunca había necesitado tanto esas vacaciones de pascua, en cambio Hugo se había quedado en Hogwarts, como Lily, Lysander y Lorcan, porque ellos estaban en su año del TIMO y si salían del colegio no lograrían estudiar ni la mitad.

-¿Cómo estas Rose?-le pregunto su madre con un sonrisa piadosa.

-Mal…-se sincero Rose agobiada, su primo Albus también se había quedado en Hogwarts y su familia en Hogsmeade, para que Albus siguiese cerca de Eleine.

-Te vendrá bien airearte un poco estos días que pasaremos en La Madriguera-le dijo su padre con una sonrisa convincente mientras empezaba a conducir.

-La verdad me apetece muchísimo-le contesto Rose agradecida a sus padres, si había un lugar en el mundo donde podría permanecer en completa paz, era sin dudas La Madriguera Weasley…

* * *

Pero al final La Madriguera no resulto en lugar de paz absoluta como Rose había esperado, no paraban de entrar y de salir lechuzas ministeriales a cada momento, solo veía a su madre a la hora de la cena y su padre algunas veces no le veía en todo el día, Rose se conformo en pasar ese días con sus abuelos, hasta que la noche anterior a su regreso a la escuela, se llevo la sorpresa mas grande de la vida.

¡PLOF!

Se escucho de repente y sobre la mesa que ocupaba, ella sus padres y sus abuelos hizo aparición una pequeña elfa, con unos pantaloncitos verdes, blusa blanca y unos zapatos de charol de su numero, era una elfa a la que Rose ya conocía.

-¡SANDY!-grito sorprendida Rose al ver la elfa de Scorpius en La Madriguera.

-Hola-saludo la elfa, sin preocuparle las caras de susto de los huéspedes de la casa- tengo un mensaje de mis señores, pero creo que seria mejor que hablasen directamente, ya que esperan fuera…-dijo la elfa, volvió a chascar los dedos y desapareció.

Al momento Rose salio por la puerta seguida de sus padres, solo esperaba encontrarse a Scorpius, pero no solo Scorpius le estaba esperando allí, había también un hombre muy parecido a el físicamente, pero le rodeaba una gran capa negra de forma majestuosa, Rose no le quedaron dudas, en La Madriguera estaba Scorpius y el Señor Draco Malfoy, el ultimo alguien no grato en ese lugar.

-¡¿QUE HACES AQUÍ?!-vocifero furioso su padre mientras levantaba la varita y no bajaba los hechizos defensivos, Rose solo pudo intercambiar alguna mirada con Scorpius, pero este parecía igual de impotente y no parecía complacido.

-Vengo a hablar contigo-dijo el Señor Malfoy sin perder las formas, pero parecía igual de molesto por estar allí que su padre.

-No eres bien recibido en el hogar de mis padres-le contesto su padre de forma amenazante.

-No vengo a cenar-le dijo en tono jocoso el Señor Malfoy- tengo información que podría ser útil, si te interesa oírla, sino, no seguiré mas tiempo aquí, ya que tengo otros lugares mas…-dijo el Señor Malfoy mientras contemplaba la desordenada Madriguera y su estructura-propicios donde estar…-termino por decir, Rose sabia que su padre se había molestado mucho mas.

-Dudo que necesite algo de alguien como tu-le escupió de forma rencorosa su padre.

-Muy bien-dijo el Señor Malfoy mientras pasaba un brazo por delante de Scorpius y obligaba a este a retroceder-si quieres llevar a los tuyos a la muerte es cosa tuya-dijo enfadado el Señor Malfoy mientras se daba la vuelta.

-Basta los dos-dijo su abuelo que había salido del porche de su casa y se acercaba a los limites de la protección de La Madriguera-tenéis mas de cuarenta años como para seguir comportándoos como quinceañeros-dijo su abuelo mientras hacia ciertas florituras y invitaba a pasar a los Malfoy-además no me gusta que digan que yo y Molly somos malos anfitriones.

-Mis respectos Señor Weasley-dijo educadamente y de forma sobria el Señor Malfoy a su abuelo.

-Hola-le saludo Scorpius cohibido mientras entraban en la protección de La Madriguera.

-Adentro todos-les apuro su abuelo y Rose espero de forma sutil para pasar cerca de Scorpius.

-Hola Scorpius-dijo su abuela con una sonrisa, la misma forma que tenia de saludar a sus amigos-cuanto tiempo hace que no te veo… ¡llevas gafas! Y que alto estas, diría que eres mas alto que James…-menciono pensativa la abuela Weasley.

-Mas o menos…-dijo Scorpius cohibido y muy sonrojado-le agradezco una vez más sus últimos regalos…

-No es nada siéntate… con tu padre…-le dijo su abuela de forma despreocupada, pero Rose noto un pequeño cambio en la voz, con todo sus abuelos no parecían muy cómodos con la presencia del Señor Malfoy, Scorpius era una cosa, pero el Señor Malfoy, otra distinta.

Su madre y su padre también se sentaron enfrente del Señor Malfoy y Scorpius, Rose no espero mucho y fue a ocupar su sitio al lado de su madre, su abuelo como siempre ocupo la cabecera y su abuela andaba de un lado a otro un poco nerviosa.

-Rose a tu habitación ya-le dijo su padre con cara de pocos amigos.

-Papa… por favor…-le suplico Rose mirando de reojo a Scorpius, por su cara Rose adivino que el también prefería que se quedase allí.

-Ron, aunque la mandemos a su cuarto, se enterara de todas maneras, los niños son buenos amigos-dijo con tranquilidad y suavidad su madre-para el mes que viene será una adulta y la trataremos como tal…

-Esta bien…-acepto su padre a regañadientes.

-¿Queréis tomar algo?-pregunto un poco nerviosa su abuela.

-No-contesto inmediatamente su padre-la visita será muy corta…-sentencio su padre de mal humor, Rose sabia que su padre quería dejar bien claro que nunca le agradaría el Señor Malfoy.

-Gracias, pero no pasaremos mucho tiempo con ustedes-le contesto de forma educada y formal el Señor Malfoy sin mostrar incomodidad ante la mirada asesina de su padre.

-¿De que querías hablar con Ron, Draco?-le tutelo con cuidado su madre.

-De esto-dijo el Señor Malfoy y rápidamente se quito la túnica de forma que dejaba ver una marca en su brazo, Rose no pudo evitar asustarse, era una calavera y una serpiente que se retorcía en su interior, sabia lo que era muy bien, era la Marca Tenebrosa, el distintivo de los mortifagos.

-¡¿COMO TE ATREVES A MOSTRAR ESO EN ESTA CASA!?-grito fuera de si su padre levantándose.

-Ron…-le pidió su madre-siéntate…-le suplico y el le hizo caso- hace mucho tiempo que no nos encontramos eso, fueron tiempo terribles que no queremos recordar…-le dijo su madre al Señor Malfoy.

-Pues, lo creas o no, ya somos dos-dijo el Señor Malfoy sin inmutarse-la marca nunca había sido tan clara desde el Señor Tenebroso…

-¿Que quieres decir?-le pregunto preocupada su madre-pero el… no puede… le dimos muerte…-balbuceaba preocupada.

-No es el Señor Tenebroso, Potter lo sabría antes que cualquiera de nosotros, no, lo que digo es que alguien usa el antiguo hechizo del Señor Tenebroso y nos esta llamando…- dijo misteriosamente el Señor Malfoy.

-¡Explícate mejor!-le ordeno su padre al Señor Malfoy.

-No me hagas perder la paciencia, Weasley-le reto el Señor Malfoy- siempre que la marca es presionada sentimos la llamada y alguien esta convocando a los antiguos mortifagos y yo he ido-concluyo.

-¡ERES UN TRAIDOR!-le grito de nuevo su padre al Señor Malfoy.

-¡SI FUERA UN TRAIDOR!-le grito el Señor Malfoy incorporándose también-¡TU YA ESTARIAS MUERTO!

-¡VEO QUE NO HAS OLVIDADO LO QUE ERES!-le grito su padre, Rose se sentía tan impactada que no sabia como responder.

-¡YO NUNCA HE MATADO A NADIE! ¡SOLO TORTURE! ¡¿PUEDES TU PRESUMIR DE LO MISMO, WEASLEY?!-le pregunto el Señor Malfoy de forma acalorada.

-¡Basta!-grito su madre indignada-¡Ya basta por favor! ¡¿No os importan vuestros hijos o que?!-les grito a ambos y estos se sentaron aun con rabia en los ojos.

-Solo me infiltre, para intentar averiguar algo que nos ayudase-dijo el Señor Malfoy moderando el lenguaje sin perder los estribos.

-Pero… no lo entiendo… en los últimos años habías colaborado con nosotros, salvaste a mis nueros y a mi hijo el año pasado, yo lo vi…-le dijo el abuelo Weasley impresionado.

-Si, pero logre colarme gracias a mi… querido bastardo-dijo el Señor Malfoy de forma dura y enfadada, mientras volvía su mirada a Scorpius, Rose se impresiono por como le había definido el Señor Malfoy, siempre se había mostrado muy apegado a el.

-¿Que tiene que ver el niño?-le pregunto preocupada ahora si su abuela, que parecían mas interesados ahora.

-Hyperion ha renunciado a todo, al titulo, a nuestra fortuna, a nuestra historia… ha renunciado a todo-dijo con rabia el Señor Malfoy mientras Scorpius bajaba la mirada, Rose se quedo impresionada-ahora es un desheredado… renuncio a mi apellido y a lo que el conlleva, renuncio a su familia…-puntualizo con rencor.

-Nunca renunciaría ni a ti ni a mama, pero… no quiero ser el próximo heredero Malfoy, quiero ser algo por mi mismo…-quiso explicarse Scorpius ante las palabras tan mordaces de su padre. Rose no sabia que pensar, siempre había pensado que Scorpius tenia la vida solucionada con solo nacer, pero se la había complicado renunciando a la fortuna mas grande del país, a una antigua nobleza que pertenecía y que solo existía entre ellos en los magos, había renunciado a todo eso, a la vida de los Malfoy…

-Supongo que debo agradecerte que sigas apellidándote Malfoy-le corto con dureza-con la decisión de Hyperion, no me costo infiltrarme diciendo que los Weasley me habían arrebatado a mi único hijo mediante engaños.

-Buena tapadera, pero nosotros no usamos esos métodos-le contesto su padre-prosigue…

-Estando con ellos, me contaron que el Gran Poder, como le llaman, estaba reclutando gente, un enorme ejército, pero que las pequeñas bases estaban desapareciendo con sus soldados, por la extraña enfermedad del Nundú…-le dijo el Señor Malfoy.

-Rose, ¿recuerdas lo que Albus nos contó de la esfinge?-le pregunto Scorpius por primera vez directamente a Rose.

-¡SI!-grito Rose dándose cuenta por fin- la Señora Prince hace unas semanas mando una esfinge con un mensaje para Eleine, pero esta ataco a uno de los hipogrifos dejándole mal herido y Eleine le grito que no se trataba de los Nundús que la esfinge adiestraba…

-¿Piensas que Prince esta matando a los soldados fuera de las fronteras?-pregunto su padre al Señor Malfoy.

-No es que lo crea, lo vi, fue una emboscada, logre sobrevivir o me dejo sobrevivir porque me reconoció como animago, ella, Prince me ordeno que volviera al país o sino me matarían, porque ella me dejo con vida, Prince sabe que el Gran Poder esta en nuestro país, pero quiere debilitarle antes… sospecha que la isla de Avalón esta aquí y que es el lugar donde se esconden los que mandan y los mas allegados a ese poder…-le dijo misteriosamente el Señor Malfoy.

-¡ENTONCES POR QUE NO APARECE DE UNA VEZ Y ACABA CON TODO ESTO!-grito fuera de si su padre una vez mas.

-Debe volver… ¿sabe lo que le paso a Eleine?-le pregunto con cierta suplica Rose.

-Entonces yo no lo sabia, y dudo que ella lo sepa-le contesto el Señor Malfoy.

-Draco, te agradecemos la información…-le dijo su madre, mientras observaban que el Señor Malfoy recogía su capa y se la pasaba por los hombros.

-¿A quien le debes tu fidelidad?-le pregunto su padre directamente al Señor Malfoy antes de que este se fuera.

-En el pasado solo fui fiel a una niña de cabello rizo y hice podo lo posible por que sobreviviera y en esta guerra, lo seguiré haciendo-contesto el Señor Malfoy y de repente aparecía la elfa Sandy y se los llevo, sin darle oportunidad a Rose de despedirse de Scorpius…


	13. La desaparición

Rose después de llegar al castillo, después de sus vacaciones en La Madriguera, solo tenia dos cosas en mente, la primera era ir a ver a la enfermería a Eleine y la segunda era aclarar algunos puntos importantes con Scorpius, sobre lo que había pasado el día de la visita de el y su padre al hogar de sus abuelos.

Rose decidió antes de nada pasarse por su Sala Común a ver a su hermano y preguntarle que tal le había ido todo, con los estudios, además deseaba darse una ducha primero, ya que quería quedarse esa noche hablando con Eleine en la enfermería, una cosa era que Eleine no podía responderle, pero otra distinta era que no podía oírla, así que siempre que Albus las dejaba a solas siempre acaba contándole cosas de las que solo ellas hablaban… cuando una voz distrajo su atención.

-Rose estará a punto de llegar…-escucho Rose la voz de que era su novio Kurt a través de una puerta entreabierta de una clase abandonada donde sabia que pasaban muchas horas juntos sus compañeros de Gryffindor.

-¿Y cuando la vas a dejar?-pregunto una voz femenina que Rose enseguida reconoció-estoy harta de estar escandiéndome…-se quejo por lo bajo y Rose no se detuvo y entro de golpe contemplando la escena.

Su "novio" Kurt estaba allí acompañado, abrazando y besando a Cristin Learks, su compañera que le hizo la vida imposible desde que habían empezado a salir, y se estaban besando ante la cara de estupidez de Rose, Kurt la estaba engañando.

-Con que era esto lo que quería decirme Scorpius…-dijo Rose en un tono enfadado, entendiendo el comportamiento duro y cruel de Scorpius últimamente con Kurt.

-Rose…-dijo Kurt mirándole sorprendido y apartándose sonrojado ante su mirada- esto no es…

-¿Lo que parece?-pregunto Rose furiosa mientras les fulminaba a ambos con la mirada indignada.

-Te agradecería que te fueras de aquí-le dijo Cristin sin retroceder ante la mirada furiosa de Rose.

-¡¿Quien te crees que eres para darme una orden a mi?!-le grito Rose indignada mientras la miraba directamente y Kurt simplemente retrocedía como un cobarde.

-¿Rose?-pregunto alguien que había llegado atraído por sus gritos.

-El que faltaba…-dijo esta vez Kurt con rabia mientras veía pasar a Scorpius dentro de la aula-la culpa fue tuya… solo tuya…

-¡¿En que parte tenia la culpa Scorpius de que me engañaras?!-le espeto Rose furiosa.

-¡Ese no paraba de interponerse entre nosotros!-le grito Kurt a Rose.

-¡PUES NO VI QUE SE INTERPUSIERA ENTRE TU Y ELLA!-le vocifero Rose señalando a Cristin.

-¡El quería que esto pasase!-le grito Kurt a Rose, mirando furioso a Scorpius-¡EL NOS QUERIA SEPARAR!

-¡PUES QUE SEPAS, IMBECIL, QUE SCORPIUS FUE EL UNICO QUE ME DIJO QUE TE DIESE UNA OPORTUNIDAD, MALDITO CENUTRIO, MI HERMANO TENIA RAZON, NO VALES NADA!-le vocifero Rose con todas las ganas que cabían en ella misma, no sentía dolor por el engaño de Kurt, se sentía mas bien ridícula y indignada.

-¡¿Quieres saber una cosa Rose?!-le grito Kurt a Rose-¡Si no pasaras mas tiempo con otros que conmigo lo nuestro habría funcionado!

-¡¿De que vas?!-le grito molesto Scorpius a Kurt.

-¡Por culpa de el!-le grito Kurt a Rose ignorando a Scorpius-¡¿QUIERES SABER LO QUE ERES?! ¡ERES UNA…!-pero a Kurt no le dejaron acabar.

Rose miro asqueada en lo que se había convertido Kurt, Rose se aparto además de esa cosa… que era una cucaracha desproporcionada en tamaño, Kurt se había convertido en una cucaracha, Cristin también grito y se subió a una de las sillas que aun estaban desperdigadas porque la cucaracha retrocedía hasta ella, Scorpius simplemente reía por la escena, pero Rose se fijo en que el no había sido…

Con los últimos gritos, un grupo de cinco personas había llegado también a esa clase abandonada, eran su hermano Hugo, Lorcan, Lily, Lysander y su nuevo novio, Eduart Blunt, los chicos llegaban cargados de libros hasta arriba, pero su hermano jugaba con su varita entre los dedos con una sonrisa satisfactoria.

-Creo que si, tendrás una extraordinario en Transformaciones-dijo Lorcan de forma normal, tranquila y pensativa mientras Cristin seguía gritando y saltaba todo lo lejos posible para esquivar al animal en que se había convertido Kurt.

-Gracias-le contesto con una sonrisa pletorita Hugo-pero que conste que quería convertirlo en una rata…-añadió pensativamente-pero siempre pensé que los artrópodos dejan un toque más interesante y personal… para Lance…-añadió pensativamente Hugo.

-¡Es genial!-dijo Scorpius que se seguía riendo a carcajadas-Cristin, yo de ti le ayudaría a llegar a la enfermería pronto o aun en Septiembre tendrá antenas, o sino pregúntaselo a Zabini…-se rió Scorpius, Rose y los demás salieron del aula dejando allí a una histeria Cristin con lo que se había convertido Kurt Lance.

-¡Hugo!-grito de pronto Rose y se aferro al cuello de su hermano y le dio un abrazo muy fuerte- prometo hacerte mas caso siempre, eres un genio…-le dijo Rose mientras le estrujaba a su hermano en ese abrazo.

-Rose… para estar tan agradecida… no se porque intentas matarme…-le dijo su hermano suspirando por culpa de su enorme abrazo y Rose le soltó al momento- cada día me sorprende mas lo que te pareces a papa y mama…-le dijo asustado.

-Gracias Hugo, pero y si te echan…-le dijo muy preocupada Rose e inquieta.

-Nadie te falta el respecto…-le dijo Hugo- siempre y cuando no sea yo…-añadió con un guiño vacilón.

-Hugo…-dijo pensativamente Rose, pero se giro y vio a Scorpius-¡TU!-bramo de pronto sobresaltando a todos, menos a Scorpius, que parecía que se lo veía venir-¡¿Por qué no me lo has dicho?!-le grito Rose a su amigo enfadada.

-Rose, era algo vuestro y pensé que no me ibas a creer…-le dijo Scorpius a modo de respuesta.

-¡Pues se supone que eres mi amigo! ¿Cómo has dejado que me engañase así?-le dijo indignada Rose a Scorpius.

-¡Por si no lo recuerdas, quise decírtelo, pero entonces no parecías querer escuchar nada de mi!-le contesto Scorpius sin retroceder ni un paso.

-Gracias a tu buena voluntad…-dijo Rose dolida y sarcástica- ¡me engañaron!-le grito indignada.

-¡Rose piensa un momento!-le grito Scorpius-¡si te lo hubiera dicho…! ¡¿Me habrías creído?!-pregunto dolido-¡Tu estaba con el y con lo de la broma…!-dijo agobiado- siento si estropee lo tuyo con Kurt por hacerle pensar que entre tu y yo… lo siento…-resolvió sin mas y se dio la vuelta y se fue.

Rose se quedo paralizada un momento y se puso a pensar, no le importaba que Kurt pensase lo que no existía, solo que se sentía tan dolida y ridiculizada que sentía que tenia que descargar esa frustración sobre alguien, pero ese alguien había sido la persona equivocada…

-¿Sucede esto todos los días?-pregunto impresionado Eduart Blunt, ya que los demás seguían allí de espectadores de lo que había pasado.

-Me encantaría decirte que es una excepción… pero te mentiría...-le dijo con una sonrisa burlona Lysander.

-Con el tiempo te acostumbraras…-dijo sin mas Lily y Rose noto como ellos de iban poco a poco dejándole allí plantada.

* * *

Rose se encontraba quieta mirando como Eleine no se inmutaba a todo lo que ella decía en susurros para no despertar a Albus que permanecía un poco alejado de ellas durmiendo placidamente, o todo lo placidamente que podría uno dormir estando en un incomodo sillón… a Rose le contaron que Albus no se había movido ni un instante desde lo que le había pasado a Eleine y había pasado allí toda la pascua, a pesar de que ese día, Rose le dijo que podría ir a su cuarto a descansar, que ella se encargaría de Eleine.

Pero Albus no quiso irse, aunque pronto noto que la falta de sueño le tenía destrozado y no le molesto, ni le despertó cuando se quedo dormido en el butacón, simplemente con mucho cuidado le paso una de las mantas por encima, se merecía descansar.

-… y eso fue todo lo que paso esta tarde…-dijo Rose en un susurro mientras se acercaba a ella, sabia que no era coherente ni racional hablar a alguien que estaba sedada por un millón de pociones y de hechizos, pero a ella le hacia sentirse bien y que sus esperanzas aun no decaían, en volver a ver a Eleine sana-casi no me creo lo de Kurt, no estoy enfadada, quería terminar con el, no con una cucaracha, que es lo que fue…-se rió Rose para si misma, esa misma tarde la Directora McGonagall, logro deshacer el hechizo, por lo que se vio Hugo no estaba tan furioso ni era tan insensible como para hacer su hechizo de forma permanente, aunque Rose no volvió a ver a Kurt y se imaginaba que este evitaría por todos los medios a su hermano-además Hugo me dijo que Práxades siempre deambula por las mazmorras, Hugo se ríe diciendo que parece que esta buscando el sitio mas seguro del colegio…-quiso Rose informar a su amiga, pero Eleine seguía igual, no mostraba nada mas, solo era una figura inerte.

Rose simplemente se acomodo lo que pudo en su silla cuando noto a alguien entrar en la enfermería, esa persona se detuvo mirándole fijamente a través de sus gafas durante unos minutos, hasta que decidió acercarse a Eleine con cuidado, le aparto el flequillo y le dio un beso en la frente.

-¿Cómo sigue?-le pregunto Scorpius en alto mientras seguía con la mirada clavada en Eleine.

-Igual…-se aventuro a decir Rose, mirando hacia otro sitio, con un pequeño nudo en el estomago.

-Albus no se ha movido de aquí, ¿verdad?-le pregunto simplemente mientras Scorpius se daba la vuelta para ver a su amigo, medio recostado, durmiendo en una mala posición.

-Claro que no, ni siquiera cuando se lo pedí…-le contesto Rose con cuidado.

-Bueno, ya están bien atendidos, yo no hago nada aquí-dijo Scorpius y se dio la vuelta para irse.

-Scorpius, espera-le pidió Rose mientras le adelantaba antes de que llegase a la puerta.

-¿Que quieres Rose?-le pregunto pacientemente Scorpius.

-Lo mío con Kurt no fue culpa tuya, empecé con el, un poco porque si y por… despecho…-dijo Rose en el momento abochornada-así que no quiero que te sientas culpable, por nada, ni por las peleas, ni por no habérmelo dicho… ahora compadezco mas a Cristin que otra cosa…

-Tampoco puede decirse que fuese muy maduro con esto de Kurt, debería acostumbrarme, no creo que seas soltera toda tu vida-le dijo Scorpius lentamente- Rose, no te lo dije… porque no sabia lo que sentías por el… no quería hacerte daño, ni tampoco dejarte en ridículo, simplemente, no supe que hacer…-le dijo Scorpius con cuidado, sin gritar.

-Perdona por gritarte antes, es que… ya me conoces-termino por explicarse Rose un poco abochornada.

-No pasa nada, estoy acostumbrado y si te digo la verdad, en el fondo… hasta me gusta-se rió Scorpius y Rose simplemente se sintió un poco menos abochornada.

-¿Cómo lo has sabido?-le pregunto Rose, simplemente por seguir hablando así de bien, porque realmente a ella ya no le interesaba, con Kurt había perdido mas de lo que había ganado, había perdido mucho tiempo con el.

-Simplemente les vi, les seguí y les descubrí en el mismo sitio, tampoco no eran muy cuidadosos…-dijo en un susurro Scorpius mientras miraba a Eleine y a Albus.

-Ya…-dijo Rose y se quedo mirando a Scorpius directamente, reuniendo todo el valor para hacerle una pregunta que rondaba su mente-¿Puedo preguntarte algo?-le dijo Rose, Scorpius simplemente asintió-¿Por qué has renunciado a toda tu fortuna y tu nombre?

-Nunca renunciare a llevar el apellido Malfoy-dijo con contundencia Scorpius, tanta que a Rose hasta le avergonzó-pero si al dinero y al titulo nobiliario, al dinero, porque no es bueno, quiero ser distinto, ganar mi propio dinero y trabajar para conseguirlo, no simplemente, atesorarlo, además así tendré siempre seguro que si alguien se fija en mi, no será por el dinero y al titulo, porque soy libre, puedo tener lo que quiera y hacer lo que quiera, no tengo que seguir con ninguna tradición, ni solo tener un hijo y que sea niño, puedo tener una familia numerosa o no tener nada… nunca me sentí tan libre como ahora…

-Valla, no tenia ni idea…-dijo Rose impresionada, ella en el fondo había envidiado a Scorpius, quien no podría envidiar a alguien que tendría todo el dinero sin preocuparse de trabajar o conseguirlo, pero nunca se imagino la parte mala de todo lo que eso implicaba.

-A mi padre no le ha gustado, no lo entiende, pero por lo menos me dejo que lo hiciera, me desheredo, porque se lo pedí… y el dinero que ya tenia de mis abuelos… me lo gaste en la moto-le dijo mientras le sonreía- quería gastármelo en nada que me recordase a los Malfoy y creo que si mi abuelo lo viese, estaría muy enfadado…

-¿Algún día me darás una vuelta?-le pregunto en un susurro Rose, poniéndose de pronto colorada.

-Todas las veces que quieras-le dijo Scorpius mientras la miraba.

Rose después no sabría porque, pero sintió un gran impulso en el fondo de su ser, se aproximo a Scorpius, este simplemente la miraba mientras se acercaba a el, era como un impulso al que no podía oponerse, su corazón se puso a latir tan fuerte que hasta le hacia daño, aguanto la respiración nerviosa, Scorpius se inclino lo suficiente como para que en unos pequeños segundos se viese a si misma reflejada en sus cristales a la tenue luz de la enfermería… hasta que escucharon un ruido y ambos se separaron.

-Scor… ¿que haces aquí?-le pregunto Albus con cara de cansancio.

-Solo venia a ver a Eleine-resolvió Scorpius rápidamente, mientras Rose se precipitaba avergonzada a volver a su lugar al lado de Eleine y le cogió con fuerza la mano, con tanta fuerza que estaba segura que Eleine iba a quejarse de un momento a otro.

-Tu… ¿Cómo estas?-le pregunto Scorpius un poco entrecortadamente.

-¿Cómo crees?-le pregunto ásperamente Albus.

-Ya…-dijo simplemente Scorpius sin saber que decir nervioso-Albus creo que deberías acompañarme a las cocinas, estoy de ronda… tienes que comer algo…-le pidió Scorpius y la verdad Rose miro a su primo, parecía estar muy débil.

-No se…-dijo Albus mirando a Eleine.

-Yo me quedo…-le dijo en un susurro Rose y Albus asintió y se fue con Scorpius de la enfermería.

Rose se quedo un momento en silencio escuchando, cuando dejo de escuchar sus pasos se relajo y a la vez volvió a ponerse nerviosa, con un enorme nudo en el estomago, mientras se echaba el pelo hacia atrás, intentando pensar con claridad.

-Eli…-dijo mirando a su amiga con suplica-despierta ya… necesito de tu ayuda… no me entiendo…-le dijo mientras le cogía de la mano y pudo ser por el momento, o una mala pasada de su imaginación, pero por unas milésimas había notado que Eleine la agarraba a ella…

* * *

El mes de Abril paso, pero de forma lenta y pavorosa para Rose, Eleine aun no se había recuperado y nada había cambiado, si de por si, eso no era poco, tenia que sumar la incomodidad en que se sumía con Scorpius todos los días, no habían hablado, ni se miraban por la vergüenza, Rose no sabia que decirle o como actuar, nunca buscaba y huía de los momentos a solas con el, pudo huir de las rondas de prefectos y cuando se encontraban no quedaban mucho tiempo en el mismo lugar, solo para saludarse…

En ese clima, llego la esperada final de quidditch, Hufflepuff tendría que batirse contra los Slytherin, de ese duelo saldría el campeón, James no paro de presionar a Albus hasta que decidió acompañarles al campo, aunque lo hacia de mala gana, la enfermera previamente les prometió que cuidaría de Eleine, aunque Rose se había presentado voluntaria para quedarse, pero al final la enfermera no fue muy amable y les dijo que podían irse.

-No esta de buen humor últimamente-dijo Albus molesto-y no debería dejarla con ella…

-Albus, intenta vivir un poco-le pidió James mientras le obligaba a subir a las gradas.

-¡¿Y ella que?!-pregunto mientras se ponía en los asientos delanteros y les daba la espalda a todos.

El que mas y el que menos se miraron con resignación, no esperaban otro comportamiento de su parte, Rose vio como Scorpius se acerco a Albus mas que nada por amistad fiel y ella se puso al lado de James, detrás de Scorpius, porque los demás no dejaron muchos sitios libres en esa zona, Rose inmediatamente, empezó a tener un tic en la pierna izquierda, por los nervios.

-Espero que gane Alice… o no habrá quien la aguante…-susurro James que parecía a la expectativa.

El partido comenzó, pero al poco tiempo acabo, con victoria aplastante de Hufflepuff, parecía haber sido el peor partido de Borgia de su vida, los Hufflepuff parecían muy contentos, Alice no paraba de hacer grandes piruetas en el aire, por fin había conseguido esa copa que tanto se le había resistido como capitana, entre el tumulto, sorprendentemente, Eduart y Lysander se cogieron en el aire y se besaron recibiendo grandes pitidos, abucheo de los Slytherin, griterío general en las demás gradas, con esa imagen Rose no pudo evitar ponerse mas roja que un tomate recordando cierta noche en la enfermería.

-Rose, ¿Por qué estas tan roja?-pregunto divertido James.

-Cállate James-le dijo mordazmente Rose mas abochornada porque estaba segura que Scorpius le había oído ya que se movió un poco en su posición, mientras James le miraba con cara de miedo.

-Tengo que bajar a felicitar a mi hermana…-dijo Lorcan emocionado, había pocas cosas que le emocionasen, Rose por el momento, solo había descubierto el quidditch.

-Me voy a la enfermería-le dijo sin mas Albus, que parecía agradecido de no seguir mas tiempo allí.

-Te acompañare-le dijo Rose al momento.

-Iré contigo-contesto Scorpius, tanto ella, como Scorpius había dicho eso de forma simultánea y ahora estaba muy avergonzada, Rose no quería volver al mismo sitio esa vez acompañada de Scorpius.

Cuando bajaron vieron a Lorcan, Hugo y Lily, felicitando tanto a Lysander como a Eduart, que con una bludger se había deshecho de la guardiana.

-Enhorabuena Lysa, eres la mejor…-escucho Rose felicitar Lorcan a su hermana y Rose se detuvo al momento.

"Lysa", Lorcan había llamado a su hermana Lysa, como una vez había escuchado llamarla así a Hugo.

-¡Lorcan!-se adelanto al momento Rose mientras Lysander se acercaba una vez mas a su novio y le besaba-¿Cómo has llamado a Lysander?

-Lysa, como siempre…-dijo un poco incomodo Lorcan.

-¿Por qué?-le pregunto Rose al momento.

-Porque la llamo así desde pequeños, no me gusta Lys ni Lysander, para mi es Lysa…-le contesto Lorcan mientras buscaba con la mirada algo mas.

-¿Quien a parte de ti lo hace?-le pregunto inmediatamente Rose.

-Nadie…-le contesto Lorcan mientras se deshacía de ella y se iba.

Rose se quedo meditando esa cuestión, en su mente formo una teoría que encajaba con todo lo que estaba pasando, pero necesitaba una confirmación y la tuvo, Lorcan le estaba contando algo en susurros a Hugo y Hugo se giro lo suficiente para mirarla con cara de asombro y un poco de pavor, Lorcan también la miraba ahora con nerviosismo, Rose lo había entendido, lo había entendido por fin, pero necesitaba hablar con el.

-Hugo…-le llamo entre la multitud que bajaba de las gradas, su hermano no le hizo caso, le hizo una seña a Lorcan y los dos empezaron a perderse en la multitud-¡HUGO!-grito Rose pero ya no pudo distinguirlo, ya que los numerosos Hufflepuff lo ocuparon todo.

-¡ROSE!-grito Albus de mal humor-¡No te voy a esperar mas! ¡¿VIENES O NO?!-dijo Albus echo una furia.

-Si…-dijo Rose aun atolondrada por lo que había descubierto y se fue con Albus y Scorpius y empezaron a andar hacia la enfermería, aunque Albus mas corría, Rose seguía dándole vueltas, se sentía dolida, por no haberlo sabia antes o no verlo, solo la había sorprendido, pero si lo meditaba, todo había sido muy claro, conocía a Hugo, sabia que no era como los demás y Lorcan tampoco era como los demás.

Seguía pensando en eso, pero al llegar a la enfermería sus pensamientos sobre su hermano quedaron a un lado al ver lo que había en la enfermería, la enfermera, Madame Pomfrey estaba tendida en el suelo inconsciente. Rose y Scorpius no dudaron en acercarse rápidamente a ella, Rose la movía pero ella no respondía, hasta que vio que por primera vez en semanas Scorpius la miro a los ojos.

-Esta muerta…-dijo Scorpius con los ojos muy abiertos y asustados.

-¡ELEINE!-bramaba Albus por toda la enfermería que ahora estaba vacía-¡ELEINE! ¡Eleine…! ¡Eleine no…! ¡Eleine ha desaparecido…!

* * *

_Respondí a algunos comentarios :) **SSS**_


	14. Infiltracion

Rose se quedo asombrada mirando como Albus no paraba de un lado al otro… no entendía lo que había pasado, no sabía qué hacer, pero Scorpius si supo hacer algo, cogió a la enfermera fallecida y la puso sobre una de las camillas y le cubrió el rostro…

-¡¿Que ha pasado aquí?!-grito Albus mirando como Scorpius cubría el cuerpo de la enfermera.

-No lo sé Albus, no entiendo nada…-le contesto Scorpius mirando perplejo el cuerpo de la fallecida enfermera, Rose no quería ni imaginar si Eleine…

-Tenemos que… avisar a alguien…-dijo Rose un poco presa del miedo, pero sabía que había acertado al pedirle eso.

-Scorpius quédate aquí con la enfermera-le pidió Albus a su amigo, este simplemente asintió-¡Rose va a por la Directora McGonagall sin perder tiempo, yo iré a buscar a mi padre para traerle aquí…! ¡DEPRISA!-le apremió Albus

Rose simplemente asintió y salió a la vez que Albus, pero sus caminos rápidamente se dividieron en dos, Albus bajaba a toda prisa a las mazmorras donde su padre tenía el despacho y Rose subió unos pisos más para encontrar a la gárgola del séptimo piso que conducía al despacho de su madrina, agradecía no ser ella quien se había quedado con el cuerpo de la enfermera, a pesar de querer ser medimaga, la muerte era algo a lo que aun no sabía muy bien como enfrentarse.

Siguió andando a toda prisa, pero empezó a escuchar unas voces que eran muy conocidas para ella cerca de las escaleras que daban a la torre de Astronomía del séptimo piso.

-Hugo…-llamo en seguida Rose dándose de enfrente con su hermano y Lorcan, del que ya no sabía cómo describirlo, como amigo de su hermano o algo mas…

-Rose, veras…-dijo Hugo un poco incomodo, mientras la miraba a ella y a Lorcan a la vez.

-Eleine ha desaparecido y Madame Pomfrey ha muerto…-dijo Rose a bocajarro sin preocuparle lo que Hugo iba a decirle y ambos la miraron con sorpresa y un poco de miedo.

-¿Qué?-pregunto Lorcan incrédulo.

-Rose… ¿sabes lo que estás diciendo?-le pregunto su hermano mirándole paralizado.

Rose simplemente asintió y echo a andar para seguir con su camino al despacho de la Directora McGonagall, sin notar que su hermano y Lorcan le seguían, llego enfrente de la gárgola, pero no necesito hacer uso de ninguna contraseña, porque su madrina llegaba desde el fondo del pasillo acompañada de el profesor Homelore.

-¡MINERVA!-grito Rose de inmediato sin perder tiempo, su madrina se sobresalto y el profesor Homelore la miraba de forma reprochadora, en otra situación se había asustado, pero ese día no.

-Rose, ¿qué sucede?-le pregunto la Directora mostrándose ahora preocupada, Rose supo que su cara debía de ser parecida a la que pusieron Hugo y Lorcan.

-Eleine… Eleine…-quiso decir Rose, pero ante la mirada de los adultos se sentía más pequeña y menos fuerte, también podía ser que ahora se daba cuenta de lo que iba a decir y de lo que iba a parecer- Eli, no está y la enfermera… ha muerto…-les dijo Rose mientras notaba que sus labios temblaban al terminar esa frase.

-¡¿Cómo has dicho?!-pregunto amenazadoramente el profesor Homelore mientras la cogía de los antebrazos y le obligaba a mirarle fijamente, Rose sintió una presión mayor en el pecho, ante ese hombre.

-¡No está! ¡No está!-le grito Rose abrumada ante el hombre mientras escapaba de su mirada.

-Abundio…-le dijo la Directora mientras conseguía sepárale de Rose-Vamos-dijo sin más la Directora y sin perder tiempo, tanto McGonagall como Homelore empezaron a andar el mismo camino que Rose, pero esa vez no se encontró ni con Hugo ni con Lorcan…

Llegaron a la enfermería y pudieron comprobar que su tío Harry y Albus había sido más rápidos que ella y eso que estaba más lejos y su tío revisaba con mucho cuidado a la enfermera.

-Poppy…-dijo su madrina con dolor, sabía que era muy cercana a esa mujer, tenían la misma edad, Rose considero en eses momentos, al ver lagrimas en el rostro de su madrina, que podría tratarse incluso de compañeras y amigas de toda la vida.

-Lo siento profesora, pero… está muerta…-dijo su tío Harry con pesar.

-¿Cómo ha sido…?-pregunto mientras aun miraba ese rostro ya sin vida, Rose no pudo evitar mirar a Scorpius mientras le pasaba un brazo por los hombros para reconfortarla, porque no se sentía capaz de disimular las lagrimas que brotaban de sus ojos, Albus simplemente se limitaba a seguir mirando la cama vacía de Eleine.

-Con su propia varita…-dijo el profesor Homelore, mientras la tocaba con la suya y un rayo verde salió disparado y destrozo una de las mesillas, ahora sí que Rose no le importo y abrazo con fuerza a Scorpius, lo mismo que el a ella.

-¿Pensáis que tiene algo que ver…?-dijo dolida la Directora McGonagall con gran pesar y mimo, volvía a cubrir el rostro de la antigua enfermera ahora fallecida.

-Tal vez…-dijo pensativamente su tío Harry mirando en la misma dirección que Albus a la cama vacía de Eleine.

-¡¿De qué habláis?!-pregunto Albus al momento a su padre.

-Albus no quería decirte nada… -le decía dudosamente su padre mientras le miraba con culpabilidad- pero en los últimos días, Madame Pomfrey dijo que Eleine se estaba recuperando, que luchaba contra la maldición…

-¡ME PASE TODOS LO DIAS AQUÍ!-le grito indignado Albus a su padre-¡¿Y NO ME HABIAIS DICHO NADA?!

-No quería darte falsas esperanzas…-le dijo su padre con cuidado.

-Por eso se la han llevado…-dijo de pronto Scorpius mientras notaba que la agarraba con más fuerza-Eli, sabe quién es ese poder… si se recuperaba… sabríamos quien es…-dijo Scorpius en un susurro angustioso, Rose simplemente escondió su rostro en su hombro, intentando buscar consuelo.

-Entonces, ¿Por qué no la han matado como a la enfermera?-pregunto amargadamente el profesor Homelore, Rose no pudo evitar un sollozo-¿qué pretenden llevándosela…?-dijo el profesor mientras caminaba de una parte a otra intentando entender lo que no era capaz.

-¡¿Cómo sabéis que no está aquí?!-pregunto Rose al momento mirando a todos.

-Eli, no aparece en el mapa… la he buscado…-dijo Albus sentándose con cuidado en una de las camas, por lo visto las últimas palabras del profesor Homelore si hicieron mella en el, Rose miro las caras de los adultos y en ninguna veía mucha esperanza

-Esas incógnitas me dan igual, Abundio…-dijo la Directora furiosa en eses instantes- si la han sacado de Hogwarts solo pocas personas pueden atravesar este castillo sin hacer saltar las alarmas, alguien ha traicionado al colegio…

-Solo los profesores podemos sacar cosas del colegio… ¿insinúa que uno de nosotros…?-intento preguntar su tío Harry dudoso.

-Tu buena fe, Harry, te costo tu puesto como máximo representante de la oficina de Aurores, y a tu padre la muerte, no olvides eso, todos pueden traicionarnos-le dijo duramente la Directora mientras acercaba su varita a la garganta y su voz sonó por todas partes multiplicada en potencia y gravedad-¡TODOS LOS PROFESORES Y PERSONAL DE LA ESCUELA, ASISTAN INMEDIATAMENTE A LA ENFERMERIA, URGENTEMENTE!

-¿Piensas que así lograras que venga el traidor?-le pregunto el profesor Homelore.

-Cualquiera que no acuda a mi llamada no es digno de estar en este castillo-dijo solemnemente su madrina, y al poco tiempo empezaron a llegar el resto de los profesores, los primeros fueron el celador con su gato, Hagrid, Longbottom y Flitwick-no me esperaba menos…-cuando se veía llegar a todo el personal, incluso la centena de elfos también aparecieron allí, eran personal de la escuela.

-¿Que sucede Directora?-pregunto el profesor Longbottom mirándoles a todos detenidamente.

-Albus, ¿Dónde está Eleine?-le pregunto Hagrid con cuidado a Albus que este no le miro.

-Minerva, ¿Esa es Poppy…?-le pregunto horrorizada la profesora Sinistra.

-¡Práxades!-grito de pronto su tío Harry molesto-¡No está aquí!

-¿Pero qué…?-intento preguntar Flitwick.

-Harry, encuéntralo y tráelo aquí, de inmediato-le ordeno con fuerza la Directora McGonagall.

-Yo iré también…-dijo el profesor Homelore con una mirada siniestra.

-No, Abundio, no he autorizado al resto del personal a abandonar esta sala, si te marchas te despediré por desacato…-le dijo seria su madrina a el profesor Homelore sin acobardarse ante la mirada de este.

-Quedarme en este colegio no significa tanto para mi…-le amenazo el profesor Homelore.

-Pero sí lo es para mí, Abundio-le contesto directamente la Directora sin acobardarse-te advierto que no estoy dispuesta a que se cobren más vidas dentro de estos muros-le dijo seriamente la profesora McGonagall

-Obtendré mi información y ni tu ni nadie me lo va a impedir, dejemos que Potter traiga a Práxades, si aun es un profesional…-dijo con cierta sorna el profesor Homelore aun en su inquietante voz, Rose vio como Albus fulmino con su mirada al profesor, pero no dijo nada, también se mostraba impaciente.

Pasados unos minutos, Rose junto a Scorpius y Albus intentaban pasar desapercibidos, mientras la Directora le explicaba todo a sus compañeros, todo lo que había sucedido, algunos de ellos lamentaron la muerte de la enfermera y Hagrid se puso como un poseso porque no había podido hacer nada por Eleine y que tampoco el había sido informado por su mejoría.

-Potter se está retrasando demasiado Minerva, tal vez has depositado demasiada confianza en alguien que no lo merece…-dijo de forma amenazante el profesor Homelore, Rose noto como algunos de sus compañeros evitaban acercarse a ese hombre, Rose le tenía mucho aprecio, pero reconocía a la vez que se sentía muy asustada ante su presencia cuando estaba furioso.

-Mi padre es un gran auror-dijo Albus ahora si molesto sin poder contenerse.

-Por supuesto que sí, Harry tiene toda nuestra confianza, si alguien puede encontrar a Práxades, es sin dudas el… puede encontrar lo que sea y a quien sea…-dijo el profesor Longbottom demostrando valor al acercarse al profesor Homelore, pero al terminar su frase se escucho un estrepito en el pasillo de la enfermería.

-¡Solo estaba tomando algo…!-gimoteo la voz del profesor Práxades, mientras de un portazo la puerta de la enfermería se abría y entraba su tío apuntando directamente a Práxedes-¡No es delito estar en las Tres Escobas!

-Una alumna ha desaparecido y nuestra querida Poppy Pomfrey ha muerto, no se tratan de casualidades y eres el único que se encontraba fuera de la escuela en estos instantes…-dijo con rabia la Directora McGonagall- después de la oportunidad que te he dado… ¿Cómo has traicionada a una antigua compañera, cobarde?

-Minerva… no se de lo que hablas… yo no he hecho nada…-siguió gimoteando el profesor Práxades pero rápidamente el profesor Homelore le cogió del cuello y le levanto en el aire.

-¡ABUNDIO!-grito la profesora McGonagall, pero casi nadie podía moverse.

-No voy a tolerar tus mentiras…-le dijo en susurros amenazantes el profesor Homelore- recuerda que yo le enseñe todo a Aldara y no quiero imaginarme lo que te hará cuando sepa que su hija está muerta por tu culpa…-le dijo entre dientes.

-No se… yo no he hecho… nada…-decía Práxades entre carraspeos.

-Si eres inocente podre ver tu mente… y en tu mente podre hacer lo que quiera…-le dijo en un tono amenazante e inquietante, Práxades ahora le miraba con miedo-habla ahora y puede que sobrevivas…-le dijo Homelore mientras lo tiraba al suelo.

-No… se…-dijo Práxades mirando aterrado al profesor Homelore, a la vez que miraba al resto que aun no podían moverse.

-Bien…-dijo el profesor Homelore, con una mirada cruel, que Rose recordó de la Señora Prince.

-¡No!-grito de pronto Práxades poniendo los brazos sobre su pequeña cabeza-¡Me obligaron yo no quería!

Rose noto que ya se pudo mover, al igual que el resto, Práxades había confesado, él era el responsable de lo que había pasado… a Rose no le gustaba como profesor, pero nunca se había imaginado que…

-¡¿Donde está Eleine?!-le grito Albus también apuntándole con su varita.

-Ellos me obligaron, no tuve más opciones, se la di… a ellos, a los encapuchados….-confeso Práxades alejándose lentamente del profesor Homelore, pero por las miradas de los demás no pudo acercarse a nadie, nadie parecía querer protegerle ahora.

-¡¿Aun vivía?!-vocifero Hagrid enfadado, Rose sabia que él podría llegar a ser tan amenazante como el profesor Homelore, pero sin magia oscura.

-Sí, la querían viva, quería que viviera…-dijo el hombre Práxades, mientras se acercaba a su tío Harry, pero este dio un tirón de su túnica y le aparto de él.

-¿Que le ha pasado a Poppy…?-pregunto disgustada la profesora Sinistra al borde de las lagrimas.

-No tuve más remedio… ella no quería… ellos me obligaron… yo no quería…-susurraba Práxades mientras evitaba mirar el lugar donde descansaba la enfermera.

-Tú la mataste-sentencio Flitwick asqueado.

-No tuve opciones… me obligaron, me harían cosas… son… son…-intentaba explicar Práxades.

-Sabemos lo que son, pero tú eres un cobarde-le escupió lleno de rabia su tío Harry-has vendido una niña por tu mísera vida, ¿qué clase de hombre eres tú?

-¡¿Quiénes te amenazaban?!-le pregunto gritando la Directora-y responde con la verdad o hare oídos sordos a lo que haga Abundio contigo… te lo advierto Adonis…-le amenazo la Directora y el profesor Práxades la miro con miedo y luego miro a la varita de el Señor Homelore.

-El gran poder… pero no puedo nombrarle y ni sé donde están… me hechizaron… si digo quien es… moriré…-dijo el hombre mientras se inclinaba ante la Directora de forma suplicante- de verdad, no le mentiría, mi Señora Minerva, pero cualquier cosa que su marido me haga no será parecido a la muerte…-le dijo entre suplicas el hombre.

-Con lo que te haría, suplicarías la muerte…-le dijo con asco el Señor Homelore mientras lo apartaba de un puntapié de la Directora McGonagall-Potter llévelo al Ministerio por cargo de homicidio y secuestro de un menor…-sentencio el Señor Homelore y su tío se dispuso a realizar la orden.

-Eleine tampoco podía decirlo…-dijo de pronto Albus despertando a la realidad-¿Puede alguien hacer eso?

-Existen muchos hechizos Albus…-le dijo con cuidado el profesor Longbottom- si es posible…-dijo con pesar, mientras su tío Harry desaparecía con un suplicante Práxades.

-¿Y Eleine…?-pregunto Rose angustiada.

-Si la quieren viva tal vez nos pidan un rescate, pero por ahora no tenemos ningún indicio más…-dijo pensativamente la Directora y con cuidado.

-¿No van a hacer nada?-pregunto Scorpius mirándoles con enfado a todos los profesores- ¡Hagrid!

-No sabemos qué hacer…-dijo el gigante mientras se desmoronaba.

-Minerva, partiré hoy, saldré y buscare algo que me lleve hasta Aldara, no quieren a la niña, quieren a su madre, puede que la retengan con vida como cebo… es la última esperanza para la niña-le dijo el profesor Homelore con fe.

-Ten cuidado Abundio-se despidió la Directora y vio marcharse al profesor Homelore.

-Minerva, ¿qué haremos con Poppy y su familia?-pregunto la profesora Sinistra.

-Yo me encargare de eso-se ofreció el pequeño Flitwick y desapareció también.

-El resto de profesores os pido que hagáis un recuento de todos los alumnos-y todos los profesores se fueron-los elfos volved a la normalidad como tú, Filch-le pidió y el conserje no se quedo ni un poco mas allí, los elfos desaparecieron-Hagrid, se que lo que te voy a pedir es demasiado…-le dijo ahora con un tono más suave la Directora a referirse a él-pero necesito que entres en el bosque y informes a los Centauros, no podemos permitir que duden de nuestro apoyo y menos en esta situación.

-Hare lo que me pidas… -dijo simplemente Hagrid y la enfermería se quedo vacía a excepción de la Directora, el cuerpo sin vida de la enfermera y ellos tres.

-Minerva…-quiso decir Rose con miedo.

-Hare todo lo que esté en mi mano por la Señorita Prince, pero ahora mismo no tenemos nada a lo que agarrarnos… id e intentar descansar…-les pidió con cuidado la Directora

-Se han rendido, la van a abandonar, ¿no es así?-le pregunto con resentimiento Albus.

-Potter, no podemos hacer nada mas…-le dijo con cuidado la Directora a pesar de las acidas palabras de Albus.

-Vamos Albus-dijo con cuidado Scorpius mientras se llevaba a su amigo fuera de la enfermería.

-Se acabo…-dijo Albus desesperado llevándose las manos a la cabeza un piso por encima de la enfermería, se apoyo en la pared y no pudo reprimirse más, se rompió del todo, Rose solo pudo abrazarle, aunque se sentía igual que el.

-Sev…-dijo alguien con mucho cuidado, Rose levanto la mirada y vio a Lily que se acercaba a su hermano, pero ella no estaba sola, con ella venían, Hugo, Lorcan, Lysander, su novio, Eduart, James, Alice y Alexandra.

-Hugo, nos ha contado que Eleine ha desaparecido…-dijo con cuidado James mientras miraba a su hermano.

-Veréis…-dijo Scorpius y les explico a todos lo que había pasado en la enfermería.

-Todo está perdido, ya nada me importa…-repetía una y otra vez Albus- por eso me pedía que no preguntase… se estaba arriesgando… Eli… todo se ha acabado…

-Puede que no Albus…-dijo con Hugo con un tono de susto, Rose miro la cara de su hermano y vio que parecía que estaba viendo y fantasma y señalaba algo, Rose también miro y su cara no fue distinta, también noto como su corazón estaba latiendo a mil por hora…

Un destello plateado iluminaba todo el corredor donde se encontraban, procedía de un _Patronum_ que le resultaba muy familiar, demasiado, un _Patronum_ que estaba segura que no iba a volver a ver nunca…

Un esbelto tigre les miraba con seguridad y se acercaba de forma tranquila y silenciosa hasta ellos, Rose vi como el tigre se posaba enfrente de Albus y le miro de forma detenida, Albus se incorporo lentamente mirando a la criatura plateada de la misma forma que el resto la estaban mirando, todos había visto y reconocían ese _Patronum_ y de quien era.

-¿Matt?-pregunto esperanzado Albus


	15. Por una promesa

Albus seguía mirando al tigre a los ojos, pero era imposible, Matt había muerto hacía un año, no podía tratarse de él, no podía ser cierto, aunque ese resplandor significaba mas esperanza de la que había sentido en las últimas semanas.

-No puede ser…-se repetía Albus mirando el resplandor del tigre y este simplemente se puso en movimiento, a una distancia considerable, giro la cabeza como esperando una respuesta y ando unos pasos más.

-¿Quiere que le sigamos…?-pregunto Rose confusa, mirando a Albus sin entender, mientras seguía cogida de la mano de Scorpius.

-¿Albus…?-pregunto Scorpius indeciso mientras miraba al _Patronum_ y a su amigo.

-No puede ser Matt…-dijo en un susurro Albus de forma pensativa-pero si la Señora Prince…-dijo esperanzadoramente Albus y vio como el tigre movió la cola de forma rápida, parecía que asentía.

-¡¿Cómo?!-pregunto James con sugestión.

-Nadie sabe la forma del _Patronum_ de la Señora Prince…-dijo Albus esperanzado y empezó a andar sin dudas.

-¡Albus! ¡No me fio de eso!-le grito James a una distancia-¡No tenemos ninguna seguridad…!-pero Albus hizo caso omiso a lo que decía su hermano.

-Albus voy contigo…-dijo sin dudas Lily y empezó a seguir a su hermano y los demás le imitaron a pesar de un James que seguía mirando con desconfianza al _Patronum_.

-Esto es de locos… seguimos a un fantasma…-dijo Alice, que parecía de la misma opinión que James, pero Albus dedujo que cualquier cosa que pudiera llevarle a alguna respuesta… sería suficiente, aunque fuese algo como aquello, un recuerdo…

Bajaron los escalones con mucho cuidado, Albus noto que el tigre utilizaba pasillos escondidos y que ni siquiera él conocía, ya que prefería los corredores principales, pero sorprendentemente, aunque solo pensó que había bajado dos pisos, estando en el quinto, llegaron al vestíbulo del patio de transformaciones.

-Conoce muy bien Hogwarts…-dijo impresionada y un poco asustada Rose.

Pero el tigre no se paro, siguió caminando ahora un poco más a prisa y se interno por el lateral del patio que llegaba a dar a los terrenos, a Albus empezaba a costarle seguir a el _Patronum_ ya que no se detenía por nada, Albus también se sorprendió al ver que todos le estaban siguiendo, de Rose y Scorpius se lo esperaba, pero también su hermano James, Alice y Alexandra, además de su hermana Lily, con Hugo, Lorcan, Lysander y además su novio, al que acababa de notar su presencia Eduart Blunt.

Siguieron persiguiendo a ese tigre hasta que llegaron a uno de los lugares más peligrosos de todos los terrenos de Hogwarts.

-¡Albus!-grito Scorpius preocupado, porque una de las ramas de Sauce Boxeador casi le golpea por seguir hipnotizado a al tigre, y Scorpius logro apartarse a tiempo.

-Tenemos que continuar…-dijo Albus sin más, mientras veía como el _Patronum_ seguía su camino tranquilamente, a pesar de las furiosas ramas del Sauce lo golpeaba y atravesaban y por unos instantes se difuminaba antes de volver a recomponerse y se metió en el pasadizo sin dudarlo ni un instante el tigre.

-_INMOVILUS_-grito Albus y las ramas cesaron en su ataque sobre ellos y se interno en el túnel.

Miro atrás en la oscuridad, y sin lugar a dudas, Scorpius, Rose y su hermana Lily le siguieron sin franquear, pero detrás de ellos vio la cara de James no muy convencido.

-Albus, nos lleva fuera del colegio… esto solo puede ser una trampa, espabila y da la vuelta-le presiono James enfadado mientras miraba con mala cara al _Patronum_ que seguía avanzando lentamente, esperando por ellos.

-Es una esperanza James, Eli desaparece y aparece un tigre, no es coincidencia…-dijo Albus esperanzado de encontrar una respuesta o a la Señora Prince al acabar el túnel.

-¡Escucha por una vez a tu hermano!-le grito Alice mientras le sacudía del brazo-¡Si ese es el _Patronum_ de la Señora Prince iría directamente con McGonagall o Homelore! ¡No te buscaría a ti!

-Me da igual si esto es una trampa o no-le contesto enfadado Albus a su hermano y a Alice- no me importa… porque tengo la esperanza de que esto…-dijo Albus señalando al tigre que le miraba- me lleve hasta Eleine, así que no me importa lo que vea o me espere al final del túnel… yo voy a ir… tenéis que entenderme, pero no tenéis que seguirme…-dijo ahora mirando a todos, Rose y Scorpius se miraron, mientras aun seguían tomados de la mano y dieron un paso adelante con él y ambos asintieron, pero no fueron los únicos, también Alexandra.

-Eleine es una chica afortunada de tenerte Albus-le dijo Alexandra con una sonrisa, mientras posaba su mano sobre su hombro y le miraba de forma dulce- vamos, alguien, no sé quien, nos espera, porque iremos contigo…-le dijo Alexandra y a sus palabras todos dieron un paso adelante, incluido Eduart Blunt con Lysander, Lorcan, Hugo y Lily, los que no James y Alice.

-Nadie me llamara cobarde, aunque este segura de que metes la pata en esto Potter-dijo Alice mientras daba un paso adelante y se puso la primera.

-Albus, como consigas que me maten, volveré y te matare…-dijo James ofuscado mientras se adelantaba lo mismo que Alice-¡Cosa muévete ya!-le grito James al tigre plateado y como si fuese una orden siguió su camino.

Albus ya sabía a dónde conducía ese túnel, así que no se sorprendió de volver a ver la destartalada Casa de los Gritos, el tigre plateado aun les miraba, mientras subían por la trampilla del pasadizo, James y Alice fueron los primeros y ayudaron al resto a subir.

-Que sitio tan extraño…-menciono en un susurro Eduart Blunt impresionado-Mirad…-menciono mientras señalaba con cuidado al tigre que subía al piso de arriba.

James le siguió sin dudar, como el resto al tigre plateado, hasta que entro en una habitación muy larga, donde al final había una mugrienta cortina desvencijada y cubierta de polvo y el tigre se sentó delante de ella.

-¿Eso es todo?-pregunto James indeciso y preocupado…

Pero de pronto la cortina se hizo a los lados y por ella apareció uno de los magos más peligrosos y poderosos de los que Albus jamás desearía encontrarse allí y en esa situación… su hermano y Alice estaban en lo cierto, la puerta a sus espaldas se cerro de golpe dejándoles sin huida… era una trampa… porque se trataba de…

Donovan Thor.

-LO SABIA-vocifero James y tanto el cómo Alice, le atacaron pero Thor con solo un movimiento de su brazo ya les había lanzado a la otra punta de la habitación como si se tratasen de polvo.

Albus se quedo paralizado mirando a Thor, había caído en un trampa, en un falsa esperanza, y había traído a la muerte a sus amigos y a sus hermanos, Rose y Scorpius conjuraron un escudo ante Thor, Hugo quiso lanzarse sobre él como James y Alice, pero Lorcan no se lo permitió, Eduart y Lysander sacaron sus varitas y se cogían con fuerza, mientras que Alexandra y Lily corrieron hacia Alice y James.

-No esperaba a tantos-menciono con crueldad Thor mientras alargaba la mano y acariciaba al que resulto su _Patronum_.

-Es Matt…-dijo simplemente Albus asustado mirando la forma del _Patronum_, algo que era inimitable, era Matt en su forma de animago.

-Lo sé-dijo Thor con su cruel voz mirando al _Patronum_-es así desde que tengo esto-dijo mientras le mostraba su varita, Albus no tuvo dudas y la reconoció, se trataba de la varita de Matt, la que había robado para desaparecer, se pregunto en eses momentos una cosa elegida por alguien a quien admiraba seria lo que le matase en ese instante.

-¿Que quiere de mi?-pregunto Albus ahora con valor mientras cogía ahora su varita con seguridad y le apuntaba directamente al corazón, si él iba a morir, no iba a dejar que su muerte no significase nada.

-Tú, ya sabes la respuesta, Potter, solo tienes que recordarla-le contesto Thor mientras convocaba algunas gotas de agua esparcidas por la habitación ruinosa y húmeda, les dio una pequeña forma… la de un tigre… era un hechizo que ya había visto antes… hacia dos años exactamente… cuando contemplo el gran duelo entre Donovan Thor y Matt.

…_Albus observo como Thor __convocaba el fuego maldito, si no se sintiese muerto por dentro se habría impresionado con las monstruosas formas que Thor era capaz de crear, por la contra, Matt con el agua que se había tragado a la Señora Prince, sin saberlo, creo a su alter ego, un inmenso tigre, eran hechizos espectaculares los de los dos hombres, la lucha era a fuego y agua, con increíble maestría y terrible poder, el tigre acuático logro devorar a los horripilantes criaturas de fuego de Thor… Matt había vencido._

_-¡Vamos!-le reto Thor desde el suelo a Matt, esta derrotado, ambos, parecían que no podían mantenerse en pie-¡dame el último golpe de gracia!_

_-No soy un… asesino…-le contesto Matt-no soy como tu…_

_-Si no me matas ahora… volveré…-le dijo Thor mirándole atentamente-¡yo no tendría clemencia!-le grito una vez más, Albus se imagino que prefería morir que verse derrotado una vez más ante Matt._

_-¡No puedo!-le grito Matt temblando de pies a cabeza-¡No puedo hacerlo Donovan!-ellos no podían ver a Albus y menos a Eleine._

_-¿Por qué no?-le grito medio desesperado Donovan Thor._

_-Porque necesito… porque si yo muero y Aldara también… necesito que alguien cuide de mi hija…-le dijo Matt soltando su varita y salvando la vida de Thor-no puedo luchar contra lo que se acerca y necesito salvar a Eleine… y tu puedes hacerlo… ayúdame…-le suplico Matt rindiéndose y desmoronándose desesperado, Albus se quedo paralizado ante las suplicas de ese hombre que se había ganado su respecto por su fortaleza y vitalidad, y en ese instante, no tenía nada._

_-Matt…-dijo simplemente Thor incorporándose y acercándose a Matt, Albus quiso gritar, pero Thor lejos de atacar a Matt le tendió la mano y ambos se incorporaron… Albus al verles… pudo y se sintió identificado con ellos, como la vez que se había reconciliado con Scorpius-te lo juro…_

Albus se quedo paralizado al recordar todo aquello, no lo había olvidado, pero sentía que aquello había sido una gran traición por parte de Matt, así que después de ese tiempo y de lo que Thor le había provocado y casi del asesinato a su madre… había decidido enterrarlo, para honrar el recuerdo de Matt, sin que nada le ensombreciera, porque lo tomo como un error de humanidad por su parte…

-¿Vienes a cumplir tu promesa?-le pregunto Albus esperanzado mientras dejaba caer su brazo y salía de la protección de Rose y Scorpius, aunque este último intento pararle.

-Siempre cumplo mis promesas-dijo Donovan Thor y en ese momento el tigre se difumino del todo, Albus se quedo mirando agradecido el lugar donde había estado esa forma plateada, en cierto modo era Matt…

-¿Por qué?-le pregunto Albus mirando al asesino más sanguinario del mundo, el que casi destruye Hogwarts, al hombre que había secuestrado a la Directora McGonagall, el que apoyaba y luchaba en el bando de sus enemigos, el mismo responsable de que su madre no recordase nada de su infancia y a la que intento matar- Con todo lo que nos has hecho, incluso intentaste matar a Eleine… ¿Por qué te importa Eleine ahora? ¡¿Por qué te vas a sacrificar ahora por ella?!-le pregunto dolido a pesar de que no tenía ninguna protección contra él y que su familia y amigos aguantaban la respiración.

-Porque se lo debo a Matt-dijo sin dudas mientras le miraba con frialdad y desafío-me perdono la vida, es justo que salve lo que queda de la suya-le dijo sin mas Donovan Thor.

-Albus… ¿No vas a confiar en este tío, verdad?-pregunto a su espalda su hermano James asustado, que se había recuperado del primer golpe.

-Si…-dijo simplemente Albus mientras miraba al hombre.

-¡¿ESTAS LOCO O QUE TE PASA?!-le grito James desde la seguridad de Rose y Scorpius-¡TENEMOS QUE ENTREGARLE A PAPA! ¡RECUERDA COMO QUEDO MAMA!-le grito James mientras el también salía de la seguridad del escudo y se abalanzaba una vez más sobre Thor, pero esa vez el que no le dejo fue Albus.

-¡James piensa por una vez!-le grito Albus furioso mientras se interponía entre James y Thor-¡Si papa solo mirase por el mismo…! ¡VOLDEMORT HABIA MATADO A MAMA A LOS 11 AÑOS!-le vocifero Albus y James se quedo parado, además Albus se sorprendió de sí mismo, era la primera vez en la vida que decía ese nombre-Sin el… ya solo puedo dar por perdida a Eleine...

-Albus apártate-le amenazo James mientras empuñaba su varita.

-¡JODER JAMES!-grito Albus ya fuera de sus cabales-¡PIENSA POR UN MALDITO MOMENTO QUE ELEINE ES ALICE!

-Albus… con todo lo que nos hizo este tío…-intento decirle medio desesperado su hermano.

-Entiéndeme James, por favor…-le dijo Albus en un tono de suplica.

-Albus… si tú tienes tus motivos para confiar en el…-le dijo Rose en un susurro-yo también lo hare…-termino mientras bajaba su parte del escudo y Scorpius la imito.

-¿Solucionados los problemas familiares?-pregunto con un deje de desprecio en la voz Thor.

-¿Que ganas tú en ayudarnos?-pregunto James aun desconfiado.

-Que no maten a Aldara, utilizan a su hija para llegar hasta ella- les contesto simplemente Donovan Thor.

-¡¿Sabes donde esta?!-le pregunto un poco desesperado Albus.

-Solo un lugar es seguro, la Isla de Avalón-le contesto sin más Thor.

-Ese lugar solo es un cuento…-empezó a decir Scorpius dudoso

-Real-dijo sin mas Donovan Thor-solo allí son poderosos, es el último reducto de su ejército, donde se encuentran sus mejores aliados-les dijo sin mas Donovan Thor.

-¿Quién es ese poder?-pregunto Albus sin poder evitarlo, se sentía desesperado.

-No se me está permitido decirlo, por la maldición, si lo hago, moriré y creo que me necesitas con vida para llegar-le contesto de forma cruel y despiadada-la maldición solo se romperá en cuanto su máscara sea rota-dijo sin más, sin alterar su tono de voz, Albus recordó la máscara veneciana de vivos colores que ocultaba su rostro del Nuevo Poder.

-¿Por qué has llamado a Albus y no al profesor Homelore?-pregunto Alice sin miedo como lo hacía James.

-Porque no puedo hacerlo solo, si yo muero será la última esperanza para la hija de Matt-contesto simplemente Donovan Thor, cada vez que mencionaba a Matt el nivel de crueldad de su voz amenguaba- además dudo que mi maestro se alegre de verme, servirá mi cabeza sin dudarlo desde lo de la gata-dijo Thor, Albus estaba casi seguro que la gata, era la Directora McGonagall.

-¿Y piensas que nosotros solos podemos contra los vuestros?-pregunto James haciendo especial hincapié en la última palabra.

-Para ser un mago mediocre no niego que tengas osadía-le contesto Thor mientras se acercaba a él en plan amenazante-y nadie hablo de luchar, y mucho menos de llevar un puñado de críos, es solo entrar sigilosamente y salir-concluyo Thor.

-No pienso dejar que Albus este solo contigo-le contesto James con valentía aunque Albus noto un pequeño cambio en la voz y cara de su hermano cuando Thor paso cerca de él.

-Cuantos más seamos, más posibilidades tenemos de rescatarla-dijo Scorpius con cuidado- yo también pienso ir con Albus-sentencio Scorpius.

-Eli es mi amiga, no la dejare sola-dijo Rose sin más, cuando Thor fijo sus ojos en ella.

-A ti te recuerdo, has crecido mucho y te has convertido en una mujer preciosa-dijo Thor con una sonrisa de medio lado mientras se acercaba a Rose, Hugo intento interponerse pero Lorcan no le dejo, pero quien se interpuso fue Scorpius delante de Rose y por unos tensos segundos fulmino a Thor con la mirada.

-Como le toques un solo pelo de encima…-dijo Scorpius con una voz muy amenazante y furiosa mientras apretaba los dientes, Albus aun no había escuchado nunca nada así de Scorpius, solo escucho una parecida y se la había oído al Señor Malfoy cuando su tío Ron amenazo a Scorpius en el Ministerio el año pasado.

-Scorpius… por favor…-dijo Rose asustada mientras se abrazaba por la espalda y le alejaba de Thor, este simplemente torció el gesto.

-Tienes amigos muy valientes, servirán-concluyo Thor mientras volvía la mirada a Albus-pero aun necesitamos algo mas-dijo sin más Thor.

-¿Cómo qué?-pregunto Albus dispuesto a conseguir lo que sea.

-El guardia de Avalón es Gorka y este olerá carne fresca a quilómetros, necesitamos algo igual de fuerte como un hedor que enmascare vuestro olor infantil para ese cazador-tercio Thor simplemente mirando a Albus.

-¿Tenemos algo así?-pregunto Albus sin entender.

-Tengo entendido que Gorka hizo un compañero de cacerías en tu familia, sería la única presa que no logro asesinar-dijo sin más Thor mientras andaba de un lugar a otro de la estancia impaciente.

-¡Fred!-grito de pronto Alexandra.

-Debéis traerle con vosotros, yo os esperare en Saint Kilda, desde allí partiremos a Avalón-les dijo mientras estiraba un brazo donde tenía la varita-si me delatáis, despedíos de la chica-dijo simplemente Donovan Thor.

Y desapareció.


	16. El sustituto

Albus se quedo mirando paralizado el lugar donde Thor había desaparecido, se quedo meditando sus palabras un instante y se dio cuenta de lo que les había pedido era una locura… imposible de realizar… Fred, no podían controlar a Fred…

-Lo que nos ha pedido es una chifladura…-dijo convencida Lysander dando voz a los temores de Albus.

-No podemos llevar a Fred a ninguna parte…-dijo Alice muy preocupada- y ni sé dónde queda Saint Kilda…

-¿Pero que estáis diciendo?-pregunto de pronto James contrariado, mientras les miraba enfadado-¿Nos vamos a rendir sin más?-le pregunto al resto.

-James tiene razón…-dijo Albus mientras miraba agradecido a su hermano-tenemos que intentarlo al menos…-dijo pensativamente, pero a la vez sin muchas esperanzas- puede que Fred este mejor…

-O puede que peor-dijo Rose en un susurro lastimoso y preocupado, mientras se separaba un poco de Scorpius para mirarle directamente a él.

-Además… ¿Cómo vamos a llegar a Londres? ¿… o Saint Kilda?-pregunto Scorpius mientras les miraba a todos.

-Saint Kilda es un pequeña isla, muy alejada de la costa, para los muggles es un paraje natural, apenas hay civilización en ella-les informo con cuidado Lorcan- está en medio de la nada, rodeada de abismos y aguas profundas…

-Así que Thor no parece que nos este engañando, con esas características no me extrañaría que sea la propia Avalón o este cerca de esa isla-concluyo Hugo mientras observaba a su amigo.

-Rose, tengo que intentarlo…-le dijo en un susurro Albus a su prima-¿no quieres ver a Eleine de nuevo o qué?-le pregunto dolido.

-No se trata solo de esa cuestión, Albus, que pasa si… ya no hay nada que rescatar… o llevemos algo peor…-le dijo Rose en un susurro a Albus.

-No puedo creer que seas tú la que diga eso-le contesto Albus negado a seguir escuchando a su prima.

-Albus lo que intento decir, es que no soportaría…-le intento explicar Albus.

-¡ACABAS DE PLANTARTE ANTE THOR!-le contesto de mala manera a una Rose que se asusto ante sus gritos-¡HAS DICHO QUE NO LA ABANDONARIAS! ¡¿Y AHORA QUIERES ECHARTE ATRÁS?!-le pregunto furioso a Rose, sentía en eses instantes que le estaba traicionando.

-¡Albus!-le llamo severamente Scorpius y Hugo.

-¡¿Tu vas a venir conmigo o te quedas?!-le pregunto Albus directamente a Scorpius, dándole la espalda a Rose.

-Yo iré contigo-le dijo sin dudar Scorpius-aunque también siento el mismo miedo que Rose… Al…-le dijo con cuidado Scorpius.

-Albus, no quise echarme atrás…-dijo Rose con cierto desasosiego, mientras le cogía con cuidado el brazo, para que la mirase-solo me siento muy asustada, esto se está saliendo de control, Fred es muy poderoso para nosotros, me temo que no podamos con él y acabemos peor, tal vez deberíamos avisar…-intento decirle Rose.

-No vamos avisar a nadie o Thor se irá-dijo Albus con contundencia, no iba a dejar que Thor pensase que les había traicionado y dejar así escapar la única oportunidad que tenia de volver a ver a Eleine.

-Aunque me fastidie, ella tiene razón… Albus-dijo James desanimado.

-Sí, tiene razón, pero existe alguien capaz de controlar a Fred en todo momento-les dijo Alexandra ahora con seguridad mientras les miraba a todos-Roxanne.

-¡Es cierto!-grito emocionada Lily-¡Recordad las navidades! ¡Ella puede ayudarnos!-chillo su hermana pequeña con nuevas energías- lo malo es que no se cómo vamos a ir… si volamos nos van a descubrir…

-Nos apareceremos-dijo Albus con decisión.

-Yo aun no sé hacerlo de una sola pieza-satirizo Scorpius- además algunos de nosotros somos menores, si hacemos la mas mínima prueba de magia, nos pillaran y Thor se irá-dijo Scorpius preocupado, por su cara Albus dedujo que se temía que le dejasen fuera.

-Yo te llevare conmigo a ti y a Rose, soy mayor de edad y tengo el permiso para hacerlo-les dijo al momento Albus con seguridad.

-Vale…-dijo pensativamente Alice, mientras se acercaba a Lysander y a Eduart, los tres aun estaban vestidos con la ropa de quidditch, sin las capas amarillas- nos reuniremos en el callejón al lado del Caldero Chorreante, supongo que no tengo que explicar donde esta…-dijo Alice con una sonrisa burlona hacia James y desapareció con Eduart y Lysander.

-Vosotros dos, conmigo-dijo James señalando a Lorcan y Hugo, los dos pusieron una mano sobre sus hombros y al momento los tres desaparecieron.

-Lily, ahora nosotras…-le pidió con cuidado Alexandra mientras le tendía la mano a su hermana, pero esta con los nervios la abrazo fuertemente.

-No me pierdas, ¿vale?-pregunto Lily con un poco de nerviosismo y las dos desaparecieron.

-Vamos Albus, ahora nos toca-le dijo Scorpius mientras se acercaba a él y a Rose

-Nunca lleve a nadie conmigo…-dijo pensativamente Albus, teniendo ahora algunas dudas.

-No digas tonterías, eres el mejor en esto-le dijo Scorpius con confianza, mientras le tendía la mano.

-No estoy asustada, Albus, tengo esperanzas contigo, llévanos con Eleine, iremos juntos-le dijo Rose con un susurro mientras le tendía la mano como Scorpius, Albus se cogió a sus amigos, inspiro profundamente, visualizo el lugar con Eleine y desapareció.

Reapareció cansado y exhalando con fuerza en el callejón al lado del Caldero Chorreante, nunca se imagino que llevar a personas contigo en la Aparición podría hacerle sentir tan mal, sentía como si hubiese cargado a la espalda con Rose y Scorpius a la vez que tiraba de ellos hacia arriba con todas sus fuerzas.

-Albus… ¿estás bien?-pregunto Rose preocupada mientras me acercaba deprisa hasta el.

-Si…-dijo Albus intentando recuperar el aliento con normalidad, por lo menos se tranquilizo de que Rose y Scorpius estuviesen allí mirándole asustados, pero sanos y enteros.

-Es la primera vez, después te acostumbras…-le dijo Alexandra con cuidado.

-Ya estamos todos, vamos…-dijo Alice mientras salía a la concurrida calle y se metía en un bar solo visible para algunos en ese momento, pero nada más entrar se quedaron paralizados.

El Caldero Chorreante había sido, vapuleado, destrozado y reducido a cenizas, ya no quedaba casi nada, todos los muebles estaban desperdigados y calcinados, las escaleras estaban rotas y con surcos, no parecían fiables… no quedaba nada en un lugar que marco tanta historia y era un lugar obligado de visitas donde había un gran movimiento y bullicio de gente… no había nada que salvar.

-¿Estás bien?-pregunto James con cuidado a Alice, Albus se fijo en la cara de Alice, la verdad no parecía tener buen aspecto.

-Si…-dijo pensativamente Alice, mientras levantaba con cuidado una silla calcinada del cuelo y la colocaba en su lugar- solo que… este era mi hogar y… ahora…-dijo mientras miraba hacia podas partes- se que por esto nos fuimos de aquí… no sé si mis padres…

-No quisieron decirte nada-dijo de pronto una voz que Albus conocía, pero no era la que esperaba y por eso se puso en alerta y le señalaba con la varita.

-¡Jay!-grito emocionada su hermana mientras se acercaba a él y le abrazaba, Albus bajo la varita al verle, sin dudas era Jaeson Wood, aunque hacia cerca de un año que no le veía, era de sus amigos, además del que había sido novio de Roxanne.

-Jay… ¿Qué haces aquí?-pregunto contento James de verle, como era un gran jugador de quidditch, todos le admiraban, y además había jugado con él hacía un año- pensé que te ibas a Argentina a jugar en el equipo Patagonia de quidditch…

-Así era…-dijo pensativamente Jaeson mirando a Alice que parecía desolada, aunque aun aguantaba bien debido a su arrogancia, pero para Albus y los demás no resultaba muy difícil saber que lo estaba pasando mal-pero no pude irme sin saber cómo esto va a acabar…-les dijo apesadumbrado.

-¿Pero qué haces aquí concretamente?-pregunto con curiosidad Lily.

-Vengo de ver a Fred y de discutir con Roxanne…-dijo de forma abatida Jaeson, Albus simplemente no quiso pensar en que podían estar discutiendo aunque se hacia una clara idea-¿Pero vosotros que hacéis aquí? ¿No deberíais estar en Hogwarts...?

-¿Están en la tienda?-pregunto al momento Albus deprisa recordando el motivo que les había llevado hasta allí.

-Claro…-dijo Jaeson confundido y Albus no espero y se precipito a la puerta trasera, ya no existía ningún muro mágico, lo habían derrumbado, así que no se detuvo hasta llegar a las puertas de la que había sido la tienda mas colorida, divertida y abarrotada del Callejón Diagon, Albus observo a una chica que salía de allí, y que también había reconocido a la primera.

-¡ROXANNE!-grito sin miedo Albus, pero su grito solo consiguió asustar a su prima y sin querer le lanzo un hechizo que Albus no pudo esquivar, pero con una gran rapidez, Jaeson apareció delante de él y logro rechazarlo de tal manera que fue a parar a uno de los destrozados interiores de alguna tienda.

-¡¿Cómo se te ocurre asustarme así?! ¡¿QUE HACEIS TODOS AQUI?!-grito Roxanne mientras les miraba a todos que se estaban acercando preocupados, donde Albus aun seguía tendido en el suelo, la verdad su prima Roxanne y sus hechizos se había convertido en cosas que no parecían para tomárselas a broma, se había convertido en alguien muy poderosa.

-Necesitamos a Fred…-dijo Albus en un susurro, lo único que hizo Roxanne fue negar con la cabeza y le miraba como si estuviese loco de atar- no lo entiendes, veras…

Y Albus entre balbuceos, logro explicarle todo a su prima Roxanne y a Jaeson, que no se había ido al verles allí, con la ayuda de los demás logro entrar en las detalles en menos tiempo, pero se estaba acabando el tiempo, no sabía si Thor era un hombre paciente y ya habían perdido mucho tiempo.

-Albus… lo que pides… es una locura, Fred es inmensamente poderoso y nada domesticable…-les dijo con contundencia Roxanne.

-¡Pero para ti no!-le suplico Albus medio desesperado-¡Acabas de demostrármelo! ¡Si no vamos con Fred… Eleine…!-dijo en un susurro medio desesperado.

-Albus…-dijo Roxanne sin mirarle directamente mientras se daba la vuelta.

-Roxy…- intento persuadirla Albus mientras le obligaba a mirarle.

-Lo siento por Eleine, pero Fred esta maldito…-le dijo Roxanne mientras bajaba la mirada.

-¡Roxanne!-le grito de pronto Jaeson perdiendo los nervios-¡una maldición no lo es, si no la tratas como tal!

-No quiero seguir discutiendo contigo, Jaeson-dijo Roxanne cansada.

-Deja que Fred lo decida, déjame hablar con el…-le pidió en un susurro Alexandra a Roxanne que no se mostro nada convencida.

-Alexandra, nadie va a entrar aquí-dijo tajantemente Roxanne, pero antes de que nadie pudiera hacer nada, James cogió un trozo de madera, golpeo el cristal que quedaba y se metió en la tienda.

-¡JAMES!-grito preocupada Alice y los demás no tardaron mucho en seguirle, mientras vieron que bajaba al sótano donde estaba Fred.

-¡ERES UN INSESATO JAMES!-grito Roxanne mientras se precipitaba-¡El resto quedaos aquí!-grito Roxanne, pero Albus, Alice, Jaeson y Alexandra hicieron oídos sordos a ella.

-¡Si no podéis hacer magia no hacéis nada allí abajo!-les grito desde la distancia Albus a todos, pero sobretodo a Rose y Scorpius que querían seguirles, y por lo que vio, les hizo caso.

Albus se quedo paralizado como el resto mientras veía a James parado enfrente de Fred, o lo que en algún momento había sido Fred, tenía el pelo igual o peor que la última vez, pero lo que le sorprendió fue ver algunos arañazos muy profundos en el pecho descubierto, que Albus temía que se había hecho el mismo.

-Hola Fred… ¿Cómo estas…?-pregunto James dudoso mientras caminaba hacia él con cuidado, Albus se puso tenso como los demás, pero no se atrevía a moverse por si eso desataba el ataque de Fred, como respuesta a James, Fred simplemente dejo caer una de las cadenas al suelo, estaba suelto-ya veo… escucha, necesitamos tu ayuda…-dijo James con cuidado-te necesitamos… solo tú nos puede ayudar…

Pero antes de que pudieran hacer nada, Fred se abalanzo sobre James inmovilizándole y le agarro del cuello con fuerza, ya que James parecía petrificado por la sorpresa.

-¡NO!-vocifero Alice muerta de miedo y Albus tuvo que hacer un gran impulso de sí mismo, por sujetar a una desbocada Alice, en vez de lanzarse el de la misma forma, le daba mucho miedo de cómo podía acabar aquello.

-¡FRED!-grito Roxanne apuntándole, pero no se atrevía a lanzar nada porque Fred estaba muy cerca de James, y Jaeson y Alexandra se habían quedado paralizados.

-Yo no puedo ayudar a nadie… podría aplastarte el cuello…-dijo Fred muy cerca del rostro de James, su voz era como un ladrido y un gruñido mal disimulado.

-¿Vas a matarme…?-le pregunto entrecortadamente James con una sonrisa burlona en los labios mientras Fred le seguía presionando el cuello.

Fred en unos instantes enseño sus sucios dientes a James y se acerco a su rostro, en ese momento la sonrisa burlona de James desapareció para dejar paso a una cara bañada por el pánico y de forma repetida Fred le soltó y se aparto de ellos.

-¡JAMES!-grito Alice y se precipito sobre el abrazándole y besándole con ímpetu, con tanto que hasta un tembloroso James perdía el equilibrio.

Con los últimos gritos, el resto había bajado y no eran los únicos que veía esa escena entre James y Alice, si lo suyo había sido un secreto, ya lo había dejado de ser, Albus se alegro por su hermano y Alice, pero necesitaba encontrar a Eleine.

-No podemos ir con vosotros… por el momento…-dijo Roxanne mientras se acercaba a Fred que se escondía en un rincón lo más alejado posible de ellos- bien Fred… estoy orgullosa…

-Lo que necesitáis es su olor, ¿verdad?-les pregunto Jaeson y Albus asintió-eso es fácil de conseguir…- y se acerco a un lugar donde había trapos sucios, Albus dedujo que eso era ropa vieja y rota de Fred, se quito la suya, (todas las chicas miraron hacia otra parte) y se puso aquella- si no tenemos un hombre lobo, llegaremos un sustituto…

-¡Gorka ira a por ti!-le contesto Roxanne nerviosa mientras caminaba hacia él, mientras Albus veía como James recibía un abrazo lloroso de Alexandra, también noto que Fred aun rondaba y evitaba mirarles a ellos.

-No tengo miedo, creo que se te da muy bien domar a los hombres lobo…-le contesto simplemente Jaeson con una sonrisa de suficiencia.

-¿Funcionara?-pregunto Rose con miedo, mientras volvía a estar cogida de la mano de Scorpius.

-Esperemos que si-contesto Albus simplemente, teniendo solo una cosa en mente, Eleine…


	17. La isla de Avalon

Rose y Scorpius fueron los primeros en salir de la derruida tienda de bromas, Rose era consciente del peligro y de lo que estaban intentado hacer, también era consciente que seguía agarrada a Scorpius aunque por semanas no fue capaz ni de mirarle, pero se sentía tan asustada y lo único que la tranquilizaba era tenerle cerca de forma firme.

-Jay, estás loco…-decía Roxanne preocupada mientras les seguía atrás de todos- te quedaras sin futuro si te encuentra… no lo hagas…-le pidió Roxanne como una súplica preocupada.

-No quiero el futuro se me tengo que esconder, no le tengo miedo a Gorka-dijo Jaeson con confianza mientras se acercaba a Albus, Rose veía a Roxanne contrariada, aunque la entendía, Fred estaba fuera de sus posibilidades.

-Tenemos que irnos-dijo Albus apurado mientras miraba en todas direcciones-pero pienso que vosotros tendríais…

-No, yo voy, Albus, no te pongas en el papel de James que no te pega…-le quejo inmediatamente Lily, mientras fulminaba con la mirada a su hermano Albus.

-No perdamos más tiempo…-dijo Scorpius mientras le apretaba un poco la mano, Rose también se sentía nerviosa ante lo que les esperaba.

-Vamos…-dijo Rose mientras agarro a Hugo y a la vez veía como este agarraba a Lorcan con la misma fuerza que ella a Scorpius, vio como todos se pusieron formando un circulo para desaparecer juntos.

-Vamos a Saint Kilda-le informo Albus a Jaeson que se encontraba entre él y Scorpius-necesitamos aparecernos allí…

-Soy Irlandés, se donde es eso, yo me ocupare-dijo Jaeson con confianza, mientras cogía a Albus y a Lily.

-Jaeson…-empezó a decir Roxanne, pero no pudo acabar, ya que los oídos de Rose como el de los demás quedaron tamponados por la Aparición, al mismo instante aparecieron en un peñasco rocoso, donde bandadas de pájaros huían de ellos asustados a la luz de la luna llena… con la claridad de la ciudad de Londres, no se había dado cuenta que ya era noche cerrada.

-Ya hemos llegado, ¿seguro que es aquí?-pregunto Jaeson dudoso, mientras hacía resplandecer su varita, se mostraba muy confiado ante aquella perspectiva.

-Seguro-dijo una voz y una luz todavía más potente alumbro los rostros asustados y preocupados de todos allí, Donovan Thor les estaba esperando- pero lo que no me gusta es que se desoiga mis sugerencias.

-No podemos controlarle, Jaeson nos ayudara…-dijo Albus preocupado mientras se adelantaba hacia el asesino.

-Eso no me importa, pero Gorka captara vuestro olor, no hay posibilidades de éxito-dijo Thor mientras se daba la vuelta enfadado utilizando otra vez esa voz cruel y oscura que tanto asustaba a Rose.

-¡Jaeson se vistió con su ropa, tenemos su olor, no necesitamos al hombre lobo…!-le grito Albus un poco desesperado.

-Baja la voz-le dijo de inmediato Donovan Thor mientras lo cogía del cuello y le hacía arrodillarse, Scorpius y James salieron en su ayuda preocupados.

-¡Suéltalo!-le grito James mientras sacaba su varita.

-¡Albus!-grito Scorpius mientras ayudaba a levantarse a Albus que le había soltado y se encontraba en el suelo, Rose también subió con ellos y vio que Albus parecía desesperado y nervioso, ella también lo estaba pero no se atrevía a confiar plenamente en aquel hombre, aunque no tenía más opciones.

-Callaros y no me hagas reír, estúpido-le contesto Donovan Thor a James con furia, este a pesar de todo retrocedió ante el hombre-si quisiera podría matarte sin que te dieses cuenta-le dijo con crueldad-el próximo que grite será un estorbo menos, así que a partir de ahora el único que habla soy yo-dijo en un susurro mortífero, mientras se acercaba a donde estaban ellos con Albus- mas te vale que el cebo de resultado o tú y tus amigos moriréis esta noche-añadió sin más y dio un gesto con el brazo y empezó a andar.

-Nadie tiene que seguirme, si no quiere hacerlo…-dijo Albus en un susurro y empezó a andar en pos de Donovan Thor, Rose en un instante miro fijamente a Scorpius, como buscando una respuesta, su cabeza le decía que diese media vuelta y avisase a sus padres, pero su corazón le gritaba con todas fuerzas que no podía abandonar a Eleine a su suerte.

-Yo iré Rose…-le dijo en un susurro ahogado Scorpius mientras la traía hacia sí y le apartaba del resto-pero quiero que te quedes aquí…

-¿Qué?-dijo Rose indignada-¿Crees que no se cuidarme…?

-Sí, claro que lo se-dijo Scorpius preocupado-solo que… tengo miedo de que te pase… Rose, ya lo sabes-le dijo de forma nerviosa y rápida un tanto desesperada Scorpius cohibido y empezaba a sonrojarse, a Rose también le estaba provocando la misma reacción sus palabras.

-Entonces ya sabes porque si iré-le dijo sin más Rose, mientras clavaba la mirada menos en sus ojos grises, no quería verse a sí misma reflejada en sus gafas-por lo mismo…-le dijo a modo de conclusión.

Rose noto como Scorpius la abrazo con fuerza, la verdad es que Rose hubiera deseado que ese momento no terminase y se sintió estúpida como siempre, al pensar en el tiempo que le había evitado por la vergüenza, es de lo único que se arrepentía.

-Tengo miedo…-le confesó Rose en un susurro a Scorpius.

-Yo también…-le dijo Scorpius mientras seguía cogidos de la mano bajaron a junto a los demás que se arremolinaban a la espalda de Thor.

Rose vio como todos estaban allí sin flanquear, a las orillas del mar, en la pequeña playa donde se encontraban, más de uno guardaba una mirada asustada, pero no parecían querer echarse atrás, algo que le sentía sentirse orgullosa y por otra asustada ya que se trataba de gran parte de su familia.

-¿Cómo iremos a Avalón?-le pregunto Albus con cuidado a Donovan Thor.

Este simplemente le mando callar, estiro el brazo con su varita y de la nada empezaron a surgir algunos botes llenos de algas que surgían de las profundidades marinas, de madera medio desecha y un poco ponzoñosos.

-Subid-ordeno sin más Donovan Thor y todos obedecieron.

Rose subió con Scorpius, su hermano Hugo, Lorcan y Lily en el mismo bote, mientras observaba que Albus, James y Alice habían subido con Donovan Thor, Rose sabía muy bien que ellos seguían sin fiarse del mago y no era para menos, había sido el asesino más peligroso de los últimos años, no quería imaginarse el rostro de su padre si la veía acompañar a ese hombre. Jaeson, Alexandra, Lysander y Eduart iban juntos en el último bote.

A otro gesto más de Donovan Thor los botes comenzaron a navegar de forma silenciosa, Rose no se atrevía ni a mover ni un musculo, por el miedo, hasta aguantaba la respiración cada poco tiempo porque notaba su corazón acelerarse mas y mas, era capaz de sentir en su cuerpo la enorme tensión que rodeaba a sus familiares y a sus amigos, los tres botes se alejaban cada vez mas de la isla de Saint Kilda, hasta que dejaron de ver la costa, estaba en medio del océano y las frías olas empezaban a golpear con más fuerza si era capaces los destartalados botes, Rose empezaba a temblar de frio, su pantalón vaquero y se camiseta de tirantes no había sido una buena idea para ese día y en ese momento, aunque notaba que Scorpius estaba tan helado como ella, el único que vestía para la ocasión era Donovan Thor que estaba rodeado en su gran capa negra, mientras los demás sentían cada vez mas entumecidos los miembros ante la brisa que se bifurcaba entre las olas.

-Hemos llegado…-concluyo misteriosamente Donovan Thor mientras los botes se detenían, habían llegado a ninguna parte.

Pero antes de que nadie pudiera hacer nada o preguntar algo, Donovan Thor sumergió parte de su varita en las heladas aguas del Atlántico y de repente, como si fuera un fenómeno normal, las olas a su alrededor empezaron a forma un circulo concéntrico a su alrededor, de forma que cada vez se producía mas desnivel en el lugar donde estaban ellos, bajaban y contemplaba a su alrededor como la cortina de agua del océano se hacía más pronunciada… estaban en medio de un remolino…

Rose se agarro con más fuerza a Scorpius, porque no pudo evitar gritar a notar la sensación de vértigo que les embargo, descendían a toda velocidad mientras el océano Atlántico se abría a su alrededor, Rose cerró los ojos con fuerza, porque se sentía muy asustada, cuando de pronto la sensación de caída y de vértigo ceso de pronto.

-¿Estáis todos bien?-pregunto Albus preocupado, Rose abro los ojos y se quedo sorprendida.

Habían llegado a algún lugar no sabía dónde, el agua estaba totalmente en calma, aunque era igual de oscura que la del océano, Rose se separo un poco de Scorpius para mirar a su alrededor, Lily también se había cogido a Lorcan de la misma forma que ella a Scorpius y aun parecía atemorizada, Hugo intentaba calmarla, aunque Lorcan delataba también miedo en su rostro, vio los otros botes y Albus parecía asustado, James y Alice también habían perdido la compostura, como el resto, el único que seguía en su puesto sin franquear y con total calma era Thor.

Rose no sabía explicarse qué tipo de magia era esa y como habían llegado a ese lugar, lo más parecido que había visto en toda su vida era la Fortaleza McKinnon que era en realidad parte del fondo oceánico que podía surgir y sumergirse debajo del agua según a placer de la Señora Prince, Rose pensó que nada después de aquello podría sorprenderla tanto, pero se había equivocada, era en esos momentos se sentía fuera del mundo, como si el centro del remolino la llevase a otra parte de algún mundo a fin al suyo.

-Eso se avisa…-dijo James molesto mientras intentaba secar parte de su ropa, Rose también se sintió mojada, pero resultaba tarde de agua y parte de su propio sudor por el pánico que experimento.

-Ahora silencio-ordeno con voz cruel Thor y James parecía que le habían abofeteado por la cara que puso, pero no dijo nada más.

Rose volvió a sentir como los botes seguían avanzando con cuidado a través del agua oscura, y una tenue niebla empezaba a rodearles, Rose volvió a sobresaltarse, apenas podía distinguir a Scorpius, o a Hugo, o a cualquier de los que viajaban con ella, así que menos podía ver a Albus y los demás botes, simplemente se inclino, con la esperanza de resultar silenciosa, aunque cada vez se sentía más asustada, aunque ya no le parecía posible asustarse más.

Y de pronto pudo vislumbrarlo… sin dudas, estaba contemplando la legendaria Isla de Avalón, hogar y refugio, de la Leyenda de la Marca, el lugar donde había muerto la bruja más poderosa de la historia… Morgana Le Fay.

Era una isla de grades acantilados rocosos y escarpados, bañado por aguas profundas y calmadas, tenía una copiosa vegetación, muchas de las copas de los arboles le resultaba imposible reconocerlos, había de todos los tipos, en el cielo veía distintos tipos de pájaros que no reconocía, ni sabría concluir y no le gustaban.

Poco a poco los botes siguieron su curso hasta acercarles a un pequeño embarcadero, si Rose no se sintiese tan asustada, podría admirar la belleza de las formas de los arcos y de algunos botes que lo poblaban muy diferentes a esos que ellos estaba usando.

Thor antes de que el bote tocase es muelle salto a tierra y se adelanto a ellos, con rapidez, nadie se atrevió a seguirle, aunque Rose noto que su primo no estaba escaso de ganas, logro mantenerse en su sitio, haciendo gala de cordura, algo que le estaba escaseando ante el fatídico presentimiento de Eleine.

-Bajad-ordeno una voz desde la tenue oscuridad, la reconocieron como la voz de Thor, por su deje de crueldad, pero Rose no se fiaba de él y en eses momentos menos, pero Albus no lo dudo ni un poco mas y siguió a la voz, Rose no pudo esperar más, como el resto y fueron en su procura, atravesando el muelle y entrando en un caseta igual de preciosa que el resto de la isla, pero no estaba preparada para lo que vio.

Thor había entrado en la caseta de la vigilancia y sin dudarlo había matado a los dos guardias que estaban allí, era un hombre y una mujer, que Rose no conocía de nada, sus cuerpos estaba tirados en el suelo de cualquier manera mientras Thor se asomaba a un camino que subía.

-¿Era necesario?-pregunto Albus mientras veía a los cuerpos tendidos.

-Bienvenido al mundo real, Potter-le dijo de forma áspera y divertida Thor mientras le daba un puntapié al hombre, no sentía ni respecto por los muertos- o tu o ellos, pronto tendrás que elegir y no elegirás la muerte, eso te lo puedo asegurar- dijo Thor concluyendo el tema apartando el cuerpo de la mujer con su varita dejándole en cualquier postura, Rose se sobrecogió.

-No parecían muy peligrosos-dijo Albus con tranquilidad fingida mientras pasaba saltando a la mujer sin tocarla.

-Son igual de útiles muertos que vivos, eran una escoria, lo único que les ordene es que vigilaran su puesto y no lo han hecho muy bien-dijo de forma jocosa Donovan Thor, sin perder un ápice de su crueldad.

-¿Trabajan para ti…?-pregunto Albus asustado mientras veía a los cadáveres allí tendidos.

-Ahora ya no-sentencio Donovan Thor mientras salía a un camino que ascendía.

Rose se miro asustada con el resto de personas que la acompañaban, Donovan Thor, demostraba no tener corazón ni humanidad, no era capaz de entender como habían decidido seguirle a aquel lugar del que no sabían cómo volver, no quería seguir adelante, sentía un terrible presentimiento, pero no había más opciones y le siguieron.

Subieron con mucho cuidado el sendero, Rose estaba cada vez mas maravillada del lugar, había flores de vivos colores decorando todo el sendero, los pasamanos estaban decorados de forma cuidadosa y pulcra, no había visto un lugar con tanto cuidado y lujo desde la Mansión Malfoy… seguían a Donovan Thor… cuando todo sucedió en un abrir y cerrar de ojos.

Algo de la nada salió de repente y se precipito encima de Donovan Thor, Rose solo tuvo unos segundos para darse cuenta de que se trataba de Gorka el que había aprisionado a Thor y de la nada surgían muchísimos hechizos que se precipitaban hacia ellos, les habían descubierto…

-¡ROSE!-grito Scorpius mientras intentaba protegerse del ataque.

-Queremos a los hijos de la Ministra, haced lo que queráis con el resto-salió de la nada una voz, que Rose había identificado con la de Jamare Umara.

Rose en el suelo contemplo con miedo a todos los que la rodeaban, como intentaban defenderse sin conseguirlo, aquello era también una trampa, la querían a ella y a su hermano… Rose no tuvo tiempo de defenderse cuando noto que alguien le cogía del pelo y la obligaba a retroceder en la maleza.

-¡ROSE!-gritaba Scorpius pero no era capaz de defenderse contra todo los hechizos que le lanzaban, Rose tampoco reconocía a su captor.

-Hay tres pelirrojas, ¿Cuál de ellas es?-grito un hombre que tenia apresada a Lily, de la misma forma que a Rose, también vio como arrastraba a Alice fuera del grupo, ellas eran las pelirrojas.

-LORCAN-grito desde alguna parte Lysander y vio como Lorcan ya no fue capaz de defenderse más y estaba postrado ante un hombre que parecía dispuesto a acabar con él.

-¡NO!-grito su hermano Hugo que logro deshacerse de su rival y se lanzo a proteger a Lorcan y el recibió un hechizo que Rose no conocía… y cayó sobre las piernas de Lorcan.

-¡HUGO!-vocifero Rose llorando.

-¡ESTUPIDO!-grito Jamare Umara saliendo de la nada y un rayo verde atravesó el pecho del hombre que había atacado a Lorcan-¡A LOS HIJOS DE LA MINISTRA NO!-y los ataques cesaron.

-Hugo…-le llamo Lorcan con un susurro porque estaba conmocionado, pero Rose entre lagrimas veía que su hermano no se movía- Hugo…-volvió a llamarle, pero Rose no pudo reprimirse más-Hugo… Hugo…

-¡ME HAS TRAICIONADO!-dijo Albus voz en grito ya que evitaba mirar a Hugo- ¡HAN MATADO A HUGO! ¡SOLO QUERIAS REHENES! ¡¿DONDE ESTA ELEINE?!

-Rose…-escucho como alguien la llamaba y abrió los ojos y vio a Scorpius con la cara toda ensangrentada, le había rota la nariz, pero también la miraba con pena y dolor…

-¡Cogedlos a todos!-dijo Umara con una malvada sonrisa en la boca-¡Con esto tendremos al país en nuestras manos y el mundo! ¡EL MINISTERIO ES NUESTRO!

-¿Cuál de las pelirrojas es la hija de la Ministra?-pregunto uno de los magos.

-¡Yo!-grito de pronto Alice, también evitaba mirar a donde Lorcan aun intentaba despertar a Hugo-¡Soy yo! ¡Dejad el resto en paz!

-¡NO!-grito Rose con todas sus fuerzas-¡No le hagáis daño a nadie más…!-dijo con tono de suplica mientras no encontraba ningún consuelo, no podía creer, se negaba a creerlo, sentía un vacio tan grande en el cuerpo que ya todo le daba lo mismo, Hugo… Hugo no sabía… Hugo parecía que ya no estaba…

-¡Soy yo!-grito de pronto Lily igual de desbastada, pero aun intentaba librarse de su captor.

-¡YA BASTA!-grito furiosa Umara-¡El Poder sabrá…! ¡Traer también el cadáver del hijo y del traidor!-dijo y Rose noto como la empujaban sendero arriba y veía como Samir Mutip cogía a un conmocionado Lorcan y uno arrastraba a Hugo…

-Déjale…-le suplico Rose al ver que Hugo seguía sin moverse-Hugo… despierta… si es de tus bromas… no me hace gracia…-le suplicaba llorando Rose-Hugo…

Sus captores se subieron hasta un patio a las orillas de un gran y escarpado precipicio, donde una forma humana les estaña esperando más alta que las cuatro más que le acompañaban, Rose reconoció la principal, reconoció una vez las la máscara de vivos colores y la túnica blanca, esa era la persona de la que hablaba la profecía con su más fiel sequito, del que nadie tampoco sabía nada, tapados con una túnica negra y mascaras blancas.

-Mi amor…-dijo Jamare Umara mientras se postraba ante el ser de la capa blanca-llevaba razón mi Dios… el nos iba a traicionar… salió todo como usted nos dijo…

-Thor-dijo con voz profunda el ser de la capa blanca y de la máscara de vivos colores, Rose se puso nerviosa otra vez, su voz estaba tan bifurcada, que no era ni capaz de adivinar si se trataba de un hombre o de una mujer-tu traición es mayor de lo pensado, pero útil, conocía tu promesa, sabía que no dejarías morir al último recuerdo de tu amigo e enemigo y solo me has traído lo que anhelaba, cayendo en mis redes, solo tuve que esperar.

-No seré tu esclavo, no te ayudare a matarla, no eres mi Dios y nunca serás ni más ni igual de poderosa como lo es Aldara-le dijo con firmeza Donovan Thor.

-¡TU! ¡¿COMO OSAS…?!-le gritaba fuera de sí Umara.

-Quería a los hijos vivos, les necesito vivos para el plan-dijo el ser de la capa blanca y la máscara, cambiando de repentino interés, Rose se puso más nerviosa cuando ese ser se acerco a su hermano.

-Fue un error… no se volverá a producir, mi Dios…-dijo Umara con cierto miedo.

-Así no sirve, tiradle al acantilado-dijo sin más el ser de la capa blanca y uno de ellos tiro a Hugo al vacio.

-HUGO-grito Rose con todas sus fuerzas, mientras veía a su hermano desaparecer

-¡NO!-grito de pronto Lorcan, y de un empujón aparto a Mutip, que estaba confiada ante su tranquilidad y le arrebato su varita.

-¡Lorcan!-gritaron al unisonó Lysander y Lily, mientras le veían tirarse al vacío.

-El muy idiota se ha suicidado-dijo uno de los hombres que tenia apresado a Albus-nadie puede sobrevivir al frio de esas aguas.

Rose se quedo petrificada por lo que acababa de ver, nunca, jamás, a pesar de todo, nunca se habría imaginado que su hermano sacrificase su vida por alguien y que es alguien, se tirara al vacio como lo había hecho Lorcan, Rose nunca se le había pasado por su mente que lo que unía a Hugo y Lorcan era algo tan grande como aquello que había visto, de verdad que se amaban, solo algo como eso podía explicarlo.

-No es lo importante, traed a la otra-ordeno el ser de la capa blanca-mediré tu nivel de fidelidad ahora, Thor-le dijo en un susurro.

Y ante ellos por fin trajeron a Eleine y la postraron a los pies de Donovan Thor, estaba casi inconsciente, no fue ni capaz de protegerse del golpe que se dio contra el suelo, eso no ayudo en nada a Rose por lo que sentía, no le aliviaba ver a Eleine de nuevo, ya que no tuvo dudas, de que la habían torturado, tenía muchas quemaduras y heridas abiertas en la espalda.

-¡ELEINE!-vocifero Albus con todas sus fuerzas, eso hizo que Eleine abriera los ojos.

-Al… vete…-dijo sin más Eleine.

-Mátala, ahora-dijo el ser de la capa blanca-será lo más cerca que tendrás de demostrarme tu fidelidad y de que te perdone, mata a lo que más se parece a McKinnon en el mundo, mata al reflejo de McKinnon y te perdonare-le dijo mientras le ofrecía una daga y le daba la espalda y se alejaba de él.

-¡HAS VENIDO A SALVARLA!-le grito Albus mientras se agitaba desesperado-¡NO HA HACERLE DAÑO!-y Mutip le golpeo en la cara para callarle.

-Se a lo que vine…-dijo Donovan Thor con su cruel voz y como sorpresa, lanzo la daga a la espalda del ser de la capa blanca, pero Rose no supo cómo pero la daga cambio de sentido.

La daga había atravesado el pecho y arrancando el corazón de Donovan Thor…

Thor había muerto…


	18. Eniele

Rose se sentía ahogada y indefensa ante todo lo que estaba sucediendo… Hugo se había ido, Lorcan se había tirado al vacio… y ahora habían asesinado a Donovan Thor, la única persona que estaba con ellos en ese lugar, la única persona que les había traído, la única que sabias como salir y la única que sabía que estaban allí… yacía muerta…

-Curioso-dijo el ser de la capa blanca y la máscara de vivos colores con su voz distorsionada, mientras pisaba con fuerza el corazón que le había arrancado a Donovan Thor- lo único bueno que hizo en su vida, fue lo que le ha llevado a la muerte, interesante…

-No le ha llevado… a ninguna parte… tu le mataste…-dijo Eleine a duras penas mientras se incorporaba y se acercaba a la varita de Thor que también era la de su padre, Rose supuso que ella la había reconocido, pero el ser de la capa blanca le dio un puntapié y la alejo.

-¿Sientes remordimientos por ese asesino?-le pregunto el ser de la capa blanca a Eleine que estaba tendida en el suelo- puede que tengas tus dudas, te pareces mas a Thor que a Prince, ¿Crees que este era tu padre?-le pregunto el ser de la capa blanca.

-No le nombres…-le dijo Eleine con rabia desde el suelo.

-No sería de sorprender, dado a que tu madre es una…-prosiguió sin más el ser de la capa blanca, la sangre de Rose empezaba a sentir su sangre hervir, pero estaba tan asustada que no era capaz de decir ni una palabra más.

-¡CALLATE!-vocifero Eleine mientras se ponía en pie difícilmente y se tambaleaba un poco-¡No dejare que me asustes nunca más!

Rose miro a Eleine y se sorprendió ver una serenidad y seguridad que no le había visto antes, en ese momento sus heridas no parecían hacer mella en ella y se mostraba más valiente de lo que le había visto, Rose estaba muerta de miedo, pero Eleine no.

-No dejare que me cauciones mas…-le dijo Eleine con valor- no me importa morirme si logro descubrirte y luego mi madre acabara contigo…

-¡Tu madre no se puede medir con lo que yo me convertiré!-le soltó el ser de la capa blanca furioso.

-Ella al contrario que tu, ¡No tiene ninguna debilidad!, tu obsesión por el poder, ¡es lo que te derrotara!-le dijo Eleine con más valor mientras se acercaba a ella, Rose no podía sino sorprenderse cada vez más a cada palabra que Eleine pronunciaba… era como si… como si se conocieran…

-¡_CRUCCIO_!-grito el ser de la capa blanca y Eleine se doblo sobre sí misma y cayó al suelo encogida por el dolor, Rose no pudo evitar cerrar los ojos para no querer verlo, pero los gritos de Eleine le perforaron el tímpano formando en su mente la imagen- me las pagaras, ahora….-sentencio el ser de la capa blanca.

-¡ELEINE!-grito Albus asustado-¡No digas nada más!

Rose abrió los ojos y vio como uno de los que tenían la capa negra y la máscara blanca, forzaban a Eleine a ponerse en pie, aunque se tambaleaba para deshacerse de él.

-Eli…-decía Albus asustado y preocupado, porque que ella parecía bastante mal.

-Los estúpidos han caído en la trampa, mi Dios…-repetía con cuidado y veneración Jamare Umara- vinieron a rescatarla, no se moleste, pronto mi plan dará su fruto….-dijo Jamare Umara con condescendencia.

-Pensé que el plan era nuestro…-dijo uno de las personalidades de las capas negras mientras Jamare Umara las miraba con cierto desprecio.

-Me da igual de quien sea el plan-sentencio el ser de la capa blanca.

-¡¿Qué clase de plan?!-le grito James, mientras intentaba librarse de sus captores, Rose miraba hacia todas partes intentando encontrar un lugar por donde escapar, pero era casi imposible, estaban en medio de un mundo donde no conocía nada y de donde no podía huir-¡¿Que quieres de nosotros?!-le pregunto con un grito.

-Pues lo que quiero es la colaboración del Ministerio-le contesto el ser de la capa blanca.

-Pues es algo que ni en sueños tendrás-le contesto desde la otra punta Alice mientras se agitaba-¡lograremos salir de aquí! ¡Y TU POR DELANTE!-le vocifero al ser de la capa blanca.

-Alice, tan arrogante y bruta que siempre-dijo el ser de la capa blanca mientras se acercaba a una Alice que se quedo de piedra al escucharla, Rose también, parecía que ese ser sabia quienes eran ellos.

-¿De qué… me conoces…?-pregunto Alice con cuidado mientras intentaba por todos los medios liberarse de sus captores.

-Siempre te he odiado, desde el primer día que te vi… sentí interés por ti, podrías ser lo que tendría que convertirse Thor, líder de mi ejercito…-le decía en un susurro el ser de la capa blanca- ¡y tu solo me has despreciado y puesto a prueba mi paciencia!-mientras le lanzaba una maldición y Alice gritaba y se retorcía como Eleine, también la estaba torturando.

-¡NO LA TOQUES!-le grito James mientras se intentaba soltar de sus captores.

-¡Alice!-grito Alexandra bañada en lágrimas.

-Todo lo que experimento Eleine, no se comparara a lo que experimentaras tu…-le dijo el ser de la capa blanca a Alice, mientras la cogía del pelo y le obligaba a mirarla fijamente- suplicaras, durante horas, días, semanas… puede que meses, suplicaras que te mate y no lo hare… hasta que no te quede más remedio, que ser lo que yo desee que seas-dicho esto la soltó y la dejo en el suelo aun jadeando, Rose no podía imaginarse un destino peor.

-Haz lo que quieras, pero cada día… de mi vida… intentare escapar y nunca abandonare las ganas de eliminarte-le dijo con seguridad Alice mientras intentaba respirar con normalidad- tendrás que matarme, porque siempre querré traicionarte…

-No, si no te queda ningún motivo, tus padres, como todos sus amigos, morirán ante mi hegemonía-le dijo en un susurro el ser de la capa blanca mientras le pisaba el pelo y hacia un gesto a Gorka-tomate esto como un pequeño adelanto de lo que te esperara…-le dijo mientras hacia un gesto afirmativo al hombre lobo y Rose no pudo prepararse para ver como el hombre lobo pisaba con fuerza la pierna de Alice y escucho un crujido seguido de un chillido de Alice, le había roto la pierna.

-¡ALICE!-vocifero James mientras Alice se retorcía del dolor en el suelo.

-¡Nuestros padres no se rendirán ante el ser malvado y desquiciado que nos asesino!-grito Lysander, Rose pudo ver que si aquel seria el futuro de Alice, predijo que el de ellos no iba a ser mejor, aunque cualquier le parecía mejor al que le esperaba a Alice.

-¿Es que no lo has entendido?-dijo el ser de la capa blanca- no seré yo, ni ninguno de los míos quien os mate…-le dijo mientas se acercaba a Lysander, que la miraba con pánico-será vuestra amiguita Eleine…

-Pierdes la cabeza….-dijo Eleine en un susurro, a pesar de todo, miraba al ser de la capa blanca con burla- has intentado que matase el centauro mediante _Imperius_, y no lo has conseguido… jamás le hare daño a mis amigos…-confeso Eleine sin muchas fuerzas.

-Es cierto, pero ha sido suficiente con utilizar tu varita para hacerlo, los centauros jamás volverán a servir a tu madre y con suerte en su propia guerra esas inmundas especies acabaran las unas con las otras, una raza de híbridos menos, somos los magos los únicos que debemos tener poder mágico y esclavizar al resto, no como ahora que nos escondemos como ratas por los necios pensadores pasados-dijo con solemnidad el ser de la capa blanca, Rose se asusto mas a según le estaba oyendo, quería tener a todo y a todos bajo el control…

-Has perdido la cabeza… ¿cómo piensas que hare tal cosa…?-dijo Eleine en un tono que mostraba su estupor y lastima a la vez.

-Digamos que Umara te hará una oferta que no podrás rechazar…-dijo el ser de la capa blanca mientras Rose vio como Jamare Umara se acercaba a Albus y le ponía el mismo cuchillo que había utilizado para matar a Donovan Thor en el cuello…

-Albus…-dijo Eleine de pronto asustada y agobiada.

-Bien Eleine, esta será mi oferta-le dijo el ser de la capa blanca mientras andaba a su alrededor, y una asustada e impaciente Eleine seguía mirando nerviosa a Albus y a Jamare Umara, que había sido la asesina de su padre- si acabas con la vida de tus amiguitos, tu querido novio tendrá una vida plena y feliz, alejado de todo esto, vivirá en un bonito lugar como Malta, Sicilia, Baleares o donde tu quieras…

-¡No dejes que te confunda yo jamás me olvidare de esto!-le grito Albus a pesar de la postura que le obligaba a guardar Umara, pero esta le silencio con inclinando la hoja del cuchillo y Rose se horrorizo al ver correr unas gotas de sangre por el cuello de Albus.

-Quédate calladito…-le dijo de forma divertida la mujer con una risa estridente.

-Eso también lo cambiare, el no volverá al peligro, porque borrare toda su mente, no recordara nada y a nadie, nunca volverá… ese era el trato, ¿verdad Eleine?-le pregunto de forma malvada el ser de la capa blanca- un trato que por no controlar tus instintos casi queda eliminado…

-¿Así querías protegerme?-le pregunto Albus dolido a Eleine, esta simplemente miro al suelo.

-Albus… si supieras lo que pretende… no me culpes…-le suplico Eleine.

-¿Aceptas?-le pregunto impacientemente el ser de la capa blanca.

-No… -dijo Eleine de forma inmediata-todo tu eres una mentira, me utilizaras y luego le harás daño, nunca seré capaz de matar a nadie a quien quiero… nunca lo voy a hacer…-dijo Eleine mientras caía medio desesperada.

-Como desees…-dijo sin más el ser de la capa blanca-Umara, cuando quieras…

-¡NO!-vocifero Eleine de pronto- no le hagas daño…-le suplico Eleine mientras miraba al suelo.

-No puedes tenerlo todo-le advirtió el ser de la capa blanca- o la vida de Potter o la de tus amigos, elige-sentencio el ser de la capa blanca.

-¿Por qué la torturas así?-le atrevió a preguntar Rose reuniendo todo el valor que era capaz.

-Porque si el reflejo de McKinnon os mata, la voluntad de los que gobiernan estará a mi merced, se opondrán a ella y McKinnon sin el apoyo de los Weasley y sin su Ministerio, ella no será nada…-sentencio de forma descabellada el ser de la capa blanca.

Rose se quedo mirando por un momento a Eleine, pero se sorprendió al ver que ella abría los ojos de par en par, y esbozo una pequeña sonrisa, Rose se quedo paralizada al ver esa reacción en ella, no entendía lo que estaba pasando por la cabeza de Eleine, estando ella tan asustada…

-Lo hare…-dijo sin mas Eleine, Rose volvía a mirarla, pero esta vez Eleine le devolvía la mirada, Rose no sabía que pensar o que creer, pero ella parecía segura…

-¿Y ese cambio repentino?-pregunto desconfiadamente el ser de la capa blanca a Eleine.

-Acabo de entender…-dijo Eleine haciendo mucho énfasis en la ultima palabra- que esta es la única forma de salvar lo que quiero… -dijo de forma convincente, pero a Rose le supuso difícil creerla del todo, pero no sabía que estaba pasando por la mente de Eleine.

-Bien-dijo de forma aprobadora el ser de la capa blanca satisfecho- traed a todos, dejad a Longbottom, Albus Potter y a Malfoy.

-¡¿Por qué?!-grito Scorpius al momento, Rose también supo ver que él había visto también la reacción extraña de Eleine-¡quiero morir con mis amigos!

-Tú nos serás útil… o mejor, será útil el dinero que tu padre nos dará para salvar tu vida-le dijo sin más el ser de la capa blanca.

Su captor obligo a Rose a arrodillarse ante Eleine, no entendía cómo iban a lograr salir de esa, volvió a acordarse de su hermano Hugo y no pudo evitar que unas lagrimas brotaran de sus ojos, pasase lo que pasase, no le volvería a ver más, vio como arrodillaron al resto lo mismo que ella y el ser de la capa blanca le tendía su varita a una Eleine que ahora parecía segura de sí misma.

-¡¿SE PUEDE SABER QUE ES LO QUE PRETENDES; ELEINE?!-le grito Alice que seguía en el suelo con la cara desencajada del dolor.

-Eleine… no hagas ninguna tontería…-le suplico Albus mientras veía Rose como seguían brotando mas gotas rojas en el filo de su cuello, Rose también vio que él había visto algo mas en ella.

-No quiero ninguna sorpresa desagradable-le advirtió el ser de la capa blanca-creo que no necesito recordar lo rápida que puede llegar a ser Jamare Umara…-concluyo y Jamare Umara soltó una risita escandalosa de júbilo.

-Creo que no será una sorpresa…-dijo Eleine, cuando Rose vio de pronto que un hombre, que había reconocido como Adbel Hadi se postraba de pronto ante el ser de la capa blanca.

-Mi Dios… no sabemos cómo… pero nos han encontrado…-dijo Hadi mientras se arrodillaba todo lo que podía con miedo.

-¡¿QUE?!-vocifero de pronto el ser de la capa blanca furioso.

-Gente del Ministerio… no sabemos cómo…-dijo Hadi mientras se inclinaba más en su posición en forma de suplica…

-¡¿DONDE ESTAN LOS CADAVERES DE WEASLEY Y SCAMANDER?!-vocifero el ser de la capa blanca a su vasallo, furioso.

-No llegamos a encontrarlos…-dijo con miedo Hadi y el ser de la capa blanca furioso saco su varita y mato a Hadi sin piedad.

-¡NO HE IDO TAN LEJOS PARA QUE EL ANORMAL DE SCAMANDER LO HECHE TODO HA PERDER!-vocifero con toda su alma el ser de la capa blanca, Rose no pudo sino sonreír, aunque vio que Eleine estaba muy sorprendida, aun tenían una esperanza, Lorcan les había ayudado de alguna manera, solo podía ser el…

-Lorcan aun vive…-dijo Lysander sin poder evitar una sonrisa esperanzadora.

-¡TU!-vocifero el ser de la capa blanca-¡¿QUE SABIAS DE ESTO?!-le dijo mientras se acercaba a Eleine furioso.

-Nada…-dijo con un hilo de voz Eleine-lo que si entendí, fue el mensaje de Nadia gracias a ti… mi reflejo soy yo misma al revés… yo al revés soy Eniele…-dijo sin más Eleine y Rose la vio sonreír en ese instante más que en ningún otro en el mundo.

No supo cómo, pero Rose solo podía sonreír también, los apresadores estaban ahora todos paralizados, como Gorka y Jamare Umara, gracias a que alguien había aparecido de pronto, ante la sorpresa de todos. Albus y Scorpius quedaron liberados al momento, Scorpius ayudo a Alice a incorporarse y Albus se hizo con las varitas de todos.

-Mira a tu espalda…-le dijo Eleine mientras dejaba caer unas lágrimas de felicidad, ante el estupor del ser de la capa blanca y la máscara de colores vivos.

Se dio lentamente la vuelta para encontrarse de frente a la última persona que quisiera encontrar en ese momento, a su mayor némesis… Aldara Prince.

-No voy a dejar que sigas mortificando a mi hija-dijo la Señora Prince con una voz contundente, segura y cálida, muy alejada a la que les tenía acostumbrados.

Y acto seguido le dio un puñetazo al ser de la capa blanca, que no había logrado reaccionar a tiempo por la sorpresa y su máscara había caído al suelo, haciéndose mil añicos y Rose, como todos pudo ver un rostro que era muy familiar para todos ellos.

Todo lo que había sucedido en esos seis años, había cobrado sentido.

* * *

_**Di un pequeño aviso en mi ultimo comentario, contestando a alguna duda, sera un poco confuso, pero... ¡Paciencia! :)**_

_**SSS**_


	19. El Nuevo Poder

-¿Sorprendida?-pregunto la persona que estaba detrás de la máscara a la Señora Prince que seguía en pie enfrente de ella con una expresión enturbiada, Rose no sabía si la Señora Prince estaba sorprendida, pero ella si…

Lía Borgia miraba con burla a la Señora Prince, Lía… era… Lía era ese poder…

Rose no era capaz de entenderlo, no encontraba explicación, Lía era su compañera del colegio, nunca se llevaron bien… pero… una chica que conocía desde los once años quería destruir todo lo que amaba en el mundo… y Lía ya lo había intentado antes…

Muchas cosas que encerraban los niveles tan altos de crueldad en ella tenían su explicación en ese momento… Lía Borgia era a quienes tenía que destruir o ella les destruiría a todos ellos.

-Siempre me sorprendió la habilidad en alguien tan joven-le dijo la Señora Prince en un tono que había desaparecido la maldad y la crueldad, su tono era de pena y incluso podía resultar cálido y condescendiente- lástima que todo en lo que crees es un engaño…-le dijo con cuidado mientras estiraba una mano hacia Lía…

-¡APARTATE!-le grito Lía furiosa-¡¿CREES QUE NO SOY MEJOR QUE TU?!-le grita furiosa mientras no paraba de lanzar hechizos contra la Señora Prince, la mayoría los interceptaba sin problemas o interponía cosas cuando se trataba de maldiciones asesinas.

Rose se aparto del fuego y vio como Albus obligaba a una Eleine preocupada seguirle fuera del alcance de Lía, la Señora Prince solo se defendía no mostraba ni la mas mínima intención de atacar a Lía, Rose no entendía a que se debía su comportamiento, ella había nacido y había sido entrenada para ese momento, para encontrarse con el Nuevo Poder… y en eses momentos rehuía del combate.

-¡SIEMPRE TUVE QUE ESPERAR!-le vociferaba Lía con cada nueva maldición que le lanzaba, Rose estaba muy asustada y sabia que no era la única-¡NUNCA PUDE DEMOSTRAR MI VERDADERO PODER! ¡SIEMPRE CONTENIDA! ¡SIEMPRE CON LA MALDITA MASCARA! ¡PERO HOY NO! ¡EL MUNDO ME CONOCERA Y ME ADORARA!

-El mundo nunca adorara a una asesina…-le dijo la Señora Prince mientras seguía dispersando sus hechizos con relativa facilidad, algo que Rose estaba muy segura que no sería capaz de hacer nunca en la vida.

-¡LO HARAN HACIA MI!-le vocifero una vez más Lía Borgia, mientras le lanzaba un nuevo surtido de maldiciones asesinas contra la Señora Prince y esta sobrevivía-¡ELLOS NOS ARRODILLARON ANTE SERES INFERIORES! ¡HARE QUE LOS MIOS ACUPEN EL LUGAR QUE LES CORRESPONDEN COMO LA CULMINACION DE LA RAZA QUE SOMOS! ¡NO UNAS RATAS ASUSTADAS QUE HUYEN DE SERES QUE NUNCA ESTARAN A LA ALTURA!

-Esa hegemonía que planteas nunca te dará lo que deseas, porque tú no eres eso que te han contado, solo eres una niña asustada de su gran poder, no dejes que sigan confundiéndote diciendo lo que no eres-le dijo con seguridad la Señora Prince mientras detenía todos los hechizos de Lía.

-¡SOLO TU TE INTERPONES ENTRE MI DESTINO Y YO!-sentencio Lía Borgia y mando un hechizo que a Rose hizo temblar de pies a cabeza-¡_MORTUS IN VITAE_!-grito fuera de sí Lía Borgia y a este hechizo, la Señora Prince si reacciono de forma más seria y se escondió entre los salientes del precipicio.

Rose se quedo helada por unos instantes al no ver la figura de la Señora Prince, pero pasados unos angustiosos segundos, la vio aparecer flotando mientras veía como Lía caía de rodillas y parecía que le costaba la vida seguir respirando.

-Eres impulsiva, no es necesario la pelea cuando ves que tu rival desea su autodestrucción, una de las pocas cosas que me gustaría que aprendieses de mi -le dijo con cuidado la Señora Prince mientras dejaba de levitar y se situaba ante Lía sin ningún toque amenazante- la magia antigua no está al alcance de todos… Detente y no dejes que te maten en su empeño de convertirte en lo que no eres, estas siendo su víctima -le dijo con afecto la Señora Prince mientras se acercaba con cuidado a ella-yo puedo protegerte de las venenosas palabras de Jamare Umara, no es tarde Lía, no es tarde para ti, aun no has hecho nada que no tenga solución… cumplirás castigo por las cosas que has hecho hasta ahora, no por las que te harán hacer-le dijo con cuidado y confianza la Señora Prince-tú no eres ese poder, Lía, no eres la descendiente ni la reencarnación de Morgana Le Fay…-le dijo con confianza mientras le volvía a tender la mano.

-Eres estúpida-le dijo con acidez Lía mientras la Señora Prince se giraba de pronto, para interceptar un ataque de Jamare Umara que se había deslizado silenciosamente hacia ella.

-MI DIOS SERA SIEMPRE GRANDE Y PODEROSO-le gritaba de forma victoriosa Jamare Umara-SU JUVENTUD NO SERA NADA AHORA EN LA ESPERA POR LO QUE SE CONVERTIRA-seguía gritando mientras atacaba a la Señora Prince y esta vez sí, la Señora Prince contraatacaba a la mujer de forma furiosa y imponente a la que estaba acostumbrada Rose.

-¡Estás loca!-le grito la Señora Prince-¡Una mala sacerdotisa que se desvive por las mentiras que ve! ¡Esta no es quien le has hecho creer!-le contesto mientras seguía luchando.

Rose miraba el duelo de las mujeres, en cambio Lía seguía en el suelo haciendo esfuerzos por seguir respirando después de todos los hechizo que había conjurado mientras ellos la miraban sin saber qué hacer.

-¿Tenemos que ayudarla…?-dijo de pronto Eleine con dudas, mientras se aferraba a Albus con fuerza y desasosiego.

-¡¿QUE ESTAS DICIENDO?!-le grito Albus preocupado-¡DESPUES DE TODO LO QUE NOS HA HECHO Y DE LAS COSAS QUE NOS HABRIA ECHO! ¡QUERIA MATARNOS!-le dijo con rabia.

-Por mí que se ahogue, un dolor de cabeza menos-le dijo con crueldad James.

-Si queréis ayudar a alguien… ¡Curadme la pierna ya!-les grito Alice, Rose y Scorpius se inclinaron hacia ella-¿Sabéis lo que os hacéis?-pregunto Alice con un poco de miedo al mirar a Rose.

-Eso espero…-dijo Rose un poco dudosa mientras cerraba los ojos un momento intentando recordar las palabras exactas que había leído en un libro sobre medimagia- _iam totum os_-recito Rose y con tranquilidad vio como la pierna de Alice recobraba su aspecto anterior con normalidad.

-Muy bien Rose-le felicito Scorpius con una sonrisa.

-Gracias…-le dijo Alice mientras daba un salto y sacaba su varita- ahora Lía se acordara de lo que me ha hecho…-le dijo con rabia mientras que James la acompañaba.

-¿Donde crees que vas Longbottom?-dijo una voz muy conocida, y Rose no pudo más que impresionarse por quienes eran, malos recuerdos, Carline y Christofer Borgia les apuntaban con sus varitas lo mismo que otros dos que parecían una versión adulta de más edad de ellos mismos, Rose estaba segura que aquellos eran los padres de Lía, Carline y Christofer, Los Borgia señor era los encapuchados.

Detrás de ellos empezaban a aparecer más caras que Rose seguía sorprendiendo, porque a muchos les conocía y con muchos había convivido en el colegio, el que pensaba que era su hogar y realmente tenían a sus enemigos en casa… Luke Higgs, el que había sido ex-novio de Lucy, Adolf Curtis, que había sido rival de Teddy durante sus años del colegio y que había ayudado a los Lestrange en su primer año, Miles Bole, el chico que había visto asistir con Lía al baile de quinto, Chaler Leempar, que había sido el guardián de Slytherin, Tomas Warrington y Paty Henries, que los recordaba como cazadores de Slytherin, Samir Mutip, Julius Harpon, que había asesinado al profesor Slughorn y había huido de Azkaban en el ataque, un hombre gordo que estaba segura que se llamaba Goyle y una mujer con el rostro de un dogo, eran los padres de Alexia y Vicent Goyle, otro hombre alto de raza negra que sabía que era el padre de Patsy Zabini, otro más alto, mas mayor y más delgado, que sabía que era el padre de Patric Flint… y otros que no conocía…

Todos esas personas que les miraban y que conocía a la mayoría eran las que estaban detrás de todo lo que sucedía, ellos les había visto constantemente sin sospechar ni un poco la gravedad de las cosas que conspiraban a sus espaldas… ellos todos, era los encapuchados, la gente que estaba tras las mascaras blancas y las capas negras… los que gozaban de la confianza de Lía Borgia, El Gran Poder.

-No deis ni un paso más-les advirtió el hombre que estaba seguros que era el padre de Lía.

-Vosotros…-dijo Albus molesto y dolido- vosotros… ¡erais los que estabais detrás de todo eso, sois los responsables de todo lo que estaba pasando…!

-Tu familia nos dejo como renegados, los antiguos valores ahora no son nada, pero volveremos al lugar que nos corresponde, como me llamo Pansy-dijo la mujer con cara de dogo, Rose sabia que esa era la madre de los Goyle.

-Tirad vuestras varitas al suelo-dijo de forma amenazante la mujer que parecía la madre de Lía.

-¿De verdad piensas que vamos a ceder ante vosotros?-pregunto con sarcasmo y enfado Albus, mientras Rose era capaz de ver por el rabillo del ojo como Lily parecía que hacia formas en la espalda de Albus con la punta de su varita.

-Nosotros muchacho somos Vladimir y Priscila Borgia, y fuimos los que liberamos a Thor-dijo el hombre que parecía el padre de Lía.

-¿El mismo Thor que nos ha traído aquí y que habéis asesinado por traición?-pregunto Albus de forma jocosa, Rose notaba aun como la batalla entre Jamare Umara y la Señora Prince continuaba.

-Si no quieres acabar como él, harás todo lo que te digamos, porque no tienes nada con lo que rivalizarnos-le amenazo el hombre que era el padre de Lía.

-Tal vez yo no… pero ella si…-dijo Albus con un media sonrisa y en el momento que se agacho Lily salto sobre su espalda…

-¡_REDUCTO_!-grito con todo lo que pudo Lily, y los captores sin esperárselo se dispersaron ante el hechizo, el suelo retemblo y crujió de una forma que a Rose no le gusto nada, nunca se había imaginado que su prima podría crear un hechizo de semejante intensidad que hizo retumbar todo el edificio.

-¡TENEMOS QUE SALIR DE AQUI!-grito de pronto Alexandra mientras veía que el suelo se iba a desplomar de un momento a otro.

-¡Seguidme!-grito Eleine y empezó a correr de la mano de Albus hacia unas cavernas que Rose no conocía.

-¡¿A dónde vamos?!-grito Scorpius preocupado mientras lanzaba hechizos a su espalda para despistar a los que les seguían, James y Alice hacían también lo propio.

-¡A los jardines!-grito Eleine mientras se giraba con miedo, pero la lucha de su madre, Jamare Umara y Lía Borgia, quedaba muy lejos de ellos.

Rose corrió con todas sus fuerzas, teniendo en mente todo lo que estaba sucediendo en ese día… Thor, Avalón, Hugo, Lorcan, la Señora Prince y Lía… siguió corriendo con todas sus fuerzas ya que notaba como todo a sus espaldas se estaba desmoronando y corrían el peligro de ser atrapados en los escombros.

-¡DEPRISA!-les gritaba Eduart Blunt con fuerzas-¡DEPRISA!

Y en unos instantes en los que Rose casi se ahoga con el polvo que les empezaba a rodear pudo entre ver una salida, sus piernas se resentían ante esa carrera pero no pudo parar aunque apenas era capaz de respiras, antes de ahogarse a causa del polvo dio un salto con sus últimas fuerzas y logro caer sobre la hierba que poblaba aquella isla.

-Vamos… no os paréis…-decía Jaeson mientras tosía, Rose se giro y vio a Scorpius a su lado de forma parecida, no eran los únicos que seguían tendidos allí.

-¡CHICOS!-vociferó una voz radiante de felicidad y eso es lo que motivo la reacción de Rose, esa nueva voz resulto como un tónico para su corazón y se levanto de pronto como todos.

-¡Lucy!-grito Lysander radiante de felicidad mientras corría como Lily a abrazarla-¿Qué haces aquí…?

-¡Gracias a tu hermano!-dijo Lucy feliz mientras les miraba a todos-¡Lorcan consiguió avisarnos y nos explico cómo llegar utilizando la varita de Adonis Práxades! ¡Toda la fuerza especial del Ministerio está aquí!-les dijo con felicidad mientras a su espalda aparecían Daniela y Samuel que corrían hacia ellos, ambos tenían heridas de guerra pero estaban exultantes.

-¡¿Lorcan está vivo?!-pregunto Lysander mientras se deshacía en llanto, pero el corazón de Rose dio un vuelco de pronto.

-¡¿HUGO…?!-pregunto en un grito Rose angustiada.

-Lorcan se las ingenio para que Hugo levitase por encima del mar, si llegase a estar dentro de esas agua congeladas había muerto, aun tiene constantes vitales, pero no sé lo que le hicieron-le informo preocupada Lucy a Rose de forma rápida, Rose aun seguía asustada y preocupada.

-Lorcan le encontramos amarrado en una roca con síntomas de hipotermia aguda, pero él se pondrá bien, nunca pensé que él fuera tan duro, el agua esta a casi a cinco grados, no sé como aguanto tanto…-dijo Samuel impresionado.

-Ahora los dos están de camino a San Mungo, Molly los lleva…-les informo Daniela, ya que era lo que Rose estaba por preguntar.

Rose noto como pasos se acercaban a ellos, ella inmediatamente se puso en guardia por el miedo como el resto, incluidos Lucy, Samuel y Daniela, pero al poco tiempo el corazón de Rose volvió a palpitar de emoción al reconocer la cabellera y la barba de su padre

-¡PAPA!-grito Rose y se acerco a él, sin dudas su padre parecía muy aliviado al verla lo mismo que enfadado, el no llegaba solo, con el también estaba su tío Harry, George, Angelina, Fleur, Bill, Percy, Charlie, la Directora McGonagall, el profesor Homelore, el profesor Longbottom, los Señores Scamander, el Señor Nott, el Señor Malfoy, Teddy, Theo, Louis, Victorie y Ben.

-Quien haya derribado este lugar, tiene mi enhorabuena-dijo Teddy con orgullo, en forma de semi-hombre lobo.

-Gracias-dijo Lily con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

-Lily, ¿de verdad que esto lo has hecho tu?-le pregunto el tío Harry impresionado mientras se mostraba contento y a la vez contrariado, como su padre.

-Papa, Goyle y Zabini están en esto…-le dijo Scorpius a su padre.

-¿Estas completamente seguro Hyperion?-pregunto sorprendido el Señor Malfoy.

-Menuda forma tiene Goyle de agradecerlo…-dijo con rabia su padre Ron.

-Señorita Prince, ¿Cómo se encuentra?-le pregunto la Directora McGonagall, pero Eleine fue directamente con el profesor Homelore.

-¡Profesor tiene que ayudar a mi madre!-le grito Eleine y todos la miraron incrédulos.

-¿Aldara está aquí…?-pregunto dudoso y asombrado el Señor Homelore.

-¡Esta luchando contra Jamare Umara y ella ya mato a mi padre! ¡No puedo dejar que haga lo mismo con ella!-le dijo Eleine al borde de los nervios, Rose no se había detenido en pensar aquello, entendía el miedo y la angustia de Eleine-¡Y sé que nunca le hará daño a Lía a pesar de todo!

-¡¿Borgia?!-pregunto de pronto sumamente confuso Theo-¡¿Que pinta ella aquí?!

-Ella es el Gran Poder-dijo Eleine con rapidez y todos se silenciaron, Rose recordó que una vez rota la máscara ya no había hechizo de secreto, su identidad estaba al descubierto… y todos se silenciaron.

-Tienes que bromear-dijo asustado un poco Victorie-es imposible…

-Es ella-dijo Rose apoyando las palabras de Eleine, ante su familia, pero antes de que nadie pudiera decir o añadir algo de la nada surgió un aullido desgarrador.

-¡FRED!-grito de pronto preocupada la tía Angelina y como si fuera una llamada, de entre la maleza salió corriendo Roxanne…

-¡GORKA VIENE HACIA AQUÍ!-grito Roxanne pero una bestia casi la arrolla aunque Roxanne pudo esquivarla a tiempo gracias a sus reflejos, esa bestia era Gorka.

-¡ROXANNE!-grito el tío George de pronto corriendo en la ayuda de Roxanne mientras Gorka se precipitaba hacia ella otra vez, pero ahora si de la nada salió otro hombre lobo y le golpeo con fuerza a pesar de estar herido, Rose reconocía el pelo pelirrojo de su lomo, era Fred.

Fred cogió a Roxanne con el brazo que no tenía ensangrentado, la levanto en el aire y la lanzo como una pelota hacia donde ellos estaban, Jaeson y Louis la cogieron a tiempo, para evitar que se diera contra el suelo, Rose pensó que en cierto modo la había puesto a salvo de Gorka de formas muy duras.

-¡¿Que hace él aquí?!-pregunto Alexandra impresionada por las heridas.

-Solo él tiene posibilidades reales ante Gorka, lo sé por propia experiencia…-les informo Teddy que se había adelantado a ellos, ya que era un semi-hombre lobo.

Fred y Gorka se enzarzaron en una dura y sangrienta batalla, Rose tenía el corazón en un puño cuando vio que todo sucedió con extrema rapidez, Gorka le dio un fuerte golpe a Fred dejándole tirado cerca del precipicio y se lanzo sobre él y Fred aprovecho el propio impulso de Gorka, para que con las patas de atrás lanzarle al vacio, mientras Gorka aullaba en la caída. Todos se acercaron rápidamente al precipicio y Rose se horrorizo de ver como Gorka se había quedado clavado en unas rocas afiladas mientras salía la luz del sol y volvía a su forma casi humana… ya se había hecho de día y Gorka había muerto.

-Superar eso…-dijo Fred volviendo a la normalidad con una media sonrisa desde el suelo con graves heridas.

-¡NO!-se escucho de pronto esa voz en toda la isla, Rose supo de quien era, Jamare Umara y de pronto la Señora Prince aparecía ante ellos, como el resto de todos los integrantes, Lía y el pequeño ejercito de El Nuevo Poder, que había sobrevivido al derrumbe-¡GORKA!-grito la mujer y se puso a maldecirles, todos se pusieron en guardia, pero la profesora McGonagall y el profesor Homelore lograron reprimir su ataque.

-Aldara…-dijo el profesor Homelore, esperanzadoramente, Rose vio como Eleine respiraba tranquila por primera vez, la verdad que la Señora Prince parecía cansada, pero aun seguía en pie con valor.

-Basta, Umara, esto ya ha ido muy lejos-dijo la Señora Prince sin volver a su tono amenazante, algo que seguía cogiendo a Rose desprevenida.

-¡PAGAREIS POR LO QUE HABEIS ECHO A MI CRIATURA!-vocifero Jamare Umara fuera de sí y empecho a decir unas palabras que Rose no logro entender, no sabía si era un hechizo o algún idioma que ella no conocía.

-He parado los ejércitos fuera de estas fronteras, gracias a mis criaturas, ahora estamos solos…-dijo la Señora Prince mientras a su alrededor se arremolinaban el resto de dementores, que habían aparecido de golpe, como Traicy en forma de fénix. Los dementores producían en Rose un gran pesar, miedo y desasosiego, y Jamare Umara volvió a maldecir todo furiosa.

-Admito que me he precipitado y que hoy has ganado, pero no te perdonare en la forma que ha quedado mi casa-dijo Lía mientras con un gesto aplacaba la furia de Jamare Umara, su mentora y adoradora. Rose vio como Lía volvía a estar bien o eso parecía

-Lía, este no es tu camino…-le dijo la Señora Prince con su tono condescendiente- puedes encauzar tu vida…-le dijo con cuidado, con intención de convencerla.

-¡LE HE MATADO A EL!-dijo de pronto Lía haciendo aparecer el cadáver de Thor con el corazón arrancado ante ellos, Rose vio como el profesor Homelore se llevaba una mano a los ojos- y no será lo único hoy…-dijo Lía con una sonrisa mortífera. La Señora Prince por instinto se acerco a Eleine para protegerla, pero Lía soltó una carcajada-¡ELLA ES MUY DEBIL COMO PARA INTERESARME SU VIDA! ¡UN CEBO! ¡NO SIRVE PARA NADA MAS! ¡TE DEMOSTRARE QUE EL LO QUE PUEDO HACER AL IGUAL QUE TU!-le chillo Lía mientras sacaba su varita-¡_MAXIMILLIAM EXPECTO PATRONUM_!-conjuro y unos arañas enormes se abalanzaron sobre cada dementor.

-¡TRAICY!-grito la Señora Prince preocupada mientras veía las arañas-¡SACALOS DE AQUÍ!-pero ya era tarde, Rose se horrorizo al ver como la fantasmagóricas formas del _patronum_ devoraban a los dementores y las telas quedaban vacías.

-Ya han dejado de existir para siempre tus más fieles esbirros-le dijo Lía con crueldad- primero Matt, luego Donovan, tus dementores… la siguiente serás tú y tu ridículo Ministerio…

Dicho esto, simplemente, desaparecieron…


	20. El comienzo del final (I)

Rose se quedo paralizada mientras por una parte escuchaba el suave sonido de las olas terminar en la arena de la playa y al mismo tiempo veía la fortaleza toda destruida, el mismo lugar de donde había resurgido sus enemigos y que ahora el suelo solo estaba ocupado por las capas negras y nudosas de los que habían sido los dementores, que se había extinguido para siempre.

-¿Qué hacemos?-pregunto al final su tía Harry rompiendo el silencio que se había producido entre todos los allí presentes.

-Fred debe ir al hospital...-menciono preocupada tía Angelina y ella, el tío George y Roxanne se fueron.

-Aquí no hacemos… nada mas…-le dijo simplemente la Directora McGonagall mientras observaba como el profesor Homelore se acercaba al cuerpo de Donovan Thor.

-Si no interfiere con alguna leí que no conozco…-empezó a decir el profesor Homelore con voz seca mientras que con sus propias manos, sin magia, colocaba el cuerpo de Donovan Thor en un postura digna-desearía darle sepultura yo mismo y ahora-dijo sin mas mientras levantaba la mirada hacia su padre, Rose comprobó que a pesar de todo, no había odio, ni rencor, ni nada que había dicho Thor antes en los ojos de Homelore…

-Nos ha ayudado a llegar… al final…-intento decir Albus, pero miro a las caras de todos los que estaban allí y lo que habían sufrido a manos de Thor, sobre todo su madre-al final-sentencio simplemente Albus, bajando la mirada.

-Vivo ya no nos sirve-dijo sin más su padre, que parecía que era la persona de la que dependía toda decisión- usted, hará lo que deba y sea mejor-añadió y al momento Rose vio a el profesor Homelore desaparecer con el cuerpo de Thor, lo mismo que había hecho con el de Matt.

-Regresaremos al colegio-dijo con voz solemne la Directora McGonagall-todos tenéis que darme una explicación convincente… todos, Aldara-dijo la Directora McGonagall mientras volvía su mirada hacia la Señora Prince, que Rose se sorprendió porque seguía cubriendo a Eleine con cuidado y su cara mostraba miedo y confusión, algo que la estaba sorprendiendo mucho en esos instantes.

-Papa…-llamo Rose mientras miraba hacia atrás y no se sorprendió a ver la cara furiosa de su padre, sabía que esa iba a costar que le perdonase esa incursión-Hugo…

-Ronald-llamo de inmediato la Señora Scamander con un tono dulce-llevare a Rose al hospital con Lysander, seguro que ambas están preocupadas por sus hermanos-le dijo en un tono más serio a su habitual.

-Quería ver a Hugo…-dijo de pronto su padre mirando a su amiga.

-Ron, te necesitamos, en cuanto solucionemos todo estarás libre de ir a donde quieras-le pidió el profesor Longbottom y su padre no le miro muy agradecido.

-Eres el responsable de la seguridad, debes tomar las decisiones ahora que Hermione te cedió el mando…-le dijo con cuidado su tío Harry.

-¡¿Qué?!-pregunto Rose sorprendida, pero la severa mirada de su padre le hizo desfallecer del todo la curiosidad.

-Bien-dijo su padre ignorando su aportación, realmente parecía molesto y agobiado-todos los alumnos serán llevados al colegio y allí aclararemos las historias-dijo sin más su padre y se dio la vuelta para ahora mirarla-Rose, tu iras con Luna y Rolf-le dijo sin más y Rose se acerco a la Señora Scamander al igual que Lysander.

-¿Estáis listas?-pregunto el Señor Scamander con amabilidad, al contrario que su padre, Rose asintió, pero no pudo evitar echar un último vistazo a Scorpius que la miraba y al poco desaparecía con su padre, con todo lo que había pasado, pensó que tendría que hablar con Scorpius de todo lo que había pasado…

Meditaba sobre eso hasta que la horrible sensación de la aparición se hizo presa de ella y a los segundos instantes contemplaba una planta inmaculada de un blanco reflectante, habían llegado a San Mungo.

-¿Donde está Lorcan?-pregunto preocupada Lysander, Rose miraba también a los lados y no veía nada fuera de lo común, tenía miedo que los criminales hiciesen como hace dos años y desatasen su furia por todo los lugares, en eses momentos Lía y los suyos no se mostraron tan arrolladores en la derrota.

-En la primera planta, vamos-le dijo la Señora Scamander con tranquilidad, era su carácter normal, pero Rose también sospecho que esa relajación solo significaba que Lorcan no corría ningún peligro.

Rose no pudo evitarlo y subió los escalones rápidamente, lo mismo que Lysander y al torcer una esquina, vieron a una persona sentada en una silla, ignorando a la gente que le miraba por estar rodeado por una enorme manta de pies a cabeza.

-¡Lorcan!-chillo Lysander contenta mientras corría hacia él.

-¿Lysa…?-llamo Lorcan esperanzado quitándose la manta y abrazaba a su hermana.

-¡Estás loco!-le chillo Lysander-¡No sabes qué miedo he pasado…! ¡¿Cómo se te ocurre…?! ¡LORCAN!-acabo por gritar Lysander al borde del colapso.

-¿Estáis todos bien?-pregunto preocupado Lorcan esquivando su mirada, Rose noto en sus labios aun restos del frio, ya que los tenia morados y la piel muy enrojecida debido a las quemaduras producidas por el frio.

-Si…-dijo Rose y también no se controlo y le abrazo- gracias a ti… si… no solo has ayudado a Hugo, sino que nos has salvado a todos, gracias…-le dijo Rose mientras le miraba de frente.

Rose noto como la familia de Lorcan se iba un momento para dejarles solo, Rose pensó que Lorcan les había hecho un gesto a su espalda y le miro por fin de frente.

-¿Lo saben?-pregunto Rose sorprendida, Lysander ya sabía que si, pero se sorprendió un poco al verlo también en su familia.

-Si…-le dijo simplemente Lorcan mientras notaba que se mordía los labios del nerviosismo, por hablar con ella.

-¿Entonces…? ¿Desde cuándo?-le pregunto Rose confusa, no tenía ni idea del tiempo que Lorcan y Hugo estaban juntos.

-Más de un año…-y Rose se quedo boquiabierta-Hugo no sabía cómo reaccionarias…-le dijo Lorcan con sensibilidad.

-No sabía nada…-dijo Rose muy sorprendida y en ese tiempo Rose ni lo sospecho aunque había entendido muchas cosas y se sentía dolida por no saberlo-¿Donde está él ahora? ¿Está bien?-le pregunto Rose, quería saber muchas cosas pero lo principal era él.

-Está adentro con tu madre…-le dijo sin más Lorcan mientras volvía a sentarse.

-¿No vas a entrar?-le pregunto Rose confusa por su actitud, esperaba que les acompañase en ese momento.

-Esta así por mi culpa…-le dijo sin más Lorcan mientras se echaba la manta por encima otra vez, Rose dedujo que no era solo por el frio, sino por los remordimientos-si supiera defenderme… en vez de ser torpe y lento… el no estaría aquí… no quiero verle así… no cuando soy el responsable de alguna manera…-le confesó con pesar y rabia

-Si quieres saberlo…-le dijo Rose con cuidado, pensó que Lorcan solo se había quedado con parte de la verdad, no toda- esta noche un mago, torpe y lento nos ha salvado la vida a todos nosotros…-le dijo Rose mientras entraba a la sala, no volvió a escuchar nada de Lorcan.

Rose entro y vio a Hugo tendido en la cama, con ropa del hospital, con expresión seca y seria, cuando era la persona más vital del mundo y sonriente del mundo, al otro lado una mujer llorosa la miraba entrar mientras arreglaba con mimo las mantas.

-¿Que ha pasado…?-le pregunto su madre con voz llorosa y la miraba fijamente, a Rose se le hizo un nudo en el estomago.

-Thor murió y los demás… estamos bien…-dijo simplemente Rose y se acerco a su hermano y le miraba con atención-¿Hugo…?-le pregunto con miedo a su madre.

-La maldición es difícil pero se recuperara en unas semanas…-le dijo su madre y el corazón de Rose volvió a latir con fuerza y alivio, Hugo de verdad estaba bien y se acerco a él- Lorcan le salvo de las aguas heladas, con su corazón tan débil, no habría…-intento decir su madre, pero no pudo evitar soltar un gemido, Rose miro lo sensible que era su madre y se le hizo difícil no romper a llorar ella también-hice lo correcto…-se dijo a sí misma, eso ultimo Rose no lo entendió.

-Si… Hugo se pondrá bien… ¿Qué pasa?-le pregunto Rose con cuidado a su madre mientras se acercaba a ella.

-Hoy al saber de vuestra desaparición… me he dado cuenta que no soy lo que ahora se necesita… no soy fuerte, no para esto que se avecina…-dijo su madre con pesar, Rose estaba segura que ella si podía, pero no la veía capaz, no en ese estado-por eso he militarizado el gobierno… he fracasado con mi Ministerio…

-¿Qué significa eso?-pregunto Rose sin entender ni una de las palabras de su madre.

-Guerra, tu padre es ahora la máxima autoridad del ejército y del estado-le dijo simplemente y sollozo mientras le colocaba con cuidado otra vez las mantas a Hugo.

* * *

Albus se encontraba en el despacho de la Directora McGonagall enfrente de parte de su familia, parte del profesorado, la Señora Prince y Eleine. Y les había acabado de contar como habían llegado a la Isla de Avalón, gracias a la ayuda de Donovan Thor y su _Patronum_, del que Eleine y la Señora Prince se mostraron sorprendidas, por la forma.

-Al final, ¿iba a ser de los nuestros?-pregunto exasperado su tío Ron que parecía de mal humor.

-Es algo que nunca sabremos con certeza-dijo simplemente la Directora McGonagall, pero la puerta del despacho se abrió y Albus se sorprendió de ver a dos de los centauros, uno era sin dudas Firenze y el otro Calsius-Señorita Prince, es su turno...-dijo simplemente la Directora, aunque Albus veía que los centauros rehuían la mirada de Eleine, pero a la vez miraban a la Señora Prince, parecía indignados y a la vez asustados.

-Sabia que Lía era ese nuevo poder desde hace casi un año…-dijo Eleine bajando la cabeza culpable, Albus quiso decirle algo pero su padre le hizo un gesto y no se movió-ella me busco en Londres y me encontró y me lo dijo… no la creí, pero a su lado apareció la máscara y Jamare Umara y me dijeron que si hacia todo lo que ellas querían… no harían mas daño a mis amigos…-dijo Eleine mientras seguía con la miraba en el suelo y notaba la presión de su agobio-y eso hice hasta hoy… por fin estoy libre de ellas…

-¿Por qué no nos has avisado?-le pregunto de forma directa su tío Ron, pero no era amenazante.

-La maldición, si lo decía… moriría, además me amenazaban constantemente con hacer daño a mis amigos… ellas querían llegar hasta ti…-le dijo Eleine mientras miraba a su madre-pero yo ya no sabía cómo hacerlo…

-¿Por qué has aguantado todo eso?-le pregunto esta vez su padre, Harry-nos tenias muy cerca, no tendrías que explicarlo todo, te hubiésemos puesto a salvo-le dijo sin más compresivamente.

-Lo sé, pero ella… no sé como… ella sabia donde estaba la casa de los abuelos de Rose y la de Scorpius, me amenazaba que si daba un paso en falso… no quedaría nada… además…-intento decir Eleine, pero no se atrevía.

-Eli-le llamo Hagrid con cuidado y condescendencia-ya no puede hacerte más daño…

-Me obligo a hacer cosas que no quería y si no las hacia me torturaba o usaba _Imperius_ conmigo… era muy fuerte… me obligo a distanciarme del resto, a dejar a mis amigos… a dejar… todo lo que quería…-dijo Eleine en un susurro, Albus sintió que esas últimas palabras eran para él, pero no se atrevía a interrumpir nada- y… y… ¡Le hice caso! ¡Tenía miedo de que hiciese algo terrible porque siempre se sentía frustrada porque ni su familia ni Umara dejaba que utilizase su poder! ¡No quería que perdiese la cabeza!-le dijo Eleine en un grito de agobio, Albus estaba seguro que Eleine había soñado y esperado ese momento desde hacia tanto tiempo y no supo verlo por el mismo.

-Por eso has matado a mi vástago-dijo con rencor y odio el centauro Calsius.

-¡NO! ¡NO! ¡Yo jamás! ¡Ojala fuese más fuerte para evitarlo! ¡Pero no pude! ¡Perdóneme!-le suplico Eleine mientras brotaban lagrimas de sus ojos ante el centauro, que cambio de expresión al momento- Lo siento mucho…-dijo Eleine en un resoplido angustioso.

-¡Calsius!-le grito Hagrid enfadado.

-¡Eso sucedió porque ella se entero del mensaje de Nadia y tuvo miedo de que regresaras tan pronto! ¡Me obligo a que le confesara el secreto del mensaje! ¡Pero no pude! ¡No lo sabía entonces! No lo recordé… fui una tonta…-dijo Eleine arrepentida-si lo hubiera recordado, nadie había muerto…

-Eleine, esa no era tu responsabilidad-le dijo la Directora McGonagall, era la primera vez que Albus recordase que la Directora llamase a un alumno por su nombre, exceptuando a Rose.

-Ella, Lía, asustada, cauciono a Práxades y me llevo al bosque y quiso que matase a uno de los centauros, para que ellos odiasen a mi madre y se pasasen a su bando-le dijo Eleine entre pequeñas lagrimas, Albus recordó nítidamente las palabras de Lorcan, era exactamente como él había dicho-… pero no pude hacerlo… uso _Imperius_… pero por fin logre resistirme…-dijo Eleine mirando con culpa a los centauros-logre hacer ruido y el centauro blanco escapo…-y ahora el que parecía el líder se movió agitado, recordó el centauro blanco, era Firento, era el principal objetivo y ese era el hijo del líder- así que cogió mi varita, mato a uno y la dejo caer a mi lado y me hechizo… lo siento muchísimo, me siento culpable… lo siento…-le dijo simplemente Eleine a los centauros, mientras dejaba caer unas lagrimas, los centauros simplemente la miraron y no hicieron ningún juicio.

-¿Y después?-quiso saber su tío Ron.

-Nada, solo algunas veces era capaz de intentar volver, de noche ella dormía y era más débil, pero aun no fui capaz de superar el hechizo de sueño, hasta que… oí diciendo que mi madre estaba cerca… desde entonces no pare por volver y me llevaron a la Isla de Avalón…-concluyo Eleine mientras volvía a bajar la cabeza arrepentida ante los centauros.

-¿Tenemos que creer sus palabras?-pregunto con acidez el centauro Calsius.

-Sois expertos en ver más que los humanos, decidme si estamos ante una asesina-les dijo con dureza la Directora, ninguno se pronuncio- la persona que acabo de forma cruel con uno de los nuestros…

-De nuestra manada…-dijo el centauro Calsius.

-No-le corrigió con cuidado la Directora-de los nuestros, Hogwarts es uno, si no piensas lo mismo, eres libre de ir y seguir a quien te plazca…-ninguno añadió nada mas, Albus admiro el coraje de la Directora y la verdad si esa declaración se escuchase en el Gran Comedor había llevado una gran ovación y los miembros de los cuadros parecían impresionados por sus palabras.

-Tiene razón, la persona que hizo todo esto es quien intenta dividirnos, no le daremos oportunidad y vengaremos juntos el agravio cometido, aun cuenta con mi lealtad-dijo de forma inmediata el centauro Firenze.

-No veo muerte en tus ojos, pero si un futuro incierto-dijo el centauro Calsius mirando fijamente a Eleine- seguiré a mi líder en todas las cosas…-y ambos bajaron la escalerilla.

-La muchacha pagara por todo esto, no va a poder con el castillo mientras siga unido-sentencio la Directora McGonagall.

-Gracias profesora, sin usted los centauros serian nuestros enemigos y no nos conviene en casa…-le dijo Hagrid aliviado.

-¡Ya tenemos el enemigo en casa, lo que debemos hacer es echarlo!-dijo la profesora McGonagall furiosa-como no lo vi venir…-se lamento para sí.

-Nadie lo vio, profesora McGonagall-dijo con cuidado su padre.

-Pero hay algo que aun no entiendo, ¿qué hacia Prince fuera del país?-le pregunto su tío Ron duramente, esta vez no edulcoro su rudeza.

-Disminuir nuestros enemigos… Señor Ministro-le dijo la Señora Prince mirándole de frente pero había perdido toda amenaza, Albus abrió mucho los ojos y miro a su padre sin entender y este simplemente le hizo un gesto y no hizo nada más.

-¿Por qué no nos informo de sus planes?-le pregunto su tío Ron con la misma dureza.

-Porque se que habéis perdido mucho ya, por mi culpa, esta es mi guerra, no la vuestra, no podía cargar con mas culpa-le dijo de forma clara y concisa la Señora Prince, esa declaración dejo a Albus mudo, no les había dado la espalda, había hecho lo mismo que Eleine, les había apartado para protegerles, Albus veía que en algunas cosas, Eleine y ella se parecían más de lo que esperaba-además… no es Lía…

-Tu corazón te nubla, Aldy, le has dado clase muchos años, por eso no deseas hacerte con esa terrible idea…-le dijo con cariño Hagrid y la Señora Prince simplemente miro en otra dirección cansada.

-Abundio no te encontró… ¿Cómo has logrado llegar a la Isla de Avalón antes que nosotros?-le pregunto la profesora McGonagall.

-Por Eniele-dijo simplemente Eleine con cuidado-me di cuenta tarde… no lo recordaba…-le dijo Eleine arrepentida a su madre.

-¿Que es Eniele?-pregunto la profesora McGonagall confusa.

-Soy yo, Eleine, al revés, mi nombre en un espejo…-dijo Eleine con cuidado.

-¿Y eso que significa?-pregunto igual de confusa la profesora McGonagall.

-Es un hechizo-ahora sí que Albus no pudo reprimir la expresión de sorpresa, ya que no esperaba esa interrupción y menos, la Señora Prince y Eleine que miraban de la misma forma un pequeño cuadro sobre la chimenea, que hasta esos instantes permanecía vacio, pero ahora lo ocupaba un hombre que si conocía… rubio, alto, apuesto y manco de un brazo, ese era de verdad Matt, era el Matt de verdad o el recuerdo que quedaba de él.

-Matt…-dijo simplemente la Señora Prince perturbada.

-Eniele es una clave que utilizábamos cuando Eleine era pequeña, era algo que solo nosotros sabíamos-siguió relatando Matt mientras veía a su mujer-siempre que Aldara viajara lejos, solo me bastaba con pronunciar ese nombre para que volviera, cuando llegamos a Hogwarts dejamos de utilizar ese hechizo y por eso Eleine lo olvido, pero Aldara lo volvió a usar ante lo que sucedía y acertó-dijo sin más Matt mientras las miraba.

-¿Papa?-pregunto Eleine y sonrió feliz, toda su tristeza parecía haber desaparecido del todo-pensé que no volvería a escucharte…- menciono esperanzada y radiante de felicidad, pero no dijo nada más, porque la Señora Prince se fue corriendo.

Albus por unas milésimas lo vio, algo que nunca había imaginado, la Señora Prince había huido del despacho llorando, jamás, nunca, se imagino que una mujer como aquella podría sentir dolor.

-Eli, ve tras ella-le pidió Matt ante el silencio que se produjo en el despacho y Eleine le hizo caso, por un instante Albus tuvo el impulso de seguirla, con el miedo y el tiempo que había estado sin ella, pero su padre no le dejo-cuida de Aldara, Eli…-dijo sin más Matt y volvió a desaparecer en su marco.

* * *

_Solo queda 1 capítulo y "1 año" para FIN._

_Gracias por todo, por cada segundo en leerlo, comentarlo o pensar en esta historia._

_**SSS**_


	21. El comienzo del final (II)

Albus paseaba con tranquilidad una bonita mañana de Mayo ya que habían cancelado las clases de ese día, el motivo era que el Ministerio se había militarizado y prácticamente todo el profesorado había ido ya que ocuparían puestos importantes en ese nuevo gobierno a parte de sus funciones como profesores seguirían presentes, pero aun así su tío Ron no quiso fiarse y postro a los gigantes en las entradas del colegio y había aurores que no conocía patrullando los pasillos, aunque Albus dudaba que Lía se atreviese a acercarse a Hogwarts después de lo que había pasado, además la Señora Prince seguía en Hogwarts, según lo último que supo.

Seguía caminando con cuidado a la orilla del lago hasta que sus propios pies le encaminaban al lugar más especial que tenía en ese castillo, el lugar donde había comenzado todo con Eleine y donde habían terminado de aquella manera, y como las dos veces anteriores, ella estaba allí sentada mirando al lago…

-¿Eleine?-pregunto Albus con cuidado, pero su corazón dio un vuelco inesperado al encontrarla ya que era la persona que mas deseaba ver en el mundo, desde el día anterior en el despacho de la Directora McGonagall no la había visto.

-Albus…-le dijo Eleine mientras le sonreía, parecía que toda la tristeza del mundo había desaparecido de su rostro y parecía feliz, algo de lo que Albus llevaba tanto tiempo deseando.

Albus simplemente dio un paso más, al igual que Eleine y se besaron, lo había echado de menos, era como volver a besar a la Eleine de hace dos años, cuando había empezado a salir y estaban en otro mundo más distinto y mejor que aquel.

-Albus…-dijo simplemente Eleine en un susurro- si supieras las ganas que tenia de poder hablar contigo de todo…-le dijo Eleine en un susurro mientras le abrazaba con fuerza.

-Tuve miedo de que no regresaras a ser la misma de siempre, Eli… siento que no he podido ayudarte, tenía que saber qua había algo mas detrás de todo esto-le dijo Albus con remordimientos.

-Tranquilo, ahora, ya no hay nada que ocultar-dijo simplemente Eleine y le abrazo con fuerza.

-¿Sabes?-le dijo Albus al oído- quiero que me prometas que a pesar de todo, no nos volveremos a separar-le pidió Albus con cuidado.

-Eso esta echo…-le dijo sin más Eleine.

Después de esos momentos no hablaron de muchas cosas solo se limitaron a permanecer en silencio, pensando en la tranquilidad que les rodeaba y como había sucedido todo aquello, hasta que en la cabeza de Albus formulo una pregunta, pero no sabía cómo hacérsela a Eleine.

-¿Como esta… la Señora Prince…?-pregunto Albus con cuidado sin saber si había metido la pata o no.

-Ella mal, yo muy bien-le dijo Eleine mientras miraba su cara de confusión- ella me dijo que no se sentía con fuerzas para encarar el recuerdo de papa, porque se siente culpable de su muerte, algo que a mí me hace sentir bien, se que si le echo de menos, solo tengo que volver al despacho, escuchar una vez más su voz y volver a sentirle cerca de mi…-le dijo Eleine suspirando y sonriendo, la verdad, no era capaz de reconocer esa Eleine, era como volver a ver la misma chica de la que se había enamorado.

-No debería sentirse culpable, no fue su culpa…-le dijo Albus pensativamente, pensaba que ese era lo que tenía que decir, pero Eleine movió un poco la cabeza de un lado a otro negando.

-Si, en cierto modo es por su responsabilidad, aunque jamás la culpare por ello, ella ya lo hace lo suficiente…-le dijo pensativamente Eleine.

-¿A qué te refieres?-le pregunto Albus y se quedo mirando como Eleine ponía un rostro más serio-no respondas… lo siento… he metido la pata…-dijo con un poco de arrepentimiento.

-No te sientas mal…-le dijo Eleine al momento sonriendo-Jamare Umara juro vengarse a de mi madre por lo que ella le hizo… por eso no paró hasta encontrar al único ser con el poder suficiente como para destruirla-le dijo Eleine con cuidado-aunque mi madre sigue estando convencida que no se trata de Lía… pero yo vi como hacia todo eso… vi su marca en el brazo izquierdo… yo sí creo que es ella…

-¿Y qué cosa le hizo la Señora Prince a Umara?-pregunto Albus confuso, por el tremendo odio de la mujer.

-_Mortus in vitae_-dijo Eleine con cuidado mientras se cogía las piernas con cuidado-muerte en vida… ¿recuerdas el aspecto de Umara?-le pregunto Eleine, Albus asintió una vez, era una mujer vieja con muchas arrugas y la cara desencajada, estaba loca y su pelo era blanco, pero cada vez que se acerba a las puntas volvía a ser negro, sintió la primera vez que esa mujer había envejecido muy rápido.

-Si claro que lo recuerdo… como para olvidarlo…-dijo Albus con resentimiento.

-Mi madre le lanzo esta maldición, _Mortus in vitae_ y hace que mueras de forma rápida… una hora para cualquiera es un día es tu cuerpo, así hasta que envejeces y mueres, te vuelves loca en el procedimiento, ya que tu mente no envejece lo mismo que el cuerpo… dicen que es un hechizo antiguo y cruel… antes era usado como condena… era la pena máxima, no mata a la persona, pero lo condena a una vida corta y torturadora… y Jamare Umara vivió casi diecisiete años con la maldición, más que el resto, eso es mucho… eso es lo que me conto mi madre, ella me dijo que Umara juro vengarse de ella por aquello y por eso mato a mi padre… porque no puede hacerle lo mismo, no es capaz de realizar el mismo hechizo… no es tan poderosa…-le dijo Eleine con cuidado, Albus le escucho en silencio, esas palabras le perturbo mucho, había escuchado esa maldición varias veces, pero nunca encontró información sobre sus efectos y nadie más se lo había contado.

-No lo sabía…-dijo Albus abrumado mientras abrazaba a Eleine.

-Ni yo… pero Lía fue capaz de realizarla… es cuestión de tiempo que lo perfeccione y eso me da miedo, Albus-le dijo Eleine mientras se acorrucaba en el.

-No vamos a dejar que Lía gane, de eso puedes estar segura Eleine-le dijo con confianza Albus, la abrazo y volvieron a permanecer en silencio, para no pensar más en esas cosas, ahora solo contaba el hecho de que ellos volvían a ser los de antes.

* * *

Ya habían pasado unos días y Rose corría a toda prisa hacia el despacho de la Directora McGonagall ya que su madre le mando una pequeña carta diciendo que a Hugo le iban a dar el alta para poder asistir a la ceremonia de celebración por el alumno galardonado con el merito por servicios especiales a Hogwarts y no quería perder ni una oportunidad de hablar con Hugo de una vez por todas, al torcer en un corredor ya vio a lo lejos la figura de un chico.

-¡HUGO!-grito Rose emocionada, aunque sabía que se iba a recuperar no había podido verle en los días que había pasado desde la noche en la Isla.

-¡Rose! ¡Como me alegro de verte!-le dijo su hermano mientras la abrazaba con fuerza-¿Como estas?-le pregunto Hugo preocupado su hermano.

-¿Que como estoy…?-le pregunto Rose sarcástica-¡Eres tu el que tienes cosas que contarme!-le grito un poco indignada Rose y Hugo simplemente se rio.

-No se… ¿Por donde quieres que empiece? –le pregunto simplemente Hugo conteniéndose una sonrisa burlona y encogiéndose de hombros.

-¿Que tal… por donde llevas más de año y medio engañándome?-le pregunto Rose con cierta acidez.

-Ya bueno… por lo de Lorcan…-dijo Hugo pensativamente-Rose no te lo tomes a mal, pero te pareces tanto a papa… y es la persona que más miedo me da en el mundo, en serio…

-¿Qué?-le pregunto Rose confusa.

-Me daba miedo contárselo a papa, ya sabes… y tú eres como él, pero en chica, aunque quieras negarlo…-le dijo simplemente Hugo.

-No soy…-intento decir Rose, pero era verdad, se parecía mucho a su padre en el carácter y en el físico, en muchas cosas, hasta tenían gustos parecidos.

-Pero, en esto, el idiota fui yo… Papa ya lo sabía, él y mama ya lo habían hablado hacia tiempo… no me dijo ni una mala palabra, me equivoque de lleno-dijo Hugo con pesar.

-¿Así si?-pregunto Rose impresionada, tolerancia y paciencia, en su padre era unas nuevas facetas que desconocían, aunque nunca le escucho ninguna palabra ni comentario al respeto.

-Pues si… Papa se sintió mal porque pensé que iba a reaccionar como un monstro, la verdad es que me sentí muy idiota, era obvio, mama y el no se guardan secretos-le dijo Hugo mientras le pasaba un brazo por encima de los hombros y caminaban- lo siento Rose, no sé, simplemente fui un corto de miras, Lorcan y Scorpius no paraban de decirme que os lo contará de una vez…-pero Rose se detuvo de pronto-¿qué te pasa?-le pregunto Hugo.

-¿Por qué has confiado antes en Scorpius que en mi…?-le pregunto dolida Rose y Hugo lo miro con culpa.

-No se trata en quien mas confié… simplemente que eras una chica…-Rose resoplo con esa contestación- además si mi mejor amigo pasa a ser mi novio, tendré que buscar un mejor amigo y Scorpius, simplemente… paso por el lugar oportuno en el momento oportuno, fue accidental simplemente, pero después me di cuenta que es un gran tío-le dijo Hugo con sinceridad-algo que tú ya sabes…-y Rose sonrió para sí, eso era cierto, Scorpius era alguien especial.

-Me alegro que estés bien Hugo-le dijo Rose con una sonrisa porque vio otra persona llegar, Lorcan-nos vemos en el Gran Comedor-le dijo a su hermano y se fue dejando un momento a solas a ambos.

Rose al llegar al Gran Comedor busco su sitio al lado de Eleine, con Albus y Scorpius enfrente, como había sido costumbre en Hogwarts desde su primer año en el colegio, la verdad es que no pudo evitar sonreír a Scorpius y a la vez se sonrojo, había intentado hablar con él desde lo que había ocurrido, pero siempre aparecía algo que se lo impidió en el último momento, si no eran sus primos, eran profesores o incluso una lechuza desviada, por un motivo u otro le resulto imposible, aunque noto que el también buscaba momentos a solas con ella, supuso que para hablar también.

Por otra parte, no se había dado cuenta lo mucho que había echado de menos a la Eleine de siempre, estaba contenta y más tranquila de lo que Rose recordaba, supuso que se sentía muy liberada después de la enorme presión y prisión a la que había sometido Lía, pero fue capaz de sobrellevarlo todo de forma que solo la admiro todavía más, ella jamás, sería capaz de aguantar ni una milésima parte de lo que Eleine aguanto, aun mas si recientemente había perdido a alguien que quería.

-¿Como esta Hugo? -le pregunto Eleine preocupada.

-Bien… está hablando con Lorcan… no tardara…-dijo Rose y no pudo evitar intercambiar una mirada cómplice con Scorpius, algo a lo que el sonrió.

-Esperemos que el galardonado no se haga de rogar-dijo simplemente Scorpius en tono jocoso y Rose rio.

-¿Te ha dicho algo más de Fred?-le pregunto Albus mirándoles confuso.

-Lo cierto es que no…-dijo Rose arrepintiéndose un poco.

Pero en lo que se refería a Fred, habían tenido muy buenas noticias, después de lo que había pasado, Fred se mostraba más tranquilo y razonable. Todos coincidieron que el hecho de haberse enfrentado a Gorka y de lograr vengarse logro una respuesta positiva en el, ya que se sentía liberado de la ira que le embargaba, seguía siendo duro y una persona muy instintiva, pero lo mejor, es que había decidido aceptar la ayuda de Teddy, para que le ayudase a controlar mejor sus instintos y poder hacer una vida todo lo normal posible.

Al poco tiempo, tanto Hugo como Lorcan regresaron al Gran Comedor, Lorcan se sentó al lado de su hermana y Hugo a su lado, algo que Rose agradeció y miraron cuando la Directora McGonagall se puso en pie.

-Os he llamado porque hoy queremos premiar a uno de los alumnos que más nos ha sorprendido, por saber prever los conflictos futuros, por seguir sus ideales hasta el final, por ver que la proeza es la capacidad de uno mismo y por salvar a sus más allegados de un futuro poco prometedor…-siguió comentando la Directora McGonagall con su voz severa, Rose se preparo para aplaudir y ovacionar-por todo esto… hoy premiamos con el reconocimiento de Hogwarts a… ¡Lorcan Scamander!-y tres partes del Gran Comedor se deshicieron en aplausos y vítores mientras Lorcan se levantaba abochornado y se acercaba a la Directora, el apoyo era mayoritario en las mesas de Ravenclaw y Gryffindor. Y la Directora le colgó una medalla mientras Lorcan muy sonrojado recibía la ovación inclinando un poco la cabeza…

-Es el mejor…-suspiro su prima Lily embelesada.

Lysander dirigió una mirada asesina hacia Hugo y tanto ella, como Scorpius y Eduart Blunt se rieron, captando no solo las miradas confusas de Albus y Eleine, sino de todos los demás que les miraban sin entender.

-¡Ya estoy harto!-le dijo Albus de mal humor a Scorpius-¡Esto sigue teniendo algo que ver con eso que ya me enterare y que no puedes decirme!, ¡¿no?!-le pregunto molesto, Scorpius simplemente bajo la mirada y se encogió de hombros.

* * *

Los días siguientes pasaron como las semanas que le sucedían hasta el ultimo día, Rose siguió intentando buscar un momento a solas con Scorpius, pero por un u otro motivo era imposible, paraca que todos se habían puesto de acuerdo para arruinar esa posibilidad, con el tiempo que habían pasado solos, no lo lograron en lo poco que quedaba de curso, incluso Rose se resigno a esperar el momento adecuado, y por la cara que veía en Scorpius siempre que alguien les interrumpía, sabía que pensaba lo mismo que ella.

Rose se sentó en el tren de regreso a Londres con Albus, Eleine, Scorpius, Lily, Lorcan y Hugo, todos habían aprobado todo y no hubo noticias de Lía de ninguna índole, por lo que comprobó su padre no resulto ser un mal líder a frente del gobierno, aunque no quería pensar en eso, porque la persona más en peligro constante seguía siendo uno de sus padres.

-¿Y sabes donde pasaras el verano?-le pregunto con suavidad Albus a Eleine, desde que todo había pasado, Rose nunca les había visto tan enamorados como en aquella época.

-Mi madre me dijo que alquilaría un apartamento en Londres, pero la verdad no sé nada mas…-dijo Eleine pensativamente-pero me alegro poder estar cerca de vosotros…-les dijo Eleine con una sonrisa-mi madre considera que el mundo muggle es ahora más seguro que el mágico…

-Puede que tenga razón…-añadió Scorpius pensativamente-las líneas de nuestros enemigos están ahora más bajas que nunca… no creo que ataquen ahora…

-Lía es impulsiva, pero sí lograron engañarnos todo este tiempo… solo quiere decir que también es inteligente-dijo Albus con seguridad mientras le pasaba un brazo por los hombros a Eleine y la traía hacia si, como siempre, Rose por un momento sintió un poco de envidia por no poder hacer lo mismo…

-Lorcan…-le llamo Lily con cuidado-¿Qué te parece si me acompañas a comprar algo?-le pregunto un poco avergonzada.

A esas alturas todos ya sabían lo de Lorcan y Hugo, todos excepto Lily, a la que ninguno quería hacer daño, pero Rose también pensaba que ellos debían decírselo y cuanto más tardasen seria más difícil para la pobre Lily.

-¿Qué tal si os acompaño… y charlamos?-le pregunto incomodo Hugo, se levanto y abrió la puerta.

-Vale…-dijo Lily, que parecía bastante contrariada, pero no tenían las miradas de culpabilidad de Hugo y Lorcan, y salieron dejando a los cuatro solos.

-No puedo creer que mi hermana siga comportándose como una niña pequeña e inocente, después de todo… ella solita se deshizo de la fortaleza de los Borgia…-dijo Albus asombrado, algo que aun no era capaz de aceptarlo del todo.

-Pues creo que vale la pena seguir luchando, solo si alguien sigue preservando su inocencia, ¿no crees?-le pregunto dulcemente Eleine mientras le daba un corto beso a Albus.

Rose estaba acostumbrada a las muestras de cariño de Albus y Eleine, pero nunca se imagino que pudiera sentirse incomoda en presencia de ellas, cuando también estaba justamente al lado de Scorpius, al que evitaba mirar e incluso rozar.

-Creo que nos estamos acercando a Londres… así que iré al baño…-dijo Rose como escusa inmediatamente, lo cierto es que quería dejar un momento a solas a Albus y a Eleine.

-Creo que te acompañare…-dijo Scorpius simplemente y los dos salieron del compartimiento, Rose intercambio una última sonrisa con Eleine y vio como ella le guiñaba un ojo, sin dudas, había echado mucho de menos a esa amiga.

Rose camino por delante de Scorpius sin rumbo en el tren, la verdad es que no sabía a dónde ir y no paraba de cruzarse con gente, incluso había pasado por un compartimiento donde estaba segura de que había reconocido la voz de Lily, aunque no había distinguido lo que había dicho.

-Rose…-le llamo en un susurro Scorpius que le puso los pelos de punta-entra allí…-le señalo Scorpius y ella lo hizo, y entraron en el vagón de carga, donde Rose recordó que había estado con Scorpius leyendo la historia de Sussy y Dante, sus antepasados.

-¿Para que querías que entrase aquí…?-le pregunto Rose sintiendo su corazón latir con fuerza, con tanta que sentía que se le saldría del pecho de un momento a otro, mientras oía la sirena que señalaba que habían llegado a la estación de Kings Cross.

-Pues que pienso que de este año, esto no puede pasar…-dijo Scorpius y dio unos pasos hacia ella…

Y se besaron…

Pasados unos segundos Rose abrió los ojos un momento, como Scorpius y ninguno fue capaz de decir ni una sola palabra más durante unos segundos…

La sirena volvió a sonar con fuerza y Scorpius de pronto avergonzado, por no decir ni una palabra, se dio la vuelta y se marcho, Rose se quedo paralizada, sin saber que decir, porque al final había entendido una cosa a la que llevaba mucho tiempo dándole vueltas, su Amortentia olía a menta sin gustarle, y por fin había olido esa menta… el aliento de Scorpius… Scorpius era su amor verdadero… y como siempre, no supo reaccionar a tiempo…

FIN

* * *

_Bueno, por fin llegue al final de un nuevo año, queda "1 año" para el final de forma definitiva, nunca me imagine, y os lo digo de corazón que llegaría hasta el final de cada año._

_Y como siempre, os haría las mismas preguntas, pero creo que no las necesito, ya que se que la mayoría eligiereis este año como favorito solo por los últimos párrafos, jeje, ya que es algo de lo que estabais esperando desde el comienzo, prácticamente, pero quería hacer algo especial para ellos…_

_También, quería dejaros con un final dulce, no con uno amargo, el siguiente año… no se… espero que os emocione… porque a mí me va a emocionar solo por ser el último, ya que no se… escribir me encanta… es mi pequeña pasión._

_Perdonar este pequeño testamento, pero de verdad es que me emociona un poco acabar y por otra me da pena… solo espero que os haya gustado y que no os decepcione._

_Gracias con todo mi corazón._

_**SSS**_


End file.
